Music Of The Night
by SnowFire13
Summary: Destiny Islands don't change...but the keyblade master did in his two years. His heart pulls him back out into the worlds as the memories of a redheaded man drive him. Slash! RoxasAxel, SoraRiku, CloudLeon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Riku's eyes were the coldest that Sora had ever seen them, hard as turquoise gems that shot ice to chill the length of his spine and make gooseflesh appear over his arms. Dressed nearly entirely in black, it set off his silvery hair and made him look otherworldly as Sora faced him. "Get this through your head, Sora…I've already forgotten all of those losers we spent time with." This was wrong, but Riku continued talking, his voice pounding the ice deeper into his mind until Sora wanted to cry out beneath its attack. "And they have already forgotten you. Can you remember what they even looked like? Can you remember what their names were? You forgot Namine, and you forgot them. Your friendship is worthless."

Sora could feel himself paling beneath the onslaught of accusations….accusations that made him want to straighten, to yell out the names of the people he fought for, the people he wanted nothing more than to see again. Like ghosts he saw them for a moment nearly out of the corner of his eye, a girl in a yellow dress with a sweet smile, a tall redheaded boy holding a ball, a blond boy with a cocky smile and screwy shorts, one leg longer than the other. Their names floated through his mind and were gone, vanishing into the fog that filled his brain. If he could see the pain in Sora's eyes, Riku only smirked. "You can't remember, can you, Sora?" His voice was taunting, reminiscent of a tone he had used as a boy, always pushing and teasing Sora, challenging him. Still in its familiarity was an ice that made his whole attitude terrifyingly alien.

Sora searched for a single sign of his friend, a single thaw in the hard turquoise ice. Nothing. Wherever Riku was, it was somewhere that Sora was not sure he could follow…or even if Riku WANTED him to follow. "Riku, we both remember Namine. We have to rescue her, can't we just stop fighting and go after her?"

"Together?" Was there the slightest pause in Riku's voice when he thought of the two of them fighting side by side? Sora felt his heart skip a beat, and though he tried to stop it, his eyes brightened, pleaded with the silver haired boy before him to give into the pause, to remember what they had been to each other. Slowly he nodded.

Riku's face didn't change and his eyes only grew harder, turned into gemstones that gleamed at him with crystalline brilliancy but held no warmth, no fire. "Trying to break into my heart again." Riku whispered and lunged forward. His sword, a wicked blade gleamed black, sucking in all light that touched it and making the air around it darken with shadows as it arced toward him. The keyblade rose defensively in response, but not fast enough. Not nearly fast enough. "Stay out of my heart, Sora. You don't have a place there." Riku's whisper reverberated in the strange white room as his blade pierced flesh.

0 0 0

Riku Yamani wasn't surprised to see Sora Hikari crossing the bridge that connected the two small islands together. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Sora scramble up the trunk of the paopu tree to sit beside him, dangling one tanned, lanky leg over each side. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Sora threw him a disgruntled look that was half scowl and half pout, a cute, puppy dog look that made Riku want to laugh. He held his impulse in check, certain that his reaction would hardly be appreciated by his companion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Riku chuckled and glanced at Sora out of exotically tilted blue-green eyes the color of the ocean on a clear day. His long silver hair framed his face, cascading in straight layers to brush the bottom of his shoulder-blades. His eyes traveled over Sora's lanky frame and one eyebrow rose. The spiky haired brunette wore only a pair of loose black shorts, his chest bare save for the crown pendant that he went nowhere without. "What did you do, roll out of bed and come out?"

"Something like that." Sora crossed his arms over his chest, shadows darkening his face. He turned away to keep Riku from noticing.

Riku sighed softly. Shadows were things he understood. Darkness loomed in every heart, even in the heart of the keyblade master…especially in the heart of the keyblade master. The shadows that Sora tried desperately to hide, that he struggled to keep from darkening the hearts of the people connected to him. Riku was both impressed by his strength of will and irritated enough to want to shake the short brunette until his teeth rattled. Instead he slipped out of the light jacket he wore and passed it over, draping it over Sora's bare shoulders. "It's going to storm, brainless." There was no bite in his words, and he squeezed Sora's bony shoulders lightly before releasing his friend, watching as Sora slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled the zipper up to his chin. They sat in companionable silence, listening to the thunder of the storm strengthen from a gentle roll to ominous booms. Neither moved though the storm loomed toward them, and Riku suspected that their thoughts were on the same thing, on the memory of the last storm they had seen from this island. "Kairi came to find me today." Riku broke the silence and watched Sora stiffen ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye. "She says you've been avoiding her."

He watched many emotions cross Sora's expressive face, pain, guilt, anger and fear. Riku felt his heart clench at the sight of the last emotion. Fear was what darkened Sora's expressive sky blue eyes, fear was what brought the brunette out to sit on a tree half naked in the middle of a storm. Riku could count the number of times he had seen Sora genuinely afraid on his fingers and he wouldn't have to use both hands. Fear wasn't in Sora's nature…Sora faced all of the darkness with the same optimistic good humor that he faced the light. Failure didn't exist for him, if something was to happen, Sora would defeat it, would keep the people he loved safe. It was not so much a defiance of fear, but an acknowledgement that it didn't really matter. Sora would do what needed to be done, would vanquish the monsters that lay in the darkness and keep them all safe because he had no other choices. This was different, this was a gnawing terror that darkened the light of his heart and threatened to break the keyblade master. "She's right." Sora finally said, not looking at Riku, staring blankly out at the thunderheads racing with the wind to loom above them. "I HAVE been avoiding her." Riku didn't demand an explanation, waiting. His patience was rewarded instantly as Sora, taking his silence as a prompt to continue drew a worn picture out of his pocket. Four teenagers stood in a tight group, grinning happily at the camera. Three boys and a girl. Riku recognized the picture instantly. A drawing of a redheaded man crossed the picture next, creased as if it had been folded. The man smirked out of the drawing, his emerald green eyes gleaming wickedly at him. For a moment in a flash of lightning, the eyes almost seemed to be alive, staring at Riku, who had to look away. Just as fast the illusion was gone and a red keychain lay on top of the drawing. "I don't know what's real anymore." Sora whispered.

Riku's mouth opened to answer but he was cut off as the skies opened above them with a crash that shook the skies and rattled their bones. Swearing, Riku leaped from the tree and onto the ground, reaching up to drag Sora after him. They ran for the shack as rain began to pour down on top of them, drenching both boys thoroughly before they even reached the door. Gasping, they collapsed inside of the shack, Sora slamming the door behind him and plunging both into darkness. Riku laughed in spite of the worry Sora's words had provoked in him. He had always loved storms, loved getting caught in the wild tempest that howled and raged but always remained pure, untamable and free. Wiping away water from his eyes, he sat down on the top of the staircase and heard Sora somewhere to his right settling down on the floor of the shack.

Silence fell save for the drumming of rain on the roof of the shack, thunder roaring defiantly above them. Finally Riku spoke, watching Sora as his eyes became accustomed to the murky light. "Why don't you tell me what you think is real and maybe we can work from there."

Sora's hand tightened on his belongings before sliding them back into the pocket of his pants. "I don't know, that's the problem. In the daylight I remember it all. I remember the worlds I visited and the people I met, I feel their hearts connected to my own, I know that they are there. But my dreams…" he let out a shaky breath. "They're filled with faces I shouldn't know, places I haven't ever been to."

"Like what?" Riku frowned and inched closer to his companion, extending one leg out and hugging his right knee to his chest.

"Axel. Members of the Organization I never met before. Namine, decks of cards, endless rooms in a ever winding staircase leading up. A you…that wasn't you." Sora sounded shaky as he spoke. "I have memories of the two of us playing with NAMINE, not Kairi as children. Vivid memories. I remember a promise I made her…but that can't be true because it never happened!" Sora sounded frustrated. "Then there's you. I remember you after we defeated Xehanort's heartless but it wasn't YOU. It wasn't you like it was you after I woke up from that…thing I was in. I remember you telling me that I had no place in your heart."

Riku went cold. Namine had told him once that Sora would have no recollections of what had gone on in Castle Oblivion. Sora would believe he had been asleep for a year and that was it…this shouldn't be happening but it still was. As if a dam had broken, Sora was talking quickly, babbling really in an effort to get his feelings out. "I hear Aerith's voice in my dreams telling me not to trust my memories, I hear Axel telling me that if I remember…I might not be myself. I see white staircases." Sora sighed. "I sound crazy, I know. But I remember them in my dreams…and it gets worse when I spend time with Kairi. I saw her yesterday for just a little bit at school and I dreamed about that place again."

"You don't sound crazy, Sora." Riku slid closer until they were sitting side by side, not touching but connected. He could feel Sora relax ever so slightly.

"Maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe something happened, maybe the things I sort of remember happened…and that's why everyone else forgot." Sora sounded lost suddenly and Riku looked at his friend sharply. Sora's face was very serious in the dim light, briefly illuminated in flashes of lightning as the storm raged above them. "Leon and the others forgot me, everyone did. They would see me and not know who I was for a split second, and then their faces would fill with recognition. They all forgot me, everyone. Selphie, Tidus, even Kairi and…my mom." Sora looked away. "And I forgot them. He taunted me with it, the other Riku. I forgot them all."

Riku's hand slipped out into the darkness and covered Sora's, tightening. It had been a nasty blow to Sora to find that he had saved the island only to lose his mother. In the year when Sora's memory had disappeared, his mother had moved away, had moved to the mainland. She had yet to return, even now that they were home. Sora put on a carefree attitude during the day when he sauntered through school, was always polite to Riku's own mother, helping with the chores. He put on a brave face and a characteristic smile during the day, but Riku knew that the loss ate away at him…and as it had always been, Sora's pain was Riku's as well. Riku couldn't forget his own memories of Castle Oblivion, that he had been the one to let the darkness into their lives.

The islands had been unchangeable to them both during their adventure, and in many ways they had not changed at all. This was their home, their sanctuary. In other ways…their home was terrifyingly alien. Maybe it hadn't changed…but they had…and maybe they didn't belong anymore. For Kairi it was okay, she hadn't spent much time away from the islands, but Riku found himself withdrawing from the people he considered friends to sit by himself on the paopu tree because HE felt alien. It hurt knowing now that Sora felt the same way and hadn't said a word until now. "I didn't forget you."

Sora smiled slightly. "I know that." He said simply with a little of the carefree good nature that Riku was used to hearing in his voice. "I didn't forget you either. I was still looking for you." He turned his hand so that their palms pressed together, squeezing. Riku saw him close his eyes and sighed softly. "Whose memories do you think they are?"

Riku could think of a few different answers to that question. Finally he shrugged a little. "Namine's." He could feel Sora's eyes on him in the darkness but didn't look over. "Sora, some of them are real. The staircase, the Organization members, the fake me…they're real. The Organization tried to use you as a weapon, picking apart your memories and putting new ones in. Namine had to fix them while you were asleep."

Sora's slumber. The memories still filled Riku with a cold terror. Sora slept in the cocoon while Namine pieced together his memories, memories that Roxas suffered through the same way that Sora now suffered…through their dreams. Why? What made them so damn responsive to things that were supposed to be hidden? The heart couldn't be controlled and it couldn't be reordered. Sora wanted to remember, Roxas had wanted to remember. Riku was awed by the strength of that desire, by the strength of that heart, a heart now being badly bruised as it searched for something it didn't even know how to describe. "Do you ever want to go back?"

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since either of them had spoken and Sora might have been dozing, because he jumped a little as Riku spoke. "Hmm?" He paused. "Go back…where?"

Riku motioned outward at the wall of the shack. "Out there. Do you ever want to go back? Leave the islands?"

Silence stretched for so long that Riku almost believed that Sora had fallen asleep. Finally Sora spoke. "The rain stopped. Let's go back outside." He released Riku's hand as he stood up and cautiously opened the door, stepping out onto the bridge. The ocean below churned onto the beach in a shower of spray and foam, the air salty and fresh as it pushed against them. Sora crossed the bridge and stood beside the tree, leaning against it as he stared out over the water. "Do you think that there are mermaids out there?"

Riku had no idea how Sora always made these mental leaps, WHY Sora made these mental leaps. What was he TALKING about? "…Mermaids?"

"Yeah." A slight smile had crossed Sora's face. "I know a mermaid. Sang with her. I can't really sing but I sounded better than Donald." He grinned and cupped the back of his neck with both hands, leaning back against the wet tree trunk. "That's an ocean…I just want to know if there are mermaids down there."

Riku paused and gazed reflexively out over the water. "Maybe." He said finally. "Maybe that's how we're connected. Mermaids down there and a beach somewhere in the murky sunset, a beach with nobody on it."

Sora smiled at him. "One sky, one destiny." He said lightly, looking more at peace than Riku had seen him look in weeks. "So maybe so." He studied the horizon again, both boys watching as a star valiantly struggled to shine through the clouds now racing away. "Sure, I want to go back. I miss Donald and Goofy, I miss the king. I want to see my other friends and find the people that the nobodies are missing."

Riku frowned. "What?" He looked at Sora uneasily. Sora's face was serene as he gazed out over the water.

"You know, like Roxas is in me, and Namine is in Kairi. It doesn't seem fair that the fate of a nobody is only to wait for oblivion at the end of my keyblade." Sora made a face at the thought. "Not when I knew them. Maybe they are just emulating the feelings they should be feeling, but they had personalities, Riku. Roxas wasn't me. The Hayner, Pence and Olette he knew weren't the ones I met….but he knew them still. He cried when we left for the first time and they remembered him too…somewhere, even though they weren't real in Roxas' reality? He keeps their pictures near him always. Can you have a personality without a heart?" He sighed. "They deserve something else, deserve help if I can do it. I want to try…and then I think I'm a real jerk because Kairi brought us back, I shouldn't want to leave, it hasn't even been 6 months. I think that my mom will come back and everything will go back to normal." He held out his right hand and with a soft flash of light a blade appeared, the hilt large and golden with a gold keychain dangling near his wrist. The blade was silver in the ornate shape of an oversized key, thrumming softly with hidden power. "But maybe things can't be normal ever again."

Riku held out his own hand. A blade somewhat like Sora's appeared, though both the hilt and the blade itself was a gleaming black which, in the light if you held it just right lightened ever so slightly. "This place doesn't change."

Sora smiled sadly. "No. It doesn't."

Riku looked at him cautiously. He didn't know what he would do if Sora freaked out and rejected him now. "…But maybe WE did."

Sora turned slowly to face him and Riku found himself not wanting to look into his eyes. He stared resolutely at the star that now shone brightly in the patch of sky the clouds had not managed to cover. "What are you saying, Riku? Are you leaving?"

Riku finally looked over and found himself instantly pinned by intense blue eyes the color of the sky on the clearest of days. "Not without you." Riku said finally, opting for a neutral response.

Sora tilted his head ever so slightly as he took in what Riku said and measured it mentally against what he imagined Riku was not saying. Riku waited, his eyes on Sora's face as the spiky haired brunette studied him intently. "Do you regret coming back here?"

Riku sighed. "No. Yes. Sometimes." He admitted. "When we were out there all I wanted to do was come back. Hear the ocean when it hit the beach, feel the sand beneath my toes and taste the salt in the air. I wanted to hear Tidus complaining about his dad and Wakka beg us for one more Blitzball game. I wanted to hear Selphie's really annoying giggle and see if she could make it to 100 in those dumb jump rope rhymes she used to do. I wanted to come back and find out that nothing had changed."

"It didn't." Sora frowned as he studied Riku in a way that made him feel as if he was naked beneath the keyblade master's gaze.

"Yeah it did." Riku said with a sigh. "Look at them. Selphie doesn't jump rope anymore and Tidus is the most popular guy in school, a jock like Wakka. They don't have time to do the stupid kid stuff we all used to do every day. Kairi's taller and her hair is longer and SHE is different."

Sora echoed his sigh and finally released Riku from the intense blue stare, turning to look at the churning water below their little island. "You're right." He said after nearly ten minutes of silence. "The islands didn't change, but the people did. They changed. We changed. It's not the same anymore." He turned back and Riku gulped as Sora fixed him with an intense look which he recognized instantly as Sora at his most stubborn. "Do you really think that we wouldn't feel this way anywhere else though? We're NOT the same as everyone else, Riku. We're different."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora, they don't remember. They don't remember the heartless coming, they don't have a clue what we are and if you showed up waving that thing around," He motioned to the keyblade that Sora still carried, then held up his own. "They'd either laugh or arrest you for carrying a dangerous weapon. Maybe we can't ever be happy, maybe there isn't a home for the keyblade masters. I don't KNOW, Sora." Irritation and exhaustion had crept into his voice. "Except that I miss them too. The people I met on our travels, the places I saw."

Sora's jaw tightened. "Don't be silly, of course we have a home." Sora sighed. "But maybe you're right…maybe it's not here. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. But we have a home, Riku."

Riku smiled tiredly as he saw the look on Sora's face. "Together."

"Right." Sora agreed quietly. The keyblade vanished from his hand. "Together."

0 0 0

Sora felt like he wanted to throw up as he saw Kairi running toward him with a bottle in her hand. For a moment her form shifted, flashed and he saw a blonde girl running toward him, and then there was only Kairi, Kairi whom he had known since she had arrived and had been adopted by the mayor, Kairi who had been in his thoughts constantly for nearly two straight years. "Sora, Riku! It's a letter, it's a letter from the King!"

Sora glanced over at Riku who stiffened, straightening quickly as if he had been stabbed. Frowning, they walked up next to Kairi, leaning over her shoulders in order to get a good look at the bottle she held in her shaking hands. It gleamed in the sunlight, reflecting the light back at them. They waited impatiently for Kairi to draw out the letter within, sealed with King Mickey's crest.

"Sorry to bother you when you only just got home, but there's some new trouble brewin' and we need your help. Donald and Goofy are comin' to get you tomorrow."

The letter was not signed, just had the stamp of the king as a signature. Kairi frowned as she glanced between them. "Are we going to just go? We only just got home!"

Sora paused and studied her. He had dreamed about her, had thought of Kairi and Kairi nearly exclusively for the last two years. He had wanted to share a paopu fruit with her, had wanted to marry her. He had actually had most of it all planned out. He would go home after defeating the darkness and she would be there waiting for him, they would dance the way that Belle had danced with the Beast and things…but they hadn't worked out like he had planned. Instead he found himself avoiding her company whenever possible and it wasn't entirely because of the memories that came back to him in his dreams, but because she wasn't the same Kairi that he had pictured when he had seen their future together. He still loved her, but she had changed…or maybe Riku was right and THEY had changed. All of them. He didn't know anymore. "Sora and I are going." Riku said bluntly and Sora rolled his eyes. Never one to beat around the bush, Riku had pushed the battle right out into the open without preamble.

Kairi scowled at them both. "I told you before, you can't go anywhere without me, it's the three of us…it's always the THREE of us."

She was dangerously close to crying, and Sora threw Riku a reproachful look as he slipped his arms around Kairi's waist. Riku looked for a moment as if he had been slapped before he looked away, his eyes distant, his jaw tight. "Kairi stop." He soothed. "We'll come back." He smiled at her. "You need to stay here and keep your heart connected to ours so that we can come home again. We'll be home in no time, you'll see."

Kairi looked at him fiercely. "I can fight now, Sora." She said with a dangerous note in her voice.

Riku looked bored. "So call your keyblade."

Kairi held out her hand but nothing happened. She looked about ready to cry again and Riku finally relented. "Kairi, it's not your fault. Sora's right, we'll be back. I'm sorry. I was being mean. We'll come home again." He slipped his arms around the two of them, all three connected the way they had been in the past and would in the future. Riku closed his eyes. "Tell you what, let's make sure of it."

Kairi threw him a hopeful look. "How? Are you going to give me a keyblade again?"

Riku raised one eyebrow. "No." he said bluntly and she flinched. His tone softened. "We're going to share a paopu fruit, all three of us." Sora met his eyes over Kairi's head and Riku smirked, winking at him. "Unless you're afraid that the legends are true, Sora."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I thought that was the point. All three of us…our destinies intertwined."

Kairi looked excited at the prospect. "Together forever."

"All for one and one for all and all that jazz." Riku smiled slightly at them both. "It's stupid but if it'll make everyone feel better, let's do it."

Kairi frowned at them. "Why would it be stupid?"

Riku's smile disappeared and a wistful look crossed his face. "Because we don't need a fruit to tell us that our destinies are intertwined, Kairi…our hearts do that for us….but if it'll make you feel better I don't mind. Sora needs you to remember that we're coming home, and I need you not to be mad at us when we leave. We'll be home again."

Sora tilted his head and studied Riku. He seemed to mean it, but Sora could hear his words on the night of the storm. Was this still their home? Yes. Home was where Kairi was, home was where their futures and their pasts all connected. Home was where the heart was, and Kairi held one string in their hearts the same way they held hers. There was no escape from that. Sora wasn't even sure he WANTED to escape from that. A warm feeling filled his chest and he grinned at them. "Let's go get the paopu fruit. Remind me to get another one while we're at it, Selphie wanted one to give to Tidus."

Riku snorted. "That aught to scare him into next year."

They all laughed and Sora smiled as he tilted his face to the sky and settled down into the sand near the dock, Kairi joining him. Riku stood over them both, raising one eyebrow. "Who says I have to get the fruit?"

Sora smiled peaceably at him. "This was your idea."

Riku muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath, making Kairi laugh as he stalked away, coming back nearly ten minutes later with the yellow star-shaped fruit under one arm. Sora studied it, remembering vividly the friendly rivalry they had shared which had turned into something not quite so friendly. Sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi. They had both wanted to, had raced for it. It had been more than just a race, Sora could remember his heart pounding as Riku had crossed the line first and had regarded him with his arms crossed over his chest. Why hadn't Riku claimed his prize then? Why? Not that it would have made much difference, but Riku had been so serious, why hadn't he done it? The thoughts gave Sora a mild headache and he looked away from the fruit as Riku dropped into the sand on his right side.

Without fanfare, a weight dropped onto Sora's stomach and he opened one eye to look at the piece of yellow fruit now in his hands. Kairi held a similar piece, looking at them both impatiently. "Okay, as one we bite in. I'll count to three and we bite, okay?"

"Right." Sora smiled at her, then over at Riku who regarded them with unreadable blue-green eyes. "Ready?"

"One…" Riku murmured.

Kairi stuck out her tongue at him for starting the count and took over quickly. "Two…three."

Sora bit into his fruit and his eyes closed as the sweet juice filled his mouth. He sighed softly in utter satisfaction and felt himself pinned by two pairs of eyes. Slowly his eyes opened and he glanced between them expectantly before bursting into laughter. As if this was a dam, his friends joined him, laying back in the sand. "I feel stupid." Riku said with a grin. "I don't know what I expected, but nothing happened."

"Don't feel stupid, I half expected something would happen too. Like some visible magic tying us together."

Kairi giggled. "But we ARE tied together."

"Course." Sora replied carelessly, finishing his piece of the fruit before extending his hands. Riku took his right and Kairi his left, the three of them linked, mind, body and heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle awoke early out of a fitful sleep and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been dreaming of the Organization members again, the many faces of the nobodies that wouldn't give him a moment's peace. He glanced to the side where Queen Minnie still lay in a peaceful slumber beside him, and smiled slightly before slipping silently from bed and into his dressing room.

Fully dressed in a simple pair of black leggings and red tunic, his feet padded softly on the carpets as he made his way down to the throne room. The tiles against his feet hummed softly with the bound power of the Cornerstone of Light far beneath and the feeling buzzed up his legs and made his heart race. He sank down into his throne, the cushion and back lined with soft red velvet and propped his chin in his palm. Something was wrong.

It had been six months since the Door to Light had been opened and they had all gotten home, six months since the darkness had been vanquished. There was only one problem with that thought, however, and that was that the darkness HADN'T been vanquished. As long as there was darkness lingering in a single heart the worlds would remain apart, the Heartless would run rampant through the worlds leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. The worlds would slide into darkness as long as a single heart nourished shadows…and there were shadows in every heart.

The question remained, was Mickey growing paranoid in the wake of his previous adventures, or was there another rising force looming over them? Did Sora and Riku feel it too? And what of the nobodies…

Mickey was startled out of his brooding as the door opened and Donald Duck waddled into the room. His clothing was his customary bright blue, a pointed hat on his head. He carried a staff in one hand that positively glowed with power. "Good morning Your Majesty." He greeted cheerfully. "It's nice to see you this morning."

Mickey smiled wanly at his court magician. "Good mornin, Donald. Have you seen Goofy?"

Donald gave a snort of dismissal and his right foot tapped impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Asleep in the garden."

Mickey suppressed a smile. That didn't surprise him. As a castle guard Goofy was basically useless, but as darkness was obliterated by the Cornerstone of Light, that had never been a problem before. Yet Goofy's gentle nature, endless optimism and fierce loyalty made him an excellent guard indeed when faced with the darkness threatening them all. "Well go wake him, I have an important mission for you two."

Donald's eyes widened slightly. "A mission?" He repeated, looking a little uneasy. After a moment he bowed his head and hurried out of the room.

Mickey didn't even have to wait five minutes before the door flew open and Donald herded Goofy into the room. Goofy's green hat and tunic had lightning scorches, betraying the method Donald had used to rouse him out of dreams. Despite being awakened in such a manner, Goofy's amiable smile lit up the room. "G'mornin, yer majesty!"

"Mornin, Goofy." Mickey replied absently before fixing his two most loyal subjects with a serious look. "I have a job for you two and I think you'll like it." He waited for Donald's foot to start tapping impatiently, the only sound in the quiet room.

Did he want to do this? It had only been six months, was it too soon to call them back to arms? Was he just being paranoid? It wouldn't do to alarm them…yet if he was right… "I want you to take the gummi ship to Destiny Islands and pick up Sora and Riku."

Dumbfounded silence met this request and Mickey awaited his friends' reactions. "Is there trouble, Yer Majesty?" Goofy asked in alarm.

"I'm afraid so, Goofy. I want to talk to Sora and Riku as soon as possible."

Donald crossed his arms, his staff sticking up in the air awkwardly behind him. "But the gummi roads have all closed!" He protested. "How will we get there?"

"You're going to find Sora." Mickey said gently. "I believe that a road will be made available." Sora was the key that bound them all together. His remarkable heart was the destiny of every world even if they didn't know it yet. Mickey had no doubt in his mind that if he was correct, when Donald and Goofy got into the gummi ship it would lead him to Sora…and Sora would be waiting for them. It didn't even occur to the mouse king to doubt if his letter had reached the spiky haired brunette, and he could see by the expressions on his companions' faces that they had no doubts either.

"Well all righty then." Goofy said cheerfully and Mickey relaxed beneath his optimistic good humor. "We'll be seein ya, Yer Majesty."

0 0 0

Sora sat beside Riku on the paopu tree, cupping his chin in his palm as he stared impatiently out over the water. "Where ARE they?!"

It wasn't that he meant to whine (and he knew he whining because Riku looked like he wanted to kill him) but Sora was excited. This was what his heart had been yearning for after the first initial days on the islands. His heart ached for the people he had known, the worlds he had visited…and now he had the means of getting there again. "They'll be here. Relax, Sora." Riku sounded quietly amused and Sora stuck out his tongue in reply, making the silver haired boy chuckle.

Kairi stood alongside the tree, her eyes distant, arms crossed protectively over her chest. She was unnaturally pale, but a slight smile softened her features. Sora felt bad about leaving Kairi…but things hadn't changed much since their initial adventure…if she went with them she would slow him down. Kairi was strong, bold and true, but she was not a warrior…and she had an irritating habit of being captured by the bad guys. The last thing Sora wanted was to see Kairi get hurt just because of her ties to him. Again.

"Sora! Sora!" Sora whirled around as a heart-stoppingly familiar voice called out to him. Goofy was crossing the beach toward them, his loping gait awkward for his lanky frame, his eyes bright as he waved his hand wildly. Sora waved in reply Donald's smaller figure joined Goofy's.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora leaped from the paopu tree without hesitation, stumbling and falling to his knees but up a moment later as he leaped from the island into the shallow water below so that he could stumble onto the beach and into his friend's arms.

Sora hadn't realized until they had left how much he would miss them. Donald and Goofy had been his constant companions for two straight years, his friends, his allies, his strength when times got hard. He found that he missed Goofy's cockeyed optimism and infectious laugh, missed Donald's temper and cheerfully argumentative nature. Sora held them tightly against him as he breathed a soft sigh of relief. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Sora." Donald patted his back awkwardly. "Now put me down!"

Sora laughed and obeyed, not even realizing that he had lifted the wizard duck off of his feet. Goofy grinned at him. "How ya doin, Sora?"

"I'm great." Sora replied sincerely, stepping back with a grin. His heart felt lighter than it had in months, more at peace.

"Hiya, Riku! Kairi!" Goofy greeted enthusiastically, and Sora turned to watch his friends approach. Kairi was smiling, but there was an odd expression on Riku's face, a slight hint of fear that made Sora's heart clench. He sent Riku his best curious glance but was met with a blank wall as Riku shrugged in reply and nodded politely to Donald and Goofy.

"Sorry we can't stay long, Kairi but the King needs us back as soon as possible." Goofy was explaining as Sora broke eye contact with Riku and uneasily rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, her hands on her hips.

"We don't know yet." Donald replied calmly. "The King is going to explain it to us when we bring Sora and Riku back."

Sora saw Kairi's face fall and knew instinctively that she had still been hoping that they would ask for her to come too. He touched her shoulder gently and as she turned, drew her into his arms for a tight hug. "Remember. I'm always with you." He whispered into her ear. "That hasn't changed."

She sniffled in his ear but nodded against his shoulder and after a moment he released her and stepped back to watch her embrace Riku.

The gummi ship waited for them, and the lightness in Sora's heart lifted even farther at the familiar sight of the ship. "I think the Highwind's been missin you too, Sora." Goofy teased.

Sora opened his mouth to reply but paused as he saw a strange expression cross Riku's face. "Riku? What's wrong?"

Riku's turquoise eyes were gem bright as he looked at Sora. "The Highwind?"

Sora looked away and dug his toe into the sand beneath his feet. "Yeah." He said finally. "I named her during our first adventure." He didn't meet Riku's eyes, not wanting to answer awkward questions about why he had decided on that name. Truth be told Sora wasn't sure himself. It had just seemed…right somehow, a way to keep his ties to Riku when they had been separated. He carried Kairi's lucky charm, the Oathkeeper keyblade…naming the ship gave Sora the same comfort that Kairi's charm had given him.

The awkward silence stretched between them as they made their way up to the ship. "Sora!"

Sora turned around at the sound of Kairi's voice and watched her stop on the edge of the dock. "Don't forget me, okay?"

A shiver rolled up Sora's spine at her words. A year ago he would have answered confidently, would have laughed and said that it was impossible…he COULDN'T forget her. A year ago he was a different person. He gulped and nodded, throwing her what he hoped was his best carefree grin. "Course not." He replied cheerfully and saw by the way she relaxed that she believed him.

As Sora climbed aboard and took his seat, he could feel a pair of aquamarine eyes on him and knew that while he didn't say anything, Riku hadn't been fooled.

0 0 0

Riku hadn't realized how good it would be to see King Mickey again, and he felt his heart lift at the sight of the mouse with the large ears. "Mickey!"

King Mickey smiled at him and Riku felt some of the tension that had stretched between himself and Sora slip out of his body. "It's good to see you, Riku." Mickey stepped into a hug and Riku pulled the mouse king tightly against him. Like Donald and Goofy had been to Sora, Mickey had been Riku's companion, had been a light in the endless darkness of Kingdom Hearts during the time they had been locked in. As he lifted his head from the embrace, he saw Sora watching with his trademark smile and allowed himself to smile back.

"I wanted to know…" Mickey began as Riku released him. "…if the two of you can feel disharmony in the worlds."

Riku glanced at Sora who shrugged in reply. "What kind of disharmony?" Riku asked flatly. There were a lot of answers to that question. He and Sora felt disharmony with the Island surely, it had been growing harder and harder to live there peacefully, he knew now that something still drove Sora on and who knew, maybe that was what drove him on too. Maybe they couldn't settle down and be content until this was finished. Riku wasn't sure if this thought pleased him or made him sick inside.

"Just use your instinct. Tell me what you're feeling." Mickey insisted.

"The nobodies." Sora replied instantly and Riku saw Mickey stiffen ever so slightly. "I've been thinking about them, dreaming about them. Axel, the rest of the Organization members. Your Majesty, I'm not sure that the nobodies, at least the strong ones capable of keeping their own forms are really without heart."

Mickey tilted his head. "Why don't we sit down to dinner and you can tell me what you mean, Sora."

0 0 0

Sora wanted very badly to skip as he walked beside the Gummi Navigators, Chip and Dale. It felt MARVELOUS to be back in Disney Castle, felt good to reunite with some of the people who held ties to his heart, to renew those ties and make them stronger. His footsteps echoed in the massive dining room as they entered, Riku already sitting beside Queen Minnie and looking on with a characteristic smirk on his face as across from him, Daisy was talking to Donald.

Sora's eyes lingered on Riku's form, slightly slouched in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, aquamarine eyes wickedly amused as he regarded the couple. He was insolently beautiful, waves of silver hair framing his face, and looked…content sitting there. Sora didn't bother trying to analyze his relief at seeing the peace on Riku's face, he only threw Riku a grin and sat down beside him. "What's going on?"

Riku leaned over, his lips brushing Sora's ear as he whispered his reply. "I don't think Daisy is too thrilled Donald may be leaving again." Riku's hot breath on Sora's ear and neck made waves of shivers roll up his spine, gooseflesh breaking out over his arms as Riku sat up straight again.

Mickey entered the room and smiled at them as Sora took the opportunity to rub the gooseflesh off of his arms. "Good evening, everyone." Mickey said with a smile, settling down at the head of the table. The door to the kitchen opened and enchanted broomsticks entered, each carrying platters. Sora laughed in delight when he heard Riku's gasp of wonder, poking his friend in the ribs. Riku quickly schooled his expression but Sora could see the traces of a smile still lighting up his face.

"Eat." Mickey waved his hand around absently, his eyes already pinning Sora down. "And you tell me what you meant, Sora."

Sora took a deep breath. "Nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts, right? They're the empty husks left behind when a strong heart becomes a heartless. I don't think it's right though. I don't think that they're missing their hearts."

"What makes you say that?" Mickey asked curiously, and Sora was vastly relieved that the King wasn't instantly rejecting his words.

"Axel." Sora murmured and put his hand into his pocket to pull out the keychain Axel had given him. Like Kairi's lucky charm which she had given back, Sora never took the fiery keychain out of his pocket, but unlike Kairi's charm, he wasn't sure why. It seemed important though to carry it always, to have it close to him. "And Roxas."

"But Roxas is you." Donald looked confused and Sora didn't exactly blame him…HE was confused.

"Yeah I know, but when he wasn't, when we were asleep he wasn't. He was Roxas. Your Majesty, even living in a simulated town Roxas reached out to the real Hayner, Pence and Olette." Sora hurriedly pulled the picture of all four out of his pocket. The picture Riku had given him. "And when we left Twilight Town the first time the real gang saw us off and I cried at the thought of leaving them." Sora frowned and looked away. "And Axel said that Roxas…and me too I guess…made him feel like he had a heart again." Sora frowned, feeling himself blush beneath their gazes for reasons he didn't wan to contemplate. "Their hearts connected, Roxas and the gang, Axel and Roxas, Axel and me. Our hearts are one."

"But Nobodies have no hearts." Goofy didn't look like he was deliberately trying to be argumentative, only trying to understand, a cob of corn in his hands.

"Yeah I know." Sora put in quickly. "But I don't think the hearts are gone."

Riku looked thoughtful. "Do you think that's the reason you're remembering some of the events that took place while in Castle Oblivion? That Namine's heart connected with yours?"

"Not with mine." Sora whispered. "With Roxas. She connected with Roxas." He didn't know how or why he knew this, he only knew it to be true deep in his heart where he knew Roxas dwelt.

Silence stretched around the table, the only sound being forks or the gentle thump of a glass being placed down. After a long moment Goofy broke the quiet. "So where do ya think the hearts are?"

"Kingdom Hearts." Sora looked sharply at Riku, whose face was serious as he contemplated his dinner plate. "The hearts gather in Kingdom Hearts when they're released, we saw that. Just because we destroyed the world they were building doesn't mean the hearts aren't still gathering there…or that the Organization was wrong in thinking that might have been the answer to the riddle…they just might have gone about it in the wrong way."

"Courtesy of Xemnas!" Sora could feel his heart hammering in his chest, a wild thrill of excitement that echoed from that chamber deep within his heart where he knew Roxas lay.

Mickey was looking thoughtfully between Riku and Sora. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Find Kingdom Hearts." Sora replied instantly. "Start in The World That Never Was and search."

Silence met this statement before Mickey nodded. "We should have two teams for this."

Sora saw Riku stiffen and visibly pale. "Riku's with me." He said firmly and was rewarded by a flash of aquamarine eyes. "I won't leave him behind again."

Mickey hesitated for a moment, looked at Donald and Goofy. "All righty then, Sora." Goofy said cheerfully. "Donald and I'll go with King Mickey."

Sora saw some of the tension slowly drain from Riku's back and he winked. Riku looked startled for a moment before a tired smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"What's going to happen when we DO find the hearts?" Donald asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't look too pleased about the traveling arrangements.

"I don't know." Sora admitted. "But I think Axel will."

"Axel?" Riku looked at him sharply, and Sora found himself pinned by many pairs of curious eyes. "But Axel's…" Riku trailed off and Sora shuddered.

"He's not gone." Sora finally said, his voice quiet. He avoided looking at anyone, staring down at the fork on his plate, watching the way it caught the light. "I can feel it in my heart. He's not gone, he's still there…or at least his heart is. I have to find it, and when I find it I'll know what to do."

Sora quickly began to eat again, knowing the others were exchanging uneasy glances but ignoring all of them. Saying the words somehow, insisting that somewhere Axel's heart remained and that he could find it…it made it REAL to Sora. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to find Axel and could feel something inside unclench as he admitted it aloud. Axel wasn't dead…and Sora was going to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Riku decided that he didn't much care for gummi ship travel. The way that Sora commanded the helm was masterful, but flipping around backwards, sideways and upside down was leaving a decided mark on his stomach. Since Riku had never been prone to motion sickness before, therefore, it must be Sora's fault. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

Sora threw him a look that was half amused, half insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

Riku was too busy trying to keep his stomach from rebelling to answer directly, so he contented himself by throwing Sora a look that could flay skin from bones. To his annoyance, amusement and intense frustration, Sora didn't even appear to notice. He hummed as he flew, his hands knowing and confident on the controls. When Riku was certain he could open his mouth without humiliating himself, he glanced at his pilot. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet." Sora admitted. "I am only showing one world on my map, so I guess we're heading there first." He pushed a button and lasers shot from the two tiny ships on either side of them, flipping the ship onto its side and sending it shooting through a small gap between asteroids. Riku inwardly swore but allowed a few curses to pass his lips when Sora laughed, delighted at the move as he straightened the ship out.

"Sora, if we live through this." Riku hissed. "I'm going to kill you."

Sora turned toward him but only flashed his characteristically cheerful smile as he caught sight of Riku. "Don't worry, we won't have much flying to do once we reach Twilight Town."

"Why are we going to Twilight Town?" Riku decided that he didn't much care for the sympathetic words that, somehow, were missing even an ounce of repentance. He also didn't care for the fact that he was impressed by Sora's flying. Stupid Sora.

Sora shrugged, "There's a portal there that can get us to the alternate Twilight Town, and from there to the Dark Realm and the World That Never Was. Plus…" Sora sat up straighter in his seat. "…we're looking for Axel, right? To find Axel I need to find Roxas deep within my heart, and Twilight Town is the first place to go."

Riku frowned at the slightly dreamy quality to Sora's voice. "Find Roxas? What do you mean?" Sora looked uncomfortable and a little sad. The silence stretched between them. "Sora…"

Sora looked over sharply. "Not ignoring you." He assured Riku hurriedly. "Just thinking of the right way to describe it. Lately, I'm more aware that Roxas and I are different. Maybe we share the same heart, but he has his own personality. Maybe…maybe they may not have a heart, but they have souls. They have personalities. I can feel his reaction to things and I can feel mine and they're different. He's angrier, fiercer, a little more desperate. He doesn't believe Axel is dead and he's pushing me onward…I can feel him there, Riku…" He sighed, frustrated.

Riku studied the slender brunette for a long minute. "You've been thinking a lot about this lately, haven't you?"

Sora nodded. "I just…I feel like something's not right. I feel like something is going to happen and that if we don't solve this, we're going to end up in very deep trouble." He blew out a long breath. "You've been to Kingdom Hearts." He murmured.

Riku shuddered. "Yeah." He agreed quietly. "There's a lot of darkness in Kingdom Hearts, Sora. So much darkness."

Sora looked at him sharply. "But Kingdom Hearts is light! There's a light at the bottom of even the darkest of hearts."

Riku held up a hand to silence him, his mind remembering the endless darkness, the roiling mass of Heartless, the ugly thoughts and ugly memories, the desolation. "I'm not saying you're wrong, Sora. I didn't exactly stay long enough to really find out but if a Heartless is created out of the darkness in people's hearts, the light is deeply hidden." Sora had found that light, Riku could remember the endless stream of light that had entirely freed him from Xehanort's clutches. He could remember that day so well. He had expected Sora to go back with Kairi, had even wanted him to. It would be a necessary sacrifice, a way to balance out what he had done in the past. Instead Sora had kept looking for him, had continued the quest and had strengthened the bond between their hearts.

Sora's sharp gasp drew Riku's attention and he saw a look of delighted excitement on Sora's face. "Radiant Garden."

Riku followed Sora's gaze and watched the world come into focus. His heart twisted painfully. The town beneath was new, but the castle itself he knew, oh, so well. "Hollow Bastion."

Sora laughed, and Riku's heart lifted at the lilting sound despite the foreboding he felt. "Radiant Garden." Sora corrected, a lilt in his voice. "The heart of the world has been restored and it remembers its true name. The Restoration Committee is making it even better than ever."

"Why are we stopping here, Sora?" Riku asked quietly. This place held so many memories for him, contained nearly every dark nightmare that still haunted him. Here he had pulled on the bond between his heart and Sora's so tightly it nearly broke. Here he had tried to kill his best friend not once but multiple times. Here he had taken the captive princesses, here he had lived while Xehanort had slowly seeped into his mind and heart. Riku shuddered.

Sora's hand clasped his and he looked up to see expressive blue eyes. Instantly he knew that Sora had understood what he had been thinking. "Riku, YOUR heart needs to be restored too." Sora said quietly. "He's not there, you won't fall again. I won't let you…you're safe."

Of course he was…he was with Sora.

0 0 0

Yuffie needed a hobby. No, scratch that, she needed a CONSTRUCTIVE hobby that DIDN'T involve annoying him. Unfortunately such hobbies didn't appear to exist, because she was still beside him as he made his way from Merlin's house and toward the computer room. "Squall," She started.

"Leon." He corrected automatically, not even bothering to pretend that she was listening.

"…why are you still sitting in front of that thing every day?" Yuffie demanded. "Sora saved the day didn't he? Why do you need it?"

Leon rubbed his temples tiredly and wondered why Cid hadn't killed her yet since she had devoted herself to irritating HIM last week. "Because the Heartless still exist, Yuffie. Sora might need the infor…"

"Sora!"

Leon groaned under his breath. It was a good thing she was like a sister to him or he would kill her. "Yes, Yuffie." He replied as patiently as he could. "Sora. He might come back and need…"

A chuckle filled the air as a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind. Leon stopped dead as he stared down at the arms with something akin to bemusement. The arms were slender and deeply tanned, fingerless black and yellow gloves hugging large, capable looking hands. Yuffie laughed beside him. "Sora!"

The arms released him as Leon turned sharply to see Sora grinning wickedly at him, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. "Hi Yuffie! Hi, Leon!" He hugged Yuffie next, twirling her around before setting her lightly on her feet.

"You've gotten taller." Yuffie observed, making Sora laugh.

It was true, Sora was about three inches taller than Leon remembered, and his face had filled out, some of the baby roundness gone. He was still slender but had toned up as well, his face beautiful rather than merely cute. Still his sky blue eyes were sparkling with good humor and his cinnamon brown hair still stuck out in every direction. He put his hands behind his head in a gesture Leon was quite familiar with as Yuffie looked him over. "You're still in top form though!" She admitted, hands on hips.

"Well what did you expect?" Sora replied lightly, the old confidence Leon remembered still in his voice. Glancing behind him, he reached out and grabbed the arm of a silver haired boy who had been partially hidden behind a pillar. "You all remember Riku, my friend who I was looking for right? Well this is him! This is Riku!"

Leon saw Yuffie grin at Sora's obvious delight and his own heart felt lighter as he saw Sora's carefree smile. "Riku's a Keyblade master too." Sora explained. "He wields _Way To Dawn_."

All eyes turned to Riku and Leon knew that he was regarding the tall teen with the same speculative look Yuffie was. To his credit, Riku didn't squirm beneath their gazes, only returned them soundly, his aquamarine eyes unreadable. "I'm not a Keyblade master." Riku corrected quietly, ignoring Sora's sigh of protest. "Sora is. I'm a Keyblade wielder."

Leon inclined his head to the boy, instantly knowing the difference. He could see the shadows in the boy's exotically tilted eyes and knew that this was getting to him…and that the only reason he still put up with it…was Sora. It was amazing the loyalty the spiky haired brunette commanded. Yuffie didn't appear to have noticed. "Are you back on a quest? How did you get here? Where's Kairi?"

Sora laughed. "Breathe between questions." He ordered as if he knew someone like Yuffie and was used to saying those words. "We're on a mission from the King. He gave us back the Highwind and we're on our way to Twilight Town hopefully to find a way to help some friends of mine." He said cheerfully. "And Kairi's back home on the islands."

Yuffie opened her mouth to fire off some more questions, but Leon beat her to it. "Not that we're not happy to see you." He said and heard Yuffie snort at his dry tone. "But what are you doing here, Sora?" He asked quietly. "It's been quiet lately. We haven't had any overwhelming outbreaks of Heartless."

Sora shrugged. "Not sure yet." He admitted lightly. "This was just the first place we could stop. I thought I could take some time and see everyone again and then see what happens from there."

Leon nodded as Yuffie looped her arm through Sora's, something, Leon noticed with interest, Riku seemed to find vaguely annoying if the dark look he threw her was any indication. "Aerith will be happy to see you!" Yuffie exclaimed happily. "And Tifa and even Cid and Auron. And maybe you can even convince his royal Pain-In-The-Rear to come out."

Sora looked at her questioningly and Leon had to smile slightly at the way he tilted his head. Pure Sora. "She means Cloud." He supplied for the brunette.

Sora's eyes widened. "Cloud came back?" Seeing Leon's startled gaze, he shrugged. "The last time I saw him was just after fighting Sephiroth…he and Cloud leaped into the air and that was the last time I saw either of them." Sora ran his hand through his hair, the spikes popping right back into place. "Is he okay?"

"You know the heart, Sora." Leon filled the silence. "Cloud's is troubled."

Sora frowned. "Then I'll have to see if I can help him." He said firmly, and Leon saw a ghost of a smile appear on Riku's face.

"Well Aerith knows where he is, so you can ask her." Yuffie cut in cheerfully. "He puts up with Aerith better than he does any of the rest of us, probably because it's pointless to yell at Aerith or tell her to get out of your face, you just feel bad about it later when she gives you that patient look."

Leon could conquer. He hated that patient look that the golden brown haired girl was so good at giving. The sunlight spilled over them as they exited the bailey and stepped out into the town itself. "Sora!" Aerith's quiet alto sounded musical as she spotted them.

Sora waved happily to her and waited until she had climbed carefully down off of the ladder she had been perched on to give her a hug. "Leon says there's a problem with Cloud?"

Leon smiled slightly. Trust Sora to come right out with the problem. Aerith's face softened. "There is." She agreed. "He hasn't been the same since he came back. Maybe you can get through to him."

Sora nodded . "I'll try." He assured her, stopping to drag Riku forward again. The silver haired boy looked a little ruffled, as if he was a favorite teddy bear whose stuffing was slowly falling out but who was dragged along for the adventure anyway. "This is Riku."

Aerith's green eyes widened and she smiled at them. "Welcome to Radiant Garden, Riku. Sora has told us so much about you."

Riku's face softened slightly at her words and Sora bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. "So where's Cloud?" He asked without preamble. "Riku and I can go find him and see if we can't bring him back with us." If Riku was irritated that he was being volunteered for the mission, he didn't show it, only stepped slightly closer to Sora's right side.

Aerith sighed softly. "He's in the chapel. He spends much of his time there."

Riku turned deathly pale and Sora turned to him, concerned. "Riku?" He asked quietly.

Riku gulped and looked as if he wanted to throw up, but he nodded. "I'm all right, Sora." He assured the brunette quietly.

Sora hesitated. "You could wait down here with Aerith…"

He trailed off as Riku shook his head. "I'm going with you, Sora."

Leon watched the tension stretch between the two friends, but it wasn't an uncomfortable tension, just a sad one. "Why don't I take you two up there?" Leon asked quietly. "Cloud doesn't mind me for the most part."

"Because you don't talk." Yuffie supplied. She ignored the dirty look Leon shot her and put her hands on her hips.

"It's because Leon has darkness in his past too." Aerith put in quietly and Yuffie instantly cowed beneath Aerith's quiet intensity. Silence fell in the wake of her words, stretched between them.

Sora nodded after a long minute. "All right, let's go find him."

Nobody spoke as they made their way up and into the castle itself, though Leon noticed that the moment they entered the doors, Sora stuck close to his friend's side, was never out of easy reach. "Can we stop for a minute?" Sora asked as they paused beside the doors to the library. "I want to show Riku something."

Leon shrugged and followed the boys into the room. It was unchanged, glorious with its knowledge and quiet dignity. Even Maleficent hadn't dared to change this room. "Leon…" Sora's voice was light, curious. "…Do you remember a princess who used to live here?"

Leon frowned as he saw Riku glance sharply at Sora. Sora only smiled at his friend's look, his eyes slowly scanning the room. "Vaguely." Leon replied quietly. "…there were some problems when I was about 10 years old. I wasn't here by that time, I was at school, but I remember hearing something about it. Something about the princess being hidden away and experiments taking place. There was some sort of danger." Leon sighed. "It wasn't long after that the Heartless swarmed our world." His eyes darkened. He hadn't been strong enough to save his world, hadn't nearly been strong enough.

Sora nodded. "This is Kairi's world." He said simply. "I recognized it when I still had Kairi's heart within mine." His eyes fell on Riku, a peaceful smile on his face. "We always said we'd find Kairi's world."

Riku's face was unreadable and his eyes lingered on Sora at those words. He shook himself a moment later. "I thought all of the worlds were supposed to be hidden and separated."

"They are." Leon replied coldly. "But when your world is the home of Xehanort and Ansem The Wise, you know about the other worlds…even if you can't reach them."

"Besides." Sora said, drawing both Riku's and Leon's attention back to him. He pivoted and flashed them a cheerful smile. "The worlds weren't meant to be disconnected. When the final darkness is defeated, they'll be rejoined the way they were in the beginning."

That was what Leon found so perplexing about Sora…Sora believed wholeheartedly. He truly believed that the worlds would be rejoined, it was not so much a matter of "if" it would happen but "when." Leon was certain that Sora was in no way naïve, just…innocent. Even so as he stared into Sora's blazing blue eyes, he found himself believing Sora, found his heart agreeing and stating that in the end everything would be as it was supposed to be. The power of Sora's heart scared him sometimes.

"Sure." Riku replied neutrally, his eyes distant. "Sure, Sora." He ignored Sora's sharp look in his direction, a dazed look on his face. "Let's get going."

Sora bit his lip but nodded. "Yeah. C'mon." Leon watched Riku turn paler and paler as they made their way up toward the chapel and knew from the concerned frown Sora shot his friend that the brunette saw it too. Twice Sora paused and opened his mouth, and twice he closed it again and continued on. They paused outside of the door to the chapel and Sora smiled reassuringly at them before reaching forward. "Locked." He banged on the door once. When it didn't open, he rolled his eyes and held out his hand. The keyblade appeared with a flash of light and Sora pointed it lazily at the lock. They heard it spring open.

Leon was always impressed by the sight of the keyblade. It occasionally looked ridiculous in the hand of the slender teenager, large and awkward. Even so it hummed with contained power, gleamed in the light. It was a beautiful weapon, a weapon of the heart…and nobody wielded the keyblade better than or with more casual grace than Sora.

They heard a soft sound on the other side of the door and Leon reached out, grasping Riku's shoulder to stop the boy before he got too close to the door. He knew Cloud's warning signs well. Sora paused, obviously recognizing it as well, then glanced at Riku and Leon, winking. "Cloud, quit being a jerk." He called.

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "Sora?"

Slowly the door opened to reveal tall, broad shouldered Cloud. The man's golden blond hair was a spiky as Sora's and he towered over Sora by at least a head. Dressed entirely in black, a wolf clasp on the shoulder of his shirt, his blue eyes and tanned skin seemed all the brighter. He slung his massive sword over his shoulder lazily. "Sora." He licked his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Nobodies." Sora replied easily, his blue eyes sharpening as Cloud stiffened slightly. "What are YOU doing, Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged. "Preparing."

Sora frowned. "Preparing for what?" he asked, not with annoyed patience as Leon would have done, but with honest curiosity. Leon watched the tense look in Cloud's eyes soften.

"My Nobody."

"YOU have a Nobody?!" Sora looked dumbfounded.

Cloud didn't smile, only stared down at the spiky haired brunette. "Sephiroth."

Sora paused. "But you'd have to turn into a Heartless to have a Nobody."

"I did." Cloud looked away. "I was with Tifa. She was attacked and there were more than she could handle. I don't really remember much. Darkness. Lots of darkness…and then I leaped at her. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't CARE what I was doing. She brought me back. I don't know how, but she burned the darkness away."

Leon decided he didn't much care for this line of conversation. "So Sephiroth's your Nobody." He said flatly. "Did you plan on enlightening us about this?"

"No." Cloud's emotionless reply didn't surprise Leon in the least.

Sora tilted his head. "Come with us." He said, ignoring Riku's sharp glance. "Maybe you're the reason I stopped." He smiled at Cloud, not seeming as if Cloud's incredulous look bothered him much.

"Tifa will want to go with you." Leon said emotionlessly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aerith will accept you leaving as long as you promise to come back, but Tifa won't like it."

"Tifa can…" Sora trailed off when he saw the look on Cloud's face.

Cloud shook his head. "No, Sora. I can't…Tifa…"

"You're running from your light." Riku said quietly. "Aren't you?" He ignored Sora's questioning look in his direction, his face tinted a light pink but looking stern. "Light isn't easy to face, you want to be better but you don't know how to…but you don't want to taint her."

Cloud paused as he regarded Riku. "I'll go with you two."

"Count me in." Leon said flatly, not even flinching as all three turned to look at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them, not defiantly, but resolutely. He didn't know why he wanted to go…not really…but he wanted to keep Cloud safe…he wanted Cloud to find whatever it was he was looking for and he wanted to help him do it. For a moment, when the Heartless had attacked, Cloud had been the same man that Leon remembered, the man he was when they had competed in the Games. Cloud didn't expect him to talk if he didn't want to, they understood each other…and Leon wanted to ensure that he was safe. More than that, he wanted to see the Keyblade Master in action. He had gotten a taste of it fighting alongside of Sora for brief moments, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to claim his past shame, to protect the people in his life now…and though not even Cloud knew it…Leon wanted to find someone too. Maybe she had a Nobody. Maybe he would find Rinoa. Maybe…

"Sure." Sora said lightly, breaking the silence. He smiled at Leon. "But you're not going to fly the gummi ship. That's MY job."

Riku groaned a reply and Sora laughed at his friend's reaction, looping his arm through Riku's. "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

"Looks like we're going to skip right over most of the worlds I've visited." Sora looked a little sad at the thought. "That's too bad. I wanted to show you all what I've seen, I wanted to see you turned into fish or lions. I bet you'd make a funny lion, Riku." And Sora was off again, his excited voice vividly describing another world he had visited, the people who lived there and the adventure he had gone through.

Riku had to smile as he listened to Sora babble. The silence must be getting to him. Riku himself was content in the stony silence from Cloud and the thoughtful silence from Leon, both sitting in the bucket seats toward the back. Sora, on the other hand, had sat passively through the silence for all of ten minutes before he lost patience and began to babble to fill the space. Riku had to smile as a pang of nostalgia filled him. Sora never HAD endured quiet very well.

Riku caught Leon's eye and grinned at the slightly bemused expression on the gunblade wielder's face. "You've never spent long periods of time with Sora have you?"

Leon inclined one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, not answering. Riku took the gesture to mean that the man agreed. "Sora doesn't like silence." He explained and saw Sora blush out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry." Sora murmured. "I didn't realize…"

"Don't be." Riku assured him. "I like hearing about the places you've visited…and you're cute when you babble."

Silence. Sora's eyes had gone wide, the blush that had stained his cheeks now a fiery red that made his eyes seem brighter. Cloud glanced between Riku and Sora with unreadable blue eyes, his face impassive. Leon looked slightly amused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Realizing what he had said, Riku had to fight to keep back his own blush. "I…I mean you're like a little kid when you babble." He hurried to finish. "Cute."

His words had their desired effect. Sora's wide eyes narrowed and the blush receded in the wake of his indignation. "Hey!" He cried. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Riku smirked, pleased to be back on firm ground verbally again. "Exactly what it sounded like."

Sora threw him a disgruntled look that was one part scowl and three parts pout. When Riku only smirked, the scowl melted into a full pout that made him choke on a laugh.

As if his chuckle was the final straw, a challenging light filled Sora's blue eyes and he looked over at Riku. "Hang on!"

Riku didn't even have time to ask why when Sora sent the ship spinning, performing mad aerial maneuvers as he shot from one asteroid to another. Riku had to bite his lip to keep his stomach from rebelling. He was going to KILL Sora when they landed. He drew a hissed breath between his teeth. Whatever had happened to the Sora who only pouted at him when he got the upper hand or challenged him to a duel he could never win? That Sora had been replaced with an evil Sora, a Sora who used people's weaknesses against them.

Riku was about to tell Sora off when he heard squeaky voices over an intercom. "Sora! Watch out!"

"Yeah, I'm on it!" Sora yelled back, leaning back in his chair as he fired laser after laser at what appeared to be a giant Heartless ship. He shot through a gap between asteroids and took out one of the cannons. As if setting off a chain reaction, explosions shot across the entire side of the ship, which listed dramatically. Sora slipped past it, barrel rolling the ship in an effort to avoid a laser shot from the front of the ship where a nasty looking figurehead loomed at them.

"Sora!" Cloud cried out. Riku turned slightly and saw that the blond was gripping the armrests of his chair with both hands, his knuckles white. His face had taken on a decidedly greenish tint.

Leon didn't look alarmed, nor did he look as if the ride was bothering him. Riku envied his stoic expression of mild interest as he stared out at the giant Heartless.

"I'm on it!" Sora cried again, his face a mask of concentration. He whirled to face the figurehead, his fingers resting just above the button for the lasers.

"Sora…" Riku warned as he watched the mouth of the figurehead open, revealing very large, very sharp teeth.

"Wait for it…" Sora whispered.

"Sora…" Now it was Leon's voice that held the urgency.

"Wait for it…" Sora murmured again, not even showing he was listening.

Someone, Riku wasn't sure if it was Leon or Cloud, was halfway through Sora's name when the ship surged toward them, the mouth opening wide to engulf them. Sora let loose with a barrage of fire, his hands tight against the handles.

The ship exploded with a shower of fire and rubble. "Sora!" The squeaky voice called again. "Get out of there!"

Taking the advice, Sora spun the ship and shot away, dodging the effects of the explosion as meteors and asteroids hurtled toward them. It took a good ten minutes of careful flying before they were clear, Sora's hands slowly unclenching into something more relaxed.

Nobody spoke, everyone taking stock of themselves and each other. Riku drew his knees to his chest and sucked in a sharp breath, staring at his friend. He had thought Sora was showing off, had thought it was a revenge thing, for calling him a child. He could see that Sora was aware of his uncharitable thoughts…and that he was hurt by them.

"Sora…" Riku whispered. "I…I'm sorry."

Sora only flashed him his characteristic grin. "Don't worry about it." He replied lightly. "I didn't exactly have time to warn you. How's your stomach?"

Riku was warmed by Sora's concerned blue eyes as they scanned him from head to toe. "Okay. I think the sight of that massive Heartless scared it straight."

Sora laughed, and Riku felt something inside of him unclench at the sound of that happy chuckle. "You handled it better than Donald, he usually tried to zap me after stunts like that."

"I assure you," Cloud put in through gritted teeth. His face was deathly pale. "If I could zap I would."

Sora's eyes widened. "I'm sorry." He replied quietly. "If I had time to warn you I would have."

"It's not your fault, Sora." Leon assured him. "And Cloud will be okay in a few minutes with some calm flying."

Cloud shot Leon a baleful glare and opened his mouth to say something (something that would probably be rude) but was cut off by Sora's voice. "Twilight Town!"

The sharp pleasure in the way Sora spoke the words made all three turn in their seats to get a good look at the world coming toward them. As they neared they could see trains winding through a city, a clock tower standing guard over the town.

Riku glanced at Sora. The pleasure that had accompanied his first glimpse of Radiant Garden was apparent on his face. Sora loved to see the worlds he had missed, longed to visit the people he had met…but there was something else in Sora's blue gaze, something fierce and filled with need as he stared down at the world.

Whatever that glint of desire was…Riku was suddenly sure that it WASN'T Sora.

0 0 0

Cloud had been to many worlds in his time while searching for his light. The world he now found himself in was nothing special, just a sleepy little town caught at the edge of sunset, the light warm and golden as it spilled over the streets and their inhabitants. Still as he walked, he caught a sense of excitement he was sure came from Sora himself.

Riku walked beside his friend, and while Sora walked confidently, his voice light as he described the people they were about to meet, Riku's gaze flickered warily around the streets as if he expected some sort of attack. Leon brought up the rear of their little party, his gaze intense as he glanced around and took in the narrow streets and rolling hills.

Cloud distanced himself slightly from the group, content to walk by himself in silence. He wanted to get a good look at the town they now walked through, and he wanted another chance to assess his companions.

He had seen Sora in action, of course, and it was no surprise to see the casual grace, the lazy way the boy walked the streets, with utter assurance and knowing exactly where he was. He walked the streets of Radiant Garden in much the same manner, casually dispelling any darkness he happened to come across. Here however, was a sense of urgency that hadn't been there previously. It made Cloud itchy to watch him.

Riku also seemed to know the streets, his gaze never wavering from Sora's face. Cloud wondered idly what was going through Riku's head as he stared at his friend with unreadable aquamarine eyes. As Riku smiled ever so slightly at something Sora said, Cloud decided he really didn't want to know.

Leon followed sentinel behind them, his face unreadable but his eyes scanning the streets with barely contained excitement. The excitement made Cloud's lips twitch as something almost warm filled him. Unlike the others, Leon hadn't seen a plethora of other worlds. Leon had spent the time in Traverse Town instead, setting himself up and making himself known to the people who lived there. By the time the rest of them slowly began to trickle into the town, Leon had established a safe place, comfortable with vast resources at his disposal. From there he had moved to Radiant Garden where he worked tirelessly to build it back up to its former glory. It was good to see Leon's sense of wonder as they reached new worlds that the rest of them took for granted.

Cloud paused at the top of a golden hill, letting the group pull away from them, but mentally filing away which direction they were going. As they stepped into an alley, Cloud took a moment to stare down the hill toward a lot at the bottom, his gaze thoughtful as he looked at the sun. "Hey!"

Startled, Cloud turned slightly and met the hostile blue gaze of a young man. His broad shoulders and powerful arms were bare, the sleeves of his jacket shorn off. The hem of the shirt fell to his midriff, a strip of tanned skin in plain view between the shirt and the white pants he wore. Though he wore a black skull cap on his head, his eyebrows were a dusty gold and Cloud guessed that the hair beneath the cap was the same color. A scar cut across the man's face. "Yes?" He asked politely, his eyebrows raised.

The man glared at him and was flanked by two figures. One was a tall, brawny youth, his dark brown eyes lively as he stared at Cloud. The other was a slender silver haired girl who stood a head shorter than her male companions, orange eyes blazing at him. Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you doing here?" The blond demanded.

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here with friends."

"I don't SEE any friends." The blond sneered. "I think you're lying."

"Yeah! Seifer's looking out for the town, you know? You should move on." The brawny teen put in.

Cloud glanced at the girl to see if she would have anything to say to this. "Lies." Was her only input, her eyes focused intently on Cloud.

Cloud rolled his eyes and turned away from the trio. "Whatever."

A hand descended onto his upper arm and tightened. Cloud stopped dead and his eyes focused on the hand holding his arm. He stared at that hand blankly for a long minute, saying nothing. "We're not finished with you!"

Cloud whirled in the man's hold, breaking his grip. He grasped the hand that had grabbed him and stepped smoothly behind him, twisting his wrist tightly up his back, sending him to one knee. "Hey!"

Cloud half expected the man's cronies to jump him and was mentally preparing for such action when he heard his name. "Cloud!"

He looked up sharply and saw Sora running toward him, concern on his face. Sora stopped just out of reach of the others, his eyes taking a quick assessment. "Let him go, Cloud."

"He grabbed me." Cloud explained, leaning a little farther onto the twisted arm. He watched beads of sweat appear on the man's neck.

Sora frowned. "Cloud." He said again, his voice calm. "Let him go."

Cloud met Sora's blue eyes and half expected Sora to whip out the keyblade and make him. For a bemused moment he thought about refusing just to see if he would, but the moment passed and he released his captive. Seifer fell and his companions stepped quickly between them. "Seifer's not feeling so hot, you know?"

The girl's eyes were narrowed, her hands raised defensively. "Accident."

Sora stepped up beside Cloud and glanced behind him. Cloud could see Riku leading Leon back out, Riku's concerned eyes searching Sora out. The moment that he saw Sora was okay, some of the anxiety left his face and he murmured something to Leon. Both broke into a jog.

"Sorry. My friends haven't ever been here before." Sora hurried to explain. "We aren't staying long, don't worry…and we won't make any more trouble."

"You better not." The youth, Seifer straightened and stood up, dusting himself off. Leon's face darkened and Cloud moved just in time to avoid the fist flying at the blond's face.

Sora looked aggravated. "Now what?" He demanded. "Leon, Leon STOP!"

Leon didn't stop. He lunged at Seifer, who stepped back hurriedly but braced himself once he had gotten out of easy hitting range. A wicked light entered his eyes. "Squall?" he asked in disbelief.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "It's Leon now."

Seifer snorted. "Leon then."

Sora looked between Leon and Seifer curiously. "You two know each other?"

Cloud had to roll his eyes. Obviously they knew each other…and obviously they hadn't made good memories. "You could say that." Seifer put in, a smile lighting up his face. He glanced at Leon. "You've got a scar."

Leon's gray-blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "So do you."

The mocking smile on Seifer's face fell away as Cloud punched him squarely. He felt something crunch beneath his fist, a satisfying sound filling the air. Seifer fell, his companions rushing to his side. "Cloud!" Sora yelled, frowning.

"You won't get away with this, you know! You can't just go around hitting people!"

"Payback!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and met the gazes of his own companions. Sora looked at him with anxiety and reproach. "We're not supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"I wasn't meddling." Cloud replied calmly. "He was irritating me." Riku snorted but his face was calm when they looked at him. Still, a light of amusement was in his eyes.

"Besides, he's not native to this world." Leon replied tightly. When Sora looked at him questioningly, Leon shook his head. "We should go before we upset anyone else."

Sora bit his lip and pulled out a small bottle. He threw it at the girl's head and she caught it. He frowned at his companions. "I can't just walk away with his nose broken." He nodded to them and turned, jogging back up the hill and into the alley. Cloud followed grimly, staring at his hand. He had no idea why he had hit Seifer.

Everyone wondered about Leon's face. Cloud couldn't remember Leon having a scar as a child, before they had been separated. By the time they located each other again in Olympus Coliseum for the Games, Leon had been scarred. He had also been very blunt about not wanting to explain to anyone what had happened. Cloud still didn't know everything, but he knew now that the Seifer kid had something to do with it. Seifer had scarred Leon's face. For some reason that had irritated Cloud enough to hit him. Chalk it up to temporary insanity due to a long period of time spent in close quarters with a talkative Sora and the threat of throwing his guts up. That was it.

Sora slipped into a small gated alley off the alley proper and pushed aside a curtain to reveal a small room beyond. Three figures looked up sharply.

One was a chubby dark haired boy with lively brown eyes and a welcoming smile. Beside him sat a brown haired girl who smiled at them, her green eyes sparkling. "Sora!"

The last stepped up to Sora's side and clapped him on the back. He had spiky dark blond hair and dark eyes. His stance named him the leader of the group. "Good to see you again."

Sora smiled at them. "We aren't staying long, but I wanted to see you all again."

"How's Kairi?" The girl asked excitedly.

Sora grinned. "She's great. She's home and waiting for us."

"So are you DATING now?" The blond demanded, a wicked grin lighting up his face.

Cloud watched Riku's eyes sharpen first on the boy and then on Sora as he waited for an answer. The smile on Sora's face faltered once and then reappeared again. "Nah, Kairi's just a friend."

Silence met this statement. "But…" The girl began.

Sora didn't give her a chance. "I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Riku, Cloud and Leon. Guys, this is Hayner, Pence and Olette."

"Nice to meet you." Olette put in, her eyes on Sora.

"Yeah!" Pence put in. "Any friend of Sora's is a friend of ours."

Riku hadn't taken his eyes off of Sora's face, but Sora didn't notice, his hands behind his head casually as he talked to his friends. "So what are you doing back here?" Hayner demanded.

Sora blinked and then shrugged. "I need to go back to the alternate Twilight Town and need the portal to get there."

"That place isn't GONE yet?" Hayner demanded.

Sora frowned. "I hope not." He replied worriedly. "I need that portal. I'm looking for Axel."

Silence met this statement. "Why?" Olette asked cautiously.

Sora shrugged. "It's important is all. I…" He trailed off as a strange expression crossed his face. "…I just need to find him."

Now everyone was staring at him, and Sora managed a smile. "Don't worry." He assured them. "We'll be okay."

"We'll walk you over to the Mansion." Pence volunteered.

"No need." Cloud replied calmly. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, but…we need to see Sora off." Olette replied with a smile. "It's important."

The strange expression crossed Sora's face again, followed by a look of warm tenderness. His blue eyes softened and a slight smile lit up his face. Just as fast it was gone and Sora nodded. "Great! Let's go!"

Rather than walk at Sora's side, Riku hung back as Sora allowed the three teens from Twilight Town to herd him out. Riku's face was troubled. "Is Sora okay?" Leon asked, crossing his arms.

Riku shook his head. "Yeah. I just…I didn't know that Roxas was so close to the surface."

"Roxas?"

Riku pushed back the curtain. He paused as he turned to look at them. "Sora's Nobody." He stepped out into the street.

0 0 0

Sora paused at the gates to the abandoned mansion and turned to face the trio from Twilight Town. Something in his heart warmed and for a moment he viewed them the same way he would look at Kairi and Riku, with warm love that lit up the darkest chambers of his heart. "Well…I guess I'll see you." He said with a smile, committing their faces to memory. They had grown, changed slightly, but were the same people he remembered…and he wanted always to remember them this way.

"You'll come back, right?" Pence asked.

Sora smiled at him. "Of course!" He assured him and watched them relax slightly. "I'll be back."

He looked up to see Riku leading Cloud and Leon out of the forest. "What took you so long?"

Riku smiled slightly. "Not all of us run everywhere we go, Sora." He reached out and ruffled Sora's hair. Sora felt himself blushing and frowned playfully at Riku.

Olette pinned the three males with an intense look. "Take care of him for us."

"We will." Leon replied calmly and stepped up just behind Sora, beside Riku. Cloud didn't speak, but he flanked Sora's other side.

"Be careful." Hayner warned.

Sora nodded. "Right." He replied softly. "You too."

Sora felt his heart clench as he stared at his three friends and they stared at him. He could see conflicting expressions cross their face as their hearts expressed emotion for someone they didn't even know. _They remember you, Roxas._ Sora whispered inwardly and wondered if Roxas could hear him. _They don't know how, but they remember._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Sora missed Donald and Goofy. He was happy to have his current companions, but the silence was going to drive him crazy. He paused by the computer in the basement of the mansion. The beam of light was still established. He let out a long breath. "This will take us to the alternate Twilight Town."

"Alternate Twilight Town." Leon looked thoughtful, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the computer. Sora saw his fingers twitch and he knew that Leon wanted very much to explore the machines. "What's the point of an alternate world? Which is real?"

"This one is." Sora assured him. "I…" He paused. "…I'm not sure WHY there's another Twilight Town."

Riku sighed beside him. "It was a place to hide Roxas." He explained and was pinned by three pairs of eyes. "Diz…Ansem The Wise…he created it out of data in order to hide Roxas away from the Organization long enough for Namine to help you wake up, Sora."

Sora could tell by Riku's tone that there was more to the story, but he decided not to press. Pushing Riku usually just exhausted him, and he still didn't budge. Riku would talk when he was ready."

"Hold it." Cloud interjected. "Who is Roxas? Riku said he was your…your Nobody?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "In order to save Kairi, I had to open my heart to the darkness. I was changed for a little while and Kairi saved me." He smiled slightly. "Like Tifa saved you." And he didn't want to think about Kairi right now. Kairi was safe, he could focus on something else…like Axel. "So anyway, Roxas was created then."

"He can wield the Keyblade." Riku frowned. "Wait. He can wield the Keyblade. Two of them."

Sora shrugged. "So? Roxas is MY Nobody. I can wield two Keyblades too."

Riku waved this away. "I know. It's more…the Keyblade is drawn to the heart, right?"

Sora felt something inside of him lighten. "Yeah! So how can he use the Keyblade if he has no heart?!"

"Exactly." Riku smiled ever so slightly, a smile Sora recognized instantly as the one he had always worn as a child when trying to find the solution to a problem. _He wore that smile when we built the raft._ Sora remembered with a nostalgic sigh. They had never gotten the chance to test that raft out. He wondered if it had been washed away by the storm.

"…So we're looking for Roxas then." Leon's tone was not so much a question but verifying a statement.

Sora paused. "Yes. No. Sort of." He sighed. "Sort of." He tried again. "Roxas is IN me. We joined…but…" He sighed. "…it's all wrong. I feel like something is missing, I feel like I should be going out and discovering the secrets of the Nobodies."

Cloud's eyes were icy. "I'm not going to join with Sephiroth."

Sora shrugged. "Don't then." He paused. "Cloud…" he hesitated. Cloud was one of the only people he knew like himself. He couldn't ask Kairi. "Are you still you? Do you feel like you're missing something?"

Cloud looked startled. "Of course I'm me. Who else would I be?" He hesitated. "I've changed because of it. I'm driven. I want to find him, I ALWAYS want to find him. He's my darkness, Sora. If I joined with him…would I be dark too?"

Sora shook his head. He wished he knew. "Every heart has darkness and light." Riku said quietly. "Maybe you just split. Cloud, you're the light. Sephiroth is the darkness. Sora is light, Roxas is darkness." He smiled at Sora. "Keeping the balance."

Sora felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered talking about just that thing on that dark beach caught in a false dawn. They would have stayed there forever together, balancing the darkness with light. Sora had been happy at the thought…spending the rest of his life with Riku. He could remember that soft smile and the sound of the ocean at their feet as they lay in the sand. He sighed and wondered why he would be blushing at the memory.

"So Roxas is dark?" Leon asked, frowning. He looked at Sora hard and Sora felt like he was trying to see within him to see if Roxas was there and tainting him.

"Maybe." Sora admitted. "At first anyway. I…kind of remember. And I saw him once. He looks like me in some ways."

Riku studied him intently. "You saw him?"

Sora nodded. "And not just in the picture. I…I was in a weird place. It was just after getting to the World That Never Was."

"What…" Cloud began, but Riku's sharp gesture cut him off.

"Donald and Goofy said that I vanished…but I was in a weird place and I was fighting him. He had the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. He wanted to know why me…and then he said that I was a good "other."" Sora shook himself as he remembered. The quality was crystalline but the quantity of the memory was dream-like…haunting.

Riku nodded. "Oathkeeper and Oblivion. That's right. He had those when I fought him too."

"You said you had a picture?" Leon asked, frowning at them.

Sora nodded and pulled from his pocket his small treasure trove. Wordlessly he handed Leon the drawing of Axel. "That's Axel. He's the person I'm looking for. He's a Nobody and…" Sora hesitated. "…I'm not sure if he's still alive or not. But I think he is." And later he could contemplate what he would do if Axel was alive…and if he hadn't tried to find Sora.

Leon took the picture, studying it intently, Cloud stepping up to look over his shoulder. Sora handed the picture over. "This is from the alternate Twilight Town. Hayner, Pence, Olette…and Roxas. They were friends."

Both men studied the picture. "He does look like you." Leon admitted, handing it back. "He has your eyes."

Sora smiled. "I know." Taking the picture he wrapped it reverently in the drawing and put both back into his pocket. "Anyway that world I was telling you about, the one I was in when I saw Roxas…it's through this beam of light and then a portal."

"But is this alternate world real?" Cloud asked, looking troubled.

"You know, I didn't think so." Riku said quietly. "When Diz created it I mean. He couldn't even make a beach. Just the town and some of the people who live there. But then Sora said that they remembered him."

"Who?" Cloud frowned.

"Roxas." Sora replied dreamily. "They remember Roxas. The real Hayner, Pence and Olette remember him. Kind of. When they look at me they feel like they know me. They feel like they grew up with me, like they're friends with me…and I know them too. I know the town they grew up in. I remember it…and I don't. My heart remembers."

Sora watched Leon and Cloud exchange looks. "Sora…" Leon murmured. "…you're incapable of doing things easily aren't you?"

Sora frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leon smirked. "Just that first you save the worlds and Hollow Bastion. Next you take on the Organization and find the Door To Light. Now you're looking to unlock the secrets of the heart. What will you do next to top yourself?"

Sora frowned as Riku chuckled and Cloud's eyes softened a degree. "Okay let's go!" He ordered, feeling himself growing red again as they all stared at him. "Into the light and then we'll cross the portal into the Realm of Darkness."

"Okay, okay." Riku touched his arm. "Let's go." Sora nodded and together the four stepped into the beam of light. For a moment their forms were there…and then they weren't.

Sora stretched his arms over his head and glanced around the room. The computer was broken, smashed. He could see Roxas in the back of his mind bashing it, fear and anger in his heart. He was so afraid…that he would disappear. Sora sighed softly.

Leon was staring at the computer as well. "What…"

Riku looked more tired than Sora had ever seen him. "Sora was asleep here…in this version of Twilight Town. For a while anyway. It was necessary to keep him close to Roxas while we worked on a way to help him wake up from his sleep. Roxas…he wasn't supposed to know about Sora at all. He was supposed to live out his little story here and meld with Sora when the time came. The only problem…" He hesitated. "…Roxas remembered. He slept and could remember Sora."

Sora blinked. "The same way that I remember him when I sleep?"

Riku shrugged. "You're the Keyblade Master. I can't expect your heart to be the same as everyone else's. You and Roxas are different than the rest of us. Anyway…Roxas tried to destroy the computer."

"He did a good job." Leon replied dryly.

Sora frowned as he looked around. Part of him badly wanted to explore this alternate world, to find Hayner and the gang, to see if they knew him in this world too. Another part of him didn't want to chance it. The first instinct won.

"Before we go on, we should explore this world a little. We may find something." He saw Riku look sharply at him but all Leon did was shrug. Cloud only crossed his arms.

Sora ran over to the door that would lead back to the library but it refused to open. He frowned.

"Maybe we can't go out there. Maybe this is the only functioning part due to it being the portal between this world and the real one." Riku put in.

Sora frowned and Leon tried to find another way to explain what he and Riku had picked up on. "Like when you were trying to find the password to the MPC." He explained. "The world was there but you couldn't access any parts of it. Until you find the right password or until it's deleted, it just sits here."

Deleted. Sora shivered. Poor choice of words. "The portal is over here."

"It looks…dark." Leon murmured.

"It IS dark." Cloud put in flatly. "Sora, what is this place?"

"It's a world that was never meant to exist." Sora felt a wave of sadness fill his body. Never meant to exist. Never meant. Never never. "Nobodies live here."

Riku frowned as he studied him. "Sora?"

Sora shook his head. The sadness remained, as well as a certain sense of bitterness…but he smiled anyway. "I'm fine. Let's go."

0 0 0

The world was dark but in an appealing sort of way. Leon saw neon lights, lamp lit streets. It reminded him keenly of Traverse Town only with more glitter, a little tougher. He balanced the gunblade against his shoulder as they walked, watching Sora's face grow paler and paler, watching Riku's face grow older. This place held a lot of memories for both of them, and not all of the memories were good.

"Here's where I fought Roxas." Riku stopped just outside of what appeared to be a town hall, or maybe a hotel. The building stretched into the sky above, disappearing into gloom. "Diz sent me to get Roxas to keep him safe and help Sora wake up…and I fought him here."

Sora frowned. "You were still…you."

Riku frowned at him. "You remember?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really. Just flashes. Like a dream…a scattered memory."

Riku hesitated but shrugged and continued. "The castle is this way. That's where you need to go, isn't it?"

Sora hesitated but then nodded. "Yes. I need to see if I can find Xemnas' reports, see if we can't find out how to get to Kingdom Hearts."

Riku shuddered and Sora touched his arm gently before breaking into a jog again.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Cloud asked, his eyes narrowing as he saw Riku's reaction.

Riku only pointed. As they passed the building that might have been a hotel, they saw the moon in the sky. It was shaped like a heart, a broken, still unfinished heart. It shone a light yellow in the sky. Even as he watched a shimmering pink heart appeared in the sky and flew into the moon to vanish in darkness.

"I don't like it." Cloud whispered.

Neither did Leon. That moon gave him shudders…and they were going…there? "Is THAT what happens to the hearts?"

Sora stared up as well. "Yes." He whispered. "I have a theory…that the hearts that are captured by the Heartless…who have no home…they go there." He glanced back at them. "Nobodies have no hearts…or so they say…all they want is to find one. Maybe they weren't so wrong. Maybe there IS a heart there."

"Roxas' heart?"

Sora laughed. "No. Roxas and I share a heart." He smiled at Leon. "Come on, I don't want to get attacked, we may have to save our strength."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Sora smirked. "Do YOU want to fight Maleficent after tiring yourself out? I don't know what happened to her, but if she survived…she'll have taken the castle."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Point taken."

Leon followed in silence as he listened to Riku and Sora squabble, Riku dryly amused, Sora cheerfully exuberant. He wondered…were they always like this, or was this just what they had become after all of their troubles in the past? Sora's heart shone like a beacon through his eyes, his strength and optimistic energy drew others toward him…and Leon could see, as Riku took the opportunity to punch Sora's shoulder lightly, that Sora was Riku's light. "Sora is his light."

Cloud followed his gaze. "Yes." He agreed solemnly. "He comes alive around Sora…but that's Sora's nature. The heart of everything responds to him."

Leon felt his own heart lift. "You're right…and you?"

Cloud glanced over, like Leon, balancing his massive sword on his shoulder. "Maybe he's my light too."

Sora turned at the edge of a cliff, a glittering road leading up to a castle in the sky. "You guys coming?"

Leon glanced at Cloud who shrugged. They broke into an easy jog, catching up to the two boys. "You know Sora…" Riku murmured as they walked up the road. "There might be an easier way to reach Kingdom Hearts."

"How?" Sora glanced sideways at him.

Riku shrugged. "The Princesses."

Sora paused as he thought about that. "No." He decided. Seeing Riku's raised eyebrow, he grinned. "Kairi'd kill us for wanting to open that door again…and I want to do it here." He looked up. "Where the hearts go. That world seemed massive."

Riku shuddered. "It was." He admitted. "It was."

Sora tilted his head as they walked up to a massive pair of doors. "How did you get out, Riku?"

Riku looked at him for a long moment. "A door opened a few days into it. The King and I parted ways at that door. Mickey wanted to find Ansem the Wise, and I needed to find you." He smiled. "It was a door of light in a world of darkness."

"So Kairi opened it for you?" She's the one who opened the Door To Light."

Riku smiled slightly and glanced down at his spiky haired friend. "No." He replied. "KAIRI didn't make it appear. Let's go in, Sora. It makes me uneasy being on this bridge. I keep thinking it's going to vanish and we'll go falling into nothingness."

Sora laughed and obeyed, the keyblade appearing in his hand. Pointing it at the door, it opened for them and they entered the castle.

White. It was blindingly white, and…distressingly sterile. To Leon it felt like a giant hospital, ethereal and clean, unreal. Sora led them unwaveringly up, passing through rooms without stopping to look, their footsteps echoing down deserted hallways. They stopped in a graveyard.

"Is this…"

"It's where the Organization members are remembered." Sora murmured. "The glowing stones…" He sucked in a sharp breath. "…means that the Nobody is still alive."

"The Superior." Riku paused by the first stone.

"Xemnas. Xehanort's Nobody. He was number one." Sora had stopped beside a glowing stone, his fingers resting on it.

"The Freeshooter."

Sora winced. "Xigbar. He had an eyepatch. I fought him a few rooms back…you remember…when you gave Kairi that Keyblade."

Riku nodded and moved onto the next stone. "The Whirlwind Lancer."

"Xaldin. I met him in Beast's castle. He wanted to turn the Beast into a heartless and control his nobody."

"The Chilly Academic."

Sora studied the stone. "You never met Vexen did you?" He asked Riku. Getting a head shake, Sora shrugged. "He's one of the people I remember from my dreams. Axel killed him."

"The Silent Hero." Riku was the one to look thoughtful now. "That was Lexaeus. You were asleep by then, Sora. I met him…I was looking for you." The next stone made him look older than his seventeen years. "The Cloaked Schemer. Zexion."

"The Luna Diviner." Cloud supplied when Riku lapsed into thoughtful silence.

"That was Saix." Sora paused. "He had an X scar across his nose. He was like Xemnas' second in command."

The next stone was lit. Sora shook his head when Leon looked at him questioningly. Obediently, Leon moved to the next. "The Melodious Nocturne."

Sora smiled slightly. "Demyx. He played this musical instrument and made water dance. He wasn't a very good fighter but tried to hide it."

"The Gambler Of Fate." Cloud read.

Sora's throat worked. "Luxord. He turned me into a card and a dice. He commanded time."

"The Graceful Assassin."

"Marluxia." Sora's voice was dreamy again. "I remember him from my dreams. Sort of. Flower petals swirled around him."

Cloud snorted. "The Savage Nymph."

Sora shuddered. "Larxene." He didn't elaborate.

They stopped at the last stone. It was lit up. "The Key of Destiny."

"Roxas." Riku whispered.

"Roxas." Sora agreed and smiled at the stone. He turned to the stone he was still touching. "The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel."

Riku stared at Sora, at the sudden pleasure in Sora's voice, at the sharp desire in Sora's eyes. "Sora?" He frowned, looking away. "You remember the way the stones were lit before?"

Sora smiled at him. "Like a portal."

"Right." Riku stretched his arms over his head. "I guess we don't need to find those notes."

Sora was frowning. "Why aren't the other stones lit then?"

Riku shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Sora sighed. "Yes…none of the others are lit and he vanished like they did, into darkness."

Riku sighed. "I don't know, Sora. Maybe he just got lucky and didn't entirely vanish."

Sora looked frustrated. "I feel like I should remember something. Something important."

"Sora…" He looked up as Leon spoke. "Roxas loves Axel doesn't he?"

"Sure." Sora replied instantly. "They're best friends."

Best friends. As if the words sparked something in Sora's mind, Leon watched his eyes light up. "Well sure…" He whispered. "…but I don't want to be turned into a dusk…a DUSK!"

They all stared at him. Sora gave a little jump of excitement. "Axel's a dusk!"

Riku frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Sora shrugged. "Something Axel said before…but not to me…maybe to Roxas…he said he didn't want to be turned into a Dusk. Maybe they don't start out like that, they become like that. Maybe the Organization was more evil than we thought…if they destroyed the weaker Nobodies in order to create minions." Sora looked a bit sick at the thought. "…but I think he's a Dusk."

"Great." Riku drawled. "That should be easy. One single Dusk out of many."

Sora scowled at him and Riku instantly backed off, looking upset. "We'll find him." Sora replied stubbornly. "It's important."

Cloud and Leon exchanged a glance. This was not the Sora they remembered. Leon tried to remember if he had ever seen Sora lose his temper before. He couldn't remember a single time.

As Leon watched Sora walk around the stone once, twice, a third time, he could have sworn, that just for a moment, he saw a blond boy doing the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Roxas liked high places. There was something ultimately calming about being perched high above the rest of the world, out of reach of anything and anyone who desired him. Even gazing out over the forever midnight blackness of their world was calming from the top of the tallest building. He could get away from the others even if only for a moment, and he knew they wouldn't be looking for him for another few hours. Or, more accurately, XEMNAS wouldn't come looking for him for a few hours. Nobody else gave a damn what he was doing. They all had their own projects, their own amusements. They were selfish, cruel creatures, and frankly, Roxas was bored by their antics.

Hearts. They all yearned for hearts. Roxas had no idea why. He didn't feel incomplete. Mostly, he just felt annoyed…especially since everyone was staring at him. There were whispers about the keyblades he wielded, about a Keyblade Master still loose in the worlds. Marluxia and Larxene especially were interested in this boy, though they pretended valiantly that they weren't. Roxas could almost taste the excitement in the air. Excitement. He shook his head. It wasn't right, that they experienced only the simulations of emotion. Naturally the newer Nobodies were better at emulating them, but something still felt off to Roxas. Even the coldest bastards like Zexion or Vexen still showed signs of anger, of calculation, of danger. Were they just mirroring old memories of what it meant to be angry? Frankly, after seeing their reactions after what Demyx had accidentally done to the library, Roxas didn't think so. Emotions might be dulled, they might be hard to reach, but the largest ones, like rage, were easily accessed.

If anyone was proof of this it was Axel and Demyx. Roxas could easily see why Numbers 8 and 9 slept in rooms beside the other, spent hours in the other's company. Demyx had yet to lose his cheer and amusing trepidation for fights, Axel was torn between a sick love of manipulating people into doing what he wanted and fury. If anything Roxas had a theory about them, which surprisingly, was shared by Zexion. Their elemental natures were wilder, ruled by men whose minds had not grown so cold that they were unable to remember the dual natures of their elements. Demyx was a babbling brook, a river that sparkled in the sunlight. If anything he had trouble remembering that there was a harsher side to water, and he liked making it dance not for the experience in battle, but for the way the light glinted off of the waves of water. He created shapes in the water that danced to his music, and though Zexion was good at pretending that he didn't watch, Roxas knew he never took his eyes off of the tall blond. He doubted that Zexion even knew which shapes the water took when Demyx played. He doubted Zexion cared.

Axel on the other hand not only remembered the warmth of fire he controlled, but he used it as a weapon as dangerous as his best flares. There was heat when he did anything, heat in his eyes that made him so different from the others, where ice reined. Roxas liked to spend time with Axel. He liked to feel warm again, he liked to feel the heat on his face when Axel's eyes met his, liked to feel the heat spread through his body at the simplest of touches in a world where the lack of sun could freeze someone from the inside out. "What are you doing up here?"

Roxas glanced behind him to see Axel walk out of a portal and onto the roof beside him. "What does it look like?" Vexen and Xaldin had both accused him of being overly rude. Roxas didn't care, he had little patience for them and unlike Marluxia, it was not because he thought he was as good as them. No, Roxas was rude them because he was rude to everyone. People pissed him off.

Axel only laughed. "You can go to any world you want and you choose to sit up here."

Roxas shrugged. "What's the point in leaving? There's nothing out there." Axel sat down beside him and withdrew two popsicles from the folds of his robe. Wordlessly he handed one to Roxas, following his gaze out over the city. A comfortable silence fell between them as they began to eat. "Where do you get these anyway?" He shuddered in pleasure as the salty and sweet taste filled his mouth. He loved this ice cream. There was something achingly sharp about it, about the tastes that filled his senses and reminded him that he was alive.

Axel held out a hand. "I can't tell you that, Rox."

Roxas turned to him in annoyed surprise. "Why not?!"

Axel grinned. "Because if I'm the only one who can get them for you, you'll always want to be by my side."

_Static _

Roxas strode through the streets. "You can't go against the Organization!"

Axel. Roxas turned slightly to look at his friend. "I have to know. Nobody would miss me anyway."

He turned and kept walking. The blindfolded boy was ahead, and Roxas knew that he held the answers he looked for. He knew that this boy was looking for HIM too. "That's not true!" Axel yelled after him. Roxas kept walking. "I would." Roxas almost stopped. Part of him desperately wanted to stop. He couldn't stop, pretended that he hadn't heard the redhead speak. It wasn't as if they had hearts anyway.

_Static_

They fought in an arena of fire. The keyblades in his hands left trails of light in the air they moved so fast. They moved so fast, sinking into flesh. Roxas leaped back, crouched and ready to keep attacking. He felt sick, desperate and exhausted. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to keep fighting like this. He didn't want to fight AXEL. Axel, whose green eyes actually had glimmers of betrayal in the rage when he had attacked. Axel, who had been forgotten. Axel. Always Axel. Roxas watched the darkness swirl around his friend. "Hey…let's meet in the next life." Axel smirked at him.

Roxas lowered the keyblades. The fight was done. All he could do was stare at his friend. He wanted to say something, he wanted to run to Axel and do anything to ensure that he was not lost to the darkness. He wanted to do a great many things. He wanted Axel back. He could do nothing. "I'll be waiting for you." He promised.

Axel actually chuckled. "Silly." He chastised. "Just because YOU have a next life…" he trailed off as he vanished into the darkness but Roxas saw the regret in his eyes.

0 0 0

"AXEL!" Sora woke with an agonized cry, sitting straight up in his sleeping bag.

He shuddered as arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. "Sora?" Riku's voice was sharp with concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sora turned toward his friend. "I saw, I…Roxas…Axel…" He couldn't describe what he had seen, couldn't describe the misery in his heart that tore it to shreds…except that it was vaguely familiar to him. It was the way he had felt when searching for Riku, when he had been unsure if Riku was still trapped in the Realm of Darkness, when he had locked Riku into Kingdom Hearts and had left him there.

Fingers found his cheeks and he stared into Riku's face. Riku's thumbs crossed his skin, brushing it gently. "You're crying." He whispered.

Sora hadn't realized it before, but he could feel the tears on his cheeks now. "I dreamed of Axel."

Riku's thumbs on his cheeks went still, and slowly he dropped his hands from Sora's face. Sora instantly missed the heat on his face. He stifled a sigh. "What about Axel?"

Sora shuddered. "Roxas. He hurts. He feels the way I did when I closed the door and left you in Kingdom Hearts. I…I can't explain it, Riku. I just…we have to get him back, Riku. We HAVE to."

Sora could hear the agony in his voice, the agony that reverberated through his heart in Roxas. "It hurts." He whispered.

Riku's arms circled his waist and he drew Sora against him. Wordlessly both boys stared at the gravestone that glowed softly before glancing over at Cloud and Leon, both young men fast asleep a short distance away. It had been Riku's idea to sleep there that night though Sora vigorously protested even the smallest halt in their quest. Riku had been unwilling to sleep after crossing through the portal into who knew what, had been unwilling to even try. Nobody knew what they would face, where they would be. Riku wanted to take no chances. Nobody knew when they would get a peaceful evening of rest.

"Sora…" Riku hesitated and Sora lifted his face to his friend. Riku's face was impassive, but Sora instantly recognized the level of concern in his friend's eyes. "…you love Axel don't you?"

"No!" Sora vehemently protested. Seeing the startled look on Riku's face, he frowned. "I don't…Roxas…" He sighed.

"Roxas is YOU." Riku studied his friend intently.

"No." Sora shook his head. "Roxas is Roxas. He's not me. I…" He trailed off, troubled. "…Axel loved him. Roxas made him feel like he had a heart again. If you never felt love like that for another person…can you honestly say that you have no heart? Roxas and I are different, Riku. He may be part of me, but he's the Key of Destiny and I am the Keyblade Master. I'm Oathkeeper…and he's Oblivion." He was troubled, not sure how else to describe what he felt in his heart. "Roxas…Roxas loved him too…but it was too late by the time he realized it."

"And Roxas is desperate at the thought that Axel might be alive." Riku mused, his eyes distant. Sora looked up at his friend and his heart skipped a beat as Riku gave him an unreadable look, his exotically tilted eyes so intense it made him almost breathless. "Sora…"

Sora could feel his eyes widen and his face turn hot as Riku's eyes turned to liquid pools, his face softening. What was going through his friend's mind? What was he thinking? Sora couldn't move, he could only stare at his best friend. Cloud turned over in his sleep before murmuring drowsily, "Sora? Riku? Are you all right?"

Riku's face changed in an instant and Sora wasn't certain that he hadn't imagined the whole thing. "Sora had a nightmare is all."

Sora felt like an idiot as Cloud pinned him with an intense blue stare. "A nightmare." Cloud sounded slightly bemused that the Keyblade Master had experienced a nightmare. Sora felt like a little kid beneath his gaze. "I see." His gaze was unreadable. "You should both try to sleep. We don't know when you'll have another chance."

Sora nodded. "Not a nightmare." He whispered. "A memory. Do you remember…Sephiroth?"

Cloud froze and his eyes hardened. "Be careful, Sora." He cautioned. "You'll never know how many of the memories you are facing might be false, implanted by the darkness."

"Cloud…" Sora tried again. He didn't know how to explain that Roxas might have been closer to the darkness, might have more of a temper, but Sora knew instinctively that the memories were not false. He knew Roxas would not do that. "You didn't answer my question." He replied stubbornly. "…do you and Sephiroth share memories?"

Cloud looked away. "No." He replied flatly. "But I wouldn't trust it if we did."

Sora lifted his chin, disliking the distrust in Cloud's eyes, like he expected Sora to be tainted by his memories of Roxas. "You don't know him."

Cloud snorted. "Darkness is darkness, Sora. It will drown you if you're not careful."

"In darkness there is light!" Sora stiffened but didn't draw away from Riku's loose embrace. Cloud frowned. Sora lifted his chin defiantly. "The darkness only makes the light shine brighter, it will NEVER go out! If you want to tell me that my heart is tainted, Cloud Strife, fine. But I know, I KNOW that there is darkness in my heart WITHOUT Roxas there. And if I can face the darkness, I can look for the light. I don't let it drown me."

He stared defiantly into Cloud's eyes and watched the man look away. "Sora…" Cloud's voice was subdued. "…how do you keep from drowning?"

Gently Sora broke free of Riku's hold. "You find your light, Cloud." Sora replied quietly. "You searched for it before, and so did I. But I always had it." He wiggled out of the sleeping bag and shivered slightly from the sudden lack of warmth, crossing to his friend's side. He knelt beside the blond. "Light. Hope. Laughter and love."

Cloud turned to stare at Sora as Sora took his hand. "Hope."

Sora grinned. "Sure. Hope. We go on with hope, Cloud. You have to keep hoping…it will give you something to strive for." He settled back. "And if you can't hope, then take comfort in the fact that others are. Tifa…and Aerith. They're cheering for you. They're waiting for you to come back. Leon and Riku…and me." Sora felt himself flushing as Cloud looked at him. "I'm cheering for you too."

Cloud opened his mouth but nothing came out. After a long moment he shook his head. "I don't deserve your hope."

Sora laughed. "Then it's a good thing it's not your choice isn't it?"

0 0 0

Riku lay awake in a Sora induced misery. This was nothing new to him, he had spent more sleepless nights than he cared to think about because of Sora. Everything was because of Sora. Sora…was everything.

Riku had never forgotten the tears that had spilled down Sora's face as he fell to his knees with Riku's hand clutched in his own. "Riku. It's Riku. Riku's here." The memory of Sora's shaky voice filled his mind. Sora. He hadn't wanted Sora to see him like that, and Sora hadn't…he had seen Riku within. Riku had been so afraid, even with Kairi holding his hand to keep him in place, so afraid that Sora would not recognize him.

How well he knew what Roxas was feeling and what drove him in Sora's body. Roxas loved Axel. Riku had heard the pain in Sora's cries as he woke from his dreams, he knew that pain so well. For Riku…it had always been about Sora.

Riku could remember the day that Kairi had come to the island. For a while…he had hated her. He had hated that she had come from another world, hated that she was fascinating to Sora, hated that, when before it had been just the two of them, she was suddenly invited to always be there. He had warmed to her, grew to love her, but hadn't forgotten his initial jealousy…which had only grown as they reached their teenage years. He saw the way Sora looked at her. Sora loved her…they would share a paopu fruit. Riku didn't want Kairi. He loved her, thought of her like a sister, had no interest in her any other way. His quest in search of her was all about Sora. If he located KAIRI he would find Sora. If he possessed KAIRI he would possess Sora's heart.

He should have known it wouldn't work. Sora's heart was too strong to be held like that.

Riku sighed as he watched Sora sleep. Sora's face was relaxed in a way it never was while awake, his breathing deep and even, long lashes resting heavily on his cheeks. He looked…like an angel. Riku felt his heart clench. He had almost lost Sora to Xemnas. Memories of Sora held spread eagled in the air by magic, the life slowly draining out of him tormented Riku's dreams. He never forgot that he had almost been too late to save him. "Sora." He whispered.

In time, Riku had grown accustomed to the idea of Sora and Kairi. It hurt, but he had grown accustomed to that as well. They made sense…they were both so GOOD it made him feel tainted sometimes. They both smiled, they were both optimistic, both strong and capable and filled with light. They belonged together…and Riku was well used to the hurt that accompanied that thought.

He had a new thought to torment his waking moments. He heard Sora's voice in his mind, rich with anxiety, with fierce earnestness. Roxas felt about Axel…what Sora had felt when he had left Riku behind. Roxas wanted to find Axel…like Sora had wanted to find him. Roxas…loved…Axel. So Sora…

Ruthlessly Riku cut this train of thought away. Of course Sora loved him. Sora loved everyone. "Did you sleep at all?" Leon's voice made Riku jump, shaken out of his heavy thoughts.

Riku sighed as he looked up at the man with the stormy blue eyes. "Not really." He replied quietly. "I wanted to keep watch. This is a dark place."

Leon's eyes focused on Riku in a way that made him feel naked, but the man only shrugged. "Not a bad idea. I can take over if you want to sleep a little."

Riku shook his head. "No. Sora and Cloud will be waking up soon and Sora will want to keep going." He smiled shallowly. "He has a lot of energy."

Leon's lips twitched. "That he does." His eyes narrowed as the tombstone nearest to him began to glow. The frown deepened as he read the inscription. "The Cloaked Schemer."

"His name was Zexion." Riku replied quietly. He frowned as the tombstone next to Sora's head gently began to glow. "The Melodious Nocturne."

Leon's frown deepened. "What does this mean?"

Riku shook his head. "They should be dead. All three of them." He protested. "When I was here last with Sora…the lit tombstones were a portal to get to the owner. Each portal took Sora to a new battle, against The Gambler, a man who hid him away with cards, and then to Saix himself."

Leon hesitated. "How do we know that this isn't a trap?"

Riku snorted. "We don't. But I wouldn't recommend telling Sora that. We'll be going one way or another."

Leon looked troubled. "Do you think this is a trap?"

Riku shrugged. "No." He finally said. "Or if it is…it's not Axel's doing. I think Sora's heart leads him true, even if it leads him into danger. Someone may be USING Axel to get to Roxas…and from him to Sora…but it's not Axel."

He shifted under Leon's gaze. "Sora loves him doesn't he?"

Riku wanted to respond with a denial, wanted to insist that it wasn't possible. Sora loved Kairi. He had always loved Kairi. "Part of him does." He finally agreed, his voice tired.

Leon paused. "So…if we find Axel…and if we manage to get him back…what does that mean for SORA? Will his other side take him over? I thought…" he shook his head. "…for a moment…I thought I saw someone else…but I…" He looked uncomfortable, obviously seeing things was not high on Squall Leonhart's list of conversation topics.

Riku's heart clenched as Leon asked the question he had been asking himself all night. What if they found Axel? Would Sora remain with him? Would the rest of Sora fall in love too? Would Sora be his heart? "We should pack up camp. Sora will want an early start." He replied after a long silence. Leon inclined his head, obeying the command to drop it. Riku could feel the man's eyes on him until Cloud stirred. "Did you get any sleep?" Cloud demanded.

Riku rolled his eyes. "No."

Cloud studied Riku intently. "If I was to tell you…that Sora is my light…what would you say?"

Riku would kill him. No…he wouldn't. He would just drown in misery. Cloud loved Sora? Leon's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak.

Riku shook his head. "I would say that I didn't blame you. Sora's my light too."

Cloud looked highly satisfied by this acknowledgement. "When I was in Olympus under Hades trying to find my memories, I nearly killed Sora. I would have killed Sora. And he…" Cloud looked away. "…he smiled at me and saved me from Cerberus. He didn't have to…but he did. Sora is light. My heart responds to him as keenly as the Keyblade does. Sora is my light, the savior of my heart. He is the light in the darkness."

Riku relaxed at Cloud's words. Leon nodded slowly. "I remember being shocked. He was a kid. He could barely HOLD the Keyblade….but he was so strong."

Riku chuckled. "Yeah…that's Sora though. The heart of the universe responds to him. There have been others…before him…but I doubt the worlds have seen one such as him."

Cloud stared at Riku. "You love him don't you?"

Riku felt pinned by Cloud's blue gaze. "As much as everything else does I suppose." Riku replied neutrally.

Cloud shook his head knowingly. "You're a bad liar."

Riku stared at Cloud. "Sora is in love with Kairi." He replied quietly. "When this is over he'll go back to her. That's the way it's supposed to be. She loves him too."

Cloud snorted. "Everyone loves Sora. Men who have tried NOT to love Sora like Cid and Auron love Sora. Anyone with an ounce of sense loves Sora. But there are DEGREES."

Riku wanted to kill him. "What degrees?!" He demanded. "Here's how I see it, Cloud. He was meant to be with Kairi. And what would you know anyway?"

Cloud frowned slightly. "You've met Aerith and Tifa haven't you?" Riku had met both the soft spoken Aerith and the loud, opinionated Tifa before leaving Radiant Garden. Reluctantly he nodded. Cloud shrugged. "There are degrees. I love them. I love Sora. I'm not in love with any of them."

Leon was listening to Cloud's words with an intensity that surprised Riku. "You're not in love with Tifa?"

Cloud snorted. "No." He replied quietly. He looked over as Sora stirred. "Believe what you want to, Riku." Cloud said softly. "But if you let him go you'll regret it. He's your light."

Riku looked away. It wasn't as simple as that. Sora opened his eyes and gave Riku the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Is it morning?" He asked groggily.

Riku looked around. "As much as it can be in this place. Cloud and Leon just woke up."

Sora sat up and wiped at his eyes. He grimaced as his fingers came away crusty. "I cried last night didn't I?" He asked. "I got you wet. I'm sorry."

Riku was shaken at the memory. He had forgotten about the tears. He could count the number of times he had seen Sora cry on his fingers and he wouldn't have had to use both hands. Sora never cried when he hurt himself, he never cried when he was frustrated. Sora hadn't even cried when they had been lost in the Realm of Darkness with no hope of getting out. Sora had cried for Kairi's lost memory of her home. He had cried when Selphie had found three small kittens, each of them dying despite Sora and Selphie struggling to keep them alive. He had cried at the hurt for Axel's future. He had cried…when he found Riku. "That's okay, Sora." He found himself saying, almost dreamily. "You didn't get me that wet."

Sora laughed and patted his shoulder before getting to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. He stopped as he noticed the two tombstones. "What…"

Riku shrugged. "They came on last night. Do you think…"

"Demyx is his friend." Sora's voice was dreamy. "I remember…they're friends."

Riku frowned. "So?"

Sora frowned at him. "So…maybe we have to find Demyx…to find Axel."

Riku frowned. "Why…"

Sora was looking upset. "I don't know." He looked unhappy. "I don't remember enough. What if…what if I don't recognize him? What if I whack him with my keyblade? What if…"

"How are you going to recognize Demyx?" Riku demanded. "He's probably a dusk too."

From somewhere in Sora's heart, the answer came. "You'll recognize ZEXION."

Riku froze. He frowned deeply. "…and Zexion will know Demyx."

Sora nodded happily. "Demyx is his light." Cloud and Leon exchanged a glance and Riku was well aware of what they were thinking. It was odd to hear Sora swing from mood to mood, odd and a little disturbing. It made Riku distinctly uneasy. How long would it be before Roxas overshadowed Sora? Would Sora be able to come back? "Roxas…" he whispered, barely realizing what he was doing. "…don't hurt him."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Final Fantasy. The characters, stories and world are not mine, nor am I making any money off of them.

Author's Note: Please note that this story contains slash which is male/male pairings. Don't read if you're easily offended, please utilize the back button.

Pairings: Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Leon AU

Dedication: This is for Hex, who sees the same thing I see when I play the games and who is always asking for a new story to keep her entertained.

0 0 0

When the Organization members had talked about the Keyblade bearer, they spoke of the strong heart that could battle in harmony with the rage of the Keyblade. They spoke of a fiery spirit, of strength as they took him to see the armor of the previous Keyblade warriors and tried to describe the nature of the weapons he wielded.

They hadn't even come close to understanding Sora.

Nearly two years had passed since Roxas had come to terms with the knowledge that he was not meant to exist. How well he could remember the anger he had felt when he had gone in search of Sora, turning his back on the Organization…and on Axel. He had wanted to know Sora, to understand him…ultimately, he had even wanted to destroy him. Roxas could wield the Keyblades too, what made Sora so special? What made the silver haired boy with the blindfold search him out and try to take him? What WAS Sora?

He could remember the terror he had felt on his last day in Twilight Town, the voices on the wind, the mansion, Namine…the pain in Axel's eyes when they had fought. Part of him, a big part of him, had wanted to go with Axel through the Darkness, to avoid meeting up with the boy who he knew lay asleep at the end of the journey. Curiosity and an overwhelming sense of urgency had drawn him to Sora's side even despite the terror.

Sora hadn't allowed him to fade into oblivion within his heart. Roxas hadn't been expecting that. Even subconsciously Sora had made a room for him in his heart, had preserved his consciousness…and had responded to it. That response had drawn Roxas to challenge him within the chambers of the Inner Heart. It wasn't right that Sora had absorbed him, wasn't right that Sora hadn't allowed him to fade away, wasn't right that Sora had responded to the hearts of Hayner, Pence and Olette, had responded to HIM. What made Sora so special?

The battle with his other half had explained it to him. Sora was the light in darkness. The hearts of everything and everyone responded to him, either drawn to his light or repelled by it.

Seeing how Sora had responded to his emotion, Roxas had expected to fade, joining entirely with Sora. He should have known better. He should have realized that when Sora became AWARE of his presence within his heart, he would not allow Roxas to disappear. Sora clung to Roxas and the small room within his heart grew to the size of a ballroom, then a house, until he now resided within a mansion near the core of Sora's being.

Roxas knew that Leon, Cloud and even Riku were worried as they saw Sora swing from mood to mood as he responded to his own feelings and then to Roxas. He could feel Sora's hurt that his friends thought he was cracking, and frankly, it pissed Roxas off. How could they know him, interact with him, and not believe that his heart (even if his heart DID harbor Roxas) led him true? How could they be so BLIND? Even the Organization hadn't been so blind to his nature.

Then again, could Roxas really blame them? He was the other half of Sora's nature, the dark half of Sora's heart…and he hadn't expected what Sora had done. Surely he should have expected Sora to want to remember Castle Oblivion, to want to remember HIM. Surely, with his own memories of the search for Sora, he should have expected Sora to search for him in the same way…but perhaps that bordered less on expectations of Sora and more on his own self worth.

Roxas wasn't in the mood to contemplate it as he settled down within the mansion of Sora's heart to watch the four adventurers progress. What he did know was that everyone…Sora's friends and enemies alike…vastly underestimated Sora.

0 0 0

They paused beside the portal that would take them to Zexion. Sora glanced at Riku, who was looking unnaturally pale, his aquamarine eyes distant. "Riku…"

Riku glanced over at him and nodded slowly. "I'm fine." He replied quietly, his face betraying the tension in his body but his voice calm. "Let's just do this."

Sora bit his lip but nodded. "You can identify Zexion?"

Riku smiled bitterly. "Yes, I think so. At this point I doubt that the Schemer can hide anything from me. I'll know him instantly…no matter what guise he's in."

Sora didn't like the bitterness in Riku's voice but understood it. He would have felt the same way if he had been asked to identify Larxene or Marluxia. It was hard to want to save someone who had tried to use you, who had hurt you and tried to destroy you when you didn't fit their plans. Yet…if either had been alive still, Sora knew deep in his heart that he would have gone after them and made the effort to save them. It was probably stupid to want to rescue your enemy, but it was just the way he felt…everyone deserved a second chance. "Riku…" Sora looked at his friend seriously. "Do you believe in second chances?"

Riku's face softened slightly. "I would be an awful fool if I didn't." He replied quietly.

Sora's gaze locked onto Riku's and he felt his heart begin to hammer within his chest. He only broke his gaze when Cloud coughed softly. Leon glanced at Riku apologetically but when Sora followed his gaze swiftly back to his friend, Riku's face was as impassive as ever. "Where to?" Cloud asked, stretching his arms over his head before swinging his massive sword casually over his shoulder.

Sora glanced at the softly glowing tombstone. "Through the portal."

Leon stepped up beside him. "Be on your guard." He warned them, voice calm and without emotion. "We don't know what's going to be waiting for us on the other side."

"Right." Sora smiled at his friends. "Let's go." He stepped through the glowing door.

They appeared in a familiar courtyard, dark with large gargoyles framing the stone pathway leading to a pair of massive doors in a looming castle. Overhead, thunder cracked and clouds dark as midnight threatened the castle. An icy wind cut through Sora's clothes as if they were paper and he shivered.

Riku's arm slid around his shoulders. "You dope." He murmured. "You didn't bring a jacket did you?"

Sora frowned at his friend but didn't step out of his hold. "I'm not a dope."

Riku chuckled and the sound slid through Sora's body as gooseflesh that had nothing to do with the chill appeared on his skin. "My mistake." Sora felt his heart skip a beat as Riku's eyes softened, melted from the icy aquamarine into a fiery sea-green that Sora felt himself drowning in. Dimly, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware that he was not cold anymore. He was not cold at all.

"Sora!" An alarmed voice drew him out of Riku's gaze and his head snapped around to see a very familiar clock standing on the threshold to the castle.

Sora drew himself out of Riku's hold and sprinted up to the castle. "Cogsworth?" He saw the alarm in the eyes of the miniature clock and felt his heart begin to hammer. The keyblade appeared in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"The Master let Belle go a few days ago." Cogsworth sounded badly shaken, something Sora had never heard before. "Her father is ill…but villagers are coming to the castle now!" The worry turned into something akin to panic. "We're under attack!"

Sora paused. "Where's Belle then?"

Cogsworth shrugged his wooden shoulders. "We don't know! Mrs. Pots has gone to warn the Master."

Sora nodded and followed the clock into the castle. A plethora of household objects waited for him, and everyone looked relieved to see him. "Sora?" Leon was staring at the barking foot rest running in agitated circles.

"These are my friends." Sora hurried to tell them. "A Princess of Heart lives here…" He paused. It didn't feel right without Belle in the castle. He could only imagine what the Beast was going through without her there. "And her friends are in trouble. I have to help them."

"Right." Leon shrugged. "We can do that. What do we need to do?"

"I know!" Lumiere hopped over to Sora's feet. "Here's what we're going to do. We'll be down here and surprise them. Two of you guard the east wing, two guard the west. We MUST stop them from taking the castle!"

Sora paused. "Where's the Beast?"

"He has fallen into a depression." They turned as Mrs. Pots stopped at the top of the stairs. Her porcelain body tinkled softly as she made her way down the stairs. "He says to let them come. They'll take the castle!"

"Not if we can help it." Sora assured her. "Okay. Riku and I will guard the Beast. Cloud and Leon, my friends, they'll head over to the secret passage to the dungeon to make sure nobody tries to get at him through that route." He paused again. "Is he going to be okay?"

Mrs Pots looked both uneasy and sad. "He let the woman who holds his heart go, dear."

"And the rose is wilting." Cogsworth put in, his voice tight with tension. "Time is running out."

Sora closed his eyes. To be trapped in these forms…he really must love her to let her go and damn himself and the people who cared about him. "We'll keep him safe." He promised and sprinted up the stairs, hearing the others fall into step behind him.

0 0 0

"Sora. What's going on?" Cloud demanded the moment they entered the west wing.

Sora sighed. "Enchanted castle, only true love can break the curse. They have until the last rose petal falls from this glowing rose and then the curse will be unbreakable…and he just let Belle go. The curse may NEVER be broken." Riku felt his heart constrict as he saw the sorrow in Sora's blue eyes.

Leon looked grim. "Where do you want us, Sora?"

Sora let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Cloud, Leon, there's a door over there against the wall. Go in, guard it. It's the back way to get to the west wing where we're guarding. Riku and I will wait over here on the stairs."

Cloud nodded and swept off to the door to the dungeon, Leon following behind. Sora watched them until they disappeared before heading for the stairs. Riku followed slowly, his face serious. "He just can't catch a break." Riku couldn't meet his friend's gaze. "First I…I kidnap Belle, then he loses her and falls into depression. How does he keep from drowning?"

Sora let out a soft breath. "I guess when you love someone you even love being depressed." Riku glanced at him and Sora smiled slightly. "It's worth all the trouble." He met Riku's eyes and he shrugged. "You might want to avoid him though…he'll probably remember you."

Riku grimaced. "I really screwed up didn't I?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah." He agreed, not bothering to lie. "You were a bum." He hesitated. "Riku…why'd you do it?"

Riku looked away. It was the one question neither Sora nor Kairi had asked him. Before this both had been too involved in defeating Xemnas, and on the islands their entire adventure had seemed…unreal. It was not the time to ask the questions that Riku had nightmares about them asking. "There's no excuse for what I did, Sora."

Sora tilted his head. "Riku…" He jumped as he heard a hollow bang reverberate through the castle, and his face grew tighter. "…I didn't ask for an excuse. I asked for the reason."

Riku swore inwardly. Had Sora always been this stubborn or was it a new development? What could he say? That he had kidnapped Belle, had found the princesses and had fallen into the darkness in order to find Kairi…and to get to Sora? How did you tell your best friend, your MALE best friend that you would commit murder in order to keep him? Gods…he would come off as a stalker, as a freak. Sora wouldn't speak to him again. He would fall…right into Axel's arms…or Kairi's. "You didn't need me, Sora. You had your new friends, your keyblade…I was weak…and I fell into darkness." It wasn't even a lie…it just wasn't the whole truth.

Sora tilted his head. "Riku…how could you think I didn't need you?" Riku threw him a dry look and Sora flushed slightly. "Okay…maybe I didn't NEED you…but I wanted you. I searched for you and Kairi both. I worried about you. Maybe I didn't need you to beat the heartless, Riku…but I needed you by my side just the same."

Riku felt his heart begin to hammer painfully in his chest. "Sora…" He whispered and his breath caught as Sora tilted his head inquiringly at him.

The roaring of an animal in pain broke the mood and Sora's head whipped around. "Beast!" He bolted up the stairs, ignoring Cloud who called to him as he and Leon were drawn by the roaring above them.

Another hallway, which Riku assumed had been blocked before, if the incredulous look Sora threw it was any indication, led to the doorway ahead…the doorway which was hanging open, an icy breeze wafting from it.

"Sora!" Riku glanced behind to see Cloud in hot pursuit, Leon pausing to examine a small puddle of blood on the floor. He stared out of the window as Sora hurtled through it, Keyblade in hand.

Riku could hear a male voice as the sky opened up and rain began to fall. The voice was taunting, arrogant and angry. It was cruel, its owner using his words to thrust a dagger into anyone foolish enough to listen to him. "Were you in LOVE with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you…when she could have someone like me?"

"Beast!" Riku reached out and pulled Sora back before the boy could go over the side of the balcony to help his friend.

As Sora turned toward him, Riku shook his head. "This is his fight, Sora." He said quietly.

"But…"

"His heart commands he do as he is. Let it alone. We'll be here if he needs us."

Sora bit his lip but nodded, his blue eyes shattered and filled with concern and fear. It hurt Riku to see the fear there, but he didn't release his grip on Sora's arm.

"Beast!" They both looked down swiftly to see Belle riding a large horse, her face ashen, framed by her riding cloak. She hesitated for just a moment as she stared up at the castle, but then spurred the horse and rode up the stairs and out of sight.

"Back, BACK!" Riku knew where she would be going…where he would be going if in that situation. His heart hammered at him, told him that they had to get out of sight. He forced Sora back into the room and waved to Leon and Cloud. "GET DOWN!" He ordered in a hissed whisper. "NOW!"

Sora dropped behind the torn bed and glanced over at Riku. "We can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

Riku shook his head. "This isn't our fight, Sora." He agreed, feeling his heart beating furiously against his chest. "All we can do is wait."

It didn't take long for Belle to burst into the room and out onto the balcony, didn't take long for the Beast to meet her there, wonder in his eyes. Sora's breath was raspy as he watched silently, and Riku could see he was riveted.

A shadow fell across the Beast and they heard him roar in pain as Belle cried out and a man's high pitched scream filled the air. Sora tried to lurch to his feet but Riku wrapped both arms around his waist and held fast.

They watched Belle pull the Beast back up onto the balcony, though where the slender girl had gotten the strength, Riku had no idea. She fell to her knees beside him, crying as he cupped her cheek in his paw.

Riku felt a knot fill his throat as the paw fell away and Belle's cries of denial filled the air. Sora let out a soft cry before burying his face into Riku's shoulder. Across the room he could see Leon looking ashen in the dim light and Cloud looking stricken, his face wooden as around them the residents of the castle came into sight to bear witness.

Belle threw herself against the Beast's fallen body, crying as she clutched his tattered cloak. "I…I love you."

The last petal on the rose fell. Riku watched the castle's residents sag as they watched the sobbing Belle collapse against the Beast, her face hidden in his fur. In his arms, Sora was in tears, and Riku felt his heart break for the girl on the balcony, for the boy in his arms. Would Sora blame him for the Beast's death? No…Sora wouldn't do that…but Riku would bear the guilt for the rest of his life.

Light filled the air in the raindrops that fell around Belle and her fallen love. She looked up sharply and the Beast's body rose into the air, his cloak wrapping around him. Belle sat back, wiping her wet hair away from her eyes as she watched him fight free of the constraining cloak.

Light surrounded his body. "Sora!" Riku hissed, and Sora slowly raised his head, then sat up straight as beams of pure light shot out of the Beast's toes, fingers, at the hollow of his throat. The air whipped around him, his fur blurring as slowly a man appeared. The air holding him aloft slowly lowered his body back down to the wet balcony.

Riku heard Leon's soft cry as around them the broken room brightened, the furniture and paintings fixing themselves as a wash of light shot across the castle, leaving clean white and soft gold in the place of destruction and gray stone. The day lightened too as the man on the balcony slowly got to his feet, taking one step and then another as amazement filled his face.

He stopped in front of Belle and stared down at her. "Belle…it's me."

Riku held his breath as Belle stared at the young man before her, fingering a length of his hair before gazing deep into his eyes. "It IS you." She whispered in wonder.

Around them the residents of the castle reappeared in their human forms, each with a smile and a look of honest pleasure as they delighted in their new forms. Riku let Sora go as the boy straightened with a happy smile, joining the now human servants as they watched the young man laugh and swing Belle around before kissing her soundly on the lips.

Leon stepped up behind Sora, beside Riku. "The curse is broken. They're free."

Sora laughed and startled the couple kissing. "I'm sorry." He apologized instantly. "I…this is great!"

Belle laughed and the man in her arms only smiled. "Sora…I…I want to thank you for all you've done for us…for Belle and me."

Sora cupped the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly when his arms banged into Leon. "Sorry." He murmured, not even waiting for Leon to reply before bounding over to the couple. "Of course!" He waved behind him. "I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Cloud…and Leon….and….And Riku."

Riku felt himself turning red beneath the gazes of the pair before him. He had done them wrong, committed an unforgivable sin against them. "I…I…" Why were the words so hard to say? Why was it so difficult to say that he was sorry? Words didn't even begin to describe his remorse for the terrible things he had done to them. He looked away, unable to face them in their happiness.

It was Belle who spoke first, breaking away to touch his arm gently. "It's nice to meet you…Riku."

Riku turned to her and saw the warmth in her green eyes, saw her glance at Sora, who was biting his lip. "Any friend of Sora's is welcome here."

The young man walking up beside her to slip an arm around her waist didn't look half as forgiving. "You're the one who kidnapped Belle."

Riku wanted to look away from the piercing blue eyes…but he couldn't. He bowed his head. "Yes." He admitted quietly.

"Even your heart was taken by darkness." Sora's voice was firm. "You were cursed because of the darkness in your hard heart…and so Riku was cursed as well."

Riku looked up sharply but Sora wasn't looking at him, his jaw tight and his face stubborn. "Sora…" Riku whispered. How could Sora say something like that? How could he not? Riku had been cursed to spend a year of his life in a body he despised, his heart belonging to Xehanort. Sora and Kairi had freed him…by seeing the same thing that Belle had seen in the eyes of the young prince. They had seen HIM. "I'm sorry."

The prince hesitated for a moment before his face softened. "Sora, as always I find myself perplexed by your heart. You forgive so easily."

Cloud snorted. "He's the Keyblade Master. The universe is perplexed by Sora's heart."

Sora flushed. "It's not about forgiving…and if you think he did a terrible thing to you, he did worse to me, his friend." Riku looked down but then glanced up again as Sora's voice warmed. "But he's my best friend. I couldn't let him go if I wanted to….and I have darkness in my heart too. I don't have to forgive him…there's nothing to forgive."

Riku's heart constricted painfully. "Sora." He whispered, too quietly for the boy to hear…but if the sharp, knowing look Belle shot him was any indication, she had heard. Riku felt himself turn red.

Sora shook himself. "We came looking for Nobodies…or one Nobody in particular."

Belle and the prince exchanged a look. "There are no Nobodies here."

"That's not true." Belle murmured. When her fiancée shot her an incredulous look, she bit her lip. "I was going to tell you…but it hasn't threatened me. It only moves through the library and vanishes when I walk in."

Riku frowned. "Why would he come HERE?"

A dreamy look crossed Sora's face. "I think I know." He whispered. "He liked libraries. He liked quiet solitude."

Leon and Cloud exchanged a look. Riku saw Sora's eyes break into two emotions. One was a sadness and the other was a sharp defensive glint. Riku looked away.

Sora shook himself. "Let's go take a look." He paused as he looked back at Belle and the prince. "I'm really glad it worked out for you." He murmured, flashing them a smile. "When's the wedding?"

The couple blushed and Sora laughed merrily. Belle was the first to get her bearings. "Is there trouble?"

Sora paused. "For you?" He shook his head. "Nah. I doubt it anyway. When I come back…it will be for the wedding. For pleasure." He smiled at them. "But we can't stay long…it's important we find that Nobody."

They left the couple just as the prince leaned in to kiss Belle again, his arms around her waist. Sora sighed in pleasure. "That was nice."

"That's just because you were thinking of Kairi." Leon teased in a deadpan voice.

Sora turned red. "I wasn't thinking about kissing Kairi!" He protested.

"So you were thinking about kissing someone else?"

Sora's mouth opened, closed, opened again. Riku watched his face turn a ripe shade of plum. Riku watched him carefully, waiting to see what Sora would say. The boy didn't appear as if he wanted to say much of anything as he walked down the hallway and pushed open a large set of doors. "The library is through here."

Riku glared at Leon the moment Sora turned his back but the brunet was looking as stoic as ever as he followed Cloud into the room. Both young men gasped as they saw the size of the room. Book after book, shelves, stacks, books up to the 100 foot ceiling above. "It has to be the largest library in the worlds."

"That's probably why he's here." Sora murmured.

Riku glanced around. "So where IS he?"

"Might have thought we were Belle." Cloud murmured calmly as he glanced idly at a book lying out on a table. "And disappeared."

Riku sighed softly. "Zexion…if that's you…if you can hear and understand me…you have to come out." Nothing. Not that Riku had expected anything.

He glanced helplessly at Sora who shrugged apologetically. "I don't know him." Sora murmured. "I never even met him. Roxas knows him….sort of…he was something of a recluse."

Riku rolled his eyes. It figured. It really did. "You know me." He called out to the darkened room. "I know why you're here. So does Sora. You came to the biggest library you could find even if you don't know why you did it. We know what happened to you."

"I'm sorry!" Sora's sudden cry startled Riku, Cloud and Leon alike. All three looked at him in alarm as Sora's face drained of color even as his eyes blazed with life. "We'll find him, he's alive but…"

Sora's form rippled slightly and Riku could swear he saw the boy's form change, lengthen slightly, the spikes of his hair becoming slightly tamer and changing color. The blue eyes remained the same, passionate, filled with desperation….and then filled with something else….arrogance. "Zexion." Sora's voice rang out and the illusion of his body solidified into Sora's familiar curves, but his voice remained firm, commanding. "I COMMAND you to attend!"

Somehow…Riku doubted that it was Sora making the demands. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again as he saw Cloud and Leon exchange a glance. Sora ignored it, or rather ROXAS ignored it…but Riku knew that Sora would be hurt if he saw it. He shot the two men a dangerous glance and saw Leon incline an eyebrow and Cloud's lips twitch. "Roxas…" Riku finally murmured as a single dusk appeared in the room. "…is the last surviving member of the Organization. Of COURSE he can summon them."

"Darkness." Cloud whispered.

Riku scowled. "From what I've heard about you, Strife." He shot back angrily. "…you run from darkness. You pretend like it doesn't exist in your heart WITHOUT Sephiroth being there. You act like you're pure, the victim. Darkness and light BOTH have to exist. Balance…and take it from me…the darkness might be scary…but there's nothing to be afraid of when you've got HIM," He motioned violently to Sora. "by your side. So shut up."

Cloud's mouth opened defensively but they all stopped as Sora turned to look at them. The look in his blue eyes was so NOT Sora that Riku felt his blood run cold. Roxas regarded them through Sora's eyes for a long moment before he nodded once. He turned back to the dusk swaying before him…and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

In that voice Riku instantly recognized that it was Sora and not Roxas speaking. He moved forward but Leon beat him to it, placing one hand on the boy's shoulder. Sora closed his eyes. "I didn't realize…I was so busy trying to find Riku, trying to stop the darkness that I didn't think about them. I would have…I would have tried…to save them. And I couldn't. Maybe not Xemnas…or Saix who hated me….but the others…I would have…"

Leon studied him. "They're Nobodies."

Sora shook his head. "Darkness exists in every heart and so the Heartless exist too. Nobodies were MEANT to exist. I know that. I KNOW it, Leon! I just didn't realize…not until Roxas…" He looked sick.

Riku looked away. "Sometimes…" Cloud said quietly. "…I forget about what a good heart you have, Sora. We'll help you find the remaining ones."

Sora nodded and slowly stood up. "Come with us." He ordered the dusk standing before him. "We search for another like you. We'll find him. You MUST come."

The dusk swayed obediently before him, and softly, a keening sound issued from its mouth. Sora closed his eyes but smiled at them. "Time to go."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Cloud reclined against the headstone of the Silent Hero, his right arm extended and resting on his knee. Not for the first time all night he found his gaze drawn back to the moon in the sky, the moon shaped like a heart. Cloud didn't like that moon, it made him uneasy.

Riku's words rang through his mind. His initial impression of the boy had been one of darkness. Riku was troubled by it, driven by it. Now…he was forced to reevaluate his initial judgment. Riku might be closer to the darkness than a normal person would be comfortable with, but he embraced the light that gave him balance. Riku was Sora's counterpart, the darkness to Sora's light, offering Sora light during the occasional moments when he found darkness. The boy had given Cloud food for thought promising a long night of insomnia.

"Still can't sleep?" He looked up as Leon entered the graveyard again, his stormy blue eyes calm.

Cloud shrugged. "No." He agreed. "I keep expecting something nasty to come from that moon up there. The way Riku made it sound…" He trailed off and found himself blushing as Leon gave him a thoughtful look.

He couldn't believe he had admitted that out loud and to LEON of all people! Cloud was a warrior, he was strong, capable, confident. Half of the time he didn't admit he HAD feelings let alone let them out. That moon hanging in the sky and softly glowing WAS worrying, but…to admit it to LEON? What was WRONG with him?

Leon turned his gaze to the sky. "I know what you mean." He replied calmly, settling down beside Cloud, resting his back against the wall. "It's easy enough to forget it when Sora's babbling with that goofy grin on his face, but once he's gone and things are quiet it's easier for the darkness to get back in."

His words rang of truth in Cloud's heart. The moment Sora stopped talking, the moment the boy stopped his cheerful banter and gave up his endless optimism in favor of sleep, the dark thoughts came back. He found himself contemplating the moon hanging heavy in the sky, contemplating Roxas…and Sephiroth.

Leon's snort of amusement drew Cloud's attention, and he followed the brunet's gaze to the bottom of the graveyard where they had set up a makeshift camp. The dusk swayed quietly in the corner, and didn't sleep, but didn't seem to have any inclination to leave either. Though the creature had no indication of having eyes, Cloud could feel the gaze of the dusk focus on him occasionally. It gave him the creeps. He preferred the normal routine of spotting a dusk or a heartless and getting rid of it.

Near the center of their camp, Sora and Riku lay in deep slumber, the kind of sleep only exhaustion could give. They had begun side by side, but as the night wore on, they had gravitated toward each other. "They're curled like puppies." Leon commented, the slightest of smiles on his face.

Sometime during the evening Riku had slung an arm over his companion, and Sora had given himself to the embrace wholeheartedly, his body curled around Riku's, his face resting comfortably in the hollow of the silver haired boy's throat. They looked…comfortable. "Riku is going to have a heart attack when he wakes up and finds Sora there."

Leon snorted again. "Probably." He agreed. "It will be good for him."

"Good to wake up next to the love of your life having just a taste of what it would be like to wake up beside them every day?" Cloud was startled to hear the bitterness in his voice. "I'd rather take my chances with the Darkness."

Leon pinned him with an intense smoky stare. "My apologies." He said quietly, formally, when nearly five minutes of silence stretched between them. "You would know better than I would…I suppose."

Cloud turned to Leon and gave the brunet his best stare. "You suppose? You've never been in love, Leon?"

Instantly he regretted it when he saw the look on the man's face. Leon looked…sad, regretful. Something in his heart clenched at the sight of that look. "I thought so once." Leon said quietly. "I didn't have much of a chance to find out. She was taken by the heartless just after they came to Traverse Town. I didn't realize they had left Third District and had entered Second. I was in the hotel…and I heard her…scream…"

Leon's face had gone an alarming shade of white and Cloud reached out, startled by the look of pain on the man's face. His hand stopped just short of touching Leon as he was unsure not only of the man's reaction to being comforted, but of his own capacity to comfort. He ran the hand through his hair instead. "I suppose…you've been in love then?" Leon's voice was subdued.

Cloud sighed, wishing he hadn't brought the whole thing up. "Not really." He replied quietly.

Leon looked up sharply. "Tifa? Aerith?"

Cloud wanted to squirm but refrained, unwilling to do so beneath the eyes of the leader of Radiant Garden. "Are friends." He replied flatly. "Nothing more."

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong." Cloud snapped and sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I just…" He trailed off and let the silence stretch between them.

Nearly a half hour went by, each man lost in their own thoughts, when Leon broke the silence. "Cloud…why did you punch Seifer?"

Cloud jumped, startled not only by the sound of Leon's voice breaking into his thoughts, but by the question itself. He found himself drawn back into the memory of Twilight Town, at the smirk on Seifer's face as he stared at Leon. "You would have done…almost anything for us." Cloud finally replied, trying to put his thoughts into words and knowing that Leon wasn't going to let it drop with silence.

"Instead of visiting new worlds and indulging yourself as many of us did, you made us a place to go. You established yourself in Traverse Town and offered help to anyone who wanted it. When we finally went home, you were the first one to want to change our world back to what it used to be…and not just for the glory either…but for us. You gave us something to work toward, a home to go back to when adventuring got boring." He could feel Leon's eyes piercing him but he didn't look over at his companion. "And then I heard him…I noticed your scar back in Olympus during the cup battles. Everyone did…but since Yuffie didn't seem overly surprised or upset to see it, I didn't say anything…and I thought any inquiry would have been unwelcome."

"It would have been." Leon agreed coldly.

Cloud shrugged. "Everyone is entitled to their secrets, Leon. Even you. I wasn't going to pry."

He meant it too…as much as Cloud wanted to know what had happened between Leon and Seifer, he didn't ask. He COULDN'T ask. "Anyway…" He finally said nearly five minutes later. "…that was why I punched him. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

He finally found the strength to meet Leon's gaze and instantly regretted it as his heart throbbed painfully. Leon's eyes were the color of storm clouds, a mix of deep gray and smoky blue. A man could be drawn in by a storm like that.

Cloud forced himself to look away again, staring moodily down at his feet. "I could have handled it myself." Leon finally spoke after the silence between them had grown so thick someone could cut it.

"I know that." Cloud replied tiredly. "I just didn't care. It wasn't like I did it because you couldn't handle it. I did it because you weren't GOING to. He scarred more than your face, Leon."

Leon looked away. "He didn't disfigure my heart, Cloud. He couldn't get to me like that." His hands clenched into fists.

Cloud looked up sharply. "Don't tell me you think you're disfigured."

Leon met his gaze firmly. "When a scar stretches across someone's face it usually means disfigured." He replied coldly.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot. You're not disfigured. That scar…gives you a dashing look. Makes you look rugged." Leon's gaze was unreadable as he stared at Cloud. Cloud felt himself turning red beneath its intensity. "…I guess." He finally murmured.

Leon sighed. "You're not going to ask are you?" Cloud shrugged and Leon sighed again. "You're a pain sometimes."

He stretched his legs out, closing his eyes. "You remember I went off to school right?" He didn't wait for Cloud to answer. "Seifer was a few years younger, and he was my rival. We ended up dueling over Rinoa…that girl I mentioned…and he cut me." A cold smile crossed Leon's face. "But I got him too. The world was taken shortly after and I never saw him again."

Cloud could easily imagine what HADN'T been said in Leon's matter-of-fact story. "I heard Sora beat him into the ground. I heard that Hayner kid mention it."

Leon snorted. "Sora can beat ALL of us into the ground. If Seifer could beat him I would have died of shame."

"Point." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.

The silence that stretched between them this time was a comfortable one. Neither had anything to say, neither expected the other to speak. Cloud jumped again when Leon's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "You think this scar makes me look dashing." He snorted disbelievingly.

Cloud didn't think, he only reacted. Reaching out, he cupped Leon's cheek in his right hand. "Wh…" Leon drew in a sharp gasp when Cloud's thumb traced the scar.

"I barely remember you without it. It suits you, Leon. Don't be foolish enough to believe otherwise." Leon didn't move as Cloud, bemused, allowed his thumb to brush Leon's lips lightly, tracing them before letting his hand drop.

Leon released a shuddering breath and Cloud found himself sinking into the storm in Leon's eyes. "You…you really mean that don't you?"

Cloud closed his eyes, his heart hammering for reasons he didn't have the time or patience to try to decipher. "I never say anything I don't mean."

0 0 0

He was falling, falling from the sky. At first, as Sora's eyes fluttered open, he thought he was falling back into the water outside of Destiny Islands the way he had in the past, but it became obvious as he neared his destination that it was not the case. His body plummeted down toward a stained glass platform, and he turned slightly, his descent slowing until he floated down, landing lightly on his feet. Sora was reminded keenly of his entrance to Wonderland, and glanced around to ensure that he was not in fact, in that world.

Darkness surrounded his platform, and he scuffed his foot lightly on the brightly colored tiles beneath his feet. The soft tap of feet on the platform behind him made him whirl, the keyblade appearing in his hand. "R…Roxas!" He gasped, banishing the blade.

Roxas' face was calm, his blue eyes intense. "I'm sorry for pulling you out of your dreams."

Sora shuddered. "I don't mind. It…hurts to remember." He said quietly.

Roxas snorted and circled Sora. He was dressed the way he had been in the photograph from Twilight Town, casual and comfortable in a multitude of blacks, grays and whites. "They all underestimate you."

Sora whirled to follow Roxas' prowling. "Quit. You're making me nervous."

To his surprise, Roxas obeyed, though he smirked slightly. Sora cupped the back of his head with both hands, glancing around again. He met the clear blue eyes of Roxas and shook his head. "We really do look alike."

"Almost." Roxas stepped up to him and they stood with chests touching. "I'm a little taller than you. And blond. And I don't wear shorts."

Sora laughed. "No you wear rings."

Roxas looked highly affronted. "They're BANDS. Not RINGS. Girls wear RINGS."

Sora and Roxas stared at each other for nearly a minute before both burst into laughter. Sora settled down on the platform, crossing his legs beneath him. "Am I going to remember this when I wake up?"

Roxas sat down beside him. "I don't know. Probably." He studied Sora. "I wanted to say…thank you."

Sora blinked at him. "For what?" He asked, genuinely perplexed by his Nobody.

Roxas looked uncomfortable. "For...you know…finding Axel…"

Sora sighed softly. He felt more at peace sitting beside Roxas than he had in months. It felt good not to be torn in two different directions. "You love him don't you?"

Roxas laughed shortly, bitterly. "Nobodies don't love, Sora. We don't have hearts remember?"

Sora snorted. "I don't believe that."

Roxas' eyes were unreadable. "You used to."

Sora shrugged. "That was in the past. It was when the only Nobodies I knew were trying to kill me or were manipulating me or were doing both. I didn't have time to THINK about it let alone get to know them."

"And now?"

Sora shrugged. "It's been in my head since Axel said that I made him feel like he had a heart. He helped me, Roxas…I have to help him in return."

"So that's the only reason you're going after him?"

Sora shrugged. "No…I'm doing it for you too." He replied simply.

Roxas looked stunned for a moment before he smirked. "They really DO underestimate you." The smirk faded and he looked away.

"Roxas?"

"Mmm."

Sora took that as an invitation to speak. "Are you okay?"

Roxas glanced over at him. "Not really."

Sora was startled by his honesty. "Geez. I figured you would lie to me."

Roxas smirked again. "No point in lying to myself, Sora…and I know what a pain you can be when you've got your mind set on something." He sighed. "Sora…what's going to happen when we find Axel?"

"We're going to find his heart!" Sora replied confidently. "And hopefully restore it to him. I'm not sure we can find his other…I probably…well…the keyblade…" He flushed. He had never considered the fact that each Heartless had once been a human…and that he was killing them. "…you know…but maybe…we can restore his heart to his Nobody. If I've met his Heartless, his heart has to be there."

"Graceful way to put it." Roxas drawled and Sora felt his face grow red. Roxas looked away. "I didn't mean what's going to happen when we find him. Unlike your friends…I know you're going to find him and I know that if his heart is still there, you're going to find it."

Sora felt his face turn even redder. NOBODY had that kind of faith in him, not even Riku or Kairi. It made him feel nervous…what if he failed? "So…" He licked his lips. "…what IS the reason then?"

Roxas sighed softly. "Sora…I love him. You know I love him. Even Riku, Cloud and Leon know I love him. But…you DON'T love him."

Sora blinked at him. "So?" He asked, genuinely perplexed. It was only when Roxas reached toward him and their hands first intertwined before sinking into each other that he realized what Roxas meant. "Rox…" He stared at his Nobody in mute horror as he felt the blood drain from his face.

Roxas looked away and released him. "Yeah." He sounded badly shaken. "I'm just going to keep screwing things up, Sora. You should let me fade into you entirely. Then you'll be whole."

"I'm whole now!" Sora replied defensively and felt like kicking himself when Roxas flinched. "I'm sorry, Roxas…I just…there's nothing wrong with me the way I am right now. I was me when I was finishing the battle against Xehanort's heartless, and I'm me now." He stared at Roxas, really looked at his Nobody for the first time. "I wouldn't feel right locking you away."

"Sora, PLEASE!" Roxas sounded badly shaken now. "If you can't do it for you then do it for me. I can't…I can't see him again and I can't…I don't want to have to…"

Sora wanted to touch him but knew they would fade into each other. "Roxas…we'll figure this out." He promised quietly. "You were meant to exist."

Roxas looked up sharply. "I'm a Nobody, Sora."

Sora nodded. "I know that…but you were MEANT to exist. I know it. In my heart, I KNOW. You were meant to exist, Roxas. I'm not giving up on you now."

Roxas stared at him. "Sora…" He sighed. "…it's not just that. You're acting crazy. You're scaring your friends, they all think you're…"

"Crazy?" Sora shrugged. "Let them think I'm crazy." Truth be told it hurt but he didn't want to admit that to himself let alone to anyone else. "I know I'm not crazy. I don't mind sharing my body with you sometimes."

Roxas looked at him helplessly. "Sora…that won't be…"

"Enough." Sora finished gently. "I know. And I'm going to figure out a way, Roxas. I'm going to find a way WITHOUT you disappearing. Be patient with me. I'll find it."

Roxas looked at him and the small smirk was back on his face. "Even I underestimate you, Sora. I won't make that mistake again."

Sora cupped the back of his head and grinned. "Good."

0 0 0

Riku was warm for the first time since he left the islands. He sighed in utter bliss and contentment, drawing the warmth tighter around him. An answering sigh ghosted over his throat, and yelping softly, Riku's eyes flew open.

Sora lay nearly on top of him, his face still peaceful in slumber, his breath tickling the hairs on Riku's throat. Riku breathed in the salty sea air from the island still caught in Sora's hair and another scent that was uniquely Sora, his arms tightening around the boy.

More than anything Riku wanted to wake the boy in his arms by raining kisses onto the full lips that just begged to be nibbled and tasted. He wanted…many things…but none of them ate away at him like this did. "Sora…" His name caressed the boy's face in a soft breath and Riku had to force himself to look away. His heart breaking, he loosened his hold on Sora's waist, moaning aloud when Sora, missing the heat from his embrace, cuddled closer.

The soft moan woke Sora, made him grumble. "Ri-ku?" He yawned. "What's wrong?"

Riku cleared his throat, feeling himself turning a bright shade of red. "Um…Sora…" He replied awkwardly, releasing the boy entirely.

Sora's head lifted and Riku caught sight of eyes the color of the sky he was named for. Those eyes never failed to take his breath away, even heavy and half lidded with sleep as they were. Sora stared at him, bemused, for a long moment before his face turned red at an alarming rate. Yelping, he rolled off of Riku, who felt his heart break again at the sight of Sora frantically scrambling to get away. "Riku, I'm sorry!" Sora exclaimed. "I must have gotten cold or something and I'm really…I'm sorry!"

Riku held out his hands, sitting up. "Sora…" He murmured calmly. "It's okay. Really. Nothing to worry about."

Sora stopped. "Really? You don't think it's…weird?"

Riku wondered if this was what torture felt like. No, he decided, torture was far less painful than this moment would ever be. "Sora calm down. It's not weird. You got cold. I was warm. No big deal."

Sora stared at him and, not for the first time in his life, Riku wondered if this was worth it. For as long as he could remember his world had been centered around Sora. He had realized that his fixation with his best friend was love at the age of twelve, but knew in his heart that he had ALWAYS loved Sora. As the heart of each world and all that lived gravitated to Sora, so did Riku.

He could easily remember the promise to see new worlds someday, to travel together…it had been the day that they had met Kairi…and his world had spiraled downhill from there. It was not so much that he disliked Kairi (well it was at first) it was more that he was jealous of her easy relationship with Sora, jealous because he could see that light in Sora's eyes when he looked at her or talked about her.

Kairi…was like Sora. Optimistic, full of sunlight and laughter. She was all things bright and Sora deserved someone like that. His acknowledgement didn't stop the pain. That was okay…Riku was used to it.

Sora smiled at him and Riku felt his whole world brighten as he was helpless to do anything but smirk back. That smile was the reason he always came back to Sora. "I'm glad you're not mad."

Riku snorted and answered without thinking. "I've never been mad at you in my life."

Sora tilted his head as he contemplated that. "NEVER?" He asked, looking incredulous. "Not when I broke your favorite wooden sword? Not when I pushed you off of the paopu tree and you hit the ground instead of the water?" An intense look crossed his face. "…Not even when we were fighting against each other before you fell to the darkness?"

Riku flinched. "No, Sora." He whispered. "Not even then." His feelings toward Sora had been harder to decipher than mere anger toward the spiky haired brunet. Hurt had been a large part of it, fear another. Jealousy…and then guilt for being jealous in the first place. "I have never been mad at you." He reached out and rifled the spiky hair, making Sora throw him a look that was one part glare and two parts pout. "Don't worry." He glanced around and flushed as he caught the gazes of Cloud and Leon, sitting side by side, neither pretending like they hadn't been listening to the entire thing. He glared at them. They must have seen Sora snuggle onto him and hadn't done a THING to stop it.

"Riku?" Sora drew his attention again. "…if you've never been mad at me…what WERE you feeling?"

Riku stared into Sora's clear blue eyes. Leaning in, he allowed his cheek to brush Sora's and saw the boy's neck turn red. "It's a secret."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Final Fantasy. The characters, stories and world are not mine, nor am I making any money off of them.

Author's Note: Please note that this story contains slash which is male/male pairings. Don't read if you're easily offended, please utilize the back button.

Pairings: Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Leon AU

Dedication: This is for Hex, who sees the same thing I see when I play the games and who is always asking for a new story to keep her entertained.

0 0 0

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and Leon could feel it pressing in on him like a weight in the air. Cloud had wandered out over twenty minutes before to the moogle station to synthesize a few items he had found, leaving Leon alone with Riku and Sora. Riku and Sora…who were resolutely not speaking. Leon wished he had had the sense to stay home in Radiant Garden.

The silence that stretched between Sora and Riku was hardly hostile, but it was hot, threatening to burn anyone unlucky enough to be in the same vicinity. Sora knelt near Axel's grave making sandwiches, humming to himself. Every so often he would glance up and his eyes would find Riku, standing near the door and looking out over the city below, before resolutely staring down at his sandwich again, the silence broken by the humming which was far louder as Sora blushed. Every so often when the humming was loud enough to make Sora's head buzz, Riku would stare at his friend, face impassive but eyes blazing. If Sora so much as twitched, Riku would resolutely look out at the city again. It was painful to watch.

Deciding that he was going to kill Cloud for leaving him alone with the brooding pair, Leon moodily rubbed his temples with two fingers. The soft chiming of bells made him jump as it cut through the tension easily, making both Riku and Sora look up sharply. Leon followed their gazes and watched a small golden ball of light whip around the room quickly before making a beeline for Sora. The soft bell chimes filled the air as Sora's eyes went wide. "Tink?"

"What is that?" Riku and Leon made their way to Sora's side and as they neared, Leon could see the ball of glowing golden light slowly solidifying into the tiny figure of a young blonde woman dressed in a short green dress. She didn't appear to notice Riku or Leon, her eyes on Sora's face, her tiny arms waving in distress.

Sora's smile of delight slowly faded and he cocked his head as he listened to the chiming of the bells that seemed to come from the fairy, his arms crossing as he gazed thoughtfully at her. He ignored Leon's question, nodding only once in open invitation for the fairy to continue whatever she was telling him.

Leon glanced at Riku and met the slightly slanted turquoise eyes. Riku shrugged once, making it clear that Sora would get to them when he finished, the only thing they could do was wait. Sora nodded again. "Of course we'll help." He vowed quickly, flashing the fairy his characteristic smile. "You can count on us."

The fairy glanced at them for the first time, sparing Leon no longer than a blink before focusing on Leon. Her eyes widened and she shook her fist at him as the bells chimed again. Sora yelped and hurried to hold out his hand. "No! No! He's not a bad man."

Riku stiffened at Sora's words and a wordless anguish filled his eyes though he turned away before Sora could see it. Sora looked apologetically at Riku. "I'm sorry…I forgot you were in Neverland for a moment."

Riku closed his eyes. "For a moment." He agreed, his voice cold. "Don't worry about it, Sora."

Sora frowned but looked at the fairy again. "He's my friend. I'd trust him with my life." That seemed to be enough for the fairy for a brief moment. She didn't look pleased, but she no longer looked like she wanted to kill Riku either and that was a start. Some of the tension drained from Riku's shoulders at Sora's words and his hard expression softened slightly. "Riku, Leon, meet Tinkerbell. Tink, these are my friends. In a little bit a blond will come back, and that's Cloud. He's a friend too."

The fairy sank down to rest on Sora's shoulder and Sora smiled fondly before focusing on Leon and Riku. "What's going on, Sora?" Riku asked bluntly, raising his eyebrows.

Sora sighed. "Some trouble in Neverland. Peter thinks Wendy was kidnapped by the Heartless. She wasn't in her room."

"What about Axel?" Leon asked, frowning.

Sora's eyes widened and he looked as if Leon had hit him. "I can't let the Heartless get Wendy! Besides, Tink and Peter are my friends. They helped me a lot while I was looking for Riku and Kairi." His face softened. "I don't know what I would have done without their help." His face hardened in determination again. "I have to help them."

Riku shrugged and smiled slightly. "So we'll help them."

Sora threw Riku a grin. "Yeah!"

"Yeah what." Cloud walked toward them, tucking a mega potion into his pack, raising his eyebrows as he caught sight of the fairy on Sora's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"We have to make a quick stop." Sora explained quickly. "Some friends are in trouble."

Cloud didn't look surprised as he nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Now. The gummi ship is still in Twilight Town, so we'll have to go back there real fast to get to Neverland."

Leon remembered the blank emptiness of space and frowned. "How do you know Neverland will be there when we get to the ship?"

Sora turned and flashed him a carefree grin, cupping the back of his head with both hands. "I just know." He replied confidently. Cloud and Riku glanced at Sora before looking back at Riku, identical gleams in their eyes.

A chill worked its way up Leon's spine as they turned as one to follow the brunet. They knew…the world would be there when they got to the ship, would be waiting for Sora. Worlds that had not yet fallen, worlds that still clung to light, they called to Sora. The heart of everything responded to Sora and the worlds knew where to find him when they needed him. The knowledge hit Leon like a punch in the gut, and he found himself following Sora, his eyes on the short brunet, cheerfully telling Riku and Cloud about Tinkerbell and Peter and their participation in the Underdome cup battles.

Sora was Riku's light, there was a smile on Riku's face as he listened to Sora's cheerful babbling. What had taken place between the two teens had apparently been forgiven and forgotten, and he smirked as Sora batted his arm playfully. He was Cloud's light too…Leon could see Cloud's face soften as Sora recounted the Olympus Coliseum battles they had participated in as well. Excitedly, Sora described to Riku what kind of attack Cloud specialized in, making Cloud turn pink at the brunet's obvious admiration of his fighting skill.

Sora was the light in the heart of every world he stepped on, locking the keyholes and leaving his light in the hearts of everyone he met. "Leon!" Leon shook himself as he saw that Sora was waiting for him, a grin on his face. "I was telling Riku I beat you and Cloud once."

Leon crossed his arms over his chest. "You had help."

Sora laughed. "True…but I still beat you."

Leon felt his face soften as Sora began to describe that particular battle to Riku, Cloud looking mildly amused. Neither Leon nor Cloud took offense nor did they seem to mind that the slip of a brunet could beat them into the ground if he wished. Sora was the light in the darkness, his strength was hidden until he unleashed it. "LEON!" Sora yelled over his shoulder again, making Leon jog to catch up to the group. As he listened to Sora describe the multitude of Heartless that had taken Radiant Garden and his battle with the members of the Restoration Committee against the Heartless, Leon allowed himself to smile ever so slightly. Sora had left his light in Leon's heart too.

Sora landed the ship softly atop Big Ben. A low fog had settled over the city below, hiding them and the hands of the giant clock entirely from view. Sora shivered slightly, the cool damp evening air washing over him. "Peter?"

He carefully held out his hands to warn the others not to make any sudden moves as a figure slid out of the mist and flew up to land lightly in front of Sora. "Sora!" Peter looked pleased to see him, his elfin eyes lighting up. "You're here!"

Sora smiled. "Of course I'm here!" He replied lightly. "Tink said you needed me. I can't leave a friend." He paused. "You think the Heartless took Wendy?"

Peter scratched his head beneath his jaunty green cap. "That's what it looks like." He agreed. "I went to listen to the stories, and she wasn't there!"

"So how do you know it was Heartless?" Riku asked, raising one eyebrow.

Peter glanced at Riku and his eyes widened as he drew a dagger. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand, and he leaped in front of Riku before Riku could so much as summon his own blade. "You!" Peter shouted.

Sora shook his head. "Leave him alone, Peter." He ordered, frowning. "He's a friend. He's here to help."

"He was the one who helped Hook kidnap Wendy the last time!" Peter accused, his eyes flashing. "How do you know he didn't kidnap her again?!"

Riku looked as if he had been slapped, and he turned slightly, looking sick. Sora's eyes narrowed. "He was with me, Peter. He's a friend. He's going to help us. He didn't kidnap Wendy."

Peter looked at Tinkerbell as she floated slightly in front of his face and he nodded once, looking at Riku with open hostility before falling back to float lightly in the air near the side of the clock. "We have to find her."

Sora nodded, not liking the pain they almost feel coming off of Riku and not liking Peter's distrust. It was ironic…that the places that Riku had frequented were the worlds they visited now…and Leon could tell that Sora didn't like it. Each hostile gaze ate away at Riku and his heart darkened with guilt. "Sure we will."

A slight grin crossed Sora's face and Leon narrowed his eyes as he saw it, recognizing it instantly. Glancing over his shoulder and meeting his eyes, he winked and grinned at Cloud before stepping off of the side of the clock and plummeting toward the ground.

"SORA!" Riku's anguished yell of denial and shock merged with Cloud's and a harsh yell that Leon dimly realized was his own.

They all lunged at the side of the clock but Peter hovered in front of them, shaking his head. "Careful." He cautioned, a slight, elfish grin crossing his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BE CAREFUL?!" Riku looked panicked, his face ashen as he stared down at the wall of clouds below. "SORA!"

"What?" Leon felt his heart leap into his throat and he, like the others, whirled around to see Sora grinning at them, hovering for a moment in the air above the gummi ship before floating down to land lightly on the stone. He bowed elaborately as Peter began to laugh, floating backwards over the cloudy abyss below.

Riku lunged forward before anyone could stop him, fist clenching in Sora's shirt as he dragged the keyblade master forward. "Never NEVER do that again!" He whispered, his voice raw. When Sora's eyes went wide, Riku growled softly under his breath. "I thought something happened to you."

Sora instantly looked apologetic. "Riku…"

Riku shook his head. "Don't scare me like that, Sora. You…I couldn't…" Unable to get the words out, he released Sora and looked away.

Sora reached for Riku and the silver haired boy looked as if he had been shocked with electricity as Sora slipped his hand into his and their fingers intertwined. "I'm sorry."

Riku looked down at Sora and Leon watched a violent battle of emotions all hidden within the boy's aquamarine eyes. Finally he smiled slightly. "How do you fly like that?"

Peter laughed behind them. "It's easy!" He called cheerfully. "You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!"

Sora grinned. "That and pixie dust." He agreed, holding out his hand to Tinkerbell.

The fairy floated over and they watched as gold pixie dust fell lightly over Riku's head. Sora grinned at his friend. "Ready?" He asked mischievously.

Riku stared at him. "Ready for what?!" He asked, looking unnerved. Sora led him out toward the edge of the clock. He looked at his friend and grinned. "Trust me." He said, blue eyes sparkling.

Leon glanced sideways at Cloud as Sora led Riku right off the side of the clock.

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. "You have to have light in your heart to fly." He said quietly and Leon could hear the pain in his voice.

"You can't fly anyway." Peter told them, his legs crossed as if he was sitting on the air like a cushion. "You're too old."

Cloud recoiled and Leon frowned. "Too old?"

Peter nodded. "You're an adult." He said as if that explained everything. "And adults…well…" He shrugged apologetically and scratched his head. "Adults think too much." He gave them a serious look that was at odds with his good humor and elfin features. "You can't hold onto your happy thoughts…and so you get weighed down."

Cloud flinched and Leon reached out to touch the blond's arm. "Cloud…I'm going to say it because Sora's not here to say it." He said quietly. "We'll find your happy thought. We'll find your light."

Cloud's hand cupped his for a moment and squeezed it tightly. He pulled away a moment later and watched Peter soar up into the air, Tinkerbell's light at his side. "Leon…you know why I'm here. I'm still searching…but what are you doing here?"

Leon frowned. He hadn't wanted to tell them…hadn't wanted to hope. "I'm looking for Rinoa." He said quietly. "If her heart is still intact somewhere, if her nobody still exists, maybe I can still save her."

Cloud stared at him. "You do love her…don't you?"

Leon sighed. "I don't know anymore." He replied quietly. "I didn't even really know her." He looked away, out at the clouds below them, pretending he was searching for Sora and Riku but knowing somewhere that they were fine. "I want to find her, Cloud. It was my fault she got hurt in the first place."

Cloud snorted. "Taking the world on your shoulders aren't you?" He asked bluntly. When Leon looked up sharply, he saw the blond staring back calmly. Apparently in light of psychoanalyzing Leon's mind, Cloud had found his calm strength again. "Well think about it. She might have gotten taken if you had warned her or not."

Leon scowled. "Maybe." He agreed tightly. "Maybe not."

Cloud shrugged. "No…maybe not..." he motioned out to the world around them. "But you can't fly either. Not with her weighing you down."

Leon's scowl deepened. "What would you know."

Cloud stared at him with blue eyes that made Leon draw in a shaky breath. Those eyes could pierce his heart and enter his soul. "I know that you're looking for your light too, Leon." Cloud whispered. "You take too much on your shoulders. The loss of our world, the loss of Rinoa."

Leon flinched as if Cloud had punched him. "How do you…"

Cloud snorted. "I'm not a fool, Squall." He muttered. Leon wheezed at the deliberate use of his old name. Only Yuffie occasionally called him by that name, but this was different, deliberate, deadly to his senses. "I know you blame yourself for not keeping us all safe in the beginning, for losing our world. Your heart wasn't the only dark one there. Your heart was not what opened the way to darkness." Cloud advanced toward Leon, who backed up quickly. All too soon the side of the ship dug into his back and Cloud pinned him in place with hands on either side of his head. "We'll find YOUR light too, Leon."

0 0 0

They plummeted through the clouds and icy air rushed by Riku so fast he couldn't even draw breath to cry out. The clouds broke and he saw the lights of a city spread out beneath him as they fell. "SORA!" He managed to gasp out, his hand crushing Sora's.

Gold dust floated lightly around Sora and he pulled on Riku's arm, slowing their descent slightly but not enough. They were going to hit and they were going to hit hard. "You have to stop thinking about it, Riku!" Sora yelled, the wind making his spiky hair fly out behind him. "Just trust it!"

Riku couldn't think. He was too terrified to think. The ground was rushing up to meet them and he was pretty sure they were going to die. I was a pity…he had never managed to tell Sora…

Sora growled above him and lowered to meet Riku, pulling Riku into his arms to try to slow his descent. Riku felt his heart fly up into his throat as he felt Sora's body around his, Sora's legs tangling with his. "Believe!"

He believed in Sora. Riku remembered sunny days on the island with Sora, play fights, races, lounging around in the sand or on the paopu tree with him. He could remember how happy he had been when Sora had found him and had stuck by him despite his giving into the darkness. He remembered how it felt to wake up with Sora's head on his chest. Sora…

Sora's laugh of delight startled Riku out of his memories, and Riku yelped as he realized they had stopped falling…and were now floating just above the top of a church, only a few inches away from impaling themselves on the steeple. Riku blinked at the gold dust around his body and then blinked at Sora, whose arms were still clasped tightly around his waist. "We…"

Sora laughed again. "We're flying, Riku!" He yelled joyously, tilting his head back.

Riku's arms slipped around Sora's waist and he pulled the brunet against him for a moment, breathing hard. "I believe, Sora."

Sora grinned. "I know." He replied, blue eyes almost glowing with delight. "I know, Riku."

Riku's arms tightened around Sora's waist and he stared down into the eyes of his happy thought, into the eyes of the boy who possessed his heart…and always had. Reluctantly Riku let Sora go but couldn't give up contact entirely, taking the brunet's hand again. Sora grinned at him. "Shouldn't we go back to the others? What about Wendy?"

Sora landed lightly on the tip of the steeple. "We'll find Wendy." He said with easy confidence. "But first…" Their fingers intertwined and Sora floated lightly into the air again. "Let's fly."

0 0 0

The nice thing about Captain Hook's ship was that the very top was big enough for the ship to land on. That was good because Sora could imagine Cloud and Leon rioting if they had been forced to be left behind. Sora glanced sideways at the pair. Neither Cloud nor Leon had said much of anything since they left the clock tower. This normally would not have alarmed Sora…both were very quiet people…but something in the silence had changed. Something in the silence…actually reminded him of the awkwardness that had formed between himself and Riku after waking up snuggled close.

"Well well…bilge rats always come back." They whirled to see the Captain himself, sword drawn.

Riku's face hardened. "Hook."

Sora sighed. "I see the crocodile didn't get you."

Hook glared at him. "Who's that?" Cloud asked, swinging his own massive sword with a sweep of the air.

"Captain Hook." Peter shot down from the sails, dagger out. "He's the one who took Wendy!"

"And you'll have her back, Pan, if you stay in exchange." Hook replied, glaring at Peter.

"You can't trust a pirate." Riku snapped in reply.

Sora couldn't help but smile as the memory of a particular pirate flashed through his mind. "No." he agreed. "You can't trust the word of a pirate." He could almost see Jack Sparrow smile.

Hook smiled at them, a slow, curving smile. "Perhaps not." He agreed and threw himself at Peter as Heartless swarmed the deck.

"Finally." Sora looked sideways at Cloud, who looked utterly pleased with the turn of events, if the way he threw himself forward to battle Heartless was any indication.

Leon only smirked before nodding slightly to Sora and Riku before jumping down onto the deck to join Cloud, the two men encircled quickly. They stood back to back, swords at the ready and seemed utterly at peace with the world as they slowly inched their way toward the main mast…where Wendy was tied. "Look at them." Riku said with mild amusement.

Sora felt a rush of air and looked up to see three Heartless ships and a multitude of flying Heartless, all of them swooping down to attack Peter, Cloud and Leon. Sora grinned at Riku, who was already floating lightly an inch above the wood. Their eyes met and Sora felt something in his heart lurch. Riku smiled as his keyblade appeared. Sora grinned in reply, feeling the comforting weight of Oblivion in his hand as they shot into the sky.

0 0 0

Sora could feel the lifted hearts of his companions the moment he landed on the deck. Hearts filled the sky and he stared up as he watched them disappear. "I'm coming." He whispered. "I'm coming."

Riku's hand found his shoulder and Sora smiled at his friend, Riku smirking in reply. "Peter!" Wendy, newly untied, Cloud looking immensely pleased with himself as he dug his sword out of the wood of the mast, Leon looking on with an expression of one part disgust and one part amusement., threw herself at Peter, her arms circling his neck. "You saved me!"

Riku glanced at Sora who shrugged and grinned in reply. None of the four adventurers spoke so much as a word to correct her, and Riku's smirk grew as they saw that Peter wasn't going to say anything either. "Of course!" Peter replied with a smile.

Cloud inclined his head at the ship and Sora nodded, turning. "Sora!" Sora turned as Wendy called his name and smiled at her, cupping the back of his head with both hands. "It's nice to see you, Sora." Wendy smiled at him, running to stand just before him.

Sora grinned. "You too, Wendy." He nodded around. "This is Riku, Cloud and Leon, my friends."

Wendy's eyes widened as she saw Riku but after a moment she smiled at him. "Are you leaving so soon?"

Sora nodded. "We have other friends we're looking for."

He watched Leon, Riku and Cloud enter the ship and stepped inside when Wendy called his name again. Turning, he saw her standing beside Peter, Tinkerbell floating lightly ahead of them. "Sora…will you come back?"

Sora smiled. "Of course!" He replied happily, eyes soaking in the sight of his friends. "Our hearts are connected! I'll be back before you know it."

"Take care, Sora!" Wendy called and waved, Peter grinning at Sora as they lifted off.

Sora smiled as he slipped up into the air, staring at the bright jewel of Neverland until it was just another bright star in the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Final Fantasy. The characters, stories and world are not mine, nor am I making any money off of them.

Author's Note: Please note that this story contains slash which is male/male pairings. Don't read if you're easily offended, please utilize the back button.

Pairings: Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Leon AU

Dedication: This is for Hex, who sees the same thing I see when I play the games and who is always asking for a new story to keep her entertained.

0 0 0

They left the Nobody on the gummi ship with orders not to move, though Cloud could tell that Sora was uneasy about doing so. Still, nobody knew what sort of world they would face through the Melodious Nocturne's tombstone and nobody wanted to risk the dusk getting killed inadvertently.

Sora leaned casually against the tombstone, his basic keyblade resting lightly on his shoulder, face calm. Cloud had known Sora long enough to recognize that the brunet was hiding behind bravado, was nervous and tense. The quest was back on.

There was more to it than that, but Cloud knew better than to vocalize it. When they were in Neverland, the only Sora he had seen was the one who he had gotten used to seeing over the years. This Sora smiled often and liked being helpful. This was the Sora that the worlds knew and called to when in need. That Sora was the one he had met and fought on Olympus.

The Sora Cloud saw now was alien to him. His smiles were tense and harder to draw from him. Only Riku had any luck at getting this new Sora to be his usual carefree self, but all too soon Sora would go back to quiet brooding and it was grating Cloud's nerves. This Sora was uneasy and driven by intense desire….and that worried Cloud. How often was the personality they saw in Sora really Roxas? Was it truly Sora that was driven, or his other? Cloud didn't understand and it irritated him…but he was in no hurry to find out, that would require rejoining his other. He would rather drive his sword through his foot.

"Everyone ready?" Sora asked, turning to the portal.

"Sora wait!" Sora turned as Riku hurried forward. They stared at each other for a long minute, Riku reaching out to take Sora's hand. "Together." He said gruffly. "We go together."

Sora's face softened, and a smile more characteristic for him crossed his face. "Together." He agreed and their fingers intertwined.

Cloud glanced sideways at Leon who nodded ever so slightly, following silently behind the pair. "Get your weapons ready." Cloud advised and felt his heart lift at the thought. "We don't know what is waiting for us through there."

He saw Leon shoot him a slightly amused look and ignored it. The fight on Hook's ship had done a lot of good for Cloud's soul. Fighting he was used to, there were no surprises. If he swung his sword correctly, the enemy would fall. It was as simple as that.

Panic seized him the moment he stepped through the portal and found himself falling not onto hard ground but into liquid, soaking him instantly. His eyes squeezed shut in alarm even as he held onto what little breath he had taken before stepping through the gate into this nightmare. "Guys?" Sora's voice sounded alarmed, then worried. "Oh I'm sorry!"

Cloud's mouth fell open as he lost the battle and was forced to take a breath. Coolness that was not air but was not water either filled his lungs and he breathed harshly, his arms crossing over his stomach as he bent in on himself.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea that this was where we would be going, or I would have warned you!" Sora sounded panicked and guilty.

Slowly, Cloud lifted his head and his eyes widened as he got a good look at the spiky haired hero. Sora's chest was bare, and it was obvious to Cloud that Sora had developed nicely. The planes of his chest were smooth, his stomach flat, merging down into a long, blue tail, a dorsal fin on the back.

"Sora!" Riku sounded as astounded as Cloud felt, and Cloud saw that the silver haired boy sported a long, graceful fish tail that practically glowed a bright aquamarine that matched his eyes. Like Sora, he was bare above the waist.

Even as Cloud watched, the astonishment in Riku's gaze became something deeper, feral, more longing as he stared at the smooth planes of Sora's bare chest and back, his eyes drinking in the golden skin revealed to him. Cloud looked himself over. Like Riku, his tail was the more gracefully sleek fish, the color a pale green. He stared bemusedly at his tail, watching it flick.

"Sora…" Cloud twisted his head at the sound of Leon's voice, and his mouth went dry…a hard thing to do in the ocean. Like the others, Leon was bare from the waist up, his tail a powerful weapon, like Sora's. It was a flashing silver in color, darkening in the shadows to the stormy gray of his eyes. His skin was a warm tan, the planes of his body silky, hard and entirely inviting. Cloud didn't realize that he was staring until Leon glanced sideways at him before focusing his attention back on Sora. Blushing, Cloud looked away. What was wrong with him? "Where are we?"

Sora didn't appear to notice Cloud's inner turmoil, and Riku was far too focused on Sora to notice ANYTHING. This relieved Cloud…he wasn't in the mood to answer awkward questions. "Atlantica." Sora replied with a lilt in his voice. "Where the mermaids live."

"Mermaids?" Cloud frowned. Mermaids weren't real…at least that's what he had always been told as a child.

Sora grinned. "Yeah! I'll take you to meet Ariel…" His grin widened and he cupped the back of his head. "…as soon as you figure out how to swim that is." The Sora that Cloud knew and loved was back, confident, smiling and relaxed.

"Maybe I can help with dat." Cloud turned awkwardly toward the sound of the voice but saw nothing. "Over here."

Sora swam gracefully forward, his eyes bright. "Sebastian! How are you?"

For a moment Cloud was still unable to locate the source of the voice. He allowed Sora to propel him forward and saw a small red crab standing just behind a rock. The crab smiled at them. "Sora! But where are Donald and Goofy?"

Sora smiled. "With their king. These are my friends, Cloud, Leon and Riku." Sora smiled serenely. "Where's Ariel? How's Eric?"

Sebastian hesitated. "It's probably a good thing dat you're here, Sora. Something appeared on da mainland recently that has Prince Eric uneasy. Ariel's down here talking to da king about it."

Sora tilted his head. "What kind of thing?" He asked excitedly, a feverish glint in his blue eyes. Cloud sighed. Sora's alternate personality was back.

Sebastian noticed the difference too, because he was studying Sora intently. "You okay, mon?"

Sora nodded. "Sure." He smiled confidently. "We're just looking for someone and I wanted to talk to Ariel."

Sebastian smiled. "Now to teach you to swim." He waved his claws lightly. "But it won't come free."

Sora laughed. "How much for lessons?" He asked brightly. "Rid the sea of a powerful witch? Fight a shark?"

Sebastian laughed as well. "I have a new composition ready."

Sora grinned. "So sing."

"I don't sing." Cloud's protest chimed in unison with Riku's and Leon's.

Sora cupped the back of his head. "Aw, it's fun!" He protested. "Besides at least Donald isn't here. He REALLY can't sing." He grabbed Riku's hand and spun him around, letting go and letting his friend to hurtling through the water. "You know you want to…"

Riku, Cloud could see, had lost the battle. He could deny Sora nothing. Sora's bright eyes focused on Leon. Leon crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn." It was not really a yes, but nor was it a no…and it was obvious by the grin that crossed Sora's face which answer Sora thought it was.

Sora's eyes turned to him and Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. "No way."

Sora swam gracefully over to him. "Come on, Cloud." He grinned. "I'm not THAT bad."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't sing."

"Do you dance?" Sora countered, a wicked glint in his blue eyes.

Cloud felt himself turning red. Both Riku and Leon were watching, both were smirking, as if they already knew how this was going to end, they were just waiting for Cloud to stop squirming like a worm on a hook. "I don't dance."

Sora shrugged. "Then you can stay here and watch for sharks while we go help Ariel."

Cloud wanted very badly to stay in one place, avoid singing, avoid dancing, avoid making a fool out of himself. Sora's wickedly dancing eyes made it clear that the brunet would have none of it. "All RIGHT!" He snarled. "I'm coming."

"Good…then I'll give you a quick tutorial on how to swim." Sebastian instructed, rattling through the movements quickly. "Now just follow Flounder!"

Unknown to all of them, a pair of eyes watched their movements. "They can't deny Sora for long….how very…interesting."

0 0 0

Ariel was beautiful. Her fiery red hair floated like silk around her face, her eyes were wide and blue, waist slim, body any sensible man would kill to possess…Riku hated her on sight. "Sora!" His dislike grew as she hurtled herself forward and into Sora's waiting arms.

Sora laughed and spun her around. "It's good to see you too, Ariel." He said cheerfully. He flashed her a smile that made Riku scowl before his face settled into a more serious expression. "Sebastian told me something's wrong."

Ariel bit her lip. "There's an odd creature on the sand where the land meets the sea. People are saying it's a ghost."

Sora's eyes lit up with a fierce expression that made Riku forget every ounce of dislike he possessed for the little redheaded mermaid. "Is it white?" Sora asked eagerly. "And thin? When Ariel nodded, he pumped his fist. "It's a Nobody!"

"What's a…Nobody?" Ariel asked with interest.

Sora's face grew distant and for a moment Riku saw his blue eyes change from sky blue to an icier color. "They're creatures…" Sora finally said, his voice dreamy. "…who search for their missing hearts."

Ariel frowned. "But are they…dangerous?" She asked.

"Sometimes." Leon replied calmly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Daddy's gone to take care of it." Ariel said, nodding. "And we'll keep our eyes out for more of them."

"NO!" Sora's face went ashen, and Riku knew for a fact as he looked into his best friend's eyes that Sora was no longer in control of his own body. Roxas gazed back out at him, and Roxas was extremely upset. "No! We have to save him!"

Riku glanced sideways at Cloud, whose face had gone wooden. Leon wore no expression, his thoughts hidden behind thoughtful stormy eyes. Ariel looked alarmed. "Sora? What's wrong?"

Roxas shook his head. "We have to save him! DEMYX!"

The anguish in Roxas' blue eyes, like Sora's but not at the same time decided Riku. He was as uneasy as Cloud and Leon were about the being that was Roxas living in Sora's willing heart. Even so…nobody deserved to hurt like Roxas was hurting now. "All right, Sora." Riku said quietly, stuttering slightly on his friend's name. Now was not the time to call Roxas out on his possession of Sora's body…right now they had a life to save. "Let's go get him."

Roxas shook his head, pain written clearly on his face. "You're not fast enough." He said quickly. "Ariel, lead them behind me. I have to go!"

"Roxas!" Riku mentally slapped his head. Apparently Cloud had no problem calling him out in an emergency.

Roxas' blue eyes snapped and he stared at Cloud for a long, long moment. "We're not all like him." He finally said. "Some of us are worth saving." Turning, he beat a powerful stroke with his tail, arms extending out over his head to make himself more aerodynamic. Though Riku instantly began to give chase, it was obvious that Roxas had Sora's practice at swimming, because the spiky haired brunet quickly disappeared from sight.

"Riku!" Leon's voice made him slow down and wait for the stoic brunet, Ariel swimming quickly alongside of him. "Wait!"

Riku frowned. "Where's Cloud?"

Leon shook his head. "Opted to stay behind. I think it bothers him seeing Ro"

"Shut up." Riku hissed, matching their pace. He glanced sideways at Ariel, who was pulling ahead slightly. "Nobody likes seeing Roxas in control." He said quietly when Ariel swam ahead, leading them into a gorge. "But we can't just abandon Sora just because we don't like his Nobody."

Leon looked ahead, his face calm. "Cloud has a problem with the darkness in his heart. He fights to abolish it."

Riku laughed bitterly. "And he thinks that getting rid of his Nobody is going to do that?" He shook his head. "There's darkness in every heart, Leon. You know it, even Sora knows it. The only person who hasn't gotten it is Cloud!"

Leon shrugged. "I'm not saying you're wrong, Riku." He replied quietly. "We're all searching for our light…and it hurts Cloud to see Sora being controlled by his darkness."

Riku shuddered as memories of Xehanort filled him. "He's not." Riku said quietly. "I know what it feels like to be controlled by darkness, Leon. Sora's heart will not let Roxas disappear…so maybe there's a reason for that."

Leon shrugged. "Maybe." He replied quietly. "But you can't expect us to trust Roxas when he's using Sora."

"I don't trust Roxas." Riku said, glaring ahead. "But I'd trust Sora's heart with my life."

Ariel waited for them just around a bend, her hand on a dolphin's back. "He'll get us there faster. Grab on!"

Riku obeyed and felt himself being jerked forward as the animal set a powerful pace toward the shore where the water was lighter as sunlight shafted through. It deposited them on the shelf, clacking softly to Ariel before flicking its tale at them and swimming away. "Sora?" Leon looked around quickly.

"Daddy!" Ariel swam to the surface, Riku following quickly. The cool air felt like heaven on his skin and he shook his head to clear the water from his eyes. Roxas sat on a rock, the wind blowing his hair wildly around his head as he stared at an older man wearing a crown in the water ahead of him. His white beard floated lightly in the water before him and his blue eyes were hard. "Sora, if this is a threat…"

"He's not!" Roxas protested. "He wouldn't hurt anyone." His lips twitched. "He's never been very good at hurting anyone."

On the shore, a young man sat in the sand, his arms crossed over his chest. When he spotted Ariel, his face lit up and he splashed out into the water, pulling her into his arms. Riku blushed as he watched the man kiss the mermaid, and his dislike of Ariel lessened somewhat.

The older merman frowned. "Sora, I'm grateful for all you've done in the past, but if this thing is a threat, if others come…"

"I can't guarantee others will come." Roxas replied quietly, ignoring the sea king's triumphant look. "…but I can guarantee that this one means no harm. When does it come?"

"When the sun goes down." The young man with black hair looked over at Sora and motioned to the beach. "When the moon comes out."

Roxas looked haunted. "That makes sense." He whispered. "Demyx…" His head snapped up and his hand shot out. The keyblade appeared in his waiting hand. Riku felt his heart tighten. The _Bond Of Flames_. He wasn't surprised, only felt a hollowness in his heart at the sight of it. "You have to trust me. Tonight…he'll come tonight…and one way or another…I'll take care of him."

Silence met his statement. Riku glanced at Leon. "It's easier to trust Sora on a whim." Leon whispered. "Sora could drag you over a cliff and make you think it was fun."

Riku couldn't help but grin at Leon's dry tone. That was about right. Sora was sweet temptation. "Very well." The king didn't look happy but he was looking at Eric and Ariel. "Take care of it, Sora."

Roxas nodded. "I will." He said quietly. "One way or another."

Riku and Leon sat beside Roxas on the rocks as they waited for the sun to go down. More than once Riku felt the pull on Sora's muscles from the tension in Roxas, and he pitied Sora's position when he came back to himself. If he came back to himself.

The thought made his blood run cold. Wordlessly he touched Roxas' shoulders and began a simple massage, kneading out the tight muscles. Roxas went stiff. "What are you doing?!"

"Stay still." Riku said quietly. "This isn't your body…you can't mistreat it."

Roxas stared down at his reflection in the water. The face that looked back at him was his own, though he knew he was in Sora's body. Riku followed his gaze and shivered. "How did you know?"

"It's obvious." Leon replied quietly. "You're not Sora." Roxas looked away, his expression bitter. It hurt to see Sora's face wearing such a look. "I don't know who you are." Leon finished quietly.

Roxas bit his lip. "I'm a Nobody." He replied quietly. "I was never meant to exist."

"That's not true!" Riku stared in dumbfounded amazement as the boy's expression changed and Sora reappeared, looking mad. "You WERE meant to exist!"

The bitter look came back. "Yeah and that's why we're both sitting here right now freaking your friends out."

"Glad Cloud decided to stay." Leon looked decidedly uneasy as Sora reappeared, rolling his eyes before giving way to Roxas.

"Can't hurt Cloud's delicate sensibilities." He sneered.

Sora looked defensive. "That's not fair, Rox." He leaned over the water and watched Roxas' reflection. "You don't know Cloud and you don't know Sephiroth."

There was an expression on Sora's face that Riku knew well…it was his stubborn expression. Sora was like bedrock when you got him riled up, nothing could convince him to be reasonable until he got his way. Obviously Roxas recognized this as well, because Sora faded away gently and Roxas wore an expression halfway between a scowl and a pout. "Wait…you were with Sora when he faced Sephiroth last." Leon said with a frown. "But you don't remember?"

Roxas squirmed. "It doesn't always work that way." He said dryly and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. "Back then Sora wasn't really aware of me. When he's being solely him…or I'm being solely me…it's harder to look through the other person's eyes, to see what they saw. When we share a heart, that's when we can see what the other sees."

His answer chilled Riku to the bone. "So right now Sora…"

"Can't see or hear a thing." Roxas confirmed.

Leon's frown deepened. "But he argued with you. Obviously he's listening in."

Roxas laughed slightly. "No. We've had that argument before…and in that moment shared a heart."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "And what if you don't want to GIVE his heart back?" He asked silkily. Leon's eyes widened slightly.

Roxas frowned. "Do you honestly think ANYTHING can hold Sora's heart?" He asked incredulously. "Anything he doesn't offer it to anyway?"

He looked pointedly at Riku, who felt himself turning red. He tried to stare Roxas down, but the boy was having none of it, his blue eyes calm and challenging. "How did you know?" Riku finally asked, sagging.

Roxas shrugged. "Sora…is better at sharing the heart than I am. I've seen…and you're obvious." Riku snorted dismissively but wasn't counting on Roxas pushing him into the water again. He came up sputtering and Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "Get it through your thick skull, Riku." He hissed. "You love him. Don't make my mistake. Don't wait to tell him until its too late."

Leon sighed beside them. "Axel?"

Roxas shook his head. "I didn't realize it…not for a long time, and by the time I figured it out…he was gone." He gazed out over the water and his eyes went wide as he gazed at the shore. "Demyx!"

Roxas was in the water before Riku even realized what was happening, Leon right behind him. "Follow me." Roxas ordered. "You must. You must go back. We will find your heart. There is another…another like you. Go to him. Go to him now."

The Nobody seemed to regard Roxas for a very long moment before vanishing silently. "Did it work?" Riku asked cautiously. A slight nod was his only answer.

"Why here?" Leon asked, gazing around the quiet landscape.

The soft sound of music that had been going on for the last hour or so rolled softly on the waves. The teen just ahead of them turned, and Riku watched Roxas fall away and Sora take his place. Sora smiled sadly. "Demyx likes water and likes music even more. He played this guitar thing and made water dance." Quietly he sank beneath the water.

"Sora…" Leon hesitated. "…did you mind…giving your body over to your darkness?"

Sora laughed. "Leon, not all darkness is bad. It's just that people are afraid of it." He glanced sideways at Riku. "Afraid of what lurks there. That doesn't make all darkness bad, only mysterious. Roxas is desire. He's more willing to get mad and is more blunt than I am."

Riku could only focus on one thing. Desire. Roxas was…desire?

He hadn't realized he spoke this thought aloud until Sora laughed again. "Yeah…I might want something, but Roxas has the guts to go out and get it…no matter what the consequence."

Riku found himself blushing as Sora regarded him with a sunny smile and Leon smirked behind him. "That explains why he's so hot on finding Axel."

Sora nodded. "He wants..." Sora frowned slightly.

"Now Sora…" Riku whirled around at the sound of a very familiar voice. Donald Duck swam toward them, his lower body that of an octopus. Behind him, Goofy swam as a turtle and Mickey brought up the rear with a fish tail. Riku's lips twitched to see his friends in such a way. "…you know the rules." Donald knocked Sora gently on the head with his staff. "No sad faces."

Sora flashed his cheesiest grin. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were followin' the trail of the Nobodies!" Goofy replied cheerfully. "And Atlantica appeared next on the map!"

"Good!" Sebastian looked pleased to see them all. "You can ALL sing in my musical!"

Mickey smiled but his eyes became grave as he looked at Sora. "Do you have time to talk, Sora?"

Sora paused but then nodded. "Sure, Your Majesty." He grinned. "Besides I promised Sebastian we'd sing." Leaving Leon to talk to King Mickey, he turned to Riku, who felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into those clear blue eyes and at the smooth planes of his body. It was a very, very tempting body….always had been. "Race you back to Atlantica…"

Riku groaned. "Are you kidding?" One look at Sora's face was answer, and he rolled his eyes. "What are you in such a hurry for?"

Sora shrugged. "I have to apologize to Cloud. I think I upset him."

Riku rolled his eyes. "So you're racing me…to apologize to Cloud." He said, to get the record straight.

Sora swam around him gracefully, hands cupped behind his head. "If you don't think you can win…I understand."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "You're going down, Sora."

Sora laughed. "Promises promises. If I win I expect you to sing AND dance in the musical."

Riku grimaced. He would have to make sure he didn't lose. "Ready?"

Sora tilted his head. "What about the terms? What do you want if you win?"

Riku smiled slightly and stared at Sora, his eyes lingering over the smaller teen's body, tracing the features of his face. "I'll let you know when I beat you." He held out his hand. "And no cheating and using that kick."

Sora laughed and they linked hands. "Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Leon's heart was in turmoil as he watched Sora and Riku swim off in a flurry of bubbles, both yelling insults at the other as they went. Goofy and Donald followed at a clipped pace, both laughing. On one hand, Leon was pleased to see that Sora was back as himself, happy, dopey and excited about life, and pleased to see that Riku was more relaxed as well. On the other hand…it was going to be hard for him to keep from focusing on the memory of Sora and Roxas sharing Sora's body. The control Sora himself had was growing slimmer and slimmer with each passing day, and he wasn't sure how Cloud was going to take it when he saw.

Leon wasn't in denial, everyone had fear and darkness in their hearts and Cloud was no exception. He knew Cloud both feared Sephiroth and longed to defeat him. He feared becoming close to anyone…like Sora, Aerith or Tifa, only to have them cut down on the tip of Sephiroth's blade. He knew that Cloud saw the spiky haired brunet as a little brother.

Sora's heart was so strong that it would upset Cloud when he saw Sora lose control to Roxas, even if it was by his choice. If Sora's heart could not withstand his "other," Cloud's heart would have no chance, and Sephiroth would continue to exist and threaten him.

Leon's face was impassive as he swam in his friend's wake. He had expected Mickey to swim with his friends, but the mouse king swam at Leon's side, and more than once he could feel the king's eyes on him. When he saw Ariel in the distance waiting for them, he stopped to face his companion. "What is it?"

Mickey stopped as well and glanced over to see Sora laughing even as Riku's fist pumped. He looked back at Leon. "I should ask you the same thing, Leon. What's wrong?"

Leon paused. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "We met Roxas today."

"What?" Mickey's eyes widened and then narrowed slightly as he came to come sort of conclusion. "I see. What happened?"

Leon paused and rubbed his temples. "Sora made a place for Roxas in his heart, keeping their consciousness separate. The link they share has gotten strong enough that they're starting to share Sora's body. Today Roxas took control for nearly an hour with only a brief…and vaguely disturbing moment where they both used it to argue."

Mickey frowned. "That's not good news."

Leon shook his head. "I know." He agreed quietly. "And it's disturbing to watch. Did you know when Sora sees his reflection, he sees Roxas' face there?"

Mickey sighed. "This is more serious than I expected but I'm not surprised. I should have known."

Leon tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Mickey sighed. "I've seen two other cases where the nobody located their other and joined with them aside from Sora and Kairi. Both were like Kairi, acceptin' their nobody and bondin' with them entirely."

Leon nodded, though he was surprised to find there were more cases like Sora's and Cloud's. "So what went wrong?"

Mickey gave him an ironic look. "Were you honestly expectin' Sora to suppress someone else's consciousness?" He asked. He paused. "…and…Roxas wield the keyblade as well. You can't expect him to be the same as everyone else…but this is more complicated than I thought."

Leon nodded and followed Mickey as he swam forward and joined the group. "Sora…" Mickey looked at the young keyblade wielder. "…we need to talk."

Sora nodded and glanced at Sebastian. "I don't think I'm going to have time to stay after all."

Inwardly Leon cheered. He wouldn't have to sing or dance, but he could tell by the look on Sora's face that he was really disappointed. Obviously Ariel saw it too, because she put a hand on Sora's shoulder, not seeing Riku's face darken. "Aww, Sora. It's all right." She giggled. "We'll save you a spot in the next one."

Sora perked up instantly. "Okay. I'll be back." He promised, blue eyes gleaming. Turning, he swam away and led them to the large undersea gorge before glancing at the king. "What's up?"

Mickey hesitated. "It would be better to talk somewhere else. Somewhere neutral." He glanced at Sora. "How did you get over here?"

Sora shrugged. "A portal in the castle in the World That Never Was."

Mickey nodded. "Sounds good."

Sora smiled. "Sure." Holding up his keyblade, Leon felt a curious rush of water sliding over him before he fell to his knees in the graveyard.

Cloud, he could see, was obviously pleased to have his legs back, but Leon felt differently. It had been nice to have that powerful tail, it had felt good to shoot through the water like a torpedo. He had felt powerful and strong, and he knew why Sora loved it so much. Of all of them, Sora was the only one who had remained standing, and he cupped the back of his head as he smirked at Riku. "I guess I can't make you dance."

Leon smirked. "You won the race?"

Riku grinned. "No he didn't."

Leon inclined one eyebrow. "Then how were you going to get Riku to dance?"

Sora grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Leon smirked in reply and glanced at Riku. The boy was whipped. Both of them knew that if Sora had asked, Riku would comply…and everyone but Sora knew it. Riku resolutely ignored Leon's gaze and glanced at King Mickey. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Mickey…but what are you doing here?"

Mickey glanced at Sora, whose gaze was fixed curiously on the mouse king. Donald and Goofy were wandering around, both looking slightly uneasy. "Gawrsh. I never thought I'd see this place again."

Sora smiled slightly, but there were shadows in his blue eyes. "I want you to see something." He led them outside and pointed up. "Kingdom Hearts…it's still there…and there has to be a reason for that."

Mickey looked at Sora and Leon could see that his old friend was concerned. "What do you mean?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know." He replied, shoulders slumping a little. "I'm just…not so sure that the Organization had it wrong. This…" He motioned violently up to the heavy moon in the sky. "…is STILL happening. There has to be a reason for it! What if the Organization wasn't wrong?" Leon's heart clenched as he saw Roxas emerging from Sora again.

Obviously the others saw it too, because Mickey drew in a sharp breath, Goofy blinked and Cloud's eyes sharpened to an almost predatory quality. Roxas gestured violently up at the moon. "You can't say this is wrong!"

Mickey looked as troubled as Leon felt, and Cloud looked furious. He glowered at Roxas. "Give him back his body."

Roxas sneered at Cloud. It was disturbing to the extreme seeing Sora's face twisted in such a cold grimace. "Get bent."

Sora appeared a moment later. "Cloud…it's not what you think." He paused and chewed lightly on his bottom lip.

Mickey held up a hand, stopping Cloud from snapping off a reply. "This is gettin' out of hand. Sora, something has to be done with Roxas."

There was a flash of something as Roxas reacted to Mickey's words. Fear, panic, a fierce defiance, resignation. All swirled in Roxas' clear blue eyes before he closed his eyes and Sora came back to himself. "I'm not going to push his consciousness down." Sora replied quietly. "That's not just cruel, it would be WRONG."

He motioned up to the sky. "None of us ever asked what happened to the hearts, but there HAS to be a reason they're all going there. It's like they're waiting there to be claimed again."

"That's not possible." Donald argued. "The Heartless CAN'T use the hearts and when someone's heart is taken away…"

"That person becomes a Heartless too." Goofy finished.

Sora looked frustrated and nodded. "I know, but it still seems WRONG to me! The hearts aren't GOING anywhere, they're just hanging there. The nobodies are sure that they're not meant to exist but maybe…" He stopped dead and Leon saw his face go white. "Maybe…I…"

"Sora!" Riku's voice was sharp. "What are you saying? Stop being stupid."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "I'm not being stupid." He looked too worked up to be properly hurt by his friend's words, but Leon could see that Sora would remember them later. "I WASN'T MEANT TO EXIST."

Roxas took Sora's place and looked distinctly uneasy…as uneasy as Cloud looked and Leon felt. Mickey looked away. "That's just silly, Sora." Donald argued. "Of course you were meant to exist! You have the Keyblade!"

"So?" Sora demanded a moment later. "So does Roxas!"

Roxas frowned. "Sora…"

Mickey paused. "So…what you're sayin' is that…" He frowned. "…Nobodies are the ANSWER."

Sora nodded quickly. "Yes!"

Goofy sighed. "I don't understand."

Sora began to pace again, his eyes on the heavy moon. "The Heartless steal people's hearts and when they do, the person becomes another Heartless right?" He waited for nods before continuing. "But when we cut them down the heart doesn't just go on or whatever because it has nothing to go TO. The original is already GONE."

Leon rubbed his temples. "So what you're saying…is that the Nobody created when someone becomes a Heartless…is what is supposed to get the heart once it is freed."

Sora nodded. "Exactly!" He said excitedly. "Roxas can wield the Keyblade because when I turned into a Heartless…HE was the one who was supposed to exist! Which means I…" He stopped and looked down.

Cloud's face was a mask. "Sephiroth was NOT supposed to get my heart."

Mickey looked as uneasy as the rest of them felt. Riku looked so pale his skin was nearly translucent. "I'm not sayin' you're wrong, Sora but…"

Roxas took over. "Sora, maybe that's true for others…" He paused. "…but not for you. Or Kairi. Or Cloud."

Sora's frustration showed. "Why not?!"

Roxas bit his lip. "Because your hearts were held by PEOPLE." He replied quietly. "You possessed Kairi's heart, she held yours." If Roxas noticed how his words hit Riku like a punch in the gut, he didn't show it. "And…Cloud…"

It was obvious that Cloud wasn't comfortable with Roxas, because he looked rebellious. "Tifa. Tifa held my heart. Brought me back." He replied quietly.

Roxas nodded quickly. "Exactly."

Sora frowned. "But YOU!"

Roxas growled. "Sora, shut up! I found my heart, remember?!"

Sora opened his mouth but Mickey cut him off. "Actually Roxas…" He paused. "…I don't think you have." He began to pace. "Maybe you're right, Sora. Maybe the Nobodies ARE the answer to restoring the hearts, but Roxas is right as well. Maybe you were BOTH meant to exist, as a balance."

Riku's eyes were dark and he ran a hand through his hair. "Someone to guard the darkness and someone to guard the light."

"But Roxas' heart…" Sora whispered and Leon could see the anguish in his eyes.

Leon frowned slightly. "His heart might be held by someone too."

Roxas' eyes grew sharp. "Axel." He whispered. "AXEL!" The longing was evident in his voice and it made Leon's heart hurt to hear it.

Sora looked stricken. "But…" he looked at Riku, whose face had turned an alarming shade of gray. "…I'm not…I mean…" It was obvious that the thought of being with Axel upset Sora. It was funny in a twisted sort of way.

"Sora, calm down." Riku ordered. His arms looped around the boy's waist. "Calm down. You have to calm down. Nobody's going to force you into anything you don't want to do." He soothed but there was a fierceness in his voice that betrayed his protectiveness. Nobody was going to try to force Sora to accept Axel for Roxas' sake, Leon could hear the threat in Riku's whispered promises.

"Maybe that won't be a problem." Mickey said with a slight smile. "Sora, do you still have the reverse keyblade?"

0 0 0

Riku glowered. "No. Don't even consider this, Sora. You can't do this."

Sora stared resolutely at the black keyblade in his hands. Truth be told he had forgotten about it entirely. "What is it?" Cloud demanded, frowning at Riku. "What are you talking about?"

Sora stared at the blade in his hand. "This keyblade isn't like the others." He said quietly. "The others lock hearts away from the darkness. They protect. This keyblade opens them." He gulped. "The last time I used it…was for Kairi. Her heart was in mine and I had to free it." He left the rest of the sentence unsaid…the way that Roxas' heart was in him now.

"AND THE IDIOT TURNED HIMSELF INTO A HEARTLESS USING IT!" Riku raged. "Sora, don't even THINK about doing this! What if you can't get back this time, hmm? What then?!"

Sora bit his lip. Like the idea had never occurred to him…he just wished Riku hadn't been so vocal about it. "I've thought about that, Riku." He admitted. "And I think it's worth it."

Sora could see the frustration in Riku's eyes was reflected in Cloud, Leon, Donald and Goofy. Mickey looked surprisingly calm, though his gaze was anxious in a different sort of way. Sora let out a long sigh. "I'll be okay." He promised his best friend.

Riku glowered at him. "How do you know?!" He demanded. "How do you know? How do you know that you won't STAY a Heartless this time? How do you know I'll be able to find you? How do you…"

"Riku." Sora put his hand over his friend's mouth and Riku instantly went still. "Please stop."

Anguish filled Riku's gaze. "Sora…"

Sora flashed Riku his best smile. It was a smile he had used many times in the past, the same falsely reassuring smile he had used the last time he picked up this particular keyblade. "I know you'll find me." He said confidently to Riku.

Riku opened his mouth again, but Sora leaped out of his reach and spun the keyblade in his hand, positioning it over his heart.

"Sora, wait!" Leon called even as Cloud lunged forward as if to stop him. Sora didn't give him the chance. He shoved the keyblade into his chest.

The darkness that surrounded him was not unfamiliar, but felt eternal. Sora could feel himself falling but after a moment no longer had the sensation of falling. Falling implied he had a body, had some sort of stimulation. All he felt…was nothingness.

The darkness wrapped around him like a blanket, smothering…but Sora did not panic. He felt strangely detached from his emotions, as if emotion was pale, insipid. All that mattered was the darkness.

"SORA!" Who was Sora? Why was someone trying to break into his darkness? "SORA!" A different voice than the first, slightly closer but no less strong. In fact the voices brought to mind hearts. Strong, capable hearts. He turned to the sound. The darkness roiled with the anticipation of the hearts.

"SORA!" Another voice, the same name. THIS voice cut through his darkness with a shaft of light like a blade. THIS voice was silver and true and reminded him that color DID exist. It was bright and piercing and made his eyes hurt. His eyes…he could feel his body again, could feel weight as something different than the darkness engulfed him. "SORA!" He was surrounded by a silver light shot through with streaks of a bright turquoise. The turquoise reminded Sora of something…something…the light solidified into a thick rope. Without thought Sora grabbed it.

The turquoise of exotic, cat-like eyes in a face framed by thick silver hair. The face smirked at him, young, fierce and proud as he exclaimed over the pirate treasure they had found.

He pulled himself farther up the rope. The same face, slightly older now, smiling at him as he asked to explore other worlds, have REAL adventures…and do it together.

The turquoise eyes blazed with indefinable emotion as the silver haired boy…no, only a fool would call him a boy…demanded a paopu fruit for the winner of a race. There was a grim tilt to the boy's mouth, a hardness in the eyes that he had never noticed before…like the stakes were far greater than his nonchalant tone made them out to be.

A pang shot through his heart as he was forced time and time again to fight the silver haired teen, the pang became a fierce ache as he closed massive doors, locking the boy in a world of darkness and despair. "Sora…" The voice whispered, and he never noticed before how the sound of his names on the silver haired boy's lips had always sounded more like a caress than a statement. Sora…his name…was Sora.

Sora found himself in Riku's crushing embrace, his eyes slowly opening as a drop of moisture fell onto his cheek. "Are you…crying?" He asked groggily.

Riku shuddered against Sora. Sora's heart began to hammer in his chest as he looked up to see aquamarine eyes swimming with emotion…emotion he had never seen before. "No you idiot." Riku replied quietly. "Your spiky hair got in my eyes."

Sora smiled at that. "Whatever you say, Riku." He replied peaceably, utterly content to remain in his friend's arms.

"Does this mean that Riku holds Sora's heart?" An ironic voice asked, sounding wickedly amused.

Sora looked up sharply, not sure if he was going to yell denials or agree, not sure what EITHER reaction would do to Riku, and met a pair of blue eyes in a cherubic face framed by spiky dirty blond hair. "Roxas…" He whispered.

Roxas grinned at him. "Sora." He replied lazily. "Nice to see you face to face." Sora reached for him but Roxas dodged his touch. "Not a good idea, Sora." He admonished. "Don't want to have to do that again because you felt the urge to rejoin."

Sora flushed. He hadn't thought about that. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "Don't be…" He ran a hand through his hair. "…look…" he sighed. "…thanks. For…you know…letting me go."

Sora smiled at his Nobody. "You weren't mine to keep." Turning, he glanced at his friends. "This…" He nodded to the blond. "Is Roxas."

If Roxas noticed or cared about the openly amazed or even hostile gazes fixed on him, he didn't show it. Instead he drifted toward the red lit tombstone that would lead them to Axel. His fingers traced the stone, face deceptively impassive. Sora felt his heart clench, and then his face flame as he suddenly realized that he was still clasped against a firm chest. He could feel Riku's heart beating against his hands as he stared up into Riku's cat-like eyes. "Um…Riku?" He asked, his mouth dry.

Riku gazed down at him dreamily, and Sora's heart skipped a beat as he realized that he had never seen that exact look on his best friend's face before. "Sora." He replied with a slight smile.

Sora licked his lips and could have sworn he heard Riku's breath catch. "…you're still holding me."

Riku blinked once, then seemed to shake himself awake, because his face flamed red and he hurriedly released Sora. "Sorry. I…uh…" He ran a hand through his hair.

Sora laughed. "Don't worry about it." He said, his heart still pounding unnaturally hard. "And um…" He paused. "…thanks, Riku." He smiled. "For bringing me back."

He was already walking toward his Nobody and didn't hear Riku whisper his name, looking stunned as he stared at his feet.

Roxas shook his head as Sora approached. "I'm glad I'm not part of you anymore."

Sora frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roxas laughed. "It means that you looked like you were freaking out over there when Riku was holding you, and NOBODY'S heart is meant to beat that loudly. I could hear it from here."

Sora didn't quite know what to make of this. He had conflicting emotions, one told him to vehemently deny the accusation that he was freaking out, and the other called for him to demand to know what the secretive smile on Roxas' face meant. He acted on neither, choosing to remain silent instead. Sometimes silence was safer. They stood staring at Axel's tombstone for a long moment before Roxas spoke. "Sora…do you think its normal for Nobodies to fall in love?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno." He replied quietly. He sighed. "Rox…you know you ARE meant to exist don't you?"

Roxas threw him an ironic smile that reminded him of Axel. "Sure, Sora. I know."

Sora nodded and left his Nobody standing thoughtfully beside the tombstone of his lover. Even as he made his way over to the group of his friends, he saw the two dusks appear beside Roxas, though to his knowledge the boy hadn't called them. They still had a problem but maybe…maybe the Nobodies were the answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Roxas felt different and the pain of that difference was almost palpable. He could remember now, the many long days and nights spent in this castle, getting to know the other members of the Organization for just a brief period. Through shared dreams with Sora, Roxas now knew what had happened to Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus and Zexion.

They had spent time on their own of course…all of them had their own agendas, and it wasn't anything new to have one or more of them gone from the castle doing…whatever it was they did. Roxas had never cared enough to ask…he too had his own agenda, and the first had been to find the ice cream that Axel brought him occasionally.

He had found Twilight Town through Axel, and that had been the first time he had felt a vague understanding of what feelings were SUPPOSED to be. He had seen Olette, Pence and Hayner laughing as they walked through town. Their laughter and presence in the world was utterly useless, pointless…and he had wanted to know what it was they felt when they gazed at each other with smiles and light in their eyes.

He hadn't dared to tell anyone about this strange longing, not even Axel. He was certain that the redhead would laugh at him, mock him, maybe even use him as the next pawn in a game when he got bored. Demyx might have understood…but Demyx had been strangely silent and distant since Zexion had vanished…and hadn't returned.

This longing had left him pissed off and easily annoyed. Riku had shown up for the first time shortly after, and his passion had lit a fire beneath Roxas, leaving him vulnerable and open to Diz when the man had found him in Twilight Town again. The rest, as they said, was history.

Roxas could remember being two different people, one the thirteenth member of the Organization, the other a boy from Twilight Town. Both boys had a different personality, and both personalities now weighed on him. The Key of Destiny wanted to taunt Cloud and hurt him a little after Cloud's open rejection, the boy from Twilight Town violently protested this action, reminding him to wait…that they hadn't met Sephiroth yet. This latter voice won for now as Roxas thought about the other nobodies he had known. He supposed that if he had had Larxene as an "other" for instance…well…maybe he wouldn't want to find that other anytime soon either.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, following Mickey, Donald and Goofy toward the door. He would escort them down to the savesphere where they could get back to their gummi ship.

"We're going to search for other whole Nobodies." Mickey replied instantly. "I want to know if they are as desperate for hearts."

Roxas frowned, standing as well. He was careful not to touch Sora as he stopped beside the spiky haired brunet. "You're searching for Sephiroth aren't you?"

Mickey held up a finger and glanced swiftly at Cloud, but the tall blond was frowning as he took inventory of their combined items. Wordlessly, Mickey led them out of the room and toward the stairs. "Yes." He replied quietly.

"Sephiroth?" Sora blinked. "Why would you be looking for him?"

Mickey paused. "Because next to you and Roxas, Sephiroth is the only Nobody I know of still apart from his other. I want to talk to him."

Roxas inclined his head, not quite buying this explanation but not challenging it either. Mickey had his own agenda for wanting to see Sephiroth…and he had a feeling that neither Sora nor Cloud would like that reason much if they found out. Still…who was he to challenge the mouse king? Frankly, Roxas didn't particularly care if Mickey was searching for Sephiroth.

Riku hurried out to join them, jogging to catch up as they made their way down to the sphere. Riku's eyes fell onto Sora and drank the Keyblade Master in with something akin to desperation. Roxas sighed softly. It hurt to watch Riku.

It was obvious that Sora opening his heart to the darkness had badly upset Riku, and the silver haired boy had found it difficult to let Sora out of his sight. It was as if he was terrified that in the moment he took his eyes off of his friend, Sora would vanish. Roxas wished he would just make a move, watching them together was a painful experience. It reminded him too keenly of Axel…and what he too was missing.

Roxas sighed softly and sat with his back against Demyx's tombstone. Though he was aware of each movement of the two dusks nearby, he found his eyes drawn to the sleeping forms of his companion.

Roxas didn't dare close his eyes, unsure of what he would face when he did. Would he dream of Sora, or would his mind be as blank as the hole where his heart should be? Would he remember Axel? All three possibilities were entirely unwanted. He would rather stay up all night and envy the peaceful looks on the faces of his companions.

Even in sleep Riku was overly protective of Sora. They had gravitated toward each other, and Riku now had an arm thrown around his friend's waist, his face buried in Sora's hair. Sora seemed perfectly content to be there, head nuzzled in Riku's throat.

Their position left a hollow place in Roxas' chest. More than anything he wanted to lose himself to oblivion, and he wanted to lose himself with Axel. He felt like such a fool pining for his redheaded friend. He hadn't appreciated Axel, hadn't really cared about him until it was too late and Sora's unconscious form in the pod forced Roxas' hand. He had promised Axel his next life…he sighed bitterly. Nobodies didn't get a next life.

He knew he was being moody and angsty and that Sora would probably have yelled at him for his attitude if he had been awake. Roxas didn't care. He FELT bitter…and he had the uneasy feeling that the bitterness in his body wasn't just a memory of emotion felt from Sora's heart. Sora never felt bitter…so….this was his own emotion? Instantly his adrenaline spiked and he felt his eyes widen.

"Are you all right?" Roxas looked up, startled, and met Cloud Strife's dazzling blue eyes.

Unsure of how to answer, Roxas blinked up at the tall young man. "You look like Sora…only you're blond…and tall."

Cloud gave him a dryly stoic look in reply before sinking down to sit beside him. "You look like him too."

"We could be brothers." Roxas replied and knew he was being stupid. He was close to babbling, unsure WHAT to say to the man.

Cloud stared at him as if he was losing his mind, and frankly, Roxas felt that he was. After a moment, the blond shrugged it off. "It's funny." Cloud replied quietly. "Sephiroth and I don't really look alike. He's taller than I am and his hair is nearly to the floor and silver. His eyes are too turquoise. He almost looks like an older version of Riku."

"Don't tell him that." Roxas advised. "He won't like being compared to the Master of Evil."

Cloud snorted, not really a derisive short but not really a laugh either. "I wasn't planning on it." He paused, and Roxas felt himself pinned by the intense blue eyes. "You aren't what I expected."

Roxas inclined one eyebrow. "Expecting me to be a shorter version of the Master of Evil?"

Cloud looked away. "Well…yes."

Roxas bit his lip lightly. "Maybe it's just that the darkness in Sora is fluffier than yours." He offered.

Cloud shook his head. "Fluffy isn't the first thought that comes to mind when I look at you." He replied dryly. Roxas frowned and Cloud sighed. "And any fool who thinks that Sora isn't plagued by darkness as impenetrable as the rest of us is deluding himself. The consequence of what will happen if he fails is not lost on Sora. He's aware how much is at stake, he's aware that he may never return home, he's aware that even if he did home might not exist. Sora knows what would happen to the worlds if something happened to him, and he knows that he probably will never live a normal life because of that obligation."

Roxas had never thought of it that way before. Sora seemed so at home adventuring, that it had never even occurred to Roxas that Sora might want something different…he just knew better than to ask. He could recall seeing brief images through Sora's eyes about his life on Destiny Islands. He could hear Sora's laughter in the back of his mind and almost see him gesturing wildly as he stood by the people he had known his whole life. Sora's existence was on those islands.

He sighed softly as he watched Riku's arm tighten around Sora's waist. Then again, Roxas could easily recall the detached way Sora sometimes walked through the islands, the restless energy and the longing to see the worlds he had visited. Roxas' frown deepened. "When Sora and I were joined…" He ignored Cloud's frown. "…he couldn't be entirely happy on his home world. He was restless…do you think that's my fault?"

Cloud snorted. "Much as I'd like to blame you…" He shook his head. "…no. Probably not. As Sora leaves a mark on our hearts when he travels the worlds, so we leave a mark on him. He seems very…content now that you're not driving him anymore."

Roxas flinched. "I wasn't doing it purposely." He glanced to his right and stared at the tombstone. "I just…"

"You love him." Cloud finished. "I never thought that Nobodies were capable of love…but then you ARE Sora's Nobody…maybe that makes you different."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think so." He replied quietly. "I'm not the first. I've been thinking about my brief existence with the other Nobodies in the Organization…I wasn't the first. Demyx…and Zexion. I doubt they know it themselves, but I remember. Demyx used to play only for Zexion's pleasure. If you asked him, he said he just wanted to stay out of earshot of the others for fear of his life, but he never played as well when Zexion wasn't around." Roxas sighed. "And as for Zexion, I think Demyx fascinated him. We were told that all emotion was just a memory of the past, an echo…they would go away with time. Demyx still got joy out of life. He got nervous, flustered, frustrated…especially around Zexion."

Cloud paused. "So they loved each other."

"I doubt they ever noticed it." Roxas replied quietly, his eyes on the Nobody before him. "But yes." Roxas glanced sideways at him. "You've been in love haven't you?" He asked quietly. "I can see it on your face." He paused and seemed to consider before cautiously speaking again, as if expecting Cloud to kill him. "…and Tifa wasn't the one who held your heart, was she?"

Cloud flinched and Roxas could read his emotions as clearly as if he had shouted them. "I didn't think so."

Cloud scowled and turned away but yelped as he bumped into Leon. Leon inclined one eyebrow at them. "What's going on?"

Cloud glared at Leon, who ignored him and sat down beside them. Cloud glared at Roxas, who was grateful that Leon had gotten up…he had been pretty sure Cloud would have killed them. Cloud glowered at his feet for a long moment. "You're right." He spat out. "Tifa wasn't the one who brought me back."

Leon frowned. "What?"

Cloud's glare softened slightly and a look of melancholy crossed his face before it stiffened into an emotionless mask. "His name was Zack."

"I remember him." Leon replied quietly. "He used to hang out with you and Aerith didn't he?"

Cloud nodded. "Zack and I ended up on the same world just after Radiant Garden fell to darkness. We trained and fought together…and then the Heartless came there as well." His face was very pale. "I fell…and he brought me back."

Roxas didn't want to know. He had a feeling he knew the answer to his next question, and the answer would probably make him feel like an ass for tormenting Cloud. In fact he already felt like an ass (thank you, Sora's bleeding heart). "So what happened to him?"

Cloud glared at him. "Sephiroth killed him." He replied tensely and got up, stalking out of the graveyard.

Roxas flinched and frowned down at his hands. Leon tilted his head. "You knew."

Roxas sighed. "I suspected." He admitted.

Leon frowned. "But you asked anyway."

Roxas looked up slowly. "Yeah."

Shaking his head as if confused, Leon got up and walked out after Cloud. Roxas watched him and wondered if Leon knew who held his heart.

0 0 0

Cloud wasn't surprised to see Leon coming after him. He ignored the slight acceleration of his heart as he caught sight of the stormy eyed brunet and nodded politely. "I don't really want company."

Leon snorted. "I don't really care."

They walked in companionable silence, and Cloud was drowning in memories of Zack. Black hair, flashing eyes that gleamed with fun, a wicked smile that taunted and teased until it got an answering smile in return. Zack had been a pain, and when they had first landed together, was one of the last people Cloud would have chosen to be stranded with.

Still, when Cloud had gotten morose about missing his home, Zack had been there to comfort him. When training on the new world got difficult, Zack had been there to support him. When Cloud had fallen to the darkness…Zack had pulled him back again. Cloud had loved him…and Zack was gone now.

The man by his side now was so unlike the man in his mind that it was almost laughable. Though as stubborn as Zack was, Leon was serious and responsible. Though he was silently supportive, he didn't babble and try to charm Cloud out of his mood, only offered silent strength as they walked. Cloud felt the hold on his temper fraying. "Why don't you say something?!"

Leon looked over, surprised. "What should I say?" He asked, puzzled. "You didn't seem like you would welcome conversation."

This was true…but Cloud wasn't in the mood to accept this. Zack had never left him alone…and neither did Sora. Both insisted on hearing the whole story, insisted on smiling at him as they convinced him to pour out his heart. "So you have NOTHING to say."

Leon paused and glanced sideways at him. Cloud felt the stormy blue eyes pin him and his mouth went dry. That gaze was piercing and intense and he felt naked beneath it. "Saying that I'm sorry about Zack seems pointless and cruel. So many people vanished when our world did, I haven't thought about Zack in years."

Ah. Cloud could see the guilt in Leon's face that he hadn't remembered Zack. "Don't be stupid." He said gruffly. "You probably just hoped he would come home someday."

Leon didn't contradict him but he didn't look any happier with himself. Cloud paused. "Why do you go by Leon, Squall?"

Leon flinched at the sound of his name. "I've gone by Leon since our world fell to darkness." He frowned. "I should have been there to stop it."

Cloud snorted and Leon looked up, startled. "Don't be stupid. You were a kid. We all were. You can't be expected to save the world as a kid."

Leon glanced behind them. The words were unspoken…Sora was expected to do it. But then…Sora was special. Different. "Get over yourself, Squall." Cloud whispered and they stopped. "You couldn't have done anything back then."

Leon flinched again and something snapped inside Cloud. He didn't like seeing Leon's face wracked with guilt. He didn't like seeing Leon looking that way…and it was time to end that guilt. "Squall." He said relentlessly and approached.

Leon backed away immediately and Cloud advanced. "It's Leon."

"Squall." Cloud persisted, pursuing his stormy eyed prey.

"Leon." Leon snarled in reply, lashing out.

Cloud dodged the blow and pushed Leon against the wall. "Squall." He spat out, pinning him there. "Squall." Their eyes met and locked, and all of the fight ran out of Leon's body like water. "Squall…" Cloud whispered. "It's not your fault."

Leon stared at him with wide eyes that turned nearly gray as emotion clouded them. "It's not your fault." Cloud repeated, fingers tightening on the tight muscles beneath his hands. "Squall…"

The soft whisper fell from Cloud's lips and he followed it, his lips meeting Leon's. Cloud had no idea what he was doing, he had no idea why he was doing it, he only knew that the kiss swept through him from the tip of his hair all the way down to his toes.

Leon drew away with a harsh gasp, and it was with a sinking heart that Cloud remembered that Leon was looking for someone too…Rinoa. Reluctantly he released the brunet and stepped back. "I…" He turned from Leon's gaze.

Leon frowned. "I'm not Zack."

Cloud turned. "What?" He asked, perplexed.

Leon's frown darkened into a scowl. "I'm not Zack." He repeated through gritted teeth. "And I'm not going to replace him."

Cloud frowned. "I never asked you to."

Leon motioned around angrily. "So what was all THAT?!" He demanded.

Cloud wanted very badly to flinch at the cold tone but kept his voice steady. "I knew damn well whose name I was whispering, SQUALL." Turning, he started back toward the graveyard.

He was not expecting the hands that wrapped around his shoulders, throwing him back against the metallic wall. Yelping, he lunged forward only to have Leon's body press flush against his, Leon's thigh resting lightly in between Cloud's legs. Cloud went still as he stared into stormy eyes that flashed with lightning. "Good." Leon leaned in and trailed his lips lightly over Cloud's throat and up toward his ear where he sucked softly, suggestively on the lobe. Cloud felt himself melt against Leon's body and he returned Leon's kiss when it settled onto him with passion. They dueled for dominance, Leon winning easily and Cloud feeling oddly accepting of this. When Leon drew away, there was a slight, gentle smile on his face and desire darkening his eyes to nearly black. He trailed another gently lingering kiss onto Cloud's bruised lips before pulling away and continuing along toward the town below.

There was no mention of love…but that was all right with Cloud…Leon never had been good at hiding the emotion in his eyes.

0 0 0

Riku's eyes fluttered open and he felt deliciously refreshed. It had been the first night where Sora only experienced normal dreams, the first night in a long time when he hadn't had to relive memories he couldn't remember living in the first place. This was the first time in nearly six months when he didn't feel absolutely insane. Riku was warm too, warm and safe and secure. Happily, he burrowed his face against his pillow, utterly content with the world.

His pillow moved slightly. Yelping softly, Riku's eyes went wide and he focused on Sora's face only an inch from his own.

Sora looked unguarded, more relaxed than he ever looked while awake, his expression serene and peaceful. Sora smiled slightly…obviously his dreams pleased him. Experimentally, he squirmed, only to have Sora nuzzle his neck, preventing a graceful escape.

Riku's face burned. He thought it was awkward waking up curled up next to Sora….now he was almost on top of his friend, Riku's arm securely wrapped around his waist, Sora's face nestled in the crook of his neck. This was going to be so much worse. Curse him and his dislike of being cold!

Riku sighed softly. All right, so it was more than that…and he knew it. He wanted to hold Sora, wanted to wake up beside Sora. He loved the fact that their legs were intertwined, his arms flung around Sora in a way that made the spiky haired brunet entirely his…and he loved that, though asleep, Sora was content to be there.

"You're a sick man, Yamani." He whispered to himself. Sora was his best friend and here he was snuggling him. He sighed. There was no point in deluding himself…his heart had nearly burst from his chest when Sora had changed into a Heartless. He had been terrified that Sora would not come back, that they would lose him forever. He would have done ANYTHING to get Sora back…and he was loath to let him go now, even when he was asleep.

He could hear Cloud's rhythmic breathing, Leon's slight snore. He didn't hear Roxas, but he didn't see the Nobody either. Reflexively, Riku stared into Sora's face. The way he saw it, he had a few choices. He could wake Sora up and flip over and pretend for all he was worth that he was still asleep, sparing them both the tense silence later, or he could close his eyes and pretend to be asleep and pretend like it didn't matter to him that he was wrapped around the Keyblade Master like wrapping paper around a Christmas gift.

He decided on the latter course of action. Sora deserved an uninterrupted sleep, he was finally peaceful, Riku couldn't screw that up.

_Uh huh_. His mind returned dryly, sounding disturbingly like Roxas. _You keep telling yourself that, Riku._

"Shut up." He whispered in reply and blushed. All right…so he just wanted an excuse to hold Sora. He was only human for crying out loud, and Sora was…perfect.

His eyes traced the gentle curve of Sora's face, still slightly pudgy from leftover childhood, cheeks smooth and skin inviting. He had a cherubic beauty, the lines of his face gentle and even in sleep, serene and at peace with the world. His eyes traced the curve of Sora's lips. Full and smooth, prone to quirking up slightly in content while awake.

Not even realizing what he was doing, Riku leaned in and gently brushed a kiss onto those lips. A rush of heat shot through his body that was so intense he thought he would pass out from it. Sora let out a contented sigh and hurriedly Riku retreated, staring down into Sora's face. The slight quirk of his lips was there, and Riku smiled slightly as he leaned down to rest his cheek in Sora's hair.

A flash of blue eyes caught his attention and he stared into Roxas' knowing gaze. "Tell him." Roxas mouthed, his gaze intense. Glancing behind him at the dusks, he drifted off and sat again by Axel's tombstone.

Wordlessly, Riku buried his face in Sora's hair and melted against his friend as he caught the scent of Sora against his cheek, eyes closing. If only it were that easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

To say that Roxas was ready to get started locating not only Axel but Demyx and Zexion as well would be an understatement. The blond Nobody paced through the graveyard like a caged tiger, his blue eyes restlessly skimming over everything. Sora ran a hand through his hair. "Rox…I want to talk to you about something before we go in."

Roxas gave him a look that might have been dislike, and on a normal day Sora would have been hurt by it. He knew better today though…Roxas was worried sick about Axel, was restless and the only thing that would help him was action. Sora wanting to delay that action was driving Roxas crazy. "Go for it." He replied unhappily.

Sora paused. "Don't do anything stupid out there." He said quietly. "Keep your fighting light and don't take unnecessary risks."

Roxas looked at him incredulously. "Unnecessary risks?!" He demanded. "What would you deem an unnecessary risk, Sora?"

Sora frowned at him. "Anything that makes you turn into a dusk and disappear, that's what." He replied coldly. "We won't be able to find him without you and Demyx both, which means you can't afford to do something stupid."

Roxas opened his mouth to fire back a reply, but stopped as he saw the look on Sora's face. Sora's eyes flickered to Riku, who was very pale as he regarded the tombstone. Sora's heart ached for Riku. This would be the third time Riku would be forced to step into Kingdom Hearts, and he could tell that Riku was not looking forward to it. "Be prepared for anything." Riku advised. "Let's go."

Sora checked (not for the first time) that he had a good stock of potions, hi-potions and ethers before nodding. "Let's do it."

Sora led the way, Riku right behind him. Roxas walked between the two dusks, Cloud and Leon bringing up the rear. The empty abyss that loomed before them made Sora's heart ache. There was no source of light, no difference in the landscape. Wordlessly, Sora glanced behind him to the door and tombstone, taking comfort out of seeing the portal had not suddenly snapped shut on them. Roxas bumped into him. "Sora, keep moving." He urged, intensity in his voice

"Sora, stay close." Riku had stopped as well, and as Sora neared, he felt Riku's hand slide over his arm to grasp his. Their fingers intertwined. "It's easy to get lost in here…be careful."

Riku's hand was warm in Sora's, reassuring in its strength. Sora didn't need Riku's strength, but it was nice to feel the support just the same. He could feel the tension in Riku's arm and knew it traveled up to his shoulder, but the silver haired teen still stroked the inside of Sora's wrist lightly with his thumb.

Sora's heart began to hammer against his ribcage as the gentle touch sent shivers up and down his spine. Riku's thumb settled over Sora's pulse, their hearts beating together. "Sora!"

Sora whirled. Yellow eyes now broke through the darkness, looming toward them. A sea of shadows, a vast ocean of eyes, all focused with single minded intensity on them.

Not for the first time, Sora desperately wished that the Heartless were evil. As terrifying as evil could be, as bad as it had been facing Saix, Xemnas, Xehanort…it was somehow so much worse when he faced the Heartless. They had no emotion, not even the MEMORY of emotion the way that the Nobodies had. They had nothing, were like insects…and Sora had always been afraid of insects as a child. In the back of his mind he could remember Riku laughing at him as he freaked out (not for the first time) about the spider on the window.

He was yanked out of his fanciful thoughts as Riku dropped his hand as if he had been burned. "Riku?" He asked uncertainly.

"Your heart, Sora. They can feel your heart!" Riku sounded extremely tense, and there was a flash of bright light as he summoned his Keyblade.

Sora followed suit, summoning Oathkeeper, and after a moment's thought, Ultima Weapon as well. Mirroring him, Roxas summoned Oblivion and Bond of Flames…as Sora had known he would. "We have to keep moving." Riku shouted, sending a wave of air slashing out with the swing of his keyblade. "They won't stop, and there are so many…if we don't keep moving they'll take us, so GO!"

The heartless came in waves, a never ending sea of shadows all swarming toward them. Roxas let out a cry, and Sora turned, but Roxas was running, Cloud covering his back, sword over his shoulder, face tight. Leon shoved him. "Sora, keep moving!"

Sora obeyed, following the flashes of light coming from Way To Dawn tightly clutched in Riku's hand. "Where are we going?!" He yelled. The landscape hadn't changed, it remained dark and unreadable and utterly endless.

"Anywhere but here!" Riku called back. "This is where Heartless are born, Sora! This is where embracing the darkness is one of the only ways to survive!"

A cold shot of fear shot through Sora's heart. Putting on a burst of speed, he glided to Riku's side and glanced anxiously at his friend. "Don't even THINK it." He snarled. "I barely got you back. Don't even THINK about it!"

Sora was too upset at the thought of Riku changing back to the Xehanort look-alike to take any notice of what he had said…but Riku noticed. His expression softened ever so slightly…and the wave hit.

Sora had been in bad places before with massive amounts of Heartless. He had been forced to fight Riku on numerous occasions, had faced down massive Heartless and bad guys of almost every world. Nothing compared to what he was facing now. The shadows were never ending, wave after wave of yellow eyes, all focused on them. Sora was moving without thought, swinging his keyblades as he kept moving forward.

Cloud yelled slightly behind him, but the blast of a gunblade sounded just after, and Sora knew that Leon had taken care of whatever had happened. He didn't dare stop moving, knowing they would all be in trouble if they stopped…and the Heartless overcame them. "Sora!"

Sora glanced sharply to his left, and Roxas lunged at him. They locked keyblades and a wave of fire shot out around their little group as Sora fueled it with his best wind spell. Neither Keyblade wielder spoke, both already seeming to know what the other was thinking as they fueled the attack and shield. "This isn't going to stop…" Leon was out of breath, his gunblade glowing lightly in his hand.

Riku's gaze swung to Roxas. "YOU can open a portal…"

Roxas looked pissed at the idea. "Axel…"

"Axel isn't here!" Riku shouted in reply, his face ashen. "I don't see any dusks and I sure as HELL don't see any hearts!"

"Riku, stop." Sora felt sick and exhausted. There had been no set goal to run to, only endless blackness as waves of Heartless struggled to overtake them. He fueled the fire, keeping the wind and flame shield up around them. He had no idea how long he had been running, how long they had been fighting…but he knew they couldn't keep going. "We have to find the light to find the hearts."

"How do you KNOW?!" Roxas demanded.

"I just DO!" Sora snapped back.

"Enough." There was a nasty gash on Cloud's arm, and he grimaced as he accepted a potion from Leon and tipped it back.

"Even if I open a portal…where would I open it TO?" Roxas demanded. "Castle Oblivion? Twilight Beach? End of Worlds? Do you have any IDEA how many dark landscapes there are?!"

Sora's eyes widened, and he could tell that the same thought entered Riku's mind. "As many worlds as there are in the light?"

"What?" Roxas looked startled.

Sora made a decision. "Twilight Beach, Roxas. Get us to the beach!"

Roxas' eyes were wide, but he obediently whipped around. The dark portal opened as he raised his hand, and Sora lunged through. "Come on!"

The landscape was achingly familiar to Sora. The world was barely lit by a slight glow in the distance, and the ocean lapped lazily on the beach. Sora fell to his knees and didn't argue when Leon shoved a potion into his hand. "Are you all right?"

Sora nodded. "Just tired." He admitted, smiling at Leon. "I'm invincible."

Leon didn't smile back. "No you're not, Sora…and that's what bothers me."

Sora watched Leon kneel beside Cloud, saying something to the blond that made Cloud's stony gaze soften ever so slightly. "This place holds a lot of memories."

Sora turned and glanced at Riku. "Yeah." Wordlessly he pulled his shoes off, walking down toward the water. His gaze became distant as he looked out over the haunting world, and he sat down in the sand and dipped his toes into the water. It lapped against his feet, and he sighed softly as he cracked open the potion orb and drank it.

"That was really bad." He wasn't surprised when Riku sat down beside him.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "Riku…" He glanced sideways at his best friend. "…don't give into the darkness this time. Even if you think it will help."

Riku paused. "Do you know why I did it before?" He asked quietly, his face draining of color. Wordlessly, Sora shook his head. Riku stared out over the water, as if determined not to look at Sora. "Lexaeus and Zexion told me that I would have to give into the darkness eventually…but I didn't…not until I saw you asleep. DiZ…Ansem I mean…monitored your pod while Namine put your memories back together again, but you didn't wake up. You just kept sleeping."

Riku looked vaguely sick, and his body shuddered. Sora's heart began to hammer against his ribcage. "And then he asked me to get Roxas…he said it would help you wake up. That you needed Roxas to wake up. The first time I faced him…I lost. As myself I wasn't strong enough to save you. To save you…I had to walk into the darkness without fear."

Sora stared wordlessly at his friend for a long minute. "You've never been afraid of the dark." He whispered.

Riku turned to look at him, and Sora's eyes widened as he saw the haunted look in Riku's eyes. "I never knew what real darkness was before, Sora." Riku closed his eyes as if in pain. "…the darkest place in my heart is the memory of you hurt. I remember fighting you again and again, I remember you not waking up, asleep for an entire year, I remember you changing into a heartless." Riku shuddered again. "…we go together, remember?" He asked, his voice shaking. "That means you can't just disappear and leave me alone without you."

Sora leaned over and slid his arms around Riku's shoulders, pulling his friend close. "I'm not going to leave you." He soothed quietly. "I promise. You're Riku…I searched for you and searched for you and never stopped. If we got separated again, I would search forever until I found you."

Sora didn't know where the wave of emotion was coming from, but his heart hammered in his chest as he heard the amount of emphatic emotion in his voice. Riku leaned into his embrace, and Sora dared to raise one hand, stroking the silky silver hair.

"Sora…" They both looked up as Cloud approached. The blond looked apologetic, but his blue eyes were fierce. "…where are we?"

Sora looked around. "A dark world." He replied quietly.

"It's a bridge." Roxas joined them. "Caught on twilight, it looks to the worlds of light and to the dark worlds. If you continue on the beach that way you'll hit a rise that leads to Castle Oblivion eventually. If you keep going THAT way you end up in Twilight Town."

Sora flushed slightly as he recalled Roxas' memories of Twilight Town. Leon looked frustrated. "What's Twilight Town doing in Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts is the heart of ALL worlds." Roxas snarled in reply.

"The Keyholes." Cloud shook his head. "That's how they got into our worlds."

Leon's eyes widened slightly. "So each keyhole…leads HERE?"

Riku frowned slightly. "Roxas…is there a dark world for every light?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know." He replied honestly. "I don't even know where to start LOOKING even if I did. Nobody knows where Demyx, Zexion and Axel came from."

"Wait…" Sora shook his head. "There is darkness and light in every world. If there's a dark world here, in Kingdom Hearts there will be one made of light too."

"…and if we can find the heart in the light…" Leon started.

Sora felt his heart skip a beat. "…we know where to start!"

Roxas' frown deepened as he thought about it for a long while. "Zexion's the only one we might have a lead on." He admitted, looking miserable and sick. "He was one of the original who fell to the heartless."

Cloud and Leon exchanged looks. "That means he's originally from Radiant Garden…that's where Ansem and Xehanort were from." Leon murmured.

Roxas nodded. "That's as good a place as any to start." He glanced at the dusks behind him and his eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion as he walked along the beach to join them.

Sora frowned, getting up. He put his hand on Riku's shoulder lightly before following his Nobody. "Rox? What's wrong?"

Roxas looked frustrated. "Nothing, Sora. Nothing's wrong because I don't have emotions, remember?" Sora flinched at the bitterness in Roxas' voice and didn't speak, only stared down into his Nobody's eyes.

Roxas flushed slightly. "I hate it when you look at me that way." He complained, staring out over the water. "…I thought we would find him." He whispered. "At least his Dusk. So I could know that he was all right. That he was still alive."

Sora felt his heart clench painfully. "Roxas, I'm sorry." He whispered.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't even know where to start LOOKING for him." He laughed, almost hysterically. "I didn't even know his real name. Zexion told me once that he chose his name himself. Nobody knows if his name was an anagram of his original name or if he just liked Axel." Roxas stared down. "I don't even know where to START searching for him."

Sora knelt beside Roxas. "We'll find him." He promised quietly. "We'll look until we find him even if it takes a long time. Don't give up hope."

Roxas nodded and rubbed his head lightly. "I don't know where to look for Demyx either."

Sora smiled at his Nobody. "Zexion will know where to look for him…and we'll find Zexion's heart."

Roxas managed a shaky smile in return.

0 0 0

Leon had gone with Cid the first and only time they had tried to take back Hollow Bastion from Maleficent. It had nearly torn him apart to see his childhood home that dark, unrecognizable. It was nothing compared to the dark horror he felt now.

The castle stretched into the sky, made of a black, gleaming rock that Leon avoided touching as they walked toward the front door. The town below was demolished, and they could all see the Heartless wandering the ruins. This was home caught on the edge of a nightmare. Leon shuddered.

Cloud's face was impassive as he walked, but Leon could see the strain in his jaw as he looked around. Sora paused. "The keyhole was up in the top tower just beyond the chapel." He gazed up at the castle. "If there's a way to find the light in the heart of it…it will be there."

Riku looked pale as well, his lips tight as he followed Sora up to the castle. "Why IS the heart of the world there?"

Leon sighed. "Back a while ago, that was where our kings sat. Kairi would have ruled from there if she had ever returned."

Sora shot him a quick look, and Leon sighed softly. There was no hiding from the Keyblade Master. "Are you upset Kairi never came back?" Sora asked quietly.

Leon watched Cloud and Riku walk in the front, Roxas with his dusks beside him, and wished one of them would say something, ANYTHING to help him avoid this conversation. No such luck. He closed his eyes. "Yes." He admitted. "This is home, Sora. She lived here, her family was here. I remember her grandmother you know. She always had stories to tell…and our princess never returned."

It was actually something of a sore spot for Leon. He had hoped…when Kairi had stood beside them, knowing them, learning about them again…that she would WANT to stay. Her presence could balance their world and Leon knew it. She had no desire at all to come back. It hurt.

Sora paused. "Seifer is from your world too isn't he?" He asked as they entered the castle. A roar ahead told him that soon they would be facing heartless on the way to the top.

Leon frowned. "What of it?"

Sora tilted his head. "So…do you want HIM to come back?"

The frown deepened. "Why?"

Sora shrugged. "Because I remember Roxas' memories. Seifer was a bully and sometimes a pain…but he was still well liked in Twilight Town. That's his home. It's the world of his heart. You don't want him back any more than he wants to come back. Kairi's heart belongs to another world too. Take Roxas as another example. He came from Destiny Islands. His heart is in Twilight Town."

Leon paused. "Do you think that Radiant Garden will ever be what it used to be?"

Sora smiled at him. "No." He replied gently. "I think it will be better."

0 0 0

It took hours to reach the chapel. Heartless swarmed out of nowhere, the castle was slowly falling apart and both obstacles made going tough. Roxas was tense as they rested, Sora leaning on Riku's shoulders. "We're nearly there." The status of the darkness of his world was not lost on Leon, and Roxas could see that it pained him to see it with every step they took. Wordlessly, he nodded.

Sora led them forward, and Roxas watched Riku's face drain of what little color he had left as they entered a chamber. A carpet led them up toward a set of stairs and up onto a platform. A single, dim light shone from the platform above them and Sora led the way as he mounted the stairs. "It's right through here."

They all stopped dead as they saw the keyhole. Roxas had heard of keyholes, open portals to the heart of all things. He had never seen one, though he knew instinctively that this keyhole was one that HAD to be there. It bound both light and dark together. "Riku?" Sora asked worriedly.

Riku's lips were tight. "I'm all right." He assured his friend. "Let's just keep moving before we attract heartless."

Sora bit his lip lightly before nodding. He slipped his hand into Riku's, his own eyes darker than usual. Roxas studied his "other" intently. It wasn't often that he saw shadows in Sora's face. Sora went out of his way to joke and smile and tease reactions out of all of them. The look on Sora's face as he stared at the keyhole was not one that made Roxas comfortable. It reminded him painfully that Sora was normal…and that there was darkness in his heart that had nothing to do with Roxas.

Roxas closed his eyes as he approached the light, stepping through as he followed the others into the keyhole. Leon's sharp gasp made him cautiously look at the world around him. This world was caught at high noon, the world around them gleaming, clean, pure and bright. Sora laughed, and the sound rang through the room.

As if his laughter was a beacon, the hearts began to appear. They shone pink and dazzling and hurt Roxas' eyes. Something inside of him gave a lurch as he felt the hearts…and knew that he couldn't touch any of them.

Sora laughed again, his eyes bright with delight, and Roxas felt the pang again. Sora WAS all heart. No wonder hearts, both willing and guarded always responded to him. "Look!"

Cloud pointed as one heart slowly lowered toward the dusk on his right side. Roxas whirled, and felt his stomach rise into his throat and knot there. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, all he could do was stare as the Nobody reached up toward the heart. It was a painful sight to see, the dusk yearning for the heart floating just above it, desperately trying to reach it.

The heart settled over the dusk and a pink glow filled the room followed by burst of pure light. Roxas saw the others close their eyes against it, even Sora, and the burning in his retinas forced him to do the same.

Someone gasped from his right side…someone who had not been there before. Roxas' eyes flew open and he fell to his knees in front of the youth with a shock of violet hair and calm eyes. "Roxas?" That voice. That voice that brought back so many memories.

Roxas bowed his head as he knelt at the teen's feet. "Zexion."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

It was funny, and the irony of his situation wasn't lost on Zexion. All they had striven for was the restoration of their hearts, it was an obsession, a deadly desire that had led all of them to ruin. They had even been willing to destroy the lives of others in order to obtain their final goal. Zexion looked around at the occupants of Twilight Beach. Leon knelt beside the fire he was building, Sora at his side, egging Leon to smile ever so slightly as he cheerfully spoke. Cloud sat with his back to a rock, arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes focused intently on Leon, though whenever the brunet glanced up he pretended to be engrossed in the sword in his lap. Riku sat at the edge of the beach, his turquoise eyes distant, Roxas beside him.

Zexion glanced at the dusk beside him. The dusk obviously belonged to Roxas, though Roxas had very little interest in controlling it, and it had drifted beside Zexion and seemed content to remain where it was. He had come very close to destroying the lives of two of the people currently in his company…and it was these two who had helped him come back. No…the irony of his situation wasn't lost on Zexion.

"It's funny." He murmured as Roxas made his way over. "We wanted to use Sora to get our hearts back…it never occurred to any of us to simply ask him."

Roxas followed his gaze and watched Riku join their small group, Sora laughing before tossing an arm loosely around Riku's shoulders and waving Cloud over. Sora was like the blazing sun, even the cloudiest person couldn't help but be enchanted and warmed by his presence. Roxas smirked, but there was no mirth in his smile, only bitterness. "When you have no heart you don't understand how truly someone is governed by it. All we understood was how to bruise a heart, how to make it desperate. We had no idea about compassion, about hope, we didn't even realize what love was until it was too late."

Zexion felt an unfamiliar wave of emotion slice through him. He gasped, his hand raising as he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He whimpered. To his surprise, Roxas slid his arms around him and drew him against his chest. A thousand memories of the Organization members shot through his mind. He had never respected them, had little patience for them, didn't care if they lived or died. Now emotion flooded through him as he remembered long nights playing chess with Vexen, remembered quiet evenings with the others, and most of all…remembered Demyx.

Demyx, his siren. Demyx who played his sitar not only as a weapon but for pleasure as well. Demyx made his water dance and he came in each day from the moment Xemnas had found him. Zexion hadn't understood it and he had been quite rude to the teen with the dusky blond hair. The library was his domain, though occasionally he tolerated the presence of Vexen as The Chilly Academic rarely had interest in conversation.

It had been Demyx who discovered Zexion's secret, his desire to find his heart, to understand it. Zexion went from world to world collecting stories, wanting desperately to learn of the secrets of the heart. He wanted to know about love, about heartache, about tragedy. He wanted to know about laughter, about friendship. He wanted to know about everything...and in the end knew nothing. He could observe but not understand.

Demyx hadn't tried to judge him and his reading. All he had done was play music…and then one day he hadn't come. Zexion had gone nearly mad. He had snapped at Vexen, had yelled at Lexaeus and had driven Luxord nearly to drink. He had slept poorly, was irritable and tense during the morning meal, paced almost all day. There had been no Demyx. The silence in the library was unbearable. Each page turn, each soft breath sounded like they were deafeningly loud.

A week passed and it became obvious to everyone, even Lexaeus and Vexen, who Zexion got along with best that only the suicidal bothered Zexion in the library. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he was driven insane with an unidentifiable panic…and eight days after his torture began, the library door opened and Demyx walked in, sitar in hand, ready to play his music and endure a bit of verbal abuse.

"Where the hell were you?!" Zexion demanded angrily, standing as he approached the tall blond. "Where WERE you?"

Demyx had looked startled by his intensity. It was true that they lost anger and jealousy last…those strong emotions were so hard to forget, it was easy to remember the echo of violent emotions. Still, this surge was strong even for them…and especially for Zexion, one of the first. "The Keyblade Master has fallen. I was collecting her armor." Demyx tilted his head. "Xemnas told me to go…why? Zexion…what's wrong?"

Zexion wasn't about to admit that he had been worried about the blond. What did he care if Demyx was there or not? He didn't. Of course he didn't. "Nothing. What did you come back in here for?" He demanded. "Don't ruin any of the books with your stupid water dancing." He ordered as he always did.

Demyx's lips quirked into a smile. "I won't." He replied, falling into the tradition of their usual conversation. "Am I bothering you? I can go if you like."

Zexion had felt the strangest urge to embrace him at that moment, an urge he had not indulged in. "Yes, you bother me…but you can stay now that you're here." He replied gruffly. "You'll only upset Luxord or Xigbar if you go back up toward your room."

Demyx had grinned at him, that sweet, carefree smile, and began to strum his sitar. Zexion's siren sang out to him and he finally slept that night.

"Demyx." Zexion didn't know what was happening until hot tears slid down his cheeks. "Demyx!" Anxiously, he looked up at Roxas. "What is he? Is he all right?"

Roxas looked away. "You missed a lot. You and Lexaeus. Gone. Sora took out Larxene, Marluxia and Axel destroyed Vexen in Castle Oblivion. Namine rebuilt Sora's memories…and trying to manipulate him a different way, Xemnas sent the others out. One by one…" Pain filled his blue eyes.

Zexion whimpered as pain wracked his heart as if someone was cutting into it with fingernails, was digging in and tearing his heart and emotions to ribbons. If this agony was the reason he had wanted a heart, he would have gladly given it back. Surely not even the good things could outweigh the torture he was now experiencing. Demyx…his siren, his beloved…had fallen at Sora's hand.

Rage filled his heart and fueled his body and he leaped to his feet. "SORA!" He cried out, pain and an anger he had never experienced before shot through him. "SORA!" The spiky haired brunet turned and his blue eyes went wide as Zexion pointed at him. "YOU TOOK HIM! YOU DESTROYED HIM!" He was crying again.

Sora's eyes were very wide and slightly panicked, but then filled with emotion. "Zexion…"

"Zex!" Roxas' arms wrapped around his waist and Zexion fought against the embrace but was held fast. "He's alive, Zex. He's alive!"

Unreality shot through Zexion. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He demanded, emotion overcoming him. Dear god, was this what they were trying to understand? They had no hope of ever understanding the heart. He felt pain, fury, agony, desperate hope, utter desolation. How many emotions could the heart hold without exploding?

"How do you think you're here?" Roxas demanded, and motioned to the dusk still standing and watching them without emotion. "YOU were taken out too, Zex."

Zexion stopped dead at his words. He had been so filled with emotion he hadn't even thought about that. He could remember Axel…and the Riku Replica and Riku himself…he could remember thinking about Demyx in the moment as his body slowly vanished into the darkness again. His eyes focused on the dusk at his side again and he dropped to his knees, reaching for it. "Demyx."

Roxas fell beside him. "We'll get him back, Zexion…we'll get him back." He looked sideways at him. "Are you all right?"

Zexion laughed shakily, and he nearly collapsed beneath the emotion. There was relief, hope, and the same crushing agony as he thought about Demyx…and the others as well. "Was it this way for you too, Roxas? When you found your heart? I never respected how intense these emotions are. Gods, Roxas…it's crushing. This wave of emotion…it's crushing. It's going to destroy me."

Roxas looked away. "I…I haven't found my heart yet, Zex." He replied quietly.

The nickname, which once irritated Zexion, only filled him with warm companionship. "What…but…"

Roxas shook his head. "I….joined with Sora. He's my other, my Heartless. We joined together for a period of time…but when he became aware of me, his heart would not allow him to suppress me…and he released me again…so I could search for the one who holds my heart."

Zexion stared at him for a long moment. He hadn't had a lot of contact with The Key of Destiny. When Roxas had arrived, he had already been involved in the plans for Castle Oblivion…and the capture of the next Keyblade Master, Sora. Sora's progress through the worlds was being monitored, their attention was focused elsewhere. He focused on the slender blond and closed his eyes. The times he DID see Roxas…he had been in the presence of one other. "Axel."

Roxas' blue eyes filled with emotion. "Axel." He agreed in a quiet voice. "When we destroy these bodies we become dusks…and if we're lucky we're not taken out in that body. With our hearts…we have the possibility of coming back. Sora thinks it means that Nobodies are the answer to the Heartless. We're the key to restoring light and balance to the worlds." He smiled bitterly. "Sora WOULD think that."

Zexion stared at the young Nobody. "Those emotions…." He whispered.

Roxas shook his head. "Not emotion. Not really. They're remembered emotion. When someone like Sora is your Other…you can't lose the emotions so quickly…" He glanced sideways at Sora, who was watching them out of the corner of his eye, sitting beside Riku and talking quietly to the silver haired boy. "…and when the emotions I feel are being felt toward someone else by a heart I've been close to."

"Sora…and Riku?" Zexion followed his gaze and stared at the pair for a very long moment. "I owe them so much." He hadn't dared speak to Riku or to Sora yet. He had destroyed them both, had badly hurt them. The Riku Replica had been his invention, had been his tool to destroy them both. It had been his intention to hurt them, to manipulate them and their emotions. He was surprised neither had tried to attack him yet. He would deserve it.

Roxas followed his gaze. "While I was joined with Sora…I dreamed through his eyes. I know what went on, at least what went on with him. The Riku Replica…was that your doing?"

Zexion closed his eyes. "Yes." He whispered. "A way to distract Sora, to manipulate him. I knew they felt something toward each other…I had no idea it was so intense. That it was…."

"Neither did they." Roxas admitted quietly. "Riku has recently realized how he feels…Sora is clueless as ever. It may take something drastic to make Sora realize it." He paused. "Talk to them, Zex. Get to know them. They're worth knowing."

Zexion paused and obediently stood, looking anxiously at the dusk. Roxas smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll take care of Dem. You go."

Zexion nodded and walked slowly toward the group by the fire, though he glanced back twice to ensure that Roxas was keeping his word and knelt beside Demyx's dusk. He could feel his body begin to shake as he approached the little group, his face flushed, his eyes wide. Shyly he bowed his head. "May I…" He closed his eyes. Did he dare ask to sit? Did he dare ask ANYTHING of them?

There was too much understanding in Sora's eyes as he nodded. "Sit down, Zexion. Have something to eat. Leon's a pretty good cook…" He grinned at Riku. "…which is good because Riku sucks."

Riku rolled his eyes. "At least I don't burn everything I touch, Sora." He replied dryly. There was hostility in his gaze and his arm slid playfully around Sora's shoulders to ruffle his hair. Sora laughed and batted him away, but Riku kept his arm loosely looped around the slender brunet. Sora's cheeks flushed, but he didn't move from the casual embrace and even leaned against Riku's arm slightly. Zexion glanced back before sitting down…Roxas had been right.

Zexion accepted a mug of a hot beverage from the tall blond Cloud. "Thank you." He whispered. His heart clenched as he saw the pain in Riku's gaze. He couldn't remain silent for long. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." Sora opened his mouth but Zexion shook his head. "I nearly destroyed you both, helped to hurt you and forced you to dance to my tune and I'm sorry."

"You know what's funny?" Riku asked bitterly. "I almost believe you."

"Riku." Sora admonished quickly, frowning before looking at Zexion. "How are you holding up? Are you all right?" He asked quietly, concern evident in his voice. "Roxas explained about Demyx?" He paused. "I…"

Zexion shook his head. "I know." He replied quietly. "I'm shaky. So many emotions…I didn't realize that I could feel this much hope, this much pain, this much ANYTHING. I was a fool to give this up and think I could categorize the heart as a human, such a damn fool."

"Realizing your experiments have consequences finally?" Riku spat out bitterly.

"Enough!" Leon hissed quietly, his stormy blue eyes intent. "Riku, we all have darkness in our histories, things we have done that we regret. We all remember the way it used to be and the way WE used to be and we wish we could change things." Cloud fidgeted and Sora looked down. Riku only scowled and looked sideways at Sora before staring down into his lap.

Sora nodded. "Zexion, we all have darkness in our hearts. You'll have to get used to that…and cling to the memories of the light when the darkness becomes too much to bear. You have light don't you?"

The memory of sitar music, of the rippling reflections of light in water dancing on the walls, the soft sound of singing that sometimes came through though Zexion doubted that Demyx knew that he had been vocal…his smiling siren. "Yes." Zexion turned slightly and looked behind him at the dusk and at Roxas. "I have light."

0 0 0

"So…where are we going next?" Roxas asked, sounding utterly satisfied as he handed out the ice creams he had gotten from Twilight Town. He licked the sea salt ice cream lightly, closing his eyes. A look crossed his face and Sora reached out, pausing for just a moment before sighing and withdrawing his hand. Giving Sora an unreadable look, Zexion slipped his arm around Roxas' shoulders and whispered something into the Nobody's ear.

"Now we have to figure out where Demyx's heart is." Sora replied, sucking lightly on his ice cream, his blue eyes fixing on Zexion. "We found your heart by going to the world you originated from." He grimaced as a drop of blue slid down his arm and followed the drop with his tongue, freezing as he heard a startled gasp.

Riku started at him with wide, slightly unfocused eyes, his expression dreamy and his gaze focused entirely on Sora's mouth. Sora stared back at Riku with wide eyes, his expression startled. They stared at each other until Zexion cleared his throat, making Sora turn red and hurriedly look back at his ice cream, Riku staring awkwardly down at his lap. Zexion looked thoughtful as he looked at the dusk just outside of their group. "We were…discouraged from talking about who we were before coming to the Organization." He paused. "Axel might have known though."

"He and Demyx were pretty close." Roxas admitted quietly. "So…how are we going to find him?"

Sora looked at them both for a long moment. "Well…what did you know about him?" He asked evenly. "Even if he never mentioned who he was by name, maybe he mentioned people, places, something like that?"

Zexion looked haunted as he began to toss around ideas with Roxas, a look of regret on his face. Leon glanced sideways at Cloud. "C'mon, we'll get more firewood." Wordlessly Cloud got to his feet, and blinked as Sora joined them. Leon looked just as startled to see him. "Is Riku all right?"

Sora tilted his head. "In time he will be." He replied quietly. "Getting to know Zexion will help him find his peace with what happened to all of us."

Leon paused. "What DID happen?" He glanced at Cloud and Cloud saw the guilt in his gaze. He inwardly sighed. Neither he nor Leon had ever asked what Sora went through when he left them…and it was a painful reminder having Zexion right in front of them, seeing the pain in Riku's gaze, that not all of the worlds he had been to were as simple as Atlantica.

Sora shrugged. "Basically they tried to use me. The more hearts I released with the keyblade, the more hearts came here. To Kingdom Hearts. The Organization was building a bridge to the hearts to try and find theirs…and they didn't care who they hurt to do it. They tried to use Riku too."

Cloud paused as he listened. "You don't seem upset by it."

Sora smiled slightly at Cloud. "I'm not." He replied quietly. "I only wish I knew what they were after and what I know now back then. I might not have been able to save them all…but I would have tried. All they wanted was a heart."

Cloud followed his gaze back toward the fire. "Having a heart doesn't make you a good person. Bad people have hearts, Sora."

Sora nodded. "I know that." He replied quietly. "But it's worth the risk."

"You honestly believe that." Cloud whispered. "How can you be sure?"

Sora reached out and touched Cloud's chest. "I'm sure. Right in here." He tapped his own chest. "They could be the balance, a way to restore the hearts that were lost."

Cloud felt his heart clench. Zack? They could bring back Zack? He saw Leon's eyes shadow and he opened his mouth, but Sora beat him to it. "Nobody knows what happens to the people that are lost when their worlds fall, Cloud…but don't you think it's worth the risk?"

Cloud stared into Sora's blue eyes and wondered when it was the kid had grown up. He remembered facing Sora in Olympus Coliseum for the first time, that wide-eyed little kid who celebrated each time he won a match, the smiling boy who had seemed like he had never seen the darkness in ANYTHING let alone in the heart.

The kid had changed…and the next time Cloud saw him, he had been taller, his eyes slightly less innocent, but his smile just as warm. That boy had looked down over the massive amounts of heartless still plaguing their world and only smiled confidently, assuring them that he could handle everything. Sora was bright…but he no longer blinded Cloud…and he wondered again when it was his friend had changed, when he had grown up.

Cloud pulled the spiky haired brunet into his arms and held Sora against him. "Sora…when did you change?"

Sora looked up at him. "People change, Cloud." He whispered and closed his eyes. "But I'm still me." He paused. "All I ever wanted was to go home back to the islands with Riku and Kairi…especially with Kairi." He flushed. "Riku and I ended up here…and Kairi opened the Door To Light and brought us home again." Sora sighed softly. "Destiny Islands didn't really change…but Riku and I did. I found myself…avoiding the people I used to spend a lot of time with. I thought about the places I had visited, the people I met all the time…and I remembered Roxas." Sora looked up slowly. "Is that what changed me, Cloud? My home wasn't home anymore…"

Cloud's heart constricted. Was this the cost of having a Keyblade Master, the pain and insecurity hidden deep in those blue eyes? "Maybe." He replied quietly. "Or maybe it was Riku."

Sora looked startled, and Leon threw him a sharp glance. After a moment, Leon looked curiously at him and then paused. "You told me once before that Kairi and Seifer found the place where their heart belonged. Do you think…that Destiny Islands isn't where your heart belongs?"

Sora paused as he thought that through for a long moment. He looked back at the fire, at Riku…and Cloud could tell that he was thinking about Kairi. "Do people change that much?" He whispered.

Cloud thought about Zack, Aerith, Tifa. He remembered Zack's sarcastic, smart-assed smile and Aerith gently tying a pink ribbon onto his bicep, telling him she would cheer for him just before leaving. He thought about Tifa's endless search for him, her insistence that he couldn't run from her and from the people who loved him. He stared down into Sora's serene blue eyes, then looked up into stormy blue-gray eyes that only truly warmed up for him. "Sometimes the way the heart changes is a good thing, Sora." Cloud whispered, his eyes tracing the planes of Leon's face.

If they found Zack, what would happen? Cloud didn't know…but he stared into Leon's eyes. He wasn't willing to give Leon up…not even for Zack…and somehow he knew deep in his heart that Zack would be okay with his choice…the same way that somehow he knew that Kairi would be okay with Sora's if the brunet ever figured it out. He reached for Leon, and his hand touched Leon's cheek lightly.

Leon looked torn between reactions, his eyes closing. He looked as if he badly wanted to lean into the touch, but he stepped back and looked at Sora, his face flushed. Sora looked between them for a long moment and he turned red. "I'm…"

"Don't." Cloud whispered. "This is your fault, Sora."

Sora stared at him, and his eyes widened. Leon looked as if he had been slapped, his face draining of color. Cloud released Sora and grabbed Leon's wrist. "This is all your fault. You kept staring at me with those stupid blue eyes of yours, you told me I could find my light, you helped me when I didn't do anything to deserve it…I even tried to kill you."

Sora smiled slightly. "Not well."

Cloud gave a snort of laughter that felt entirely strange but entirely welcome as well. He hadn't truly laughed…since Zack. He laughed again and looked at Leon. "You made me open my heart." He whispered, his hand sliding down Leon's wrist until their palms were pressed together. "Thank you, Sora."

Sora's mouth dropped open and dimly Cloud saw the look of look out of the corner of his eye even as Leon yanked him forward and kissed him in a way that made his toes curl in his boots. He shuddered and Leon chuckled, kissing his lips again in a gentle, lingering way. "I love you too." Leon whispered into his ear.

Cloud yelped and backed away quickly, but didn't step out of touching distance. He stared into Leon's eyes. "I never said I love you." He whispered.

Leon smiled ever so slightly at him, and the warm look that only appeared for him crossed the serious face. "That's true…" Leon drew him back into his arms, and Cloud could feel himself melt into the embrace. In Leon's arms he had nothing to do but be himself. He could open himself up entirely and he knew that Leon would protect the vulnerable spots. He didn't have to be strong because Leon was his strength, and Cloud knew that he would be Leon's strength as well. Leon's lips found his again, and Cloud sighed in contentment as Leon's arms wound around his back. "You didn't have to." Leon whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Sora cleared his throat, his face bright red, his eyes wide. A slight smile lit up his face however, and he flashed them a grin. "Sorry. I'll go back to the fire now." He paused and smiled at them. "It's worth the risk isn't it, Cloud?"

Cloud looked into Sora's sky blue eyes for a long moment. "Yeah, Sora." He admitted, shaking his head. Stupid Sora, he was like Aerith, refusing to give up until he had Cloud admit to the truth. Sora gave him the same cheerful smile Aerith always did when she manipulated him into opening himself and walked away. Cloud watched him poke Zexion gently with his foot before he plopped down beside Roxas and Riku….and Cloud watched him look at Riku for a long moment, his expression thoughtful.

He turned back to look at Leon. "So…I don't have to say it?"

Leon smiled gently at him and kissed his throat in a way that made Cloud's legs turn to jelly beneath him. "No." Leon murmured. "…but it would be nice."

Cloud laughed again, an unfamiliar but delicious feeling in his chest. "I do love you." One of his greatest miseries was the reminder that as much as he had loved Zack, he had never told him how he felt. Cloud had never told Zack, Riku never told Sora, Roxas never told Axel and Zexion had never told Demyx. Cloud wasn't ever going to make the same mistake. If something happened to him or to Leon…he wanted to be damn sure that Leon knew that Cloud had loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Riku made his way toward Zexion, leaving Sora to argue with Cloud about dinner, Leon looking on, his amusement with the whole thing not hidden very well. Wordlessly he sat down in the sand beside the former Nobody, staring out over the horizon. Too easily he could recall the prospect of living out the rest of his life on this stretch of beach, Sora at his side. Now he wondered if it was a bad thing that part of him still wished that they had done just that. He glanced sideways at Zexion, whose eyes were fixed with a terrifying intensity on the dusk at his side. "How are you holding up?"

Zexion blinked, startled and looked over at Riku, his eyes unreadable. "What do you care?" He asked flatly. "I nearly…" He looked away. "…you have every reason in the world to hate me."

"That's true." Riku admitted, sighing. "But I don't." He ignored Zexion's sharp look his way, staring out over the horizon again. "And I'll tell you why. First, it would upset Sora if I made your life miserable for what you nearly did. Second, Cloud doesn't need another reason to get more upset over Nobodies than he already is. He's hanging on by a thread, and watching me try to kill you probably won't do him a whole lot of good." Riku unlaced his shoes, setting them neatly beside him. "And third…I know what you're going through right now…and why you did what you did."

Zexion stared at him for a long moment. "Understanding…not forgiveness."

Riku sighed and took off his socks, staring at his toes for a moment before dipping his feet into the water nearly a foot from where he sat. The sand slid between his toes, and dimly, in the back of his mind, he could hear a much younger Sora laughing and refusing to wear shoes for nearly an entire year, saying that the sand between your toes was a healing feeling. Riku had never gotten it…sand ANYWHERE was damned uncomfortable…but now, as he stared out over the horizon, he thought he understood what Sora had been talking about. There was something strangely healing about the sand and water sliding over his feet, something that drew him away from the darkness for just a moment. "That will take some time still." He admitted. "You nearly killed me. You used me against Sora, you hurt him and you hurt me…but I know why you did it. Sora says that knowing the WHY is one step from forgiveness. He's probably right…but my heart isn't as trusting as his is."

They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before Zexion spoke. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

Riku paused as he considered this question. He didn't need elaboration. "No." He admitted quietly, looking at Sora as he laughingly pushed Cloud, who rolled his eyes and pushed back. This resulted in Sora pouncing on the spiky haired blond, both yelping as they rolled right into the water. Leon, listening to Sora yelp and Cloud curse, burst into uncharacteristic laughter, and Riku smirked. "Even when you have them, when they are there to heal the aches on your heart, the worry, the fear, the concern will still be there. It's a different sort of hurt, but it never stops hurting." He glanced at his companion. "You know about the darkness in people's hearts, Zexion. Fear, greed, jealousy, anger…all lead to darkness and everyone has darkness."

Zexion snorted. "Not Sora."

Riku gave him an odd look, even as his heart clenched in concern. "Of course Sora has darkness in his heart. He's beating himself up over the Nobodies he's destroyed, both the dusks and the corporeal ones. He wonders what happens to those hearts, if they fade into darkness or if they can still be saved. He worries about Cloud and about Sephiroth. He worries about me. About you. The worlds depend on Sora…and that weighs on him too. Even the Keyblade Master has darkness in his heart."

Zexion thought about that for a long moment. "We knew he would be the key we were looking for…but we didn't just ASK him." The former Nobody looked sick. "He would have helped us if we had just asked."

Riku looked away. "Probably." He admitted quietly. "Probably…he would have. But how could you know that?"

Another silence lapsed between them. "How do you keep from falling?" Zexion whispered. "How do you keep from losing yourself in the darkness?" He looked deathly pale.

Riku glanced over. "Take off your shoes." He ordered. Ignoring Zexion's startled look, he gave an impatient gesture. "Take off your damn shoes." Another pause, and Zexion obediently pulled off his boots, hesitantly following Riku's example and putting his feet into the water. "If you can take a moment each day, just to feel the sand between your toes, the water bubbling over your skin, the wind on your face…if you can laugh at ONE thing during the day, or smile…then that's how you keep away the darkness. You remember the little bursts of light like stars breaking through the canopy threatening to crush you."

Zexion stared at his feet for a long moment. "Demyx was my light." He whispered.

"And Sora's mine." Riku replied flatly. "We'll find him. Sora won't let us do anything else…and neither will your heart. Learn to trust it, to listen to it. You'll find him there."

Zexion looked nearly panicked. "I don't know…I don't remember…it…" A pained look filled his eyes.

Riku suddenly understood…he couldn't remember where Demyx was from…because the memories hurt. The memories of what had happened to both of them, to the past, they all pained him…and he wasn't used to the pain. Riku sighed softly. "You're blocking yourself from remembering because you're not used to the pain. Focus on the sand between your toes…on nothing but that…and remember. Whenever the pain gets to be too much…go back to the sand." Sand healed. Riku sighed softly and looked over to where his best friend was now laughing as he pushed Leon into the water. Sora…

0 0 0

_Zexion entered the library, planning on continuing his experiments in replication. He thought he nearly had the process down, but he wanted to do a few more experiments. How convincing were his replications? Could they think on their own, or would he have to compile memories himself? Were memories the key to unlocking a heart? There was an uncommon silence as he made his way toward his workstation, a silence that had not been there in the last year. _

_Zexion sat down and began to work, but the silence bothered him. He had problems focusing on what was on the page…he looked up. Where was the blond idiot? Normally by now he would have bounded in to babble something nonsensical before playing his stupid instrument and making his stupid water dance. Today…there was no sign of him. Well…that was all the better. Maybe today he could finally get some work done. _

_Where WAS the Nocturne anyway? Ugh…why did he care? Short answer, he didn't. Maybe Demyx was sick…or maybe he finally pissed off Saix or someone enough to get himself killed. He didn't care…and he needed to FOCUS!_

_One week went by…and each day weighed on Zexion like a physical presence. He was snappy, rude, knew that he was wearing on the barely contained patience of almost everyone in the castle, but he couldn't HELP it. Nobody had seen Demyx in the last few days, nobody had heard from him. He wasn't sick, he wasn't in his room. Did Nobodies GET sick? Where the bloody hell WAS he? The panic rose in his chest, in the hole where his heart should have been. _

_Eight days of torture, eight days when he couldn't eat, when he couldn't sleep, when he was motivated by an adrenaline rush that nearly killed him…and Demyx had walked into the library like it was nothing with that stupid cheerful expression on his stupid face. "Where the hell were you?!" Zexion had demanded, leaping to his feet before he could think about what he was doing? WHAT DID HE CARE?! Demyx looked just as startled by his fury…almost as startled as Zexion was. When was the last time he had felt ANYTHING? It had been years since he had felt ANYTHING…and here he was drowning in it! _

"_The Keyblade Master has fallen…I was collecting her armor." Demyx tilted his head. "Xemnas told me to go…why? Zexion…what's wrong?" _

_Nothing. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was damn well wrong and he wished the blond would leave him the hell alone. He hadn't been WORRIED about the idiot standing in front of him. Of course not…he hadn't been worried. That would be stupid. Worry implied that he had emotions…and he didn't…he knew he didn't. He hadn't felt ANYTHING in so long "Nothing." _

0 0 0

Riku watched the tears slip down Zexion's face, watched his eyes focus slowly on his toes, at the sand and water sliding over his bare feet. "He disappeared for a week…just after the last Keyblade Master fell and before Sora was chosen."

Riku knew the date well…that had been the week they had begun to build the raft that would take them off of the island. Riku had gone to look for the raft after they had returned, but it, like many of the memories he had of Destiny Islands, was gone, lost to the past. The children on the play island had changed, and they had regarded Riku with notable suspicion. The raft was gone, the people were gone, his home and life was gone…and Sora's life was even more shattered than Riku's had been. That had been the last time they had all been together without fear, without the darkness that had nearly destroyed them all. He sighed.

"I couldn't tell him that I was worried about him…what could I say? I wasn't supposed to care…let alone care about someone else. I didn't understand…why, what I had been thinking when I got irritated and upset for every second he was gone. I didn't…" Zexion was still crying.

Riku stared at the former Nobody and knew instantly that this was why they had tried to use himself and Sora. It hadn't occurred to them to simply ASK Sora for his assistance, they hadn't understood that anyone could care so much that they would care about someone other than themselves. Suddenly…he knew why Sora had forgiven them without a second thought.

0 0 0

"_What are you doing?!" Zexion felt a coldness shoot through his entire system as he stared at Demyx, curled up in one of the chairs, a copy of 'Romeo And Juliet' in his lap. There was an odd expression on Demyx's face, but Zexion saw only that Demyx had found one of his books. _

_Demyx looked up, startled…and there was pain in his gaze. "They died." _

_Zexion stared at Demyx. Demyx had located his secret stash of the books he had collected over the years in an effort to understand the heart and all that drove it, in an effort to understand love, compassion, the things that drove the heart as much as fury, jealousy and fear did…and Demyx didn't seem to care. He was focused on the story and there was actual PAIN in his gaze. Well…maybe that wasn't so surprising, he was still new. His heart hadn't been entirely consumed yet. "I know." _

_Demyx stared down at the book. "They DIED." He whispered. _

_Puzzled, Zexion approached the chair. "I KNOW." He replied flatly again, frowning at the blond. "So?" _

_Demyx gave Zexion a puzzled look of his own. "They died for each other. The pain of being apart was too much for them." _

_Zexion snorted. "They died because they were both too foolhardy to notice the signs that the other still lived and because they were too stupid to just run off together. Romeo was banished…that would have been a good time for Juliet to take all of the jewels she had and leave with him. They were married by then…their life, while perhaps not easy, would have been together at least." _

_Demyx gave him an odd look. "You think that would have been all they needed then?" He asked, blue eyes more intent than Zexion had ever seen. "Love?" _

_Zexion cursed inwardly and wondered how he had gotten into this discussion with DEMYX of all people! Talking about love with Demyx was like talking about love with Larxene…or not. He sighed. "That's open to interpretation. The end annoys me. They could have lived if they had wanted to." _

"_Their families would have continued killing each other though." Demyx replied thoughtfully. "More people would have died, more lives would have been lost." _

_That was a surprisingly deep thought that startled Zexion somewhat. Frowning, he sat down beside the boy. "You think?" _

"_Sure." Demyx hugged the book to his chest and stared ahead, his eyes slightly unfocused. "If they had just taken off like you said, their parents would have blamed the other. Romeo's parents would have said she was a harlot, a jezebel who enticed their son away with her womanly wiles…" And oh, how badly Zexion wanted to laugh as he heard that come out of Demyx's mouth. Womanly wiles indeed. "…and Juliet's parents would have accused Romeo of kidnap or worse." _

_Zexion paused. "Hmm." He hesitated a moment before bending down in the bookcase where he kept his more forbidden volumes. Nobody messed with his private work area, it hadn't occurred to him to hide his work. He came up with a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice.' "Tell me what you think about this one." _

0 0 0

"He understood…even then." Zexion whispered.

Riku tilted his head. "Understood what?" He asked quietly. He had listened to Zexion's stories, his memories without comment. Though he knew what it was that Demyx had understood, he wanted to hear Zexion's words. The sand played between his toes. He wondered if it was the sand healing the scar in his heart made by Zexion himself…or if it was the forced agony they both had to sit through, the pain that Riku could emphasize with.

"What love meant."

0 0 0

_Roxas was a disappointment. He was colder and harsher than Zexion had expected as the Keyblade Master's Nobody. He was almost as unfeeling as Saix was, and Zexion wondered why. Even so, there were a few moments when Roxas seemed to react to things, most notably when Axel was around. _

_Zexion found himself fascinated by the way they interacted together even as he put the finishing touches on his Riku Replica. It wasn't NORMAL. They all made alliances, brief assurances that someone would help them get their way in a mutual agreement, but had never formed BONDS. At least…not like this. What WAS it about Axel that called to the others? Demyx had been drawn to him as well…and that irritated Zexion somewhat, though for the life of him he couldn't explain WHY. _

_Roxas nodded to him as he made his way up to the roof of the castle. If he was surprised to see Zexion waiting for him, he didn't show it, his face as impassive as always. "I want to ask you something."_

"_If it's about the keyblade, you're wasting your time." Roxas replied coolly. "Xemnas has already bothered me enough about it." _

"_It's not." Zexion hesitated...how could he put his curiosity into words? "You're the newest one of us…and you've already forgotten how to feel." He finally said. "Why is that? Axel and Demyx don't seem to have forgotten…" _

_Roxas looked impassively out over the courtyard where he could see the redhead and blond. "Their elements won't LET them forget." He replied after a long moment. "Think about it. Fire destroys all it touches, but it also warms and entices. Axel hasn't forgotten that and because he hasn't, he can draw on it to feed him." There was a slight frown on Roxas' face as he thought about that, and he lapsed into silence. _

_Demyx…who saw the gentleness in water. He didn't have the guts to use it as the destructive force that it was, he just liked to watch the way the light reflected, he liked the way the water danced. Zexion sighed softly. _

0 0 0

_Zexion walked outside and toward the pool where Demyx spent most of his time when he wasn't in the library annoying the crap out of him. The blond was in the pool, shooting through the water like a torpedo. For a moment, Zexion paused as he watched Demyx swim. He wasn't aware that Demyx had that much strength or was so…graceful…in the water. Even as he watched, something shot into the air and Demyx shot up after it, his body contorting slightly as he spun in midair and kicked a ball. The ball shot through the air and hit Zexion square in the stomach. The breath left his body as he fell backward, and he saw Demyx's body twist, his eyes wide in shocked surprise. He fell back into the water. _

_Zexion wheezed, unable to breathe. What the HELL? He stared down at the heavy white ball, striped in blue and picked it up, glowering as he stomped toward the pool. He was going to KILL Demyx for this. What the hell had he been thinking? Ice filled his body as he realized that Demyx had not come back up. The blond floated near the bottom of the pool, eyes closed. "Shit!" Not even thinking about what he was doing, Zexion jumped in after him and clumsily hauled him to shore. Zexion was not a strong swimmer, nor did he ever have an interest in being one. Demyx coughed and wheezed, and Zexion felt a wave of a familiar…SOMETHING overcome him as he heard the waterlogged gasp…it was the same thing he had felt when Demyx had reappeared after a week of being gone, a mix of anger, fear and relief. "What was that for?!" He demanded. "Were you trying to kill me?!" _

_Demyx snorted. "I'd be the wrong guy for the job if I was." He coughed and water left his body. He winced. "Didn't know you'd be there." _

"_No kidding." Zexion glared at him. "Next time I'll let you drown." _

_Demyx gave him a look almost of bemusement. "You saved me?" _

_Damn. That had not been what he had intended to say. "Shut up." He advised._

_Demyx paused and seemed to consider asking another question but didn't dare. After a while, he sat up. "So…what ARE you doing here?" _

_Damned if he knew. Zexion hesitated. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Thought I'd let you know that so you don't…" Look for me. Demyx gave him an unreadable look and Zexion felt the stupidest urge to wipe the water from Demyx's face, to feel the boy's skin beneath his fingers. "What IS this thing anyway?" he asked, holding up the ball. _

_Demyx grinned. "Oh…that's a blitzball. It's a water game in Spira. You take this ball and shoot it to your teammates in this giant water stadium and then try to score a goal against the other team." _

_It sounded stupid and pointless to Zexion. "Right." He handed the ball over. "You're supposed to be practicing your sitar." _

_Demyx snorted. "And you're supposed to be finishing the last touches for Sora. I saw that book sitting on your desk last night." _

_Fairy tales…stupid really. Damn. Demyx had seen them? He groaned. "What's the point of the game?" He demanded. _

_Demyx shrugged, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Does everything good have to have a point?" _

0 0 0

Zexion jerked as he remembered, and beside him, Riku jerked as well. He hadn't moved as Zexion remembered, hadn't disturbed the Nobody. Tears covered the smaller teen's cheeks and absently he wiped them away, but with more intensity than he had previously shown in his eyes. "I think I know where he is."

0 0 0

Sora tilted his head. "Spira? What's Spira?"

Surprisingly, it was Leon who answered rather than Zexion. "It's a world that fell to the darkness. One of the first to go out entirely."

Sora blinked at his friend in surprise. "How do you know that?" He asked, startled.

Leon gave him a wry look. "Do you remember those three girls you sent to me saying I had treasure?"

Sora felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing. "Oops." He replied weakly. "That was Donald's idea not mine!" He protested, but knew that Leon was only teasing him. He had forgotten about that. "The Gullwings right?" He asked, pausing as he recalled the three little…fairy…things.

Leon nodded. "Treasure hunters. Or at least they became treasure hunters when their world fell. I had a long conversation when they came to me demanding treasure…" Sora squirmed as Leon gave him the evil eye. "…they're from Spira. It's also the place where Blitzball originated from."

Sora paused as he heard this. "Wait…Tidus and Wakka played Blitzball on the Islands…they're not from another world."

Riku looked as disconcerted as Sora felt, but his expression was uneasy. "How do you know?" He asked mildly. Sora's mouth fell open and Riku held up a hand. "Who's to say they didn't end up there when their world fell and we were just too young to know?"

Sora sputtered for a moment before inclining his head. "Are the worlds so disjointed?" A hollow feeling was in the pit of his stomach. What if they were like Kairi, important to another world? What if he and Riku didn't belong to Destiny Islands as they had thought and belonged somewhere else entirely?

"Hey…" Riku's hand cupped Sora's cheek, and Sora looked up in startled surprise. "…don't look like that. You told me that all worlds are connected…or will be." Should be. Sora could easily remember the prophesy, the story that said that the worlds would be connected…when they found light. Sora wasn't so sure that was going to happen anymore. The worlds were supposed to have darkness and light, he was sure of it…but if darkness existed in the hearts, the worlds would remain apart and disjointed for the rest of time. The thought depressed him.

"I never asked Demyx where he had come from…and I don't know if he ever knew his true name." Zexion murmured. "But I remember the blitzball. He had this kick…it was really impressive. Nailed me in the stomach." He paused. "We have to try."

Sora nodded and got to his feet. "You're right. We have to try." He could think about the worlds and the future of them later. Right now…he was grateful for the excuse to move, to keep heading forward.

"Has anyone ever locked Spira's keyhole?" Leon mused, hand cupping his chin.

Roxas, about to open a portal, paused and looked sideways. "Probably not. If your timing Is right and Spira was lost about the time that Riku and Sora were too little to remember, then it only recently came back…when Sora restored the worlds. That is not to say that it isn't having problems."

A pounding filled Sora's ears. How many worlds had they restored that were still open to the darkness? How many worlds would he have to search, to protect, to defend? The whole thing left him feeling dizzy and a little melancholy. Would he ever find home again? "Sora…" He looked up as Riku gave him an unreadable look. "Are you okay?"

Sora wanted to say no, that he felt lost, confused…but Riku was one of the things that Sora was confused about. Sora didn't think he had it in him to try to explain to Riku why he was feeling so lost. "I'm okay." He replied with a smile. "I want to keep moving."

Riku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Sora came close to panic. Riku always COULD read him better than anyone else could. After a moment, looking troubled, Riku nodded. "Okay." He replied simply, slipping his shoes back on. "By the way…" Sora looked over at him, wondering why his heart hurt as he met Riku's exotic turquoise eyes. "…you were right…about Zexion…and about the sand."

Sora blinked at him for a long moment and had to look away. What was WRONG with him? He touched Zexion's shoulder. "Let's go get him back." He could see the relief in Roxas' eyes that they were moving again, that they would be one step closer to finding Axel. Maybe Axel had told Demyx where he was from, where they could find his heart.

Roxas opened the portal and they stepped onto a sunlit dock overlooking a clear blue ocean. The sky was achingly beautiful to Sora's eyes, and he happily closed his eyes as he smelled the salt in the air. He loved the ocean. A warm breeze ghosted across his face, and he opened his eyes. "Wonder where we are." He glanced at Roxas. "This is Spira?"

Roxas shrugged. "Part of it. The place where the keyhole is anyway. I took us here first. We can step through and close the keyhole from the other side."

Sora nodded. It felt odd to be again going from world to world locking keyholes for the sole purpose of doing it. He glanced sideways at Riku. "I'm not looking for you anymore…" He said with a slight smile. "…Donald was always upset at me for thinking about you and Kairi first before the keyhole."

Riku paused and reached out, his hand curving around Sora's. Sora felt his face turn red, but didn't pull his hand away. The air was achingly warm and Sora wanted to bask in the sunlight, feeling his heart lifting. Was this where Demyx had grown up? It was beautiful. He approached the first person he met. "Excuse me…" He blinked at the tall woman wearing a gray dress that looked too warm for this comfortable weather. "…can you tell us where we are?"

Her brown eyes focused on him, and she pushed a long black braid off of her neck. "Luca…you're in Luca." She gave him an odd look. "Did you lose your parents?"

Sora couldn't help it, he felt his heart sink down into his toes. Riku snorted. "No, just lost our way a bit." He paused. "Can you tell me where they play blitzball?"

The woman eyed them. Sora didn't want to think about his mother, and he could tell by the tightening of Riku's hand in his own that Riku understood what he was thinking. "Of course…it's just down that way. There's a game today." She paused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Zexion sighed impatiently. "We're fine. Like he said…just got a little lost. We fell asleep on the boat and got a little disoriented."

Her face cleared and she nodded. "Well hurry if you have tickets. The game should be starting soon. Just follow the docks to the right and you'll get there."

"Thanks." Sora smiled at her and followed Leon and Cloud the way she had pointed. He hadn't thought about his mother in weeks. It was easy not to think about her now that they were off of the islands, easy not to think about the fact that she wasn't there. He was with Leon and Cloud who were like older brothers, with Riku. Sora didn't really need anything else. Still…it hurt.

He knew the instant that they reached the keyhole…because he could hear the screaming. Seeing startled looks on the faces of his friends, he grinned at them. "This is normal…find a keyhole and you find a nasty Heartless."

"A what?" He turned. The woman was there again. "There are fiends up that way! You stay here!"

Sora allowed the keyblade to enter his hand. "Hey!" He defended. "We can fight!"

The woman looked at them for a moment before she nodded. "My name's Lulu." She said quickly. "Come on…hurry!"

The scene was just what Sora had imagined…a giant monster, screaming people, smaller monsters. He watched the others spring into action without thought. Lulu lifted her hand, a lightning bolt crashing in on a smaller monster. Cloud and Leon moved as one, lunging into the thick of things, looking utterly satisfied to be surrounded by Heartless. Sora couldn't help but smile. Riku glanced at Sora. "Ready to take it down?" he asked, a grin crossing his face.

Sora smirked. "Just try to stop me!" He called back, his keyblade meeting Riku's.

The battle was too short for Sora's taste, but the blitzball game made up for it. He found himself cheering in spite of himself as they searched for the keyhole, watching the players in the giant…fishbowl for lack of a better word…swim, moving faster than Sora could imagine in the water. Impressed, he smiled. He had to use Ariel's mermaid kick to even move HALF that fast. "I don't get it." Roxas looked up. "What's the big deal?"

Lulu had been leading them around the stadium when Sora had explained to her that they were looking for something, and she turned at Roxas' words. "Spira used to be ravaged by a great monster…we called it SIN. There were only a few things that made the people smile…Blitzball is one of them."

The heart of the people, the light in them…Sora nodded and lifted his keyblade to point directly at the dome. The keyhole shimmered once, a dancing display of light and reflection. "Don't lock it!" Alarmed, Zexion looked sharply at Sora.

Sora glanced over. "I'm not." A road led up toward the keyhole. He glanced down at Lulu. "Thanks for all your help." He smiled at her and started up the path. She gave him a mild look in reply, as if not sure what to think about the strange visitors. Sora waved cheerfully before stepping into hell.

The docks were gone, ripped up. The air was filled with floating balls of light. Buildings were ripped apart, water lapped up toward them from the broken walkway. Sora closed his eyes for a moment before looking back the way they had come. He could see Lulu looking at him from the other side. He raised his keyblade.

"What IS this place?" Zexion whispered as Roxas started forward, carefully picking his way around the docks.

"It's the dark part of Spira." Sora replied quietly. "The heartless come from here and enter the worlds that way." Zexion visibly paled and Sora nodded to Cloud, who turned back toward him. "Let's go."

In the end, Sora had been forced to use fire on the entrance to the stadium. It was covered in too much rubble, and entirely impassible. He was tired…the dark worlds disturbed him, filled him with sadness. It hurt to see a world as ravaged and destroyed as the dark worlds were. It hurt to think that they had made these worlds themselves with their fear and hatred. "Be careful on the stairs." Leon cautioned. "Some of them are almost crumbled away."

They paused at the top, but Sora shook his head. "Keep going. To the very top of the dome. We'll have to find a way in."

Zexion gave him an odd look. "Why?"

Sora motioned to the dome. It alone shone, the water rippling. "It's the heart of this world. Blitzball is the light. The stadium is ripped apart, but the dome isn't. In there is where the light is."

"In the water…" Zexion followed his gaze.

"Right." Riku agreed, following Sora around the broken stands, up, up, up toward the top.

The dome was not filled with water, as they climbed to the top…but shone glittering and bright, a dazzling pink. Hearts. Sora laughed…he couldn't help it. He felt utter delight fill his body and heart, the way he had felt when they had found Zexion's heart. He spun, laughing as the hearts began to rise. "Why are they coming up?"

Riku was smiling. "They're responding to Sora's heart."

Startled, Sora looked at his friend. "What?"

Riku touched his shoulder and Sora laughed again…he couldn't help it. There was something…joyful about this, something that spoke to him and made him feel lighter, at peace. This was RIGHT, so RIGHT that it made him dizzy. A flash of light blinded them…and Sora turned as he heard someone cry out.

"Calm down." Riku murmured as Sora felt the keyblade fill his palm. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Sora vanished his blade, cupping the back of his head…as Zexion fell to the floor in a dead faint at the feet of a confused looking blond.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Demyx blinked blearily down at Zexion lying at his feet, feeling bemused as he stared down. Zexion…that wasn't possible…Zexion should have been dead. Zexion WAS dead. Demyx could easily remember the day that he had learned what had gone in Castle Oblivion…it was the same day that Roxas left the Organization. For a while Demyx wasn't sure what Xemnas was more pissed about…the loss of Sora AND Riku in Castle Oblivion or the loss of Roxas.

0 0 0

"_Dem…can we talk?" Demyx blinked up at Axel. Demyx had decided to retreat to his watery sanctuary. Nobody bothered him in the pool. It was quiet, and most importantly, off of the beaten track. He had heard about Roxas's defection…and knew that their superior was probably pissed about it, showing uncharacteristic fury. Demyx tilted his head and wondered if Roxas was the reason that Axel wanted to talk. Axel rarely bothered Demyx in his haven, recognizing not only Demyx's occasional need for privacy but the fact that with his element in easy reach, Axel stood no chance if he pissed Demyx off. "Sure." _

_Demyx hauled himself out of the water, grabbing his towel and motioning to the side where they could sit. Axel looked…solemn. Demyx studied the redhead and wondered briefly if he was taking Roxas' defection a little too hard. He shrugged…it wasn't his business…and if Axel was back to mope, it meant Zexion was back as well…Demyx was looking forward to harassing Zexion. Life had been very boring without him. _

_Axel didn't speak for a long minute. "Found out Roxas is gone?" Demyx asked, wishing that their world had a sun as he lay back on the castle wall. _

"_Yeah." Axel replied quietly. "Xemnas is pissed." He lapsed into the uncharacteristic silence again._

_Demyx let it stretch for nearly ten minutes before losing patience. "Look…you can sit here and pout if you want, but I'm going to go bug Zexion for a while, okay? I'll be in the library if you need me." _

_Axel looked up. "He's not there." _

_Demyx stopped and frowned, turning to look at the redhead. "What do you mean he's not there?" _

_Axel didn't look at him. "He's not there, Dem. He's…" he paused. "…things went wrong in Castle Oblivion starting with Marluxia and Larxene coming up with this idiot plan to go against the Organization and take Sora for themselves. To counteract them, Zexion and Lexaeus tried to use Riku who might be able to stop Sora if they got a hold of him. Things happened and…" He paused again. "…they're gone." _

"_What…" Demyx felt himself falling even though he was still seated on the ground having been just about to get up. "What do mean gone? If they were just freaked that Xemnas would spaz…" Demyx trailed off. "…well…probably good they stay away for a bit then. After Roxas, they'd be lucky not to all get turned into dusks." _

_Axel growled. "No, Dem. They're not coming back. They're dead. They're all dead. Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion…they're dead."_

_A roaring filled Demyx's ears and the ground dropped out from beneath him. He collapsed, his eyes wide. He didn't cry…he had no feelings to cry…but still…he felt something eating away at his insides, something that made the hollow feeling where his heart belonged larger, emptier. They were dead? Zexion…was dead? "When?" Demyx croaked. _

_Axel looked away. "A little over two months now. I've been with Saix trying to get Sora back…but he's gone. I got back just in time to hear about Roxas." _

_Two months? Two DAMN months and nobody had bothered to TELL Demyx about it? Without thought, his weapon appeared in his hand and he played, an angrier sound than he usually preferred. Water attacked. Axel made no move to fight off the attack, his green eyes distant. He took every lashing Demyx's fury had to give, only moving when Demyx, exhausted and breathing hard, collapsed. He was shuddering but still not crying…he wished he could cry. He wished he could feel something other than the hollow place in his chest. "Dem…" _

"_Don't talk to me right now, Axel." Demyx hissed in reply. "I can't even CRY for him, so DON'T talk to me!" _

_Axel looked away. "I'm sorry." Wouldn't you know it, it was the first and only time Demyx believed him. _

0 0 0

"I must be dreaming." Demyx also vividly recalled fighting Sora in Hollow Bastion. WHY he had fought Sora…well…to be honest, he wasn't really sure if there had been a POINT behind fighting Sora that day. Suicide? Possibly. By that point Demyx hadn't particularly cared one way or the other if he lived or died.

"Nobodies don't dream, Dem." Demyx's bemusement grew as he saw Roxas standing beside Sora. Oh yeah. This was a dream. Had to be. This was a SCREWED UP dream.

"Roxas?" He was right…nobodies didn't dream…so this couldn't possibly be a dream…which meant that the body now lying at his feet… "Zexion!" Gasping, Demyx fell to his knees beside the smaller teen, frantically pulling at his clothing. He could have sworn he felt something inside of his chest hammering but quickly dismissed it…just more dream fancies. Maybe he was drunk. Axel had gotten him drunk before and then had laughed so hard he had cried as Demyx walked around pissing off everyone in the castle. Demyx had been forced to spend the next four weeks in hiding just to avoid getting himself killed.

"Zexion?!" Demyx felt the familiar ache in his body. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Someone put Zexion's body in front of him? Where the hell was Axel? Demyx was almost certain this was his fault…as Castle Oblivion had been his fault. A drop of moisture hit his hand. Annoyed, Demyx brushed it away. Another soon took its place, and then more. Demyx drew a shaky breath and felt the water spill from his eyes. He was…crying? Crying? But that was…

"Someone grab him before he faints too!" He heard a tall brunet…was that Leon? Was he in Radiant Garden?...yell.

Roxas lunged forward, but Sora beat him to it, a steadying arm looping around Demyx's waist. "Demyx. Demyx…calm down. Breathe." Sora ordered, his voice quiet.

Demyx was hysterical. He FELT hysterical. He felt! He was crying. He was utterly… "…I'm crying." He sobbed.

Sora's face softened, and nearby, Roxas gave him the same look. "Yeah." Roxas whispered. "You are. Now quit it. Zexion is fine…he just fainted."

"Fine? Fainted?" Demyx swayed, and Sora's arm tightened.

"Yeah." Roxas murmured quietly. "He's fine. You're fine. He walked through worlds to save you, Dem. Stop crying like that…"

"Leave him alone, Roxas." Demyx felt another wave of unreality sweep over him as he noticed that silver haired Riku stood beside spiky haired Cloud. WAS this a dream? Another nasty illusion created by one of the more sadistic members of the Organization? "Let him cry it out."

Demyx swayed again and Sora held him steady. He watched Zexion's chest rise and fall, and as Zexion's eyelids twitched, Demyx fell to his knees…and Sora let him fall. "Zexion?!"

"Dem…" Zexion's eyes slowly opened and a slight smile crossed his face. Demyx stopped dead…he had never seen Zexion smile before. It made him look younger, gentler. "…why are you crying?"

Demyx collapsed against Zexion and sobbed into the teen's shirt. "I don't know!" He wailed.

"Demyx…" Roxas' firm voice kept Demyx from losing it completely. He looked up and met Roxas' sapphire eyes. His voice was firm…but his eyes were knowing, sad and wistful. "…stop trying to strangle him before you make him pass out again. Calm down." He ordered. "Now. Tell me where you are."

Demyx obediently looked around, though it hurt to pull his eyes away from Zexion's face. "S…Spira?" He recognized where they were…the Blitzball dome, empty, breathlessly waiting the next game.

"Spira." Roxas confirmed. A vague calm settled over Demyx, though he could feel himself shaking. "Now breathe."

Demyx obediently took a shaking breath and wiped his face. He tried to move, but arms that had settled around Demyx's waist when he hadn't been paying attention tightened. Yelping softly, he looked down in surprise to see Zexion's face barely two inches from his own. He felt the pain settle across his body again…but it was a different sort of pain, a LONGING sort of pain. "If you move before I say what I have to say," Zexion began conversationally. "I'll kill you."

Demyx snorted. Death threats he was used to. "Promises promises."

Zexion's face softened. "Demyx…" He closed the gap between them and Demyx nearly burst as Zexion gently kissed away the tears still remaining on his cheeks.

"Sora…" Dimly Demyx heard Roxas call his other, heard them move away across the dome. Dimly Demyx realized that he was clinging to Zexion, that he was practically in the other Nobody's lap, dimly he realized that he was going to MURDER whoever had come up with this farce when it released him, because this was cruel.

"This isn't a dream." Zexion was smiling again, his eyes gentle. Though his smile was grave and a little awkward on his face, it made him look beautiful. "You have your heart back, Dem. We got it back…you're back."

His...heart? Was that what was hammering against his chest so hard it hurt? Was that what was demanding that he again close the distance between them, his lips tentatively brushing Zexion's? Demyx had read about kissing first in the books Zexion had given to him. Even _Romeo and Juliet_ which had been a personal favorite of Demyx's (though he never told anyone, not even Zexion) had never prepared him for the wave of sweetness that filled him.

Zexion's kiss was gentle but firm, demanding Demyx to give all of himself to it…which he gladly did. It washed through Demyx like standing beneath a waterfall, with the potential to be washed away but all the more cleansing and delicious for the danger. The need to breathe forced them apart, and Demyx leaned forward, his head on Zexion's shoulder as he drew in shaky breaths. "Dem, I love you." Zexion whispered. "I have to say this now because if I ever lose you again, I want you to know. I love you. I loved you when you kept appearing in the library annoying me and forcing me to think. I loved you when you read my books and I loved you when I left. I didn't realize…I didn't know…"

Demyx let the words wash over him as joy filled his heart. Dimly…he wondered why they had always tried to bring out the darker sides of people's hearts…for this joy, this unending LIGHT, Demyx would do anything. "I love you too."

0 0 0

Cloud didn't miss the wistful look on both Sora and Riku's face, though both were careful not to look at the other. It made him want to shake them both until they rattled. He could see much of the same look on Roxas' face, Roxas rolling his eyes as Cloud caught his gaze. He glanced sideways at Demyx and Zexion, nobody wanting to intrude in their moment.

Cloud glanced at Leon, who inclined one eyebrow at him as he approached. Resting his chin lightly on Leon's shoulder, he heard his brunet lover chuckle softly. "Awkward isn't it?"

Cloud made a face. "Maybe if it got worse Riku would just jump Sora and finish it."

Leon chuckled again and reached back, catching one of Cloud's hands in his own. "Maybe." He paused. "Have you ever been here before?"

Cloud opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a voice as cold as the wind. "How…sweet." Cloud froze, vaguely recognizing the flash of light that accompanied Sora's keyblade.

"Sephiroth." Cloud hissed, drawing away from Leon quickly as he scanned the area. There was no sign of the silver haired man, but Cloud could feel him…his blood was icy, his heart was hammering… "Sephiroth!"

There was a chuckle that filled the entire dome. "Patience, Cloud." Cloud spun and saw that Demyx and Zexion had both gotten to their feet, their wonder with each other briefly forgotten by the new threat. Cloud found him, standing at the top of the dome, his wing stretched out behind him. He stood with arms crossed over his chest, eyes cold as ice.

Cloud roared in fury as Sephiroth's eyes flickered to Leon, lunging forward. He ignored both Sora and Leon yelling his name, drawing his sword as he threw himself into the air to meet his Nobody. "Sephiroth!"

There was a clash of steel as their swords met and held. Cloud balanced lightly on the side of the dome as well, trying to force Sephiroth to back down. "You don't want to kill me, Cloud." Sephiroth purred.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason why not!"

"Don't you want to get Zack's heart back?" Zack? His heart? Cloud could remember the way Sephiroth's sword gleamed as it sliced through Zack with the same ease that it had the air. He could remember screaming as the heartless descended onto his friend. Cloud knew that it was a long shot that Zack was a heartless…and maybe would have a nobody. He knew it was a long shot…and hadn't dared to hope.

Sephiroth took advantage of his momentary lapse in focus and Cloud found himself falling. Zack…a blast of wind hit his body, stopping his fall enough that when he hit the bottom of the dome, only the wind was knocked out of him. He wheezed as Leon ran to his side. "Sephiroth!" He tried to yell, the name coming out as a croak. Still…he knew that his words had been heard as he caught sight of a flash of hard eyes. Darkness engulfed the silver haired figure, and Cloud yelled his protest.

"Cloud, breathe!" Sora was ordering, looking very tense. "If you don't stop moving, I'm going to put gravity on you and FORCE you to stay still!"

Cloud was briefly taken aback by Sora's threat. "You…wouldn't." He wheezed.

"He would." Riku drawled, looking intent. "And you know he would. Calm down. You can't go after him wheezing like that and you certainly can't go after him without a plan." Cloud didn't want a plan. He didn't NEED a plan. He would go after Sephiroth and he would finish this once and for all.

"Oh for the love…" Roxas sounded annoyed. "Sora!"

Gravity magic pushed Cloud down, and he yelped. Sora gave him a dry look. "When you get a grip on the darkness in your heart," Sora began, his voice intent. "you can get up. Until then you're going to lay there."

Cloud cursed inwardly. Ten minutes ticked by before the last of his rage trickled away, leaving Cloud feeling cold and hollow inside. Leon nodded to Sora who lifted the magic, an apology in his blue eyes even as he turned to speak quietly to Zexion. "Better?" Leon murmured.

Cloud cursed under his breath. "He has Zack's heart."

Leon looked as if he had been slapped, but Roxas, standing nearby, looked bored. "He CLAIMS he has Zack's heart." Roxas drawled. "I would be careful what you believe."

Cloud frowned. "What?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes but looked more serious than Cloud had ever seen him. "I'm a Nobody, Cloud. He's a Nobody. We know how to bruise and create darkness in the heart. Hey it's all we used to do for fun." He smiled coldly. "It's all you have as a Nobody. I'm not saying he doesn't have Zack's heart…I'm saying don't believe everything you hear and think it through."

"He can't have the heart." Zexion looked as calm as Roxas did, his eyes distant. "His nobody maybe but not his heart. He's not a Heartless, he can't hold a heart…that means his heart is here."

Cloud felt stupid as they spoke. They were right…he had seen it twice now…hearts could only be held by someone WITH another heart…and he sure as hell knew that Sephiroth hadn't been Zack's heart. Zack's heart might be in Radiant Garden…but Cloud didn't think so somehow. Zack's heart…was probably in Midgar. The thought of going back made him shudder. Did Midgar even HAVE a light side for Zack to hide in? Aerith might have known…but Aerith wasn't here. Cloud sighed softly. "All right." He looked away, unable to meet their gazes.

"Do you think he has a trap waiting for us?" Sora asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Likely." Riku replied coldly. "And he's probably somewhere we haven't been. We'll be fighting in the dark."

"I know where he is." Cloud whispered. "He went home."

There was no answer for a long moment until Roxas broke the silence. "We have to find Axel." Cloud looked up sharply but Roxas looked stubborn.

Before a fight could ensue, Riku broke in. "He's right." He murmured, arms crossed defensively over his chest. "We have to find Axel…because you're going to need us to help you."

Cloud scowled. "I don't need help." He snarled.

"Yes." Riku replied quietly. "You do…and I'm going to show you why." He released a long breath and glanced at Sora. "I want you to duel Roxas."

Sora's eyes went wide. "What?" He looked startled, glancing at Roxas, whose eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Why?"

"So I can prove a point." Riku replied calmly. "I want you two to duel…and to try to beat each other. Try hard."

Sora looked uneasy. "I don't want to hurt him."

Roxas snorted. "You're not going to hurt me, Sora. We'll be lucky if I don't hurt you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Leon backed away as Sora and Roxas frowned at each other. "What's the point of this?" He asked quietly.

Riku only watched, his eyes distant. "Just watch. You'll see. If I'm right…and I think I am…you'll find out why we'll have to do this together or not at all."

Cloud fell silent as he watched the two keyblade wielders circle each other warily. Roxas was the first to choose his keyblades. _Oblivion_ filled his right hand, _Bond of Flames_ his left. Sora called _Oathkeeper_ to his left hand, _Way To Dawn_ his right. Cloud saw a faint smile cross Riku's face as he saw Sora's choices. "He holds us both in his heart." Riku whispered.

Cloud glanced at him sharply, but Riku didn't even look over, his eyes distantly focused on Sora and Roxas. Cloud had seen dazzling battle dances before. He had seen displays of skill so intense that the people watching did more sweating than the combatants. He had seen bravery unparalleled by others…and he had never seen anything like this. Sora and Roxas complemented each other, their blades clashing, drawing apart and crashing again faster than Cloud could watch. If Roxas attacked, Sora defended, allowing the Nobody no ground over him. When Sora got one up and launched his own attack, Roxas drew back and defended. Light and darkness alike slashed through the air as if both elements bowed to the two Keyblade wielders, blades almost seeming to embody the spirits of the two boys as they battled.

"Enough!" Riku's voice made Cloud jump, but he didn't take his eyes off of the fight to see what Riku was talking about. "Sora, Roxas! Enough!" Neither Sora nor Roxas seemed to hear him. Their blades had locked, their faces mere inches from the others' as they each tried to force the other to his knee. "Demyx!"

A wave of water shot toward the boys. Neither Sora nor Roxas noticed the water until it was on top of them and they were swept away by a single note from Demyx's sitar. Coughing, gasping, Sora banished the keyblades he had held, wiping water from his eyes. A short distance away, looking shaken, Roxas wiped water from his cheeks and arms, sputtering. As one Sora and his Nobody looked up and their eyes met. Sora smiled wryly…and after a moment, Roxas snorted and looked away.

"That's why." Riku's face was tense. "He's your Nobody, Cloud. You can't beat him any more than Sora can beat Roxas. When I fought Roxas the first time, I saw similarities in his fighting style. It WAS Sora…only darker and more intense. Like Sora…I couldn't beat him. I think…that the only reason I was able to when the time came…was because when I gave myself up to the darkness, I did it willingly. It made me stronger." He didn't meet Sora's eyes as Sora gave him an unreadable look, blue eyes distant.

Roxas scowled and rubbed the back of his head lightly. "Something doesn't feel right."

Sora frowned slightly as he blinked at his Nobody. "What do you mean?"

Roxas' frown deepened. "This whole thing. Sephiroth knowing where we are, tracking us. The fact that we found Demyx and Zexion's dusks through the tombstone but when we stepped in to find Axel all we got was a wave of Heartless."

"Like a trap." Sora looked stunned. "A setup."

"Someone has Axel's dusk." Roxas looked very pale.

"Sephiroth." Cloud spat, his blood running cold.

Sora gave Cloud an uneasy look. "Why would Sephiroth have Axel's dusk?"

Cloud paused. He couldn't really answer that in a way that wouldn't make him sound like either the most paranoid person alive or a jerk. "I just know it." Cloud replied after a long minute. "Who else would be pulling the strings like this, tracking our every move?"

Sora nodded. "Then we go after Sephiroth."

0 0 0

Riku sat with his toes buried resolutely in the sand as they made camp on the beach of the quiet world caught on the edge of dusk. Neither Cloud nor Roxas had wanted to pause, both pitching a fit when Sora had suggested it. Riku however felt the weariness in his bones and saw the shadows in Sora's eyes. They had been growing with their visit to Spira, darkening the expressive blue…Sora needed to pause and catch his breath, and Riku would insist on taking that moment. Leon had agreed, and Cloud had caved beneath Riku and Leon's iron wills. Roxas had retreated, his eyes distant as he stared out over the horizon.

Riku stood and wandered away from the group, walking in the froth of the water coming in, his toes sinking into the sand with every step. He didn't have to turn to know that Sora was following him, not bothering to glance over until they were well out of earshot and easy view of the others. Sitting back down, he kept his toes in the water, enjoying the way it bubbled up over his feet. Wordlessly Sora sat down beside him, and Riku glanced over. "Okay, Sor." He murmured. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sora gave him his best innocent look. "Who says there's anything wrong?"

Riku snorted. "Sora, I've known you since diapers. I know when there's something wrong with you and you're a terrible liar." Sora gave him a look between glare and pout, making Riku chuckle. "Sora. Tell me what's wrong."

Sora looked troubled. "The worlds can't exist without darkness, Riku." Riku paused and stared at his spiky haired friend intently. "They need balance. If we lived in light all of the time how would we grow? Hearts have darkness AND light. They're supposed to. So the worlds are always going to remain shattered." Sora sounded broken, and Riku shuddered as he heard the lonely note in his friend's voice. "…and we're always going to be called up to save them. We're never going to find somewhere we belong, Riku."

Riku slipped an arm around Sora's shoulders, shaken badly by Sora's words. "Don't be stupid, Sora." Riku soothed quietly, pulling the teen against him. "We're going to find a place that welcomes us. Somewhere that may change but will still feel like home when we go back."

"How do you know?" Sora whispered.

Riku paused as he thought that through. For Sora, the journey had been an adventure. He could smile and keep going because Sora would find his home and the people he loved again. His home had changed, the people had changed…and shadows had darkened Sora's eyes. Now all he saw was a scattered, disjointed life traveling to scattered, disjointed worlds with no safe harbor to come back to. "Sora…why weren't you upset when we thought we were trapped here? You didn't seem to mind the prospect of staying here forever, never seeing Kairi or Destiny Islands again."

Sora paused, his eyes on the horizon. "We were together again." He finally answered.

Riku felt his heart leap at the words. "And we still are." He replied quietly. "We'll go together or not at all. I'm not going to lose you again…and maybe, if this works, there will be a way to fix the balance so we won't HAVE to travel all the time. I believe in you, Sora."

Sora didn't answer, but he relaxed, releasing a long breath. The silence stretched between them, but it was not a tense silence…and Riku didn't lower the arm still loosely looped around his friend. "Riku?" Riku jumped a little as Sora broke the companionable quiet. "Why did you give yourself up to the darkness?"

Riku stiffened. He closed his eyes and again felt the old horror of Sora's seemingly endless sleep, of DiZ insisting that they needed Roxas, of Namine's quiet intensity. "It was the only way I could bring you back." Riku finally replied. "You slept for a few months and we couldn't wake you up. DiZ said we needed Roxas while Namine began to rebuild your memories. The first time I fought Roxas…" Flashes of the fight in the rain shot through Riku's mind. "…I lost. It was like fighting you only angrier, fiercer. I needed to be stronger in order to save you."

Riku met Sora's sky blue eyes and felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest. Now…if there had ever been a moment to tell Sora, it was now. Riku would confess and take his chances. He withdrew his arm around Sora's shoulders and reached out, fingertips lightly touching his friend's cheek. Sora's eyes widened slightly. "Sora…I…"

"Sora!" Leon stepped around the corner. His eyes widened a fraction as he caught sight of them, darkening in silent apology. "We have visitors. The king, Donald and Goofy are here."

"Just a minute." Sora turned back toward Riku. "Riku...what is it?"

Riku let his hand drop and forced a grave smile. "C'mon. Let's go." He got to his feet and held out his hand. Sora took it, allowing Riku to pull him to his feet.

Sora gave him an odd look as they walked back toward the fire and their friends. "Riku…what is it?"

Riku sighed. "Nothing important."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Sora could feel his heart hammering, could almost see his ribcage moving with every frantic beat. He could feel the flush over his face, spreading down to his neck, and he chewed lightly on his lower lip as he risked a glance at Riku sitting just across the fire from him, deep in conversation with King Mickey and Leon. What had Riku been about to say? _Sora…I…_

Sora shuddered and felt the flush creep down his body until he was sure he was glowing pink all over. Gooseflesh appeared over his neck and shoulders, and he shivered violently. Despite what Riku had said…Sora was certain that what Riku had not gotten a CHANCE to say was extremely important. Sora's heart believed it entirely, replayed the moment, the look of startling vulnerability on Riku's face and the hesitant fear in his voice.

Sora had known Riku his whole life. Riku wasn't afraid of anything Or…at least he wasn't afraid of anything that was near to them at that moment. Sora thought Riku was one of the strongest people he knew. Riku's heart was like the granite cliffs on some of the islands back home…immovable, steady and reassuring. Sora had only seen that vulnerability a few times...and he wondered again what Riku had been going to say. _Sora…I…_

"Sora!" Sora jumped and looked guiltily at King Mickey, who was gazing at him with a mixture of amusement, serious regard and concern. "Are you all right?"

Sora blushed scarlet and resolutely pushed the memory of Riku's turquoise eyes…so filled with emotion…_Sora…I…_into the back of his mind, sighing softly. "Sorry." He apologized, flashing them all a smile.

"Aww…that's okay, Sora." Goofy said with a pat on Sora's right leg, and he relaxed happily, content to be between Donald and Goofy again, Riku sitting across from him in clear view.

There was concern in Riku's eyes as he looked across the fire, but when Sora flashed him a grin, Riku's face relaxed and he smiled wryly in reply before speaking quietly to Leon on his right. Sora leaned back on his hands and sighed softly, listening to the conversations. _Sora…I…_ "Well that was arrogant of him." Zexion said just behind Sora, taking his place between Demyx and Roxas. "Xehanort wasn't the source of the Heartless."

"What?" Startled, Sora straightened and shook himself out of his thoughts to look at Zexion. "What do you mean?"

"What I said." Zexion looked disdainful. "He didn't create the Heartless. They were already in the worlds before Ansem's research AND Xehanort's involvement." Zexion moodily stirred the bowl of soup Roxas thrust into his lap and took a sip.

"How do you know that?" Mickey asked curiously, his eyes on Zexion.

Zexion shrugged. "The worlds were already broken when we started the research, so obviously we didn't create the darkness that shattered them."

"I'm not so sure that it was darkness that did." Sora murmured quietly, feeling eyes turn in his direction. It was slightly disconcerting to be regarded by so many people, more people than he could look back at.

Silence fell and it was Cloud who spoke. "What do you mean, Sora?"

Sora paused as he tried to put into words the thoughts that had been rolling through his head for over a year, though he only fully realized it after their small excursion to Spira. "If the worlds were shattered because darkness hit them, it doesn't make sense. The worlds are SUPPOSED to have darkness. Hearts are supposed to have darkness. There are supposed to be roses and mold, loss and gain, happiness and pain. Otherwise we couldn't exist. We couldn't grow. The shining worlds where the hearts go…" Sora smiled slightly as he remembered the places where the world was at its best, brightest and cleanest. "…they're still not as good as the worlds we live in. We can make our worlds better or we can destroy them, but they are what we make of them…and they can grow if we let them."

Silence fell as everyone thought his words over. "If darkness was the reason the worlds were shattered…" Riku murmured. "…then maybe what we're waiting for isn't the destruction of darkness in people's hearts but the world reaching out to others as hearts align in an effort to grow."

Sora smiled at his friend, _Sora…I…_and felt himself blush faintly beneath Riku's exotic gaze. "Besides…" Leon put in. "As Sora and Roxas proved, light can't defeat darkness. They complement each other."

Roxas met Sora's eyes, and a wry smirk crossed his face, making Sora want to do something really juvenile. He resisted the urge and contented himself with sticking out his tongue at his Nobody, Roxas rolling his eyes in reply. "Roxas isn't my darkness." Sora said after a long moment, gazing at the two former Nobodies and Roxas.

"You don't think so?" King Mickey didn't sound surprised nor condemning, only curious.

Sora shook his head. "He's fiercer than me…and he feels things more deeply than me…" Thoughtfully, Sora broke off. Once he thought that was true…but was it? Just what WAS the difference between himself and Roxas? They had separate personalities, and Roxas tended to lose his temper more often…but Sora had a temper too. Neither liked being insulted, neither approved of someone hurting someone weaker. Sora stared at Roxas for a very long moment, and saw his own uncertainties reflected back at him.

"Somehow I doubt that." Zexion put in, his voice quiet.

Sora flushed, and Roxas looked away. "Balance though." Riku looked around, and Sora followed his gaze, staring out at the dark beach. _Sora…I…_ "I believe in balance. Fear of the darkness only leads to more in your heart."

Thoughtfully, Sora stared at Roxas. Was that true? After a moment, Roxas smiled ruefully at him and Sora smiled in reply. "It was with the first shattering of the worlds that the Keyblade Masters came wasn't it?" Roxas asked quietly, his gaze flickering to Mickey, Zexion and Demyx.

Sora felt his heart skip a beat, for reasons that had nothing to do with thoughts of Ri…Kairi. "What? There were others?"

Demyx threw Sora a look of amusement. "Sure…you didn't think you were the only one did you?"

Sora had realized as they searched first for Zexion and then for Demyx that he would have liked the blond if he had gotten a chance to know him and if things hadn't been so…complicated. Now that he had Demyx in front of him, had taken the time to talk to him a bit, Sora liked him far more than he had thought. Demyx was more cheerful than either quiet Roxas or moody Zexion, prone to easy laughter that warmed Sora's heart. He flushed now as Demyx fixed him with an amused look. "Well…yeah." Sora shrugged. He hadn't really thought about other Keyblade Masters, hadn't wondered if anyone had come before him or would follow, it hadn't really occurred to him TO think about it.

Demyx snorted, but Riku was frowning. "How many others were there?"

"Dunno." Demyx admitted, glancing sideways at Roxas, who shrugged.

Zexion paused. "Hard to say. Thousands. As many Masters as there were worlds. They say that when the world shattered and the different parts established themselves with their own hearts, Keyblade Masters were chosen for each. They were the protectors of their domain, the hearts chosen to command the heart of the very world they lived on." Zexion looked thoughtful, his eyes distant.

"So…what happened?" Cloud asked carefully.

"The Keyblade War." Mickey replied quietly, and all eyes swung around to him. "Dark hearts destroying the ranks of the Masters."

Riku looked troubled. "Not possible." He said flatly. "The Keyblade is a weapon of light."

"No it's not." Roxas replied dreamily. "It's a key of the heart…it goes to the strongest heart, no matter how light or dark that heart is."

"So why do YOU have one?" Riku demanded. "You don't even have a heart."

Roxas flinched and Sora frowned faintly, but Roxas shook his head a moment later. "I don't know." He replied after a long minute. "But you're not exactly shining bright yourself, Riku…why do YOU have one?"

"Stop it!" Sora ordered, angry, though he couldn't explain why. He glared between Roxas and Riku until both looked away from his gaze. "Stop it." He repeated quietly, fire in his voice. Turning to Mickey, he fixed the mouse king with a slight frown. "Finish the story. What happened?"

Mickey paused. "The Keyblade continued choosing new Masters, but they became less a master and more wielder. When the last fell, it chose someone whose heart is strong enough to manipulate ALL worlds."

Sora swayed, he could feel himself shaking. "Me?" He asked incredulously. "But you…and Riku! And Roxas!" He couldn't finish his protests, both horrified and amazed at the idea that the Keyblade had chosen him for anything.

"We're wielders, Sora." Mickey replied gently. "You're a Master. With Riku, Roxas and I working together, we might be able to manage what you can do with one blade." Mickey paused and doubt filled his eyes. "Might."

Sora swayed again, and Mickey gave him an unreadable look. "Sora…your heart opened the Door To Light in Kingdom Hearts. Your heart can do ANYTHING it feels strongly. Anything at all."

Sora DID sway now, and only the fast hands of Goofy and Donald kept him from falling over onto the sand. "I opened the…" He trailed off. "…no! I didn't! That was Kairi! Kairi opened it for us!"

Mickey looked startled. "Sora, I meant the door that opened to lead Riku an' me out of Kingdom Hearts."

Sora stared at Riku, whose face had gone ashen. "Riku?" He asked quietly, feeling a little dizzy. He could suddenly remember talking to Riku about this very topic, Riku's unreadable expression…_No, Sora…Kairi wasn't the one who opened the Door._

"I…" Sora stumbled. "…how?!"

Nobody seemed to have heard his soft whisper, because they were talking again, Leon frowning. "I don't understand. Why can't Sora beat Roxas in a fight?"

Mickey paused. "Roxas is twilight…" He replied after a long thought. "…and Sora is dawn." Riku jumped, as if someone had slapped him, but didn't speak as Mickey continued. "In combat skill, Sora and Roxas are evenly matched. Twilight can't beat dawn and vice-versa. They're mirrors."

"How?!" Sora's voice was agonized, and he could see that it startled everyone, because they all stopped dead to stare at him. "HOW?!"

Mickey looked compassionate. "Sora…how do you create paths to worlds blocked off from everything else? How did you create a path TO the World That Never Was?"

Sora's mouth dropped open to answer…but then he shut it again. He hadn't created those paths…he only followed them…didn't he? Cloud and Leon exchanged a look, Riku staring resolutely down at his feet. Sora felt like he was being spun, his entire world changing around him…and bringing with it the fear.

Sora had always assumed that the worlds would find their light and eventually…when this Nobody thing was over for instance…his Keyblade would disappear. Sora would miss it…but he desperately yearned for a home, somewhere that people knew him both as Sora the small-town kid and Sora, the adventurer. He wanted to find somewhere where he would be accepted for being both…and that dream was shattering before his eyes. The worlds would never be truly joined, they would never truly stop losing to darkness…and Sora was okay with that. They couldn't grow without darkness…but if it was his job to guard ALL of the worlds…he felt sick again.

Donald's resolute presence beside him, and Goofy's soft, knowing hand on his shoulder made Sora relax ever so slightly, despite the darkness he could feel in his heart…darkness he could tell Roxas was feeling as well, if the concerned looks his Nobody was shooting him were any indication.

Leon was also looking concerned, and he frowned slightly. "You said you had something important to talk to us about." He paused. "Was that all?"

"No." Mickey hesitated for a long moment, and his gaze fixed on Cloud. "Sephiroth isn't your Nobody."

0 0 0

Leon didn't like the change in the group with Mickey, Donald and Goofy's arrival. Though Goofy was polite, Donald made his uneasiness with the former Nobodies known, and both Zexion and Demyx had withdrawn somewhat. Roxas was pale, his blue gaze flickering between Riku, who stared at his feet, silver locks falling to obscure his feet and Sora, who was looking green, torn between throwing up and passing out. Leon didn't like seeing any of them like this, and he didn't like the look of something close to despair in Sora's blue eyes.

Nothing prepared him for Mickey's words, or the effect they would have on Cloud. Cloud wheezed, as if someone had punched him, his eyes shooting open and widening, until the whites showed clearly around the blue irises. Leon reached out to steady him, and Cloud briefly leaned into the touch before pulling violently away. "Impossible!" He gasped.

The news, and the reaction it left on Cloud startled the others momentarily out of their brooding silence, because alarm had filled four pairs of eyes, Roxas looking vaguely uneasy but otherwise unemotional. Goofy shook his head. "We went lookin' for him!" He said earnestly.

"He isn't your nobody!" Donald chimed firmly.

Cloud opened his mouth, but Mickey cut him off. "What do you remember about the day you lost your heart?"

Cloud hesitated for a long moment, and Leon could see the pain, anger and despair clearly in Cloud's eyes. "I was with Tifa…" He paused and the pain grew more evident. "And Zack. There were reports of Heartless attacking and we went to take care of it." Cloud's lips pursed slightly. "Or rather…Zack and I went to take care of it. Tifa followed to make sure we didn't do something stupid."

Cloud's eyes were distant, lost in the memory. "I remember Tifa screaming and Zack yelling…something…and pain." Cloud's voice got dreamy. "We were in Midgar…trying to defend it. Darkness came…and I could still feel my friends but I wanted…" He looked shaken. "…I wanted to attack." He paused. "And then Zack…"

Cloud paused again and his expression melted into one of exasperation, fondness and regret. "…Zack brought me back."

Sora looked startled, and opened his mouth, but Leon shook his head sharply with a warning look. Thoughtfully, a look of sorrow crossed Sora's face, as if he instantly understood what Cloud was not saying about his relationship with Zack. Cloud's eyes were unfocused, but he didn't fight when Leon took his hand. "Sephiroth was there when I came back. He swung his sword down and Zack…" Cloud trailed off, pain filling his voice. His hand clutched Leon's as if clutching a life raft. "…the Heartless descended on him. Tifa yanked me away, but Sephiroth only stood there to watch." Cloud trailed off and hatred filled his voice. "We've been hunting each other since."

There was silence, and to Leon's surprise, it was Sora who broke it. "Yeah…but I was brought back almost immediately too, and I didn't see Roxas."

"Yeah, but you didn't come back until we were downstairs." Goofy replied, shrugging. "And we weren't exactly lookin' for Roxas then, Sora."

Sora paused, but didn't look convinced. He glanced at Roxas. "You came right after I was made? You were in Radiant Garden?"

Roxas nodded once. "Yeah. I was upstairs. I wandered for a while before reaching Twilight Town…where Xemnas found me."

Sora still looked troubled. "Cloud, how long were you and Tifa there?" He paused. "How do you know that Sephiroth isn't Cloud's Nobody?" He asked bluntly. "If he came out of nowhere, it's a possibility isn't it?" He looked at Mickey defiantly, and Leon wasn't sure which point Sora was arguing.

"It is." Mickey conceded. "But it's not the truth. We found Sephiroth."

"You can't believe anything he says." Cloud snapped. "He lies."

Mickey sighed. "He didn't bother lying. He showed us your Nobody."

There was a thunderstruck silence, and Leon sucked in a sharp breath as Cloud's pale face turned whiter. "Why?" Cloud demanded. "Why would he?"

There was only one obvious answer to that, and Leon knew that Cloud knew it. Nobody spoke. He had Cloud's Nobody and Zack's Nobody and Axel's dusk…because he wanted Cloud…and Sora. The spiky haired Keyblade Master only shrugged. "Then we'll go. Where is he?"

"Midgar." Cloud's voice, flat and raw, mingled with Mickey's. When the mouse king looked at Cloud in surprise, Cloud closed his eyes. "There isn't anywhere else he would be."

"What IS Midgar?" Riku asked quietly.

Cloud didn't look at any of them, his arms crossed over his chest. "You know that place we were just at? Spira?" He waited for nods to speak again. "When their world fell, this guy, Shinra, ended up in Midgar. He and this business tycoon started something, a power company. Basically they pulled on the life of the world…" Cloud looked up as Sora gasped sharply. "…the heart if you will to power the world." Sora looked sick at the idea of plundering the heart of a world to power lights, but he didn't give voice to his outrage, his eyes distant. "Basically some people weren't so happy with the new power supply and we tried fighting it." Cloud looked troubled. "But what part does Sephiroth play? Why is he following me if he's not my Nobody? Why did he…" Cloud trailed off. Why did he kill Zack? Why did he take Cloud's Nobody, why did he take Zack's? Why did he have Axel? Who WAS Axel?

These thoughts made Leon glance sideways at Demyx, Zexion and Roxas. "Where IS Axel from? Who is he?"

Roxas scowled as Zexion and Demyx exchanged glances. "We don't know." Zexion said after a long minute. "Axel was one of the first brought in that wasn't one of the initial helpers of Xehanort." Zexion explained quietly.

"Lexaeus found him initially." He continued after a moment of silence. "He didn't have a name back then if I remember correctly…just an attitude that irritated most people, and a nasty temper. He didn't know his real name back then…or where he came from."

"Where did Lexaeus find him?" Riku asked quietly.

Zexion shrugged. "Twilight Town. The same general area where he found Roxas later. I don't think he's from there though. He openly admitted that he had been wandering randomly from world to world before arriving there." Zexion looked thoughtful. "He didn't know his true name when Xehanort inquired, saying that our names now were anagrams with the letter "x" added."

Leon felt as frustrated as Sora looked. "What about you?" Sora demanded, glancing at Roxas and Demyx.

Roxas sighed and looked away. "Sora, we didn't talk about our true names or where we came from. Axel always avoided that particular conversation."

"Which would make sense if he was trying to keep you from thinking too much about me." Sora murmured, sighing softly.

Roxas looked apologetic and mad at the same time. "Right." He glanced at Demyx. "You?"

Demyx shook his head. "Not really. Axel and I didn't really TALK." He flushed. "Mostly we just spent time together. I'd make my water dance, he would play with fire and we wouldn't talk." He sighed. "If you had asked me then, I would have said that Axel was the only one who didn't openly dislike me." He looked apologetically at Zexion, who shrugged. "Now I think he was my best friend even though we didn't discuss things much. When we were together, we were just TOGETHER. Sometimes we explored worlds together, once he got me drunk."

Leon nodded. He understood the silent companionship that Demyx was talking about…it was the companionship that Leon loved best, with no need for idle conversation, just BEING with someone. He glanced at Cloud, who also looked knowing, he too understanding instantly what kind of friendship Demyx was talking about. Roxas, looked frustrated. "How are we supposed to find him now?!"

"We know where to find him." Sora replied quietly. "Either Sephiroth has him…or someone else does."

"What." Roxas demanded, looking annoyed.

Sora sighed. "Either Sephiroth set the trap for us hoping the Heartless would get us, or someone else did. If someone else did, they'll be back…and we'll get him when we can."

Roxas frowned. "That's not enough, Sora."

Sora frowned. "It will have to be!" He yelled in reply, and Leon was shaken to see that Sora looked ANGRY. "I'm not a miracle worker, Roxas! It took me a little over two YEARS to find Riku again after I lost him, it's not always as EASY as you seem to think it is! What I'm telling you is that it will take some time. I'll find him, I promise I'll find him…" His eyes swung around to pin Cloud. "…and Zack's Nobody, and Sephiroth…" He frowned at Leon next. "…and Rinoa's Nobody too. I found Zexion, I found Demyx, give me a break!" Turning, he leaped to his feet and stalked away, the keyblade appearing in his hand as he swung it angrily through the air.

Donald and Goofy were on their feet before Riku could even respond, both running to catch up with Sora, who didn't look entirely displeased with their presence…at least…he didn't whack them with his keyblade. Silently they watched him go, and Leon sighed. "We're asking a lot of him."

"How can we help it?" Zexion asked with a frown. "He just flashes that stupid smile and says he'll take care of it."

"It's not a stupid smile." Riku shot back, looking upset.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "You know what smile I'm talking about. That dumb, 'Nothing bothers me' smile he hides behind when things start getting to him. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference."

They fell into silence. It was true. Sora was constantly smiling, constantly assuring them that he was taking care of everything, and they had all let him. It seemed natural to let Sora handle things, and now Leon clearly saw the strain they were putting on the boy. "We're not the only ones asking a lot of him." Cloud murmured. "The worlds are too."

They fell into silence as they contemplated it, and suddenly, Sora's horrified reaction made more sense to Leon. Sora's deathly pale face, his near panic, the memory of him saying that Destiny Islands no longer felt like home. It made Leon feel vaguely nauseated as he thought about what the smiling, usually happy boy was going through. "Riku…what happened on the islands?"

Riku looked pained. "They didn't know him immediately. You remember when he fell asleep…as he forgot us, we forgot him…or at least…most of us did." Riku looked away. "For a while they would look at Sora politely and then recognition would fill their gazes…but even then it was different. When they greeted me, it was knowing I was gone for a few years. When they greeted Sora, it was with a little more reserve, almost as if he had been gone for far longer, as if they knew him but didn't know him all at once."

Riku sighed. "And his mother left. Sometime in the two years when we were gone, she left…and she didn't come back, even when he came home. There was always that small look of blankness before the recognition appeared…my guess is that it would take her seeing him again to recognize him. Sora never said it aloud, but I think he must have known it too." Riku looked away. "Destiny Islands was our home, but it changed and so did we…and our hearts don't resonate there anymore."

And suddenly it all fell into place for Leon. He could easily remember Sora's initial reaction to finding out his world was gone, the concern, the desperation to get back to it. Sora was so cheerful and happy most of the time because he didn't believe he would fail. He believed that he would locate everyone he needed to find, save everyone he needed to save and still have somewhere to go at the end. The though that not one world but all of them needed him, the thought that even if he did finish, his home no longer felt like home…Leon winced. No wonder Sora was cracking. "He has a place with us." Leon said quietly and looked at Riku.

"I know that." Riku replied quietly. "But it will take Sora a little while to get over that."

"The Kairi thing isn't helping." Roxas put in. He looked defensive as everyone turned to look at him. "Look. The kid used to think about her almost completely…but his heart doesn't point toward her anymore and that confuses him."

"How…" Cloud began, but stopped as Roxas gave him an ironic look.

"The problem with Sora…" Roxas said quietly. "…is that you either underestimate him then are surprised when he does something nobody else can do, or you overestimate him and then are surprised when he falls apart. He really is one of those heroes the stories talk about. Larger than life."

"Human though." Demyx agreed quietly. "That's what makes him so dangerous."

They all looked reflexively at Sora, who had stopped and was listening to something Donald was saying. Roxas sighed. "I'm going to go apologize so we can go."

"Where ARE we going?" Zexion asked, steepling his fingers.

"Midgar." Roxas and Cloud murmured as one, Roxas turning to walk down the beach.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

Also to those threatening death and dismemberment with Days Go By, hey give me a break. I'll have the first chapter of the sequel out most likely sometime next week. No worries, I haven't forgotten. Sorry to the fans of this story, the holidays really kicked my butt and chapters came slow and far between. Sorry!

0 0 0

The only person who seemed surprised to see Midgar on the map was Sora, and Leon could see instantly that the presence of the world did not sit well with the young Keyblade Master. Sora's face was ashy, his lips pressed together so tightly that they nearly disappeared. There was no hint of a smile in Sora's blue eyes, only wary unhappiness. Leon truly disliked seeing him that way. Sora's face was not made for solemnity, and he looked very young and distressingly vulnerable.

Midgar. The word left a bad taste in Leon's mouth, though he was realistic enough to recognize that his reaction to the name had everything to do with Sora and Cloud…and nothing to do with the place itself. Still, he found himself craning to see as they approached. "It's so dark."

"This is a city that harnesses the power of the world's heart." Cloud's voice was quiet behind Leon's ear. "They take and take without giving back. It's an abomination…and the world reflects it." Cloud's face was also very pale, though Leon wasn't sure if it was the sight of Midgar beneath them or the fact that the flight to the world had been the worst yet. Riku had been violently sick, and Leon wasn't sure that Cloud wouldn't be too far behind him.

"You can land anywhere, Sora." Cloud's voice was tight and there was a hollow sound to it. "Nobody goes around the plains, there isn't any reason to…and we'll go from there up to the slums."

"Slums?" Leon turned slightly to look at his lover. Cloud's face was impassive and his blue eyes were harder than Leon had ever seen.

"Most of the city was built onto a platform." Cloud explained quietly. "When the land started dying out in response to the plundering of the world's heart. The Slums as they're called are beneath the city platform. Poorer people live there…and it's how we'll be able to get into the city without alerting Sephiroth."

Neither Sora nor Leon spoke as Sora lowered the gummi ship to the ground…and Leon wondered if Sora's heart felt what his did…that Sephiroth was well aware that they had arrived…and was prepared for them.

Sora recoiled as he stepped off of the ramp and onto the ground. His face paled so quickly that Riku had to slip arms around his waist to keep him from falling over. "Sora?!" Alarm filled Riku's voice. "What's wrong?"

Sora's eyes were slightly unfocused, and he was shaking violently. "It feels so WRONG." He shuddered. "I can barely feel the heart of this world."

"Is the keyhole unlocked?" Leon asked quietly.

The look Sora shot him stopped him dead. "There is no keyhole into this world." Sora replied quietly, stiffly. "At this point…I'm not sure that it even has a dark shadow like the others have. It feels like…like…" He held out his hands, words failing him. Pain filled his gaze.

"A heart without hope." Riku finished, hands resting lightly on Sora's stomach.

Sora nodded briefly and turned his face, resting it in the crook of Riku's neck. Riku stiffened slightly, surprise on his face, but after a moment his arms tightened and he returned the gentle pressure, cheek resting against Sora's. "It'll be okay, Sor." Riku whispered. "We'll take care of this."

It felt odd hearing Riku as the voice of optimism with Sora pained and silent…and it did not resonate right with Leon's heart any more than this world did. He could see the same uneasy concern on Riku's face as his eyes met the turquoise gaze of the teen. Sora nodded once and drew away, flashing a smile that was quite obviously forced. "Right. Let's go."

Riku followed Cloud, who walked silently beside Sora, subtly leading the way through the dead landscape. Leon waited for the others to move past him, bringing up the rear of their group, the comforting weight of his gunblade resting heavily on his shoulder. Zexion and Demyx flanked Roxas as they walked, and Leon could see the resolute apprehension on their faces, the same apprehension on Cloud and Riku's faces as they remained close to Sora…as if they were well aware of the danger…and guarded something precious.

Not for the first time, Leon found himself studying Roxas. Not for the first time…he wondered why. Surely nearly everyone was loved, someone held their hearts…why did they depend solely on their Nobody in order to bring back their hearts? Why did they remain Heartless? What would become of Sora and Roxas, what would become of Cloud and his Nobody? Would their hearts remain ripped in half…or would one, like with Kairi…vanish into the other? Most importantly…how would Sora and Cloud deal with it if that was what had to happen?

Sora was nowhere near average, so it made sense that his Nobody should be as extraordinary as he was…and Roxas could command the Keyblade. More than just that, he could command TWO. Was that because he shared Sora's heart? Resonated with it? What WAS Roxas? Leon openly admitted he didn't have any answers. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around SORA who, at least, was straightforward and usually constant. Roxas was a whole different puzzle Leon couldn't even begin to fathom…but he had the uneasy feeling that everything was focused on that particular puzzle…and on Cloud.

The spiky haired blond led them up and around the city, coming to a door. He closed his eyes for a moment before hammering on it. The door opened slowly and a black face peered out, eyes widening in surprise as they landed on Cloud. "Cloud?"

"Barret." Cloud's voice was raw to Leon's ears, and he took a step forward, but Sora was there first, not touching the blond but offering silent support. "They're with me."

The black man stared at them one at a time before looking back at Cloud. "They look like kids."

Leon expected an indignant response from Sora, who was known for calling people out on such a statement, even if he didn't take offense. To his surprise and to a growing unease, Sora remained silent, his face pale and intent. Cloud too looked as if he had been expecting an outburst from the brunet, because there was uneasiness in his blue gaze as his eyes flickered to Sora and then back again. "No more than I was when I came here."

"True." Barret replied, moving aside. "Come on in, though why you want to be here, I'll never know." He paused. "Cloud…what are you doing back? Word was you and the others left."

"We did." Cloud agreed tensely. "After Zack…" He trailed off, hands clenching into fists. "…Cid took us out. Said he'd found others from our hometown…had to go back."

"Yeah." Barret looked uncomfortable. "I heard about Zack." There was a look in his dark eyes that spoke volumes, though he offered no condolences to Cloud, who looked tight enough Leon betted he could bounce a munny coin off of him. "That doesn't answer my question though, boy. What are you doing back here?"

Cloud looked up and spoke one word, hearing it fall heavily into the dark room. "Sephiroth."

Barret went still and he turned to look at Cloud. "You sure you want to be doing that, Cloud?" There was uneasiness in his eyes. "With them…"

"I'd trust Sora with my life." Cloud replied quickly, flatly. "And the rest of them. It took us…a while to get back. Barret, this is Sora and Riku. That's Roxas, Zexion and Demyx. Back there is Leon." He turned. "Guys this is Barret Wallace…a friend of mine."

Leon could see the man's eyebrows go up at the word "friend" from Cloud's lips, and knew instantly that Cloud had been seen much as he was back on Radiant Garden, as a moody recluse. "Where's Tifa?"

Leon snorted and Cloud turned slightly, giving him a dirty look that did wonders for Leon's nerves. At least Cloud wasn't wearing his blank "nothing can touch me" face…yet. "At home." Cloud replied quietly. "I didn't want her involved in this."

Barret snorted. "And she agreed to it?"

A faint, barely perceptible smile crossed Cloud's face. "Not happily." He paused. "Aerith and Yuffie send their love."

Barret did laugh now. "Aerith maybe." He agreed dryly, amusement in his voice. The laughter died a moment later however as he looked them over. "What do you want with Sephiroth?"

Cloud's blue eyes widened slightly. "I want him dead." He replied conversationally.

Uneasy silence fell and Barret stared at Cloud for a long moment. "Cloud…you know I would normally be all for this…" He paused.

"You've got Marlene to think about." Cloud finished. "I understand."

Barret only shrugged. Both he and Cloud knew how it was. Leon opened his mouth to suggest they keep moving, but Sora beat him to it. "Sephiroth has our friends." Sora's face was intent and his blue eyes blazed sapphire fire. "He knows we're coming and by now we'd be lucky if he didn't know we were here…so we're going to go with or without you…because that's what we have to do."

Both Cloud and Barret stared at him, the older man with surprise, the blond with grim approval. He nodded to his friend. "He's right." He said quietly. "Sephiroth has a few people who mean the world to us…we have to go." He glanced at Barret. "Have you heard anything? Where he is? What he's doing?"

Barret looked tense. "He's here. He's been spending time with Rufus Shinra. Him…and those silver haired freaks with him." Barret's eyes turned to Riku and an uneasy look crossed his face.

Cloud glanced at Sora, who shrugged. "We'll go no matter what, Cloud."

Cloud's face relaxed slightly. "I know." He glanced at Barret. "With Rufus hmm?" He ran his hand through his spiky blond hair. "Let's go."

"Wait." They turned as Barret studied them intently. After a moment, he sighed. "Red XIII is still in town last I checked. We'll go with you."

Cloud opened his mouth but then closed it again. He nodded only once. "Hurry."

0 0 0

Roxas could feel Sora's inner turmoil and it was giving him a headache. "You okay?" He turned slightly as Demyx gave him a concerned glance.

Roxas shook his head. "Not really." He admitted. "Remind me again why we searched for hearts." He glanced at Sora again, watching the spiky haired brunet as he spoke with the animal Red XIII. Something that was said relaxed some of the tension on Sora's face as he flashed a smile that wasn't tense or forced. He could see the relief in Riku's eyes as well as he too listened, his gaze locked on Sora's face.

"Good question." Zexion followed his gaze and then shook his head. "Hearts are more trouble than they're worth."

Demyx poked him. "So you're saying you're not happy to have one."

Zexion's face relaxed and he slipped his arms around Demyx's waist. "I never said I wasn't. I just meant that they're more complicated than I could have ever imagined."

Demyx relaxed, and Roxas had to look away as his heart throbbed painfully with both unhappiness…and jealousy. Roxas was not a fan of jealousy, it made him feel…dark, tainted somewhat. Axel. Axel. Sora had promised to help him find Axel. Roxas closed his eyes.

"Hey…" He opened his eyes and glanced at Demyx. "…do you think Sephiroth really has Axel's dusk?"

"He never confirmed it." Zexion's voice was cautious, making it clear that getting their hopes up would be a bad idea.

"He just insinuated it." Roxas sighed tiredly. "I don't know, Dem. Part of me hopes so…and part of me is sick at the idea. I think Sora believes that he's there though." Roxas released a long breath. "I can see why he'd do it. Axel to bring Sora…and me…and Zack to bring Cloud."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Why court death?" He motioned to Sora. "The kid's unstoppable."

"He wants the keyblade." Demyx replied, shrugging. "Or at least he wants to control it…and with Roxas and Sora together and Riku following along…" He trailed off.

Zexion only snorted. "It won't work." He looked haunted and moody as he frowned at Cloud as he spoke urgently with Leon and Barret. "Only a fool would underestimate the strength of the hearts that hold the Keyblade." He sighed. "I should know." He paused. "I'd have to say that the only one who had a clue what kind of damage Sora and Riku could do was Axel. I wonder why that is."

"Because Axel was my friend." Roxas finished quietly. "The rest of you never really got a chance to know me before you went to do your thing in Castle Oblivion." He glanced at Zexion. "What WAS the original plan anyway?"

Zexion shrugged. "Basically the same thing in general. Erase his memories of home so that the only thing he had left was us and Namine. Only Marluxia and Larxene decided to go a step further and tried to manipulate Sora into being their weapon. I tried to use Riku to counteract them…and it all blew up in our faces." There was a gloomy silence as all three thought about the other members of the Organization.

"Do you think…" Demyx began cautiously. "…that somewhere the others are still alive too?"

"Maybe." Roxas glanced over. "I have a theory about that actually. You were both gone by then, but close to the end that little graveyard thing that was built…" Zexion looked blank, but Demyx nodded. The graveyard had been created by Axel and Demyx together for the fallen. "…the gravestones were sort of portals. They let Sora challenge first Luxord and then Saix one at a time. Anyway, all of the stones were dark but Axel's…and then when Sora…I was still joined with him at the time…when he said that Demyx could find Axel and that Zex could find Dem…and Riku would know Zex anywhere…" Zexion flushed and chewed on his lip lightly. "…the stones lit."

"So you think that Sora opened the ways to us like he opens the ways to the worlds." Zexion finished, crossing his arms.

"Mmm." Roxas agreed. "I haven't told him."

"Probably for the best." Zexion agreed. "He seems…less…happy than usual." He looked frustrated. "Happy isn't the word I want…but you know what I mean."

Roxas nodded, sighing. "He IS less happy." He agreed. "His homecoming was a bitter experience and he's beginning to realize how the rest of the worlds sees him…and has always seen him. I don't think it ever occurred to him WHY the Organization wanted him so badly, WHY Donald and Goofy had to find him, WHAT it means that he can feel the hearts of the worlds."

Zexion sighed, frustrated. "He didn't even know about the others." He pointed out.

"Exactly." Roxas looked sideways at his "other." "There's one big difference between the others and Sora." He looked at his companions with a sigh. "Sora got his keyblade as a child still. He was barely what…14 when he was granted the Keyblade? Adults understand the big picture. They understand that the world changes and that experiences change the person. Children…children don't." He sighed. "Growing up has been difficult for Sora."

"So you think the others might still be alive…somewhere." Demyx pressed, a slight frown on his face.

"Probably." Roxas agreed tiredly. "The only person who would know for sure still kind of looks like he wants to throw up." He glanced sideways at Sora again before stretching his arms over his head.

"Rox…" Zexion paused, puzzled. "I've been meaning to ask but…" He paused again. "…why did Axel know you better?"

Roxas didn't hesitate, though he stiffened. "Because fire is the heart's element." He glanced over and there was pain in his gaze. "Axel never forgot that anger, passion…it was all part of the fire. The heart feels those emotions too." He shrugged. "So Axel understood the true power of the Keyblade Master." He sighed. "We should keep moving. It makes me nervous standing around waiting."

"Roxas." He glanced over as Sora waved at him. Crossing to the brunet, he could see that Sora looked calmer, though there was still pallor in his cheeks that made Roxas uneasy. "We're about ready and we're going to go up there head on."

"As usual, you storm in, Keyblades flashing." Roxas replied dryly, crossing his arms.

Sora gave him a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing." He replied, but a slight smile crossed his face. "Just you. Your results are surprisingly effective if not subtle." He touched Sora's shoulder lightly. "I know you'll help me find Axel." He said quietly. "And I'm sorry."

Sora's tense expression melted ever so slightly. "I know…you love him." He met Roxas' eyes and Roxas saw the strength even through the exhaustion in the blue depths. "We'll find him, Rox."

Roxas nodded once and paused as he looked around. "The sun didn't rise in our world either…but it didn't feel this…"

"Lost." Sora finished quietly. "I know. I feel it too." He paused as he looked at Roxas. "It feels WRONG." He looked troubled. "I can barely feel the heart of this world."

Roxas paused. "What happens if they pull all of the heart?"

Sora looked haunted. "Heartless planet? It goes out like stars only without the Heartless just drowning it in darkness? I don't know, Rox…but I don't think it will be good when it happens." He glanced over at their companions. "We need to get moving." There was tension in his voice.

"What's the plan, Sora?" Leon asked, leaning lightly on his gunblade.

"March up and get in by force if we have to." Sora replied instantly.

"That will alert him we're coming." Barret argued, frowning.

Sora shrugged. "He challenged us. He already knows we're coming. At this point the best thing you can do is keep moving forward and give them something to think about."

Sora would know. Roxas studied the spiky haired brunet intently. "Stay together." Cloud advised. "He gets in your head…makes you think that darkness is the only choice."

"You're not still peddling that story." They turned as one and stared at the silver haired man. Green eyes gleamed at them. His single black wing looked tattered, stretching out behind him. "Your darkness is not my fault, Cloud." A faint, cold smile crossed his face. "You have your own darkness."

Cloud's jaw twitched. Roxas took a step forward, but Leon shook his head sharply. Cloud's eyes blazed. "I know that." He said scathingly. "You're not my Nobody."

Sephiroth laughed at that, an icy sound, devoid of any real emotion. "I never claimed to be your Nobody, Cloud." Cloud glared at him but said nothing. Sephiroth's eyes flickered to Roxas and then to Sora. "Sora."

Sora cupped the back of his head with both hands, not calling the Keyblade in open defiance. "Sephiroth." He replied calmly. "We're here for Zack's Nobody. We know you have him."

Sephiroth's eyes flickered at him for a moment. "What makes you think that?"

Sora smirked but there was no mirth in his expression. "Because you don't hold his heart."

For a moment the silver haired man looked slightly taken aback by the firm conviction in Sora's voice, but he quickly recovered. "Ah yes the heart. There is still so much you do not know, Keyblade Master."

Sora shrugged. "Hearts are always growing with more experience and knowledge." He shot back.

"Or they collapse." There was an odd smile on Sephiroth's face as he stared down into Sora's blue gaze.

Sora paused as he thought that through for a few seconds. "As long as the light burns, no heart can fall entirely into the darkness." He shot back.

Sephiroth's slight smile grew. "You have never tested that theory, Sora."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to." He replied defiantly. "My friends are my light. That light will NEVER go out."

As if the mention of the others suddenly reminded Sephiroth that they were there, his eyes flickered first to Cloud and Leon, to Riku, Red XIII and Barett all guarding Sora, then lingered on the three Nobodies. A very faint, very cold smile crossed Sephiroth's face again. "Tell me…how is it a Nobody can hold a Keyblade…" The mocking smile grew. "…if you have no heart?"

Roxas glowered at Sephiroth, his look defiant, angry and insolent. It was a look that never failed to upset Vexen or Xemnas, a look that had always made Axel just laugh and ruffle his hair. He didn't speak, he only glared at Sephiroth, his hand tight on the _Bond of Flames_ keyblade.

Sephiroth only stared at him for a long moment. "If you can hold the Keyblade so can I." He whispered.

Roxas scowled. "Over my dead, rotting corpse." He replied sweetly.

Sephiroth stared at him. "Over Axel's dead, rotting corpse."

Roxas felt the blood in his body freeze. There was a pounding in his head. Sora gave him a quick look before frowning at Sephiroth. "You lie!" He challenged. "I don't believe you HAVE Axel!"

_Sora_…Agonized, Roxas pleaded inwardly, unable to voice the words. _Please be sure. Be SURE. Axel_...

Sora was still talking, his eyes blazing sapphire fire. "What do you WANT, Sephiroth?" He demanded.

Sephiroth's lips twitched. "I can assure you, Sora." He replied quietly but with ice in his words. "I have Axel." There was a quick to his lips. Sephiroth kept his eyes locked on Roxas. "Don't you want your lover back?"

"Sephiroth!" Sora and Cloud's mingled cry of protective rage snapped Roxas out of his daze and he was shaking as he glared at the silver haired man.

"We're here for Zack AND Axel!" Sora looked angry as he shifted his weight, taking a bracing stance as he held his keyblade out, preparing for battle.

This seemed to strike Sephiroth as amusing, because a cold smile crossed his face again. "Are you indeed?" He whispered. A black hole came to life behind him.

"NO!" Axel's face vanished from Roxas' mind as he became engrossed in that hole. He lunged forward, holding out his hand to bring up his own ties to the darkness.

"Roxas!" Dimly he heard Sora's yell but didn't care, keeping the portal Sephiroth stepped through open. Roxas ignored the other cries of his friends as icy tendrils of swirling darkness touched his legs…and he stepped through.

0 0 0

"NO!" Sora landed hard on his stomach, rolling once on the ground as pain shot through him. He held out his hand but the portal was gone. "Rox…"

"Sora!" Riku was at his side in an instant, his face very pale. "Are you all right?" There was anxiety in his turquoise gaze, anxiety that somewhere Sora was both pleased and dismayed to see.

Sora looked frantically around. He stared first at Riku, and then his gaze slipped to Zexion and Demyx. He had never been so close to actually swearing in his life. "Roxas…" He whispered.

"Don't worry." Sora sprang to his feet as he heard the drawling male voice. "He won't come to any harm."

Sora turned and froze as he saw the silver haired youth staring back at him. From the distance, he looked remarkably like Riku. His silver hair was layered and shining, his eyes piercing and intense. As he neared however, the figure lost all traces of resemblance to Riku. There was cruelty in his smile and a hint of madness in his intense green eyes. "Who are you?" Cloud demanded from Sora's left. He looked badly shaken, his eyes narrowed into blue slits.

"I am the end result to a grand experiment." A smile quirked up on the lips of the young man. "Brother."

Cloud reacted as if he had been hit. "I'm not your brother."

The young man only shrugged mildly, as if he didn't particularly care WHAT Cloud had to say, his gaze fixing on Sora next. The same quirk to his lips twitched upward. Sora moved into a defensive stance. "Where's Roxas?!"

"He's safe." The teen countered, and Sora shuddered inwardly as he saw the look in his eyes. "We just wanted to know."

Sora wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. "Know WHAT?!" He demanded.

"Why he can hold the keyblade."

"You and the rest of the worlds." Riku muttered on Sora's right.

"I have instructions to take you to the company." The youth's voice was too calm, too competent and his slow, "I have a secret" smile didn't sit well in Sora's heart. "Your Nobody will be released to you there."

Sora glanced sideways at Riku. "How did he know?" He whispered. Roxas could have been anyone, how had they KNOWN?

Riku shook his head wordlessly. There was a frown in Cloud's voice. "What does Rufus Shinra want with us?"

The smile did not falter. "Come."

Sora glanced sideways at the others and had to smile as he saw the frowns on the faces of the others. "Come on." He ignored Cloud's soft hiss of his name, falling into step beside the teen who looked like Riku. "Who are you?"

The silver haired teen glanced over. "Kadaj."

"Kadaj." The name sounded foreign on Sora's tongue, as foreign as the quirky, amused smile on Kadaj's face.

The blond man they were led to was seated in a chair, and his gaze focused with disturbing intensity onto Sora's face. "The Key to the hearts of the worlds." He whispered.

Ice slid up Sora's spine.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Regi who supports me in everything I do, and Hood, who is my inspiration since I like seeing him turn red.

0 0 0

Roxas recognized the emotion he was experiencing now as he pursued Sephiroth through the darkness…and it was fury. Dimly through the roaring in his ears, he could hear DiZ telling him to share his anger with Sora…and not for the first time, Roxas had to wonder how much of the rage coursing through his blood was him…and how much was Sora.

"So our brother wants to play in the darkness…"

Roxas whirled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Colors muting into black swirled around him and while there was no discernable destination, Roxas knew that he stood on one of the corridors of darkness. The road was deserted, nothing but colors meeting his gaze. The great thing about being a Nobody…was that he felt no fear. It didn't occur to Roxas to be afraid of the unknown voice, it just made him mad. "Get a grip!" He yelled in reply, frowning on pressing onward in the way that Sephiroth had gone.

"Oh but Roxas!" A new voice whined, slightly deeper than the original one that had called. "Don't you want to play?"

"Yeah!" A third voice chimed in. "Come and play, brother…"

"Brother?" Momentarily Roxas was surprised into stopping, but as mocking laughter filled the air around him, he frowned and straightened his arms, his movements jerky. With a small flash of light, the heavy weight of the keyblade filled each palm. Stepping forward slightly, he braced himself for attack. "I'm not your brother."

More mocking laughter. "He doesn't look happy to hear from us." The deeper voice murmured to Roxas' right. He whirled, but again saw nothing in the swirling color.

"It looks like he might want to play though…" The third voice replied smoothly, sounding coldly amused and reminding Roxas acutely of Larxene.

"You can't expect anything else from him." The first voice replied. "He's been poisoned by the Hero's heart." A portal flared into life in front of Roxas, and he stiffened as a figure stepped out. At first glance, Roxas could almost mistake the figure for Riku. The silver hair was shorter…but the eyes were the same, cat-like and jewel bright. The figure looked pleased to see Roxas. "Hearts. I don't really see the point of them myself."

Roxas' eyes narrowed as two more figures walked nonchalantly through the portal to take up positions flanking the first. Both were taller than their companion, though the one on the right dwarfed even Roxas. His silver hair was cut short and he was beefier, broader than either of his two counterparts. His lip curled slightly as he stared at Roxas.

The figure on the left wore his silver hair long, strands hanging in his eyes and hiding most of his features from view. He was slimmer than the other two, but Roxas could see tight muscles and knew that underestimating this opponent would be the last thing he would ever do. Still, Roxas was not one to retreat when faced by adversaries, and he doubted that these three held a candle to some of the others he had fought. "Oh look." He breathed sardonically. "The welcoming party."

He moved into a fighting stance, effortlessly twirling both blades in his hands. His blue eyes narrowed on the trio before him, but widened slightly as the middle figure raised his hands slowly. "Relax, brother. We're not going to hurt you."

Roxas glared at him. "I'm not your brother."

"You were born of darkness, Roxas." The figure breathed. "And so were we. My name is Kadaj. This is Loz…" He motioned to the tall figure with the short hair. "…and Yazoo." The long-haired teen on his left nodded his acknowledgement.

Roxas frowned at them. "I'm looking for someone." He replied flatly. "Get out of my way or I'll move you."

A challenging light briefly entered Kadaj's eyes before he glanced casually toward his companions. "Like you, we were born of darkness, brother. We want to help you."

Roxas felt conflicting responses to this statement. His heart was shared by Sora, and Sora would demand answers. He would demand to know where Axel's dusk was, would cut them down if they pushed him too hard. Deliberately conflicting with this instinct was the part of Roxas that had belonged to Organization XIII. That part of him dictated that he play along, use the trio to get what he wanted, consequences be damned…this desire won. Narrowing his eyes, he banished the keyblades, crossing to the trio waiting for him. Sora really was too nice sometimes… "I'm looking for someone."

"We know." Kadaj replied in a voice too gentle for the ice in his eyes. "You're searching for Axel."

If Roxas had possessed a heart, it would have skipped a beat. He drew in a sharp breath and it was all he could do not to summon his weapons again in order to whack the three youths in front of him until they told him what he wanted to know. "WHERE IS HE?!" Anger filled him again, flaring but dying just as fast to cold intensity. "Sephiroth has him."

"Our father would not hurt him." Yazoo sounded deeply disapproving of Roxas' words, and Roxas could see similar changes of expression on the other two.

"He too was born of darkness." Loz confirmed, frowning.

Roxas snorted. "Sephiroth isn't a Nobody."

"He's our father!" Kadaj held up a hand to stop Loz's violent response to his statement. Roxas' eyebrows lifted in vague surprise at this reaction. New Nobodies…if they were really Nobodies, they were still new to their roles to remember feelings that way.

"We can't expect our brother to just understand." Kadaj murmured quietly. "He has been tainted by the Hero's heart."

The Hero. The word was definitely said more as a title than a simple statement, and Roxas could guess who they meant. Sora…he snorted softly. Tainted by Sora's heart? More like tainting it himself. "Come, Roxas." Kadaj motioned toward the portal still open behind them.

Roxas frowned at them. "Come where?"

"To speak to Father." Kadaj replied serenely.

Roxas didn't move. "You're going to take me to Sephiroth." The words came out flatly, making it clear that he didn't believe for a moment that they were actually going to do it.

"Father wishes to speak with you." Kadaj confirmed, his eyes fixed unblinkingly at Roxas. "Away from the presence of the Hero."

Away from Sora? Roxas just bet he did. His mind reeled quickly. On one hand they actually would probably take him to Sephiroth…on the other, he wasn't by any means sure that he would survive a fight against all four if they turned against him. Unlike the last time he had been called into being, he had Sora's memories to draw on and Sora had battled Sephiroth twice…and hadn't defeated him. Roxas wasn't at all sure that he could defeat Sephiroth if these three took him on as well. He paused for another moment before nodding once and following them wordlessly into the portal…for Axel…he had no choice. Besides…Sora would be coming, Roxas knew that for a fact. It was his job to keep himself and Axel alive long enough for help to arrive.

The room they stepped into was opulent, large and airy. A massive doorway ahead of him looked out over a balcony where a man stood, his back to them, a single black wing stretched out behind him. Though he didn't turn as they approached, Roxas knew better than to assume that this man did not know they were there. Tall and slim with broad shoulders, the man was hard muscle and lean danger. Silver hair hung nearly down to his ankles. He turned ever so slightly as they stepped out onto the balcony, and Roxas was very aware of his position with the trio just behind him, Sephiroth in front. "Roxas."

Roxas paused as he studied the other man. "You have Axel's dusk." He replied flatly, in no mood for verbal games.

Sephiroth shrugged briefly, no emotion in his eyes. "You may take him whenever it suits you."

Roxas eyed Sephiroth the way that someone might eye a deadly snake lying asleep in the sun. "Why are you helping me?"

"You are born of darkness." Sephiroth replied quietly. "Sora's darkness."

Roxas defiantly met Sephiroth's gaze. "And who are you?" He challenged. "CLOUD'S darkness?"

Sephiroth's lips twitched and though his face remained impassive, Roxas suspected that if it had been anyone less stoic, he would have been laughing. "Cloud is an incomplete person, more than you or I." He replied quietly. "His heart was torn and split two ways, one tied to darkness and the other…" Sephiroth looked bored now. "…tied to light. He is imbalanced, incomplete."

That kind of fit the Cloud Roxas had known while traveling…gods knew that he seemed incomplete, barely felt much of anything but the drive to locate Sephiroth and guilt. "Hearts don't split two ways." He replied finally, glancing at the tall man.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Hearts are more complicated than you believe, Roxas. I assure you. Cloud's heart split two ways."

Roxas paused. "Why did you kill Zack?" He demanded.

Sephiroth looked vaguely amused again. "Is that what he told you?" Roxas glared in reply, and Sephiroth shrugged. "Momentary confusion. I assumed that Zack was actually my somebody."

A shudder rolled up Roxas' spine. "You're going to kill Cloud."

Sephiroth looked bored. "I only search for the same things that everyone else searches for…the chance to be complete. It is Cloud to chooses to chase me."

True enough…but Roxas was keenly aware that he was missing something, something important. "So…who's the goon squad?" He glanced behind him for Kadaj and the others, but they had already vanished. Surprisingly taking no comfort from their lack of presence, he glanced at Sephiroth again.

"They are as unique as you or I are." Sephiroth replied quietly. "Each of them were created by the same person."

The same person? Roxas frowned. "That's not possible."

"Riku gave himself to the darkness three times."

Riku…Riku! Roxas froze at the image that appeared in his mind. Loz and Yazoo and Kadaj…came from Riku? They looked like him in some ways, ways that he himself looked like Sora…and Sephiroth looked a little like Cloud. "Where are they?" He demanded.

Sephiroth turned back toward the window. "Nobodies were created in order to gain the lost heart and restore the being to the worlds. We were meant to exist. YOU were meant to exist."

Roxas thought swiftly and felt a sinking in his stomach as he came to the only inevitable conclusion… "You're going to kill them." He whispered.

"Soon," Sephiroth replied quietly. "Your heart will belong to you and you alone. Go…take your dusk."

Roxas was very glad he didn't have a heart as he glanced to the right of Sephiroth only to see the white form of a wavering dusk slowly appear…because seeing the dusk didn't hurt. Axel…oh Axel.

"_Roxas…was the only one I liked. He made me feel…like I had a heart. You…make me feel that way too." _

"_Let's meet again in the next life…" _

With a flash of light the keyblades appeared, filling Roxas' palms. "I can't let you do that."

Sephiroth turned slowly toward him again and he held the longest sword Roxas had ever seen in the hand that had previously been turned away from him. "A pity."

Roxas crouched and prepared for battle, his eyes on the gleaming blade…and not on the dusk silently watching as it swayed. _Axel…forgive me. _

0 0 0

Riku felt like his nerves were buzzing as he followed the others toward the Shinra Corporation…where hopefully Roxas had gone. He could feel Sora's worry beside him and wanted to reach out to take his hand, but didn't dare during this stressful time. This was no time for mushy romanticism on his part. "Stop." A voice drawled from the shadows ahead. "Who goes there?"

"Reno." Barett looked highly disapproving to Riku's right, and Cloud's eyes had widened in surprise.

The man who stepped out toward them was tall and lean. Dark grey-green eyes studied them, enhanced by red tattoos beneath each eye as if slashed there. His long hair was caught at the nape of his neck…and was a fiery red. "Axel…" Sora whispered.

"Funny you should mention…" The redhead began.

"Sora, he's not Axel." Cloud cut him off briskly. "Reno." With alarm, Riku saw that he was holding his buster sword. "What the hell do you want?"

Reno paused as he caught sight of Cloud and while he wore a smile that could only be classified as "wicked," there was relief in his eyes. "Cloudie…when did you get back."

"Recently." Cloud glared at him. "I'm here for Sephiroth."

"Funny." Reno replied again. "I figured you would be here for Zack."

Riku had seen Cloud react violently to things in the past…but he could see that the word "Zack" hit Cloud like a punch in the gut, leaving him wheezing. Leon too looked alarmed, because he moved before any of them could think, his blade resting lightly on Reno's shoulder. The redhead froze before shooting Leon a dry look. "Pinch a nerve?"

Leon's grip tightened on his blade. "Where is he?!" He demanded.

"Leon, leave him alone." Sora ordered, a frown on his face. His eyes were locked on Reno's face. "He hasn't done anything to us."

Reno's gaze swept to Sora, and his eyes widened slightly. "You're the kid they were talking about!" He breathed excitedly. "The one with the key!"

Sora nodded and a slight smile appeared on his face…though not the careless, confident smile that usually accompanied that sort of greeting…and Riku could see by the worried looks Donald and Goofy exchanged that they knew it too. "That's me."

"Zack's dead." Cloud spat, his voice like an icy wind.

Reno glanced at Cloud. "Cloud, really." He murmured. "You should take a rest like Mommy Tifa orders. You look sick." Cloud shot him a rude hand gesture and Reno laughed in reply, quickly sobering as he looked their party over again. "Ordinarily I would agree with you, Cloudie…I was there when Sephiroth killed him…but I've been hearing some rumors lately and most of them revolve around Zack's name."

Riku glanced at Cloud. He could see the emotion that the blond was carefully trying to hide and felt his heart ache in reply. "Why are you here?!" He demanded, glaring at Reno again. "Tell Sephiroth I'm coming and get out of my way."

"Tell him yourself." Reno replied flatly. "If I have my way I'm not going to see his psycho ass again."

"Rufus Shinra's been involved with Sephiroth." Barret's voice cut through the air. "You can't pretend he hasn't."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Times change, Barret. Get with the program. Besides, odd things have been happening. Time to cut our losses and move on."

Barett snorted in disgust, but Cloud and Sora wore the same frown. "What kind of things?" Cloud asked quietly, no longer looking as if he was feeling remotely homicidal.

Reno paused now. "Seph brought in these new guys. Nuttier bunch of people you'll never meet. He's got these white monsters working for him…and he's got this blond guy locked in a room."

"Caelas." They turned as Mickey spoke and the mouse king regarded them solemnly. "Your Nobody, Cloud."

Cloud's throat worked convulsively but he didn't speak. "And then a whole box of materia went missing." Reno continued. "Elena's hurt too. Nobody knows what happened to her." He paused. "She hasn't woken up."

Riku felt his heart begin to pound as Sora gave Reno an unreadable look. "When this is over…I can try a healing spell." He said quietly. "I can't guarantee anything…"

Reno nodded and forced a smile. "Point being that things got too hairy. Seph is psychotic. Rude's finishing the evacuation now…should be here shortly."

"Great." Cloud muttered under his breath. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but was cut off by a drawling voice.

"Oh look…it's the Hero." The soft voice that came from the shadows was filled with cold mirth. A portal opened on the right and Riku moved without thought, stepping beside Demyx to keep Sora from easy view.

The figure that stood before them was of medium height and slender. Silver hair hung in exotic eyes…eyes that were focused on Riku. Riku froze beneath the curious gaze, frowning a little as he saw the hardness reflected back at him. Hardness…and something else. "Kadaj…" Reno murmured. "Damn…they let you out without your leash?"

The silver haired figure's eyes slipped to Reno. The cold smile crossed his face. "Treachery knows no bounds it seems. Are you turning against our father?"

Reno snorted. "Damn straight." He replied tightly. "Where's your stalkers?"

As if summoned by his words, two more figures stepped out of a portal, both glancing around the area only after flanking Kadaj. Riku found himself pinned by two more pairs of eyes identical to Kadaj's odd gaze.

"That's him then?" Both newcomers were taller than Kadaj but this figure towered over both of his companions, his silver hair cut short. His eyes bored into Riku.

"Disappointing." The other figure had very long hair hanging in his eyes. His gaze was both disconcerting…and disdainful. "Are you sure that's him?"

A quirk of cold amusement crossed Kadaj's face. "I'm sure. Can't you see the resemblance?"

"Not really." The taller teen replied, pouting a little. "He's weak."

"Well what did you expect?" The long-haired teen replied with a wicked look in their direction. "He can't even tell the Hero he's in love with him let alone keep the darkness out."

Riku heard a sharp intake of breath behind him but didn't dare take his eyes off of the trio as ice filled his veins. "Who are you?" He demanded.

All three laughed. "He doesn't know."

"Nobody ever claimed he was known for his brains." More laughter.

Kadaj locked gazes with Riku. "Yazoo! Loz! Take care of them. We must not let them get to Father."

Riku was almost relieved as the trio split slightly, and he could see their weapons. Fighting he understood. Fighting didn't give confirmation to the sudden horror in his system…and it distracted him from the ice that had formed in his heart when he had heard that soft gasp from behind him. "Come on then!" Donald yelled somewhere to Riku's right. "We're ready for you!"

"Now, now." Kadaj waggled a finger chidingly in reply. "Three against the lot of you is hardly fair." A slight smile crossed his face. "Not what I would expect from the Guardians of Light."

"Stop stalling!" Riku glanced to his left to see Sora had pushed past Demyx, and was armed. He pointed the Keyblade at Kadaj. "Tell us where Sephiroth is! Tell us where Roxas is!"

The cruel smile bloomed over Kadaj's face again. "No." Lifting his arms, Riku suddenly realized that he held two small glowing balls in each.

"Materia! Get down!" Dimly through a roaring in the wind, Riku could hear Red XIII's shouted warning, but his eyes were focused on the glowing balls clutched in the hands of Loz and Yazoo as well.

Wind swirled violently around them…and the sky exploded in monsters. Riku felt like he was buried in sand, unable to move, weight pressing down on him. His eyes were locked on the skies, on the beasts circling the air and appearing out of nothing. A tall, slender blue woman with long hair done in many braids atop her head, ice following her movements as she held out her hands, a monster on four legs, what appeared to be a giant wheel on his back. Others followed…but Riku's gaze was broken as he was knocked to the ground and the breath knocked out of him.

"Riku!" As he wheezed desperately, he became aware that there WAS a corporeal weight on him…and that the weight was Sora. Sora's blue eyes stared into his own with anxiety. "You nearly got fried!"

Riku became aware that there was a horse galloping through the sky, electricity streaming behind it…and that there was a scorch mark where he had been standing not even a moment before. Still gasping, air flooded his lungs and he drank it in greedily. "Sora…"

Sora shook his head and looked up as he heard someone scream, anxiety written clearly on his face. "They're heading for the town." He whispered.

Riku thought quickly and didn't like what he came up with. The three silver haired figures…he wanted answers…and that meant he couldn't continue on at Sora's side. "Go!" He ordered, shoving Sora's shoulders to push his weight off of his legs. "Get out of here! Take Cloud and FIND SEPHIROTH!"

"But the town! And your nobodies!" Riku flinched as Sora spoke the words that he hadn't dared put into a real thought yet. "I can't…"

"Yes, you CAN!" Riku yelled back, his eyes meeting Sora's. "I can stop them, Sor. I promise you I can stop them. Take Cloud and get OUT OF HERE!"

"I can't just leave my friends to get hurt!" Sora glared at him.

Riku didn't think, he lunged forward and their foreheads pressed together. "Sora, I'll be right behind you, I promise…now GO!"

Sora's blue eyes were unreadable as he stared long and hard at Riku. "Ri…" He began, a frown crossing his face.

Riku shoved him hard. "GO, Sora!"

Sora looked as if he wanted to keep arguing, but didn't have a chance to as the building nearby collapsed into a pile of smoking rubble. They were on their feet in an instant, Riku following Sora around it and toward the place where Donald and Goofy were standing by their king, all three struggling to take down a beast that streamed fire over its body. "Guys!" Sora cried out in pain.

"CLOUD!" Riku was not in the mood to argue with Sora anymore. SORA needed to continue. This was SORA'S quest, HIS goal. The heart of all worlds responded to Sora…and it was SORA who must go on. "TAKE SORA AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Not quite what he had had in mind to say…but Cloud seemed to understand what Riku really wanted, because he nodded and threw himself at Sora before the spiky haired brunet could respond properly. His fingers closed around Sora's wrist and he was pulling, dragging the Keyblade Master forward, out of sight.

Riku didn't bother with the monsters as he wound his way through the streets, dodging debris and screaming people. The others could handle the monsters, he was sure of that. Even as he watched, Reno and a tall black man wearing a pair of sunglasses threw themselves forward at not only the fire-monster, but at Loz as well. He could see Demyx, his face a mask of concentration as water battled the woman wielding ice, Zexion at his side and Donald, the king and Goofy backing them up. Leon's roar of fury was followed by a quick movement with his sword, magically lengthened and glowing pink as it sliced and shot at Yazoo. Riku kept moving, kept looking…his goal was Kadaj.

"So, you decided to come after all." Kadaj's voice was drawling as Riku went lower and lower in the city, back toward the slums…and into a church nearly falling over. The silver-haired teen stood in the center, hip-deep in flowers. He turned as Riku entered and though the flowers would have made any other man look softer, they only served to counteract his darkness until he fairly blazed from it. "I was worried you wouldn't show, Riku."

Riku glared at him. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Oh come now…can't you tell?" There was the mocking lilt in his voice again.

Riku stepped into the flowers and drew a deep breath. "I was never a heartless…you can't fool me."

Kadaj only stared at him. "There is more than one way to give yourself to the darkness, Riku." His tone was derisive. "You know that. Cloud found one, Sora found another and you yet another. THREE times!" He laughed mockingly. "Why didn't you just give in?"

Riku didn't move, though Kadaj circled him with fierce turquoise eyes. "Why didn't you just give yourself over to the darkness entirely? What made you QUIT?" This last word was accompanied by the soft slash of air that Riku recognized instantly.

He moved without thought, his blade coming up to meet that of Kadaj, the sound of clashing steel loud in his ears. Their eyes locked over the crossed blades of their weapons. "I can't just quit…" Riku gritted his teeth together. "…not so long as there is that light in the dark."

Kadaj laughed again and he continued the attack, Riku defending, his eyes on his opponent, memorizing his style and judging his skill. "There IS no light in the darkness, Riku!" He challenged angrily. "You should have learned that by now! You left us to decay in the darkness!"

Riku's jaw set. "Unlike Sora, I have seen enough of you people to not feel any pity for you. You people mess up our worlds. You mess up our lives."

Kadaj's face contorted and for the first time, Riku saw something close to rage in it. "YOU were not meant to exist! WE were meant to exist! I was meant to exist! To take your place, to become WHOLE!"

Riku changed tactics and began to attack rather than defend, using Kadaj's apparent emotion against him. "You're going to kill them when you're done with me aren't you?" he asked coldly. "I'm not like that. I'm not heartless."

Kadaj let out a cry of rage and tried to get his attack pattern back, but Riku grimly held him off, refusing to give him so much as an inch. "You can't even TELL your heart how you feel!" Kadaj challenged.

Riku didn't back down, though part of him wanted to falter at the reminder of his own failure. His jaw tightened. "Sora knows he's my heart." He returned flatly. "And that he always has been." At least Riku hoped he did. "And if he doesn't…" He saw something like triumph fill Kadaj's eyes and faltered, letting Kadaj take a swing at him. Riku went underneath him and felt his sword bite into darkness, cold entering his arm. Kadaj's eyes went wide in shock. "…I'll live to tell him."

Sora was a good person and wouldn't have stayed to watch his opponent dissolve into darkness. Riku never claimed he was a good person…he watched until the last bit floated away into the sky. "This heart belongs to ME." He whispered. "And I gave it to Sora." Turning, he left the church.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Hex, who sees the same things I do when I play the game and always wants a story to keep her entertained, Will and the girls who used to love my work.

0 0 0

Sora had stopped fighting Cloud's hold a little after they had entered the Shinra building, and he walked beside Cloud now…but his lips were pressed together so hard that they had nearly vanished, and the knuckles on the hand that clenched his Keyblade were white. Cloud had seen Sora angry before of course, the Keyblade Master was easily aggravated even if he rarely remained so. "We shouldn't have left them." Though Sora didn't look over to verify that Cloud was staring at him, Cloud could see that he had sensed the gaze boring through him. "We shouldn't have left them."

Shouldn't have left THEM or shouldn't have left RIKU? Cloud didn't bother asking…emotional outbursts were not his strong suit, and it was sure to provoke a very violent reaction. Instead he focused all of his attention on the hallway before him, trying to ignore Sora's penetrating stare. "We shouldn't have left them."

Normally Cloud would think that whoever was speaking was whining. From Sora though…sighing, he turned slightly and met the piercing blue stare. Instantly he felt like falling to his knees in front of Sora, begging for forgiveness. "War sucks, Sora. It isn't easy to choose between two friends." Riku…or Roxas. Who was more important to save?

Sora blanched and his face went ashen at the implication. His lips pressed together and his chin trembled a little before he got control over his emotions. "Riku will be fine." Cloud's quiet voice was too loud in the silent hallway. "He has the King and Donald and Goofy. He has Leon, Barett and Red XIII. Even Reno." Cloud snorted. "Riku will be fine. Roxas…." He trailed off and had to look away from the stricken pain in Sora's gaze. "…you can't save everyone, Sora. Sometimes you have to make hard…"

He didn't get to finish, because Sora exploded. "I CAN'T SAVE EVERYONE?!" He yelled, obviously no longer caring if Sephiroth or anyone else heard him. "I can't save everyone." He laughed, but it was a bitter sound, a sound that made Cloud's blood run cold. Sora was never bitter…stopping, he forced himself to turn toward the Keyblade Master. "That's rich." Sora continued, his eyes blazing with anger and pain. "I can't save everyone but you all expect me to! I can't save everyone but I'm still expected to balance the heart of the worlds, ALL of the worlds. I can't SAVE EVERYONE BUT I'M STILL EXPECTED TO KEEP GOING, KEEP BATTLING, PUTTING MY FRIENDS AT RISK!"

This time Cloud did fall to his knees in front of Sora, his arms snaking out to circle the brunet's waist, head resting against the planes of Sora's stomach. Sora went still, but his body trembled in Cloud's hold. Cloud sighed softly as he let Sora ride out the pain he was feeling. Now was hardly the time for a breakdown like this…but Sora had been so fragile for the last few days, his heart clouded in darkness and pain…and Cloud knew that if Sora had walked into the fight with Sephiroth the way he had been feeling…Sephiroth would have eaten him alive. "I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora's voice was raw. "I can't even go home, Cloud." The pain in his voice made Cloud's heart ache in sympathy. Riku, Leon…himself…they understood and walked in the darkness. Sora shouldn't have to and Cloud knew it. "I'm not welcome there. Not really. I'm expected to save EVERYONE but I can't even go home."

Cloud sighed softly against Sora's stomach, holding him tightly. "Maybe not to Destiny Islands." He admitted quietly. "You'll always be welcome there for periods, but you'll always have a home on Radiant Garden." Seeing Sora's strained look, Cloud sighed again. "Look. The only reason they don't know you the way that we do…is because they just fell to the darkness. They didn't see you…" Cloud paused. They hadn't seen Sora fight until he nearly collapsed. They hadn't seen him worry over everyone and lift everyone's spirits. When Sora was around, their world seemed brighter…and Cloud knew that nobody in Radiant Garden would willingly let him go now. "Believe it or not, shrimp…" He drawled dryly. "…we don't just ask ANYONE to be part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sora's face. Cloud didn't release him from the tight embrace. "You can't save everyone, Sora…and your friends will be by your side to help pick up the slack sometimes when things get too tough."

Sora looked surprised for a moment, and then sheepish. "My friends are my power." He whispered. His arms circled Cloud's shoulders and he clung as fiercely as the blond did. "Thank you."

Everyone had darkness in their hearts…even the Keyblade Master. Cloud released him gently before getting to his feet. "Are you ready?"

Sora nodded once. "Let's do this…together."

"Together." Cloud agreed, and they started again down the deserted hallways.

Cloud half expected to get ambushed on the way. Sora's outburst hadn't exactly been quiet. They met no resistance, no waves of Nobodies or Heartless, no challenging silver haired idiots that had managed to slip past Riku and the others. As they neared a large set of doors and Sora threw it open the way he had done to every door so far, they knew why. "ROXAS!" Sora yelped, his eyes widening.

Cloud moved without thought, clapping his hand over the Keyblade Master's mouth. Lucky for all of them that the blond Nobody was not the only one distracted from his fight…Sephiroth turned toward them as well. "Forget it, Sephiroth." Cloud called out as he was pinned by a cold gaze. "You're outnumbered and outmatched."

"Outnumbered perhaps." Sephiroth agreed quietly and his gaze strayed sideways. Cloud was disconcerted to see the icy interest in Sora standing beside him…and it didn't sit well with him.

Apparently…it didn't sit well with Roxas either, because the blond looked livid. "You're NOT going to hurt him!"

Sephiroth's gaze flickered toward Roxas. "You would sacrifice your heart for your other?"

"What…" Roxas began, looking angry and confused. Cloud could conquer and glanced sideways at Sora. The spiky haired brunet's sky blue eyes went wide with sudden realization, and he lunged forward.

Feeling more than a step behind, Cloud looked up sharply…and saw the white form of a dusk swaying just behind Roxas. His heart thudded hard in his chest, painful as it banged against his ribcage. "No." His gaze flickered to the right in time to see Sora swing his left hand up, keyblade flashing as he met Sephiroth's arcing swing. "NO! SEPHIROTH!"

To Cloud's shock, Sephiroth ignored him. Sephiroth NEVER ignored him. "I'm going to free you, Roxas."

Roxas swore even as he was shoved aside by Sora at the last second. "I don't need freeing!" He yelled back defiantly. "Not like this. Not your way."

Neither Sora nor Roxas was a pushover. Both were master swordsmen…but so was Sephiroth. Dodging a blow to his side, Sora linked hands with Roxas, who spun him out of harm's way. "Is that…" He gasped.

"Axel." Roxas acknowledged, immediately knowing what Sora was asking. "Cloud!"

Cloud felt stunned and he shook himself dazedly. He had fazed out…growling in frustration, he threw himself forward to help the two boys in front of him. Sephiroth's blade flashed, slicing through the air and practically humming as it arced toward Sora. "NO!" His voice came from far, far away.

Roxas shoved with both hands, pushing Sora beneath his keyblade and sending the brunet flying. The blade flashed down. Cloud was running through a fog and was dimly aware that he was yelling. Sora skidded across the floor on his backside, moving in slow motion.

Zack stared up at him through the fog as he neared, his face a waxen mask of shock. There was no pain as Cloud stared, just shock. Zack, created out of shadow with dark hair and eyes, a negative image of Cloud himself. He didn't bleed.

"ROXAS!" Sora's cry of pain shocked Cloud out of his memories, and he, like Sora, lunged at the Nobody as Sephiroth stepped backward into a swirling black portal. "Roxas." Sora whispered. "This can't be happening. Rox, Roxas!"

Roxas opened his mouth, his blue eyes on Sora's. He tried to move but failed, and Cloud shuddered as he watched the teen's body disintegrating, floating up to the sky to vanish. "Axel." He wheezed.

"No." Sora's voice sounded broken. "ROXAS!" He reached out but it was too late. His hand passed through the space where Roxas had fallen.

Cloud left Sora on his knees, his blue eyes unfocused as he stared blankly at the spot where his Nobody had been a moment before. Rage filled his heart, rage that he didn't entirely understand. With the images of Zack's face melting into Roxas' shocked expression in his mind, he leaped through the darkness and knew that the doorway had been left open for him to enter. It closed on Sora crying out his name. Turning in a swirling mix of colors sliding down to a pinpoint where they vanished into darkness, Cloud spotted him standing very near the point of darkness. "One would almost think he had feelings." Sephiroth turned toward him and Cloud felt the familiar ice fill his blood stream as he stared into the emotionless gaze. There was no remorse in Sephiroth's face, only a blank lack of emotion, broken occasionally by casual interest in something.

"He DID have feelings!" Cloud challenged, his sword heavy in his hand. "He was born from SORA'S heart!" And now half of Sora's heart was gone. Cloud quailed at the thought…Riku was going to flip out. They all were…half of Sora's heart had been destroyed and it was his fault. Zack's face swam in his mind again and he closed his eyes to try and block the pain of his failure.

"Yes, Cloud. Drown in darkness again." Sephiroth was looking at him much the way he might have looked at a fly trapped in the web of a spider…as if he was curious how long the fly would fight before giving into the inevitable…before giving into darkness again. "Splinter your heart even more than you already have. Tell me, Cloud…have you ever found your light?"

"My…light." Cloud knew he shouldn't give into talking. Talking, listening to the poisoned words had gotten him into trouble in the past…but he couldn't stop himself from responding. He looked away…he hadn't found his light. At least…Leon's face filled his mind. Stormy eyes made even cloudier with emotion. Leon was strength and goodness, he was perseverance and nobility. Yes…he was very different from Zack, but Cloud liked the difference. He was not the same man he had been in the past…he NEEDED Leon. "My light." He whispered.

"Missing your Light?" Sephiroth asked curiously, the same look on his face. "I could show him to you if you would like."

Show him…Cloud felt his heart freeze even as somewhere deep down he knew, he KNEW that Sephiroth couldn't have Leon. He COULDN'T have, they had left Leon outside! There was no way…not with Roxas…but… "You don't HAVE my light!" He challenged, playing the bluff…and preying that he was just being paranoid.

"No?" Sephiroth gave him a hard look and stepped deliberately to the side…revealing another swirling portal.

Cloud's heart began to hammer painfully against his chest again, and his throat ached. He suddenly knew who was going to step through that portal. One of the silver haired freaks would be there to shove a bound Leon before them. If that happened…Cloud knew he would give in. He closed his eyes and then forced himself to look again.

The figure who stumbled out of the portal as if shoved from the other side, the figure that was dirty, bruised and far too thin…was not Leon. Dumbly, Cloud stared at the figure, his mind almost completely turned off though whether it was from relief or shock, he wasn't sure. The figure had eyes that were a darker blue, the blue Cloud's eyes had been before coming to Midgar, before getting involved in what had happened here. His hair was a brown streaked with silver and long, but the weight proved that if it was NOT so long and tangled, it would spike the way his own did. "That's not my Light." Cloud was speaking before he could even think about what he was saying.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you Cloud?" Sephiroth demanded. "You still don't KNOW!"

Cloud stared at the figure and then deliberately cut his gaze to Sephiroth. The fear, the pain was duller in the relief at what he saw now. "HE," He pointed to the pitiable figure. "isn't my light. He's my Nobody."

"I'M your Nobody." Sephiroth cut in ruthlessly. "I'M your darkness. I know what lies in the darkest places of your heart."

"You're not my darkness." Cloud whispered. "You're just a Nobody."

Unexpected rage filled Sephiroth's eyes. "I'm the dark side of your heart!" He motioned violently at the figure. "HE is the light! Your heart is splintered and shattered."

"That might be true." Cloud admitted quietly. "But I'm not going to let it get any worse." He glanced at the figure and forced himself to look away again. "I found my light. I didn't want to and it still hurts sometimes but I found it…and I'm NOT going to let it go anytime soon."

Cloud had fought Sephiroth too many times to count. He had fought Sephiroth in Midgar and fought him in the Coliseum and had fought him in Radiant Garden…and it was nothing compared to this. Cloud moved with a new fluidity, a new sense of purpose with Leon's face floating before his eyes.

It didn't occur to Cloud to hesitate, didn't occur to him to worry or wonder if he would win. He HAD to win. Sephiroth was NOT going to run his life…Cloud had been a fool to let him get this far. Somewhere deep down Cloud was aware that all of this was his fault. Roxas, whatever was happening to the town outside, if someone else got hurt or worse…the guilt lay on his head. Sephiroth…was his burden and HIS battle.

Fighting as if possessed, he met the one-winged angel thrust for thrust. He could feel something happening to his back, something…something familiar. "You can't defeat me, Cloud!" Sephiroth taunted, leaping into the air and spinning to avoid Cloud's blow. "I AM you! I'm your darkness!"

"No." Cloud thought of Roxas, of Zack. His sword glowed pink before flashing into multiple swords, each aimed at Sephiroth's body. He watched his Nobody's eyes widen in alarm a second before they plunged forward. Cloud's tattered wing beat the air behind him. "I have darkness in my heart. I don't need you."

He sank slowly through the air until he landed lightly on the balls of his feet before settling fully down. The figure that had been badly mistreated cringed from him. "Are you going to kill me?"

Cloud stared at him…and recognized him the way that he was almost sure Sora recognized Roxas. "No." He replied quietly and held out his hand.

The moment their fingers touched, Cloud's head was filled with images, flashing too fast for him to get a good sense of them. _Caelas_. His mind whispered and he was unaware that his mouth formed the same name.

"Cloud." Caelas replied quietly, looking less afraid and calmer. "I wasn't created from the darkness of your heart…but the intent which it was given."

Cloud tilted his head. "It matters?"

Caelas smiled sadly. "Do I look like I'm pining for a heart?"

No…but then again, Cloud had only known one Nobody that hadn't been a psychotic killer. He opened his mouth to give an awkward reply…but the world they stood in shattered…and light flooded in to blind him. Dimly through the roaring in his ears he was aware that fingers wrapped around his wrist, but Cloud could no longer see anything but light.

0 0 0

Sora lunged at the portal that Cloud disappeared through and came very close to using the string of words he had heard Cid muttering while working on the computer system once. The last person who had vanished into a portal had died. Died…Sora felt a pang deep in his heart. Died. Save for the most terrifying moment of his life when he had thought that Goofy was dead…nobody had ever died before. They had gone through hardships sure, they had been separated and tried almost beyond endurance…but they had survived what they had come across. Roxas was gone...and Sora hadn't been able to stop it.

Pain filled his heart and he could feel a hollowness where he was sure that Roxas had resided within him and Sora could almost feel it filling with darkness. Hatred for Sephiroth, pain, loss…guilt. He could feel the darkness filling his heart and didn't know if there was any way to stop it. Was this what had happened to shatter the world? Was this why hearts fell to the darkness? Did they feel this…emptiness?

His eyes fell on the dusk that remained in the room…and he froze. "Axel?" He asked hesitantly and approached cautiously. He didn't want to hurt the Nobody but he wasn't particularly looking forward to letting it hurt HIM either. Even if he DID deserve it…violently thrusting that thought away, he held out his hand carefully. "Axel."

There was no response of course, not that he had really expected one. Pain filled his heart again as he stared at the Dusk. "I don't know where to find your heart without Roxas." He whispered. "I don't know what to do."

There was no Donald to tease him out of his mood, no Goofy to insist that they would find the right path. Cloud was gone, his friends were out there battling who knew what and maybe they…maybe they had vanished into oblivion too…like Roxas. "I'm sorry!" He cried out, falling to his knees beside the dusk. He rested both hands in front of him and leaned there, head bowed before the dusk. "I'm sorry, Axel!" The first time he had lost Axel it had…he didn't know WHAT it had been like. He supposed that somewhere he was aware that somehow he wasn't really dead. That had made his loss bearable. To lose his heart though…Sora thought he might go mad.

_Roxas…he was the only one…I liked. He…made me feel like I had a heart. You…make me feel the same._

Axel's words rang in his mind, his words just before vanishing before his eyes. Sora stared at his hands for a long moment. Giving into the darkness…was this what shattered a heart? Was this what allowed someone to fall and become a Heartless? If the heart shattered….were the Nobodies really created from darkness…or was a Nobody the last remaining trace of light? What they did afterward aside…were they darkness…or light?

"Kingdom Hearts." Sora whispered. When had the Kingdom formed? Had it always been there…or had it created the moment that the world shattered in darkness? Did the hearts go there…because like the Nobodies, it was the only answer to keeping light in the worlds? Sora slowly looked up and stared at the Nobody. If giving into Darkness created a Nobody…if he had created Roxas by giving into the dark…what would happen if he opened his heart to light? "The light in the darkness."

_The worlds chose us to be the guardians of their destiny._

_One sky, one destiny…_

_The heart of all worlds respond to the Keyblade Master._

Sora tilted his head back to the ceiling…and turned the Kingdom Key in his hand, thrusting it against his chest.

He knew where he was as he flew above an intricate stained glass platform depicting the faces of the people he loved best. He landed lightly on his feet and gazed up and around the platform, feeling eyes on him much the way that he had the first time he had visited this place. He turned slowly as he heard a soft noise behind him, freezing as he got a good look at the massive door. Solemnly, silently, he approached, his hand extended toward the unlined door.

_**Are you ready to open the door? **_

Sora paused as he heard the voice in the back of his mind the way that he had the first time he had visited this place, the way he had in his dreams. "Yes." He whispered. His hand extended again and he pulled on the handle that had appeared, drawing it open, nearly blinded by the light that poured out. "Light!" There was joy in his voice, joy that filled his heart and nearly made it burst. Not darkness…but light.

_**You are the light in the darkness.**_

Sora was flying again, flying the way he had flown in Neverland, flying as if he would never land again. He laughed in joy, spinning through the air, through a sea of stars and swore he could almost feel himself bathing in the light. As he turned, he could see the worlds and the fierce joy made his heart hammer painfully against his heart again. There they were…and they were so heart-stoppingly brilliant. They were brighter, more vibrant than Sora remembered…and they were connected.

Fierce exultation filled him as he stared at the glittering pathways. Dark and light twined together, forming glittering roads that bound each world together, roads that only strengthened as he focused on them, roads that he knew instinctively that he could walk. He could sense each individual world, some brighter and some darker than others but all vibrant, all intense, all gloriously ALIVE.

Joy and excitement made him torpedo up to view each world, and he could see the ties that bound him not only to individual hearts but to each world as well. The faces of the people he had seen and loved flashed through his mind as he plucked each shining strand, slender and beautiful but strong as diamond. Jack Skellington, Aladdin and Jasmine, Simba, Jack Sparrow, Minnie, Daisy and even a strand that connected him to Pete. There was Hercules, Ariel, the Beast and Belle, Mulan and Mushu, Tarzan, Alice…and Kairi. There was Kairi on the jewel that was Destiny Islands. "KAIRI!" He cried out joyfully, waving wildly.

He could see her laughing as she waved back and wondered briefly if she would remember this or if it would fade like a pleasant dream. His heart also pulled him to other worlds, worlds like Twilight Town, Traverse Town and Radiant Garden…and worlds that he knew he hadn't visited before. One sky…one destiny…all connected.

Sora sighed as he flipped onto his back to smile at the sky, his arms crossed behind his head. Connected…the worlds were rejoined. How? If they had shattered when darkness had descended…then light…he glanced down at his own chest and felt himself flushing darkly. HE wasn't…he had darkness in his heart…

_There has to be darkness to be light._

His own mind reminded him, and Sora had to smile as he studied the stars and the worlds that called to him. "Otherwise how could they grow?" He whispered…and turned, knowing what to do. Light engulfed his body as he plummeted toward the dark jewel that was Midgar, swirls of green light surrounding the darkness and illuminating it, softening it and the hearts that lived there. That green light connected the world to its heart, Sora could see the location of the keyhole connecting the world to its heart.

Like a shooting star, he fell to earth, a trail of light following him as he went. Faster, hotter…and Sora could feel his ties to the people on this world strengthening, growing. A stormy blue fire that was Leon, the blazing sapphire that was Cloud, Goofy's green, Mickey's red, Donald's pale blue…and the glorious fiery turquoise that was Riku…all solidified from gentle, soft strands of spider silk into thick ropes. He couldn't SEE them…but he could sense them as he plummeted toward the ground, trailing light in his wake.

The light BURNED. It was fierce and powerful and it BURNED him, but Sora could barely feel the pain as he extended his hands out, a keyblade clutched in each, keyblades unlike any other, crafted out of sparkling elements of dark and light. Diamond and ebony melded together to form shining, delicately deadly weapons, each blade offsetting the other in perfect balance, as balanced as the boy who held them. "ENOUGH!"

Light and darkness twisted around him, clothing him in the mists of the heart as he approached the hulking forms of the monsters that had been summoned. Each stopped dead as he neared, eyeing him with eyes that were uneasy but respectful. Silently approaching the largest, he twisted his wrist so the keyblade balanced in his palm, hand twisted up in open invitation. The summon stepped toward him and nosed his hand hesitantly. "Bahamut." He whispered.

"SORA!" Sora didn't even turn as he heard his name called by a dry, quacky voice he instantly recognized. His entire focus was on the summons. Aeons. Sora could sense their history…and their pain. They were the trapped essences of this world's past, caught into spheres of materia and used. They could remember though…remember the time of the Summoners. "You don't have to do this." Sora whispered. "Go. Rest." The aeon studied him for a moment and then twisted, its body shimmering before vanishing into swirls of green mist and white, shining orbs. The other aeons followed, and the sudden silence that fell had weight as it pressed to him.

Shaken by his contact with the aeon, Sora licked his lips lightly and turned, ignoring the sound of his name being called. A portal of light appeared behind him…and Sora stepped through, seeking out the heart of this world, the history…trying to understand. He touched the keyhole, located in the back room of a small church, the floor covered in flowers. The keyblades in both hands moved toward the hole, each itching to close it, to seal it and leave this world at peace. Sora banished them, stepping forward to touch the keyhole softly.

He had never done this before, had never touched the door to the heart of any world with an open palm and an open heart, and the images that rocked through his consciousness left him dizzy. Spira…this world had been part of Spira. The aeons and the heart of the world recalled the time of the summoners, the time of Yuna and her guardians. Sora saw images of the tall black haired woman with braids, of Auron and of the Gullwings. The world…had splintered when experiments began to be made calling forth the essence of the world's heart to use it for energy. Spira…had been lost in darkness, and Midgar had remained. Spira had been restored but the ties between Spira and Midgar were as splintered as the world's heart. Thoughtfully, shaken, Sora withdrew his hand. Revulsion made him stagger, and he had to turn as he was violently sick. The things these people did to their world, to the hearts of the people who they experimented on…it left him feeling dizzy.

It would take a lot of work to restore Midgar to the world it was supposed to be. He didn't think there was anything he could do to rejoin this world with that of Spira…but it could be healed. It would have scars, ugly scars that would never really heal…but it COULD be done. Sora recalled his weapons and pointed both at the keyhole. Light and darkness swirled together…and locked it, the hole disappearing. To heal, these people would have to be isolated from the heart of their world for a little while. The heart needed a bit of solitude to heal from the abuse it had taken.

Silently, he turned from the keyhole and glanced around him, stepping out back into the main room of the church. Thoughtfully he stared at the flowers, growing deep in the slums, deep where he had seen no other plant growing. The light in the darkness. A fierce joy shot through Sora's heart…and light pierced the darkness in response to his heart, light filling each dark world. Laughing, Sora stepped from the church and back into the portal, back to the side of the white dusk. It danced and swayed but did not attack as he neared. "Don't worry…" Sora murmured, his eyes sparkling. "…I know where your heart is."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine. I don't own the universe, the characters or the storyline. This story is written for entertainment purposes only (and to appease my muse who has taken the evil form of my demanding best friends) and I am making no money in the writing.

Author's Note: Well we have finally reached the end, and you'll have to forgive me for a little bit of sugar! Thank you to all who have stayed beside me on this one, I loved writing it.

0 0 0

"Now this place…" Reno's voice cut through the silence broken only by the sound of their footsteps on the cobblestones. "…I like."

Leon felt his heart twinge as Sora only laughed delightedly in reply, glancing sideways at the tall redhead. "I was hoping you would say that." He admitted contentedly.

"What is this place?" Rude asked, walking beside Reno, both flanking Sora's slender form between them.

Sora's expression was serene as he glanced around. "It's the gateway to Kingdom Hearts." He replied calmly, ignoring the sharp glances he got. "What do you think of it?"

Reno looked pleased. "Dark but with a certain sense of style."

"Like Reno." Rude admitted. "Naughty for the fun of it."

Sora's pleasure grew. "You feel it then." He replied contentedly. "Then you won't be too upset…if I ask you to stay."

Both men stopped outside of the skyscraper and faced the boy. Sora met their gazes calmly, his expression unreadable. "Sora, you know you can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Mickey began slowly.

Sora blinked. "I'm not." He defended. "I'm giving them a place that their hearts can flourish in."

Leon stared at Sora and knew he wasn't the only one who did. Riku hadn't spoken since finding the spiky haired brunet again, Cloud and his Nobody stumbling out of a flare of light, both disoriented and blinking rapidly. Now they all faced Sora…and Leon was struck by the change. Sora's clothing had changed. His attire was a mix of dark and light, white and black. His eyes were ancient…and his keyblades…Leon had never seen weapons like them before.

Spun out of ebony and diamond, they accented each other and reminded Leon vaguely of a necklace Donald had described after visiting a woman named Mulan while on their own quest. Yin…and yang. Dark and bright. "I'm going to open Kingdom Hearts."

Shocked outcries followed this statement, and Sora hurriedly tried to explain. "I can't find every dusk and every Nobody and then lead them to their hearts. It's not possible. It's…" Sora paused. "…just not possible." He released a long breath. "So I'm going to open it…and let them find their hearts."

"But what will the Nobodies do when they have that kind of power?" Cloud asked, frowning. "Kingdom Hearts has been sought out twice now, Sora…and both times haven't ended well."

Sora paused. "All a Nobody really wants is their heart." He said finally. "And they're the answer to the riddle." Sora extended his hand. "What happens to the heart when it falls? What MAKES it fall?"

"Darkness!" Donald shot back, looking defiant.

Sora shook his head. "Maybe." He admitted. "But light exists in the darkness…and if a heart splinters, and a Heartless appears out of the darkness, where does a Nobody come from?"

"The light!" Mickey sounded stunned as he stared at Sora…and then smiled.

Sora grinned in reply and cupped the back of his head with both hands. "Nobodies are made from our light. That's why they seek out our hearts…" He glanced at Zexion and Demyx. "…but you don't know how to go about it and have no morals to balance you in your quest. So, I'm going to take that away and hopefully it won't blow up in my face." He smiled at them. "That's why I asked Reno and Rude to come…I want them to guard this place."

Surprise crossed Reno's face. "Guard it?"

Sora shrugged. "Sure." He replied easily. "You aren't the kind of person to want to sit around doing nothing and you aren't exactly well loved on your world. So, guard this world. Keep it safe, keep it on the twilight. You'll have help soon." He glanced at the dusk silently following the form of Caelas.

What had happened to Sora in Midgar? Sora wasn't saying…but Leon had the distinct feeling suddenly that no heart could hide from Sora…Sora was their destiny. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about that.

"What about the Heartless?" Goofy asked, tilting his head. "Won't they try and take this place if it's left open?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't think we'll ever be free of the Heartless." He replied finally. "As long as hearts lose contact with the hearts of those around them, as long as there's hopelessness and pain…the Heartless will exist and hearts will splinter and break…just like the worlds."

"Huh." Cloud snorted. "I suppose you'd know."

Sora grinned in reply. "You're right." He replied cheerfully. "I would."

Leon studied Sora who walked in front, talking animatedly with Donald and Goofy, all three breaking into frequent laughter. He glanced sideways at Cloud as the blond came near. "You think he's in denial?"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "Roxas is gone…he was pretty broken up over it. Now…" He trailed off. They could both see what Sora was feeling now.

"He might have rejoined Roxas." Riku's voice was very quiet and Leon turned slightly in order to include the silver haired teen. "They're going to get Axel's heart back." Riku's voice was carefully neutral, emotionless. Leon glanced at him sharply, but the boy's face was as wooden as his voice. A cut slashed across his right bicep.

"Wait…so Axel's heart is HERE?" Cloud frowned.

Riku shrugged. "You heard him. He's opening Kingdom Hearts. He might just let Axel's dusk go in the place so he can find his own heart…now that Roxas is gone."

Cloud flinched and Leon reached out, touching his shoulder lightly before withdrawing. Sora didn't lead them all the way up toward the swollen moon hanging low in the sky…instead he veered off…and led them into the graveyard. Leon could hear Riku's sharp gasp just behind him. He was aware of Cloud's strangled breath to his side. Ten of the stones glowed.

Sora let out a long breath of his own and Leon became aware that…Sora had not been sure. Suddenly he understood what had been going through Sora's head as he laughed and joked with Donald and Goofy…Sora had hoped. Sora had hoped with everything that he had in him, and his optimism, his assurance…it was back. Leon let out a long breath and had to smile. "You never do anything the easy way do you, squirt?"

Sora made a face at him. "It's not as easy as you think." He defended, taking a playful swipe at Leon for calling him a squirt. "They gave their hearts to each other…I can't put them back together without each other."

Silence greeted this statement and Leon was left with a thoroughly disconcerting thought. "What do you mean, Sora?" Cloud demanded.

Sora shrugged a little. "They need each other…I can't bring one back without the other. I was…I was hoping that Roxas was a dusk…" Sora's throat worked convulsively. "But I had to come here to be sure."

Leon stared at Sora for a long moment. "You…you can put them back together?" Demyx's voice was tight. "Really?"

Sora nodded once. "They share a heart…I can find it…but I need both halves. One won't do it." He ran a hand through his hair.

Mickey frowned. "I thought you two shared a heart."

Sora shook his head. "I think that's the trick to those of us who splintered without becoming Heartless. You can become one with your Nobody…" He smiled tightly. "Like Kairi…or your Nobody can give up the part of your heart he or she holds…and seek out their own heart. Like Roxas." He looked steadily at Caelas. "You can choose for yourself, you and Cloud. It's important…that you make the decision together since it will take someone else sharing their heart with you to become whole." He looked regretful. "I can't do anything else. I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head. "Can't save everyone, Sora…all we can do is go on together."

Sora smiled tiredly and nodded his agreement. "Right." He agreed. "Together." He paused. "Where are you two going to go when this is over?" He asked Zexion and Demyx quietly.

The two former nobodies exchanged a look. "Axel and Roxas aren't going to want to stay here…are they?"

Sora shook his head. "Probably not." He admitted quietly.

"And the worlds are shattered." Demyx finished unhappily. "Hard to see our friends."

"Your hearts…" Leon began immediately.

Sora broke in, ignoring Leon's frown at his interruption. "The worlds aren't splintered." He informed then and then grinned as he got stares. "There are pathways…and I'm going to keep them open."

"So the light is fixin' the worlds again?" Goofy looked excited.

Sora shook his head. "I don't know if they were ever joined like that…not really." He said quietly. "It's a nice story…but I don't think that's what it really means. The worlds are too different. It's not like Spira and Midgar which USED to be one." He ignored the startled looks he got both from Reno and Cloud. "But when the worlds gave the keyblades to their chosen wielder…and the hearts warred with each other…the pathways were broken by darkness…and it took…" He flushed scarlet.

"You." Leon finished. Sora's blush deepened and he looked away. Leon snorted…Sora, the walking contradiction. The boy loved to prove how worthy he was, enjoyed being praised…but blushed like a girl when faced with this.

Sora scratched his head. "I guess." He admitted quietly. "The paths are open again…and I want to keep them that way."

A thoughtful silence followed Sora's statement, and he turned from them, unwilling to meet their eyes as his neck turned hot. Sora wanted to keep the worlds connected…and what Sora said, went. Leon could sense the worlds ready to respond to any whim Sora's heart had…it was both humbling and terrifying. There was nobody Leon would trust more with his destiny than Sora.

The brunet knelt by the tombstone. "So if Axel was in Midgar…" Zexion began slowly. "…does that mean he's from there?"

Sora shook his head. "He was being commanded by Sephiroth." He paused. "…though he's from there."

"What makes you say that?" Cloud asked curiously, his voice tense.

Sora paused. "Because if you cut Axel's hair a little what would happen to it?"

Leon had to grab Cloud before he fell over. "It would spike up." Cloud whispered.

Sora's eyes were anxious. "I'm going."

"Wait." Riku stepped up beside Sora and nodded once. "I'm going with you."

Sora smiled at that. "Good." They stepped through the portal together.

Cloud was shaking in Leon's hold and Leon could feel his heart hammering painfully against his fingers as he felt Cloud's pulse. "Zack." Cloud whispered. "How can he KNOW?"

"I don't think there are many secrets that can hide from Sora anymore." Mickey's voice was subdued. "Whatever he did…he's the chosen destiny for all worlds…and all hearts."

Silence met this statement. "I have to see." Cloud's voice was choked. "I have to know."

Leon thought about arguing…but couldn't. He nodded once. "Right." He agreed, following Cloud through the portal.

Neither Riku nor Sora looked surprised to see them…and neither particularly looked surprised to be standing at the top of Sunset Hill in Twilight Town. Caelas followed a moment later with the dusk in tow and Sora smiled his thanks. "Please let this work." Leon was both disturbed to hear Sora's soft words and relieved by them…it was good to hear that whatever Sora was…he was still human, still their Sora. "Call Roxas." He ordered.

"Don't we have to go into this world's heart? The light part?" Leon asked, frowning.

Sora shook his head. "No…I know where their heart is." He replied quietly. "Caelas?"

The Nobody nodded and paused, calling out. For a moment nothing happened…and then the air seemed to shiver and the wavering form of a Nobody appeared. Sora laughed aloud and Leon was suddenly aware that the Keyblade Master was shaking.

"Sora?" Riku's voice was tense. "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded once and two keyblades appeared in his palms. _Oblivion_… and _Bond of Flames_. He extended both blades to the sky…and the world exploded in light.

Leon was laying flat on his back, and he was aware that he hurt. "Zack?!" Cloud's choked voice made him sit up despite the dizziness in his head…and Leon was face to face with a black haired young man, his dark eyes sparkling wickedly…but compassionately. "Zack." Cloud whispered.

Zack inclined two fingers to Cloud. "Wasn't your fault, Strife." Cloud opened his mouth, but Zack held the two fingers a little higher in silent order for quiet. "Or yours, Leonhart. Things happen."

Cloud's voice was agonized. "Why did you fall?" He asked quietly.

Zack hesitated. "Weakness." He admitted. "Everyone wants one more day to live."

Cloud flinched and Zack sighed with impatience. "Strife, cut it out." He ordered. "I don't blame you. Never have." He paused and glanced sideways at Leon. "Take care of him. You're his light."

Leon felt as if he had been slapped and Cloud flushed burgundy. "How…"

Zack rolled his eyes. "I was a dusk." He complained. "Not deaf." His form wavered and Leon became aware that wherever they were…it was brilliant with light.

"Wait!" Cloud gasped out and held out his hand. "Zack…I…"

Zack took his hand briefly. "Yeah, Strife." He replied quietly. "Me too…but things change." He winked. "Don't be a stranger now…and be good, you two."

Leon was aware of the world they were in fading as much as the man in front of them. "Cloud…" he paused. "…are you okay?"

Cloud turned to him and the kiss that swept through Leon made him forget that his head hurt. "Yeah."

0 0 0

The first thing that Roxas became aware of…was that he WAS Roxas. The second thing he became aware of…was that he was laying flat on his face and that his nose was squashed. Growling in exasperation and annoyance, he lifted his head and blinked blearily up into the pink and orange rays of a setting sun. "Wha…" He muttered groggily, his head spinning. His eyes fell onto the spiky haired figure standing silhouetted by the light. "Sor?"

Sora turned and his smile was relieved. "Roxas!" His voice was exultant and he leaped forward, glomping Roxas before he could get properly to his feet. "I wasn't sure it was going to work but then it did and you're here, you're really here!"

Roxas staggered and stumbled but managed to stay upright, growling. "Sora, get OFF!" He ordered grumpily. "You're heavy!"

Sora only laughed gaily in reply, and in spite of himself, Roxas smiled crookedly in reply. "You're such a pain."

Sora's laugh was lilting. "Brat." He replied contentedly, sliding down Roxas' back until he was down on his feet again.

Roxas stretched his arms, glancing around. He froze as the memories assaulted him. "Sora!" He gasped. "What…I…" He could remember Sephiroth's sword slicing down, could remember PAIN. "Sor…"

Sora's face paled slightly and Roxas became aware that someone else was there too. Riku watched with unreadable turquoise eyes, but Roxas could sense the relief deep down in him. "I brought you back." Sora admitted.

"How?!" Roxas demanded and then paused. "Something's changed about you." He frowned as he circled his other…and the frown deepened as he reached for Sora's heart…only to find nothing there. "I can't feel you."

Sora beamed at him. "I knew you didn't belong in my heart."

Roxas opened his mouth to demand another question, frustrated beyond endurance by Sora's characteristic happiness. Stupid Sora and his stupid cheerful riddles…the wavering of light around them made him look up sharply. Cloud and Leon appeared together, Cloud releasing Leon's shirt as he became aware that they had an audience.

Cloud's eyes fell onto Roxas first, and he let out a strangled cry of relief. "Roxas! You're okay!"

Roxas glared at Cloud and came very close to saying something mean. Yeah he was okay…what he didn't get was WHY he was okay…and what was up with Sora. The body that appeared on the ground just beside them stopped his angry questions. The figure was tall and dressed in black…and heart-stoppingly familiar. "Axel?" He whispered.

The redhead lay on the ground on the top of Sunset Hill in the same place where Roxas had once sat with his friends to wait for the ghost train. Roxas fell to his knees beside him as Axel's eyes slowly opened…and he was pinned by the intense emerald. "Roxie…" Axel's voice was hoarse. "…what are you, crying?"

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but the drop of moisture that fell onto his hand stopped him. Slowly he raised his hands to his face and realized that his cheeks WERE moist. Dazed, he slowly lowered his hands again. "Axel."

Axel grinned at him and tweaked a spike of his hair. "Rox, could you move just a little to the right?"

Roxas was too dazed to deny the redhead anything. He slid to the right…and watched his shadow cross Axel's face where sunlight had once graced it. "You jerk!" He yelled, shaking his head and taking a swing at the young man.

Axel laughed as he caught Roxas' wrist easily and yanked him forward in a way that was highly familiar. Roxas went sprawling over a broad chest. "You stupid…" He swore under his breath, struggling to escape the redhead's hold. As the spicy scent of Axel's throat filled his nose though…Roxas went still. Their eyes met and locked…and Roxas felt something bang hard against his chest. He let out a startled gasp, one hand flying up to rest against his ribcage…to feel the life beating inside of him. "What…"

Axel's hand felt searingly hot as it rested on Roxas' chest beside his own. His eyes widened before he glanced around. His eyes fell on Sora, who was watching them while pretending not to. Goofy and Donald didn't bother, both were looking gleeful as they witnessed the reunion. "You did this."

Sora turned then and he grinned in reply. "Maybe."

Axel was on his feet, dumping Roxas into the dirt as he lunged forward. His arms circled Sora's waist and he pulled the brunet against his chest. Sora gave a startled yelp and Roxas had to fight to resist the urge to glare at his Other. "Sora."

Sora looked up slowly and his eyes sparkled. "I never took you for a sentimental guy."

Axel laughed at that and there was joy in the sound. "You're such a brat."

Sora stuck his tongue out and Axel grinned wickedly. "Unless you plan on using it, Sor…put it away." Both looked over as Riku gave an unexpected growl at this. Axel eyed Riku for a moment before humming. "Oh I get it." He turned back toward Roxas. "Roxie, get over here."

Roxas put his hands on his hips. "After being dumped in the dirt? Think again, you redheaded psycho."

Axel's eyes gleamed in delight. "And miss the opportunity to wipe the dirt away?"

Roxas rolled his eyes…but he could feel a flush rising on his cheeks as he stared at Axel. "HEY!" They all turned as they heard someone call and Roxas felt the unfamiliar feeling of his heart skittering in his chest as he spotted Hayner and Olette running up the hill, Pence just behind. All waved frantically.

"Hi!" Sora called back happily, waving in reply. They came to a stop at the top of the hill, panting. All stopped as they got a good look first at Axel…and then at Roxas. Roxas felt his heart hammering hard against his chest as he stared back. "Hayner, Pence, Olette…this is Roxas and his boyfriend, Axel."

"Hey!" Roxas felt himself turning a dark shade of red as Axel only grinned wickedly at him. "I didn't agree to this!"

Axel pulled him close again and Roxas could hear Axel's heart as it pounded. "And your point?"

Roxas threw him his best glare. "You didn't even ask me."

Axel grinned but his eyes softened. "Why? Were you planning on saying no?"

Roxas sighed. "No." He admitted quietly. "But it still would have been nice to be ASKED." He glared sideways at Sora…and suddenly knew. The heart couldn't hide from Sora Hikari…not even the heart that they didn't share. He drew away and crossed to Sora as Axel and Hayner began a tentative conversation. "Did you just pick up a heart at the store?" He asked flippantly.

Sora grinned. "Didn't have to. Axel's sharing his heart with you."

Roxas was stunned by this bit of news. "You…you're sure?"

Sora nodded once. His sapphire eyes met Roxas' and Roxas felt himself pinned by the gaze. "You traveled the worlds looking for him and you're not even going to kiss him?"

Roxas turned red. He glanced behind him at the tall, beloved form of Axel. Cloud had been roped into the conversation and was looking torn between horror and amusement as he struggled to maintain his expressionless face. Leon didn't bother, he was rubbing his temples to hide his chuckles. "I'm not going to waste time if that's what you mean." He tapped his chest. "This is precious."

Sora's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Good, then go kiss him already so I can assure Demyx and Zexion that you're okay."

Roxas didn't move. "What about the others?"

Sora paused. "They'll have their chance." He admitted. "What they do with it is their choice."

Roxas nodded and his gaze strayed to Riku. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. What they did with it was their choice…and Roxas had gone too long without speaking the words that had needed to be spoken. Joining the loud, happy group and sensing he was home at last, he turned sideways and poked Axel hard in the side. "Oww!" Axel complained delightedly. "That hurt!"

Roxas snorted and poked him again. When he was sure he had the redhead's full attention, he touched the spot on Axel's chest, feeling his heart beat against his palm. "I love you."

Axel's eyes widened and the pulse beneath Roxas' hand sped up. "Love." He paused and then leaned down, his lips brushing Roxas'. The kiss was fire through and through, though depressingly chaste for Roxas' taste. He wasn't sure what he wanted exactly…but he knew that his heart would explode if he didn't get it. "Later, love." Axel breathed into his ear. Roxas smiled.

0 0 0

Riku was not surprised to see that Sora had broken away from the large bonfire party raging in full swing on the beach, pyrotechnics provided by the long sought-for Axel. He could see Sora's spiky hair blowing lightly in the sea breeze as he perched on the paopu tree, his face turned out toward the ocean. Riku approached…and felt his heart sink into his feet as he saw that Sora was not alone. Kairi sat on the sandy surface of the small island, her back resting on the base of the tree. Part of him wanted to run. Most of him wanted to run. He wanted to run far, far away and never look back. He wanted to find a place to nurse the broken place in his heart where Sora resided.

He couldn't run. He owed them both more than that. Wordlessly he crossed the bridge and took up his place standing near Kairi. None of them spoke for a long time. "Sora says…he's going."

Whatever Riku had been expecting to hear, this was not it. He looked down at Kairi who was staring at the ocean, her eyes swimming with emotion. "Going?"

Sora glanced at them both. "This isn't the place my heart belongs to." He explained quietly. "I wanted to tell Kairi myself."

_And me?_ Riku wanted desperately to ask but didn't dare…not when he was terrified of the answer.

Kairi paused. "We're together…the three of us…aren't we?"

"Of course!" Sora's voice was warm, but Riku could hear the pain there. "We'll never really be apart…and I'll come visit. And you can visit me!"

Kairi nodded and stood up. Her chin was trembling. "Sora, I…" She paused, and Riku wished he was dead. He could hear the echo of his own words to the spiky haired Keyblade Master…but Kairi would finish it. She would say what he hadn't been able to. "I…" Her gaze traveled to Riku…and she paused again.

"Yeah?" Sora was sitting up on the tree now, looking down at her with puzzled blue eyes.

Kairi licked her lips. "I'll miss you. Come and see me, okay?"

Sora smiled at her. "Okay." Her smile back was tremulous but sincere…and she got to her feet, touching Riku's shoulder gently before waving down at the bonfire where Tidus was motioning to her.

The wind blew against their faces, neither Riku nor Sora saying anything for a long while. Riku felt a familiar pain. Sora was leaving…and hadn't bothered asking him if he wanted to come. It felt like it had when he had seen Sora in Traverse Town only to have Sora not fight to keep him there, not bother to keep looking for him…and it hurt. "What happened to you out there?" He asked quietly instead, putting off the inevitable talk as long as he could.

Sora lay back against the tree again. "I opened my heart to the light." He said finally. "It was the only way to save everyone."

"Cloud says you can't save everyone." Riku reminded him quietly.

"Maybe not." Sora replied just as softly. "…but I'm going to try."

_And me?_ Riku's mind whispered again. "So you're going? Really?"

Sora nodded once. He paused as he looked at Riku. "Leon says there's enough room in the castle for both of us…if…" he suddenly looked uncertain.

Riku's heart skipped a beat. "You want me to come with you?"

"Your heart doesn't belong here either." Sora's face was unreadable.

Riku wanted to scream in frustration. "That wasn't what I asked."

Sora grinned at that. "You dope." He muttered. "Of course I want you to come with me."

Riku stared at his friend, his eyes tracing the contours of Sora's face. "I'm not a dope."

Sora laughed as he sat up. "Much." He quipped. "What a stupid question. Do you think I would have searched the worlds for you, fought and cried for you if you didn't think I'd want you to come with me?"

Riku had to smile at that, he couldn't help it…and now was the only time to say what he had to say, before he lost his nerve. Now, before Sora left…so if he rejected Riku, Riku could stay without making things awkward. "Sora…I…" Sora sat up straighter, his eyes suddenly piercing as he stared almost THROUGH Riku. Riku felt the words fill his throat…but nothing came out.

"What?" Sora asked, sounding almost desperate. "You WHAT?!"

"Love you." Riku finished softly.

For a long while there was only the sound of the water and the wind, and no sound or change of expression at all from the boy on the tree. Riku was suddenly terrified…Sora hadn't heard him. He had been too quiet. He wasn't counting on Sora throwing himself off of the tree and landing bodily on top of him. They crashed hard and Riku found that his arms had circled Sora's waist on instinct as they had fallen. He stared into Sora's sapphire eyes. "Hey Riku?"

Riku was lost. He was lost in Sora's gaze and he didn't think he would ever be free. "Hmm?" He asked dreamily, instinctually pulling the Keyblade Master tighter against him.

"I love you too." Sora's smile was brilliant and it didn't falter even when Riku's lips met his in a tentative kiss which grew hot and infinitely sweeter as it continued. Sora brushed a strand of Riku's hair out of his eyes as he drew away, his cheeks flushed. "You DO want to come with me, don't you?"

Riku laughed as he pulled the boy against him for another kiss. "You…you are my destiny."


End file.
